Black Code
by ciellalee
Summary: Baekhyun Baldev memiliki rasa dendam pada keluarga Armens karena masa lalunya yang pahit, malah dinikahkan dengan Chanyeol Armens sang penerus kepala keluarga dengan tujuan keji yang tersirat. Perasaan benci terhadap satu sama lain, akhirnya malah membuat keduanya terjebak di dalam perasaan yang begitu rumit. Manakah yang harus keduanya pilih? Cinta atau balas dendam?
1. Prologue

**BLACK CODE**

Ciellalee

Chayeol x Baekhyun  
Boys Love, Drama, Crime, Thriller

.

* * *

Suara teriakan memanggil namaku.

Aku tak bergeming, tungkaiku terasa lemas sedang keringat dingin tak henti-hentinya bercucuran membasahi dahi. Tangan seseorang mencengkram pergelangan tanganku kuat menyadarkan diriku untuk terus berlari mencari jalan keluar.

Di sepanjang lorong gelap tungkaiku yang sudah mati rasa kupaksakan untuk terus berlari, terpontang-panting, menaiki ratusan anak tangga sempit terbuat dari pualam halus yang berlubang. Entah dimana ujungnya aku tak tahu, yang terpenting aku harus terus berlari. Aku harus melarikan diri melepaskan diri dari cengkraman mereka.

 _Aku ingin bebas._

Aku mendongak berusaha menatap wajah si pemilik tangan namun nihil. Wajahnya tertutup rambut hitam legam, belum lagi minimnya pencahayaan membatasi pengelihatanku. Tapi persetan dengan itu, pikiranku kembali fokus ke jalanan merasakan bahwa kehadiran mereka semakin mendekat.

Kami mengambil jalan ke utara, nampaknya melewati lorong utama dengan mozaik kaca yang menampilkan gambar Ratu Elizabeth membiaskan cahaya matahari. Suara-suara itu berteriak menggema di seluruh ruangan, mereka ada di belakangku.

 _Di sini telah kutinggalkan seluruh rasa ragu dan takut._

Bunyi langkah kakiku menggema mengisi ruangan, namun suara-suara itu terus berdengung di telingaku. Secercah cahaya menyeruak dari ujung lorong, membuatku melebarkan senyum lega. Kami berhenti berlari. Aku sempoyongan nyaris kehabisan napas karena terus berada di lorong yang lembab.

 _Aku akan sampai._

Namun anak itu tiba-tiba melepaskan genggamannya ketika kami hampir keluar dari lorong.

"Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau harus selamat." Tangannya yang penuh luka gores merogoh saku dari celana kusut, meraih sebuah gelang entah apalah itu lalu ia pasangkan di pergelangan tanganku.

Ia mendorong tubuhku kasar hingga keluar dari lorong itu. Aku terkejut, ketikan hendak kuraih tangannya tiba-tiba lorong itu tertutup oleh gerbang besar. Aku berteriak sekeras mungkin memanggilnya berusaha agar ia selamat dari kejaran orang-orang gigih yang terus mengincarku.

Tapi aku harus cepat bergegas, tak tahu kapan pintu ini masih akan kuat menahan mereka. Namun ketika aku melangkah lebih jauh, baru kusadari bahwa aku kini telah berdiri di atas tumpukan tubuh-tubuh yang menggeliat meneriakkan rasa sakit, yang tertelan panasnya api. Meraih-raih udara kosong mencari sebuah pegangan.

Kedua tangan kuangkat di depan mulut. Tak bisa menghindari rasa mual yang langsung menyerangku, tapi aku tak bisa lari lagi. Tangan-tangan berahi itu meraih pergelangan kaki, mengunci kedua tangan. Berusaha menenggelamkanku di antara lautan tubuh teronggok tiada arti.

Aku mendongakkan kepala menatap cakrawala, namun betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihat samar-samar bayangan dirimu. Menatap parasmu.

Aku melihat senyummu terkembang manis. Matamu menatap dalam ke iris hazelku.

Kau menatapku dari ujung menara yang sangat tinggi. Ekspresinya nampak tersenyum sedih, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatimu. Matamu muram, nampak ingin menyampaikan sesuatu di antara kita.

 _Maaf._

Begitu bibirmu berucap. Aku mengerti bahwa kau memang tak punya pilihan lain, tapi haruskah? Matahari yang kupuja kini telah redup cahayanya ditelan rasa sakit tak terhingga. Kini aku bagaikan jiwa yang berada diombang-ambing kematian dan kehidupan. Tak punya tujuan tak punya arti.

Kualihkan pandangan dari matamu kutatap langit-langit yang berubah merah pekat. Sebelum tangan-tangan kotor ini menelanku lebih jauh. Di atas dunia yang penuh kekotoran ini, kupanjatkan doa terakhir pada Tuhan.

 _Tuhan yang kucintai.  
Hanya inilah yang bisa kulakukan. Aku telah mencapai batasku. Aku berdoa agar namaku terus terkenang dalam ingatannya, bukan sebagai pendosa, tapi sebagai orang yang mencintainya dengan setulus hati. Buatlah ia mengerti bahwa tiada lagi jalan untuk ini semua.  
Tolong bekahi dirinya dengan kebahagiaan.  
Hadiah terakhirku untuk dirinya._

Seiring dengan permohonan itu, aku bisikkan kata amin−menutup doa. Pandanganku perlahan-lahan kabur membiarkan diriku tertelan api dosa yang selama ini telah kutimbun. Menjadi pengorbanan terakhir yang dapat kulakukan untukmu.

A/N :

Yeayy! Heyoyy apa kabar semuanyaaa

Jadi iniii…cerita baru? Aku sebenernya udah kepikiran dari lama tentang cerita ini dan gemes banget pengen ngepost ini dari lama. Jadi semoga kalian suka yaa!

Makasih buat semua yang udah nyempetin diri buat mampirr, buat baca terutamaa! Jangan lupa review yaps itu sangat bantu aku buat memperbaiki diri sendiri! Makasih semuanyaa I love youuu!


	2. Chapter : 1

**BLACK CODE**

Ciellalee

Chapter : 1

* * *

.

Suara denting pedang yang saling beradu di aula terdengar begitu nyaring, menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Beberapa prajurit tengah berdiri berjejer membentuk brikade mengelilingi aula yang berbentuk persegi panjang. Mereka ditugaskan untuk mensterilkan kondisi ruangan tak ingin sang _Tuan Muda_ diganggu kegiatannya. Tatapan mereka fokus pada dua lelaki yang tengah saling menjulurkan pedang, berusaha mengenai salah satu anggota tubuh guna mengalahkan lawan.

Tak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang berniat untuk mengalah hari ini. Suara decitan sepatu saling bergesekan dengan lantai mahoni yang telah dipoles sehalus mungkin agar mereka tak terpeleset. Wajah tegang, peluh menetes di kening keduanya, meremang panas dingin bukan karena meriang.

Para prajurit yang tengah menonton memekik tertahan ketika salah satu dari mereka nyaris mengenai bagian tubuh lawan. Kedua petarung tersebut menghentikan langkah. Sama-sama menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil memperhatikan peluang-peluang yang ada.

Lelaki berambut hazel tersebut menatap jeli ke arah lawannya, dari ujung ke ujung. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, ia langsung dapat membayangkan dengan utuh gerakan-gerakan yang akan dia ambil untuk meraih kemenangan mutlak. Postur tubuh sang lawan jelas berbeda jauh dengan dirinya, sama sekali tak membuat ia gentar. Lawannya itu memang punya tubuh tinggi, tegap, diselimuti otot-otot kecil terlatih tetapi ia tak punya kuda-kuda yang kokoh dan bisa Baekhyun ambrukkan dalam sekali tendang.

Yah, sayangnya tendangan tidak diperbolehkan. Napasnya mulai menderu pelan, berirama dan teratur. Ia menyeringai, jelas, hari ini ia akan mengakhiri pertarungan dengan memainkan orkestra penuh semangat malam ini. Karena sesungguhnya pertarungan yang indah tak ada bedanya dengan musik yang menawan.

Dengan tumpuan kaki kanan lelaki bersurai hazel tersebut menghentak kencang ke arah lawan. Tanpa membuang waktu mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah dada sang lawan. Bunyi tepukan keras terdengar menghentikan aksi pertarungan.

"Berhenti! Pertarungan selesai! Baekhyun memenangkan pertandingan kali ini!" Teriak salah satu prajurit yang ditunjuk menjadi wasit. Mereka berdua berhadap-hadapan. Para prajurit di belakang berteriak heboh menyebut satu nama pemenang yang menatap tajam ke lawannya.

Napas Baekhyun nampak sedikit tersenggal. Posisinya yang masih kokoh menghunus pedang ke arah lawan ia turunkan perlahan. Baju _fencing_ nya telah basah kuyup oleh keringat.

"Ah.. kau memang hebat, Baekhyun. Seperti yang diharapkan dari ksatria sejati. Heh?" Sang lawan terkekeh pelan.

Baekhyun melepas pelindung kepala yang masih ia kenakan lalu ditaruhnya ke sudut ruangan. Barisan telah bubar, para prajurit tersebut mulai kembali menjalankan aktivitas mereka setelah Baekhyun memberi kode mengusir ingin diberi waktu berdua saja dengan kakaknya.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Kris. Aku hanya melihat kesempatan di dalam kesempitan kok." Tangannya meraih botol minum berwarna kuning, lalu ia minum isinya dengan rakus. Tangannya sibuk mengusak rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat dengan handuk kecil yang disodorkan pelayan. Ia lalu mendudukan diri di depan kaca besar. Ekor matanya menyuruh kris untuk turut mengisi posisi kosong di sebelahnya setelah sebuah handuk yang ia lemparkan pada Kris.

"Aku heran, bagaimana bisa kaki lidimu itu melangkah dengan begitu cepat dan kuat? Aku bahkan tak yakin bahwa otot betismu lebih besar daripada milikku." Kris menggerutu.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Surai hazelnya bergoyang-goyang mengikuti irama tawanya. Mereka berdua akhirnya terdiam. Menetralkan deru napas masing-masing sambil tenggelam ke dalam pikiran mereka. Menikmati keterdiaman yang ada di antaranya.

Hari ini Baekhyun memang sengaja memanggil pria tersebut untuk saling beradu pedang. Bosan−katanya. Namun ide itu awalnya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Kris dengan alasan sibuk dengan urusan kerajaan. Meski begitu pada akhirnya ia tetaplah datang karena tak ingin mengecewakan adik kecilnya yang akan berulang tahun beberapa hari lagi.

Kris merenggut kesal dalam hati. Meski ia lebih tua 4 tahun dari Baekhyun tapi dirinya selalu saja kalah dalam adu pedang. Adiknya yang kelewat jenius memang tak mengenal rasa ampun, sama sekali tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya menang sekalipun.

Jika sudah begitu ceritanya, ia akan selalu menghindari topik-topik yang membahas kemampuan pedangnya yang selalu dibandingkan dengan Baekhyun ketika sedang latihan bersama prajurit lainnya.

Wajahnya memang menggemaskan, pembawaan dirinya yang tenang dan anggun, sama sekali tidak akan membuat seorang pun yang akan mengira bahwa di dalam dirinya tersimpan aura gelap yang sewaktu-waktu akan muncul dan tak terkendali.

"Kudengar kau ditunangkan dengan putra dari keluarga Armens minggu depan?" Celetuk Kris. Pergerakan Baekhyun dari mengusap rambutnya terhenti.

Ekspresi mukanya tiba-tiba menggelap. Bibir mungilnya ia katupkan rapat-rapat. Tangan sebelah kirinya yang memegang botol minum tak tahunya ia remas dengan kuat. Kris bergidik ngeri, sepertinya ia salah berbicara.

"Ah, jika kau tak ingin membahasnya maka tak perlu dijawab." Cepat-cepat ia akhiri pertanyaan tersebut tak ingin membuat Baekhyun marah.

Baekhyun mendengus. Ia hembuskan napas berat perlahan. Kedua tangannya ia jadikan tumpuan untuk bersender sambil meregangkan kaki-kaki yang terasa pegal.

"Tak apa. Lagipula kau juga akan tahu toh." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, Kris tak membuang waktu segera menyempatkan diri untuk kembali melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Jadi kau benar-benar akan ditunangkan?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya lemah. Ia usap wajahnya kasar. Sebenarnya ini adalah salah satu topik yang sensitive untuk Baekhyun. Dan ia cukup malas untuk menanggapi Kris namun berhubung lelaki itu jelas adalah seorang kakaknya maka tak ada alasan khusus untuk menolak.

"Mereka berdua benar-benar memaksaku untuk bertunangan dengan bocah arogan itu. Bahkan anak itu tak datang ketika pertemuan keluarga yang pertama, alasannya sibuk karena banyak pekerjaan." Baekhyun menelan airnya kasar.

Ia teringat akan kejadian beberapa minggu lalu ketika orang tuanya memaksanya dengan keras untuk ikut dalam acara itu. Mereka bahkan menyiapkan penata busana terbaik hanya untuk mendandani Baekhyun selama 2 jam. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Si lelaki brengsek itu malah sama sekali tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Dan Baekhyun jelas mengetahui alasan mengapa lelaki itu tak datang. Orang kepercayaannya mengirimkan foto si brengsek itu tengah bercumbu di salah satu kelab mewah di pusat London.

Selama 3 hari para pelayan bahkan sampai tak berani masuk ke kamarnya karena Baekhyun marah besar. Harga dirinya telah dicoreng oleh salah satu bangsawan dari keluarga Duke Armens−Chanyeol Armens. Jika saja ia bukan dari keluarga keturunan langsung dari Ratu Elizabeth, ia takkan segan mengacungkan pedang ke dadanya.

Berita memalukan itu bahkan langsung tersebar luas di kalangan rakyat menengah ke bawah yang senang dengan kabar burung. Bahkan tak jarang Baekhyun sering memergoki mereka sedang bergosip tentang dirinya ketika sedang melakukan riset langsung.

Kris tertawa terbahak-bahak, menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun. "Astaga, Baek! Ahahahaha! Ya ampun, aku tak menyangka akhirnya orang macam itu akan datang juga. Aku benar-benar ingin melihat wajahmu ketika tahu lelaki itu melakukan tindakan tak senonoh dan diketahui oleh calon tunangannya. Wah, ini akan jadi berita heboh." Kris mengusap ujung matanya yang berair terlalu banyak tertawa.

Baekhyun mendelik seraya mengacungkan tinju ke arah Kris. "Kau! Benar-benar! Enak saja ya kau. Paling tidak aku punya orang-orang yang mengemis cinta padaku, Kris. Bahkan aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk mendengarkan kisah hidup mereka yang serba glamour dan menyaksikan mereka menari striptis di depanku jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan kau dulu yang tergila-gila pada satu orang lalu di tolak. Memalukan."

Kris tertawa. "Kau selalu licik, Baek. Kau selalu mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu 'itu'.. _Well,_ aku pikir dulu kau bergurau ketika mendengar seorang gadis cantik, siapa itu? Taeyeon? Menyatakan cinta padamu. Bertumpuk-tumpuk surat cinta di ujung ranjangmu. Bolak-balik pelayan mengantarkan hadiah yang pada akhirnya teronggok di tempat sampah. Sampai aku ikut ke dalam aktivitas malammu. Aku terkesan." Kris berdecak.

"Apa yang membuatmu menolaknya?"

Baekhyun menyilangkan kakinya yang terselonjor. Matanya menatap langit-langit aula berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Entahlah, gadis itu lumayan cantik, sexy, dan menggoda ia bahkan putri tunggal dari keluarga Baron Thomas. Tapi setelah mencoba hubungan dengannya ternyata orientasiku seksualku tak sesuai." Jelas Baekhyun.

Kris menghela napas kasar. Dari pantulan wajahnya yang terlihat di cermin yang terpasang di ruang latihan, mukanya nampak gusar.

"Jangan bermain terlalu lama dengan Armens, kau takkan suka. Mereka sama kejinya denganmu."

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Kris. Menepuk pahanya pelan. "Aku tahu. Mereka berdua ingin aku mewarisi harta warisannya, setelah itu aku akan membereskannya dengan bersih. Tentu saja."

Kris terkekeh, ia usap kepala Baekhyun pelan. "Hahh.. ya sudah. Aku ingin mandi. Badanku terasa lengket semua." Kris memutuskan untuk berdiri, meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal.

Baekhyun mengikuti. "Kau benar." Jawabnya setuju. Tubuhnya memang telah dipenuhi peluh. Belum lagi ia harus mengerjakan beberapa dokumen yang ia tinggalkan karena berlatih.

.

Chanyeol berangsur-angsur terjaga meski telah lewat tengah malam. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa remuk, Ia bahkan sampai-sampai meninggalkan acara televisi kesukaannya karena tak kuat menahan rasa kantuk. Dirinya juga mengabaikan seluruh pelayan yang menawarkan makan malam untuknya tapi ia tolak dengan halus.

Pekerjaan yang menumpuk dan serentet pertemuan dengan para pemegang saham serta beberapa investor membuat ia harus terus dalam kondisi _fresh_ agar mampu memutuskan segala hal dengan rasional. 6 botol minuman penambah stamina dan gelas bekas kopi Brazil tercecer di bawah ranjang enggan ia bersihkan. Biarlah para pelayan yang memungutinya esok hari. Chanyeol berendam sebentar di air hangat, berganti pakaian tidur, lantas membanting tubuhnya yang kelelahan di atas ranjang empuk.

Ketika ia hampir terlelap, hendak menjemput alam mimpi, telepon genggamnya berdering dalam kegelapan. Chanyeol menggerutu sebal, siapa pula yang meneleponnya tengah malam begini. Ia sambar bantal di sampingnya lalu ditutupnya kedua telinga.

Namun bunyi dering telepon itu justru semakin bersahut-sahutan. Ia menyerah. Chanyeol melempar bantalnya beringsut mengambil telepon genggam. Tangannya meraba-raba lampu di samping tempat tidur dan menyalakannya. Dengan mata yang menyipit, dia meraih telepon genggam di atas nakas, menyambarnya dengan cepat.

Chanyeol telah menyumpah serapah. Berniat menghabisi siapapun yang mengganggunya kalau saja telepon ini tidak darurat, tak peduli siapa orangnya, ia harus membayar mahal untuk ini.

Chanyeol mengangkat telepon itu, "Halo?"

"Chanyeol-ah?" kata suara seorang wanita. Suara khas itu terdengar begitu lembut, riang sekali.

" _Mom,_ astaga. Tahukah jam berapa ini?" Chanyeol mendesah. Tangannya meraih batang hidung memijit-mijit pelan.

"Hm.. jam dua lewat sepuluh dini hari?" Ibu Chanyeol tertawa sama sekali tidak menggubris nada marah dalam suara anaknya itu.

"Ah semoga aku tidak menganggu waktu tidurmu. Tidak ada jalang yang sedang bersamamukan sayang?" Wanita itu menggoda Chanyeol.

Dengan linglung Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya bersandar pada leher ranjang. Ia berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya dengan letih. Dari kaca jendelanya, terpantul lelaki−dirinya, yang nampak begitu berantakan dan loyo.

Seru marahnya tertahan, "Mom! Aku sudah berkata berulang kali bahwa aku tak pernah membawa jalang ke rumah apalagi ranjangku. Kamarku terlalu bagus untuk mereka."

Wanita tua itu tertawa. "Iya, anakku. Ibu percaya padamu. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau masih terjaga larut malam seperti ini, Chanyeol-ah?" Tanya ibunya penasaran.

Chanyeol menggaruk punggungnya yang tak terasa gatal seraya menjawab, "Sebenarnya beberapa menit yang lalu aku hampir memejamkan mata. Jika saja ibu tidak membangunkanku seperti ini."

Wanita itu kembali tertawa, "Yah, maklumi saja. Orang tua ini benar-benar sudah tak sabar ingin membawa berita kepulangannya. Terus terang sejak kemarin aku tak bisa tidur, tidak sabaran ingin melihat wajah putra ibu yang tampan, menanti sepanjang malam melihat bintang-bintang mengingat masa lalu. Ini sungguh kejutan yang menyenangkan, bukan?"

Chanyeol tertawa renyah mendengar penuturan wanita yang paling ia cintai tersebut. Ia mengangguk, tentu saja ini kabar yang begitu menyenangkan. Sejak tiga tahun yang lalu ibunya harus berkeliling dunia menemani ayahnya yang harus memenuhi janji para koleganya di seluruh belahan dunia, pergi dari satu pesawat ke pesawat yang lain.

Karena terlalu merindukan putranya. Ibu Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang ke Inggris, ingin menemani putra sulungnya itu. Rencana kepulangan ini sebenarnya cukup mendadak dan membuat pertengkaran kecil di antara pasang suami istri Armens tersebut.

Namun, karena tak tegaan akhirnya sang suami memperbolehkan istrinya yang keras kepala itu untuk kembali ke London dengan syarat ditemani dengan asisten kepercayaannya dan dilindungi pengamanan penuh. Tak bisa mengelak, akhirnya sang istri pasrah mengiyakan.

"Ibu akan mendarat pukul 7 pagi ini Chan. Kau ada di rumahkan?" Ibunya bertanya. Suara seseorang yang menawarkan minuman dengan bahasa asing terdengar dari suara speaker telepon.

"Iya, _mom_. Saat ini aku tengah bergelung dengan selimut dan kasurku." Ucapku seraya menyisir rambut.

"Nah, Yeol-ah. Semoga kau tak bangun kesiangan untuk menjemputku. Ingat, jangan sampai terlambat. Aku tak suka dengan pria Inggris yang tak bisa tepat waktu."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Ayey nyonya!"

Percakapan pun diakhiri dengan satu-dua kalimat kemudian.

Chanyeol meletakkan telepon genggamnya di atas nakas lalu mematikan lampu. Ia raih selimutnya sebatas dada, mengambil posisi untuk tidur. Sungguh dirinya sangat tak sabar untuk menemui ibunya, ingin menceritakan segudang pengalaman yang ia alami tiga tahun belakangan.

Baiklah, ini saatnya tidur nyenyak.

.

London, 7 : 30

Suara tirai yang dibuka paksa membuat Baekhyun terbangun dengan terkejut. Sinar matahari menelisik masuk melewati jendela besar di sisi barat kamarnya, membuatnya menyipitkan mata.

 _Sudah pagi?_

Baekhyun menarik tubuhnya untuk terduduk, meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Tubuh Baekhyun terasa hangat dan puas. Malam tadi ia telah tertidur dengan lebih baik dibandingkan malam-malam yang lalu. Ia harus segera menemui psikolog untuk memberitahukan kemajuan yang dirinya alami.

"Selama pagi tuan muda." Sapa suara seorang wanita ramah. Ia adalah kepala pelayan di sini. Meskipun umurnya sudah lewat setengah abad, namun jiwanya begitu muda dan bergairah mesti guratan lelah di wajahnya tak dapat menyembunyikan usia yang telah wanita itu injak. Baekhyun sangat menyayanginya seperti ia menyayangi neneknya.

"Hm, selamat pagi." Sapa Baekhyun balik. Dia tetap tak bergerak dalam waktu lama, berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh jiwanya untuk membuat dirinya bangun sepenuhnya.

Suara troli memasuki kamar Baekhyun. Setelah pelayan wanita itu membungkuk sopan padanya, dia meletakkan secangkir teh panas dan kue _scone._ Ia membungkuk sekali lagi lalu menarik diri menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun perlahan. Baekhyun meraih teh itu lalu menyesapnya setelah meniup-niup beberapa kali.

"Pagi ini kami menyiapkan teh earl grey untuk anda. Mengingat anda memiliki gangguan lambung beberapa hari belakangan." Jelas pelayan tua itu masih dengan senyum ramah.

"Hm, terima kasih Maureen. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik." Baekhyun meletakkan cangkir itu di atas nakas samping ranjangnya. Setelah menggigit sepotong sconenya, dia lalu bergerak turun kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi pualam.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya masuk ke dalam _bathup_ yang telah diisi penuh dengan air hangat dan beberapa cairan esensial untuk menjaga kulitnya agar tetap lembut dan kencang. Ia mendesis pelan merasakan air hangat yang memijat seluruh tubuhnya.

Lima belas menit kemudian Baekhyun keluar setelah mengenakan jubah mandinya. Rambutnya yang masih basah ia biarkan menutupi setengah dari wajahnya. Pelayan tua itu−Maureen, masih dengan setia menunggu tuannya.

Di tangan kanannya telah tersampir handuk kering untuk mengusap rambut Baekhyun yang masih basah. Ia menawarkan diri untuk membantu tuannya mengeringkan diri namun Baekhyun tolak dengan halus.

Wanita itu mengangguk mengerti, "Saya telah meletakkan jadwal anda untuk tiga hari ke depan di atas meja kerja anda. Setelah berpakaian mohon anda segera turun untuk sarapan dengan seluruh anggota keluarga, ini permintaan tuan besar." Jelasnya.

Baekhyun mengiyakan, lalu melangkahkan kaki memasuki _walk in closet_ menimang-nimang pakaian apa yang akan dirinya kenakan hari ini. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk memakai setelan berwarna merah marun dilengkapi dengan dasi warna hitam. Rambutnya yang masih agak basah ia biarkan berantakan. Nanti dirinya akan meminta Maureen menata rambutnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian ia melangkah turun ke ruang makan, setelah menyempatkan diri untuk mengecek penampilannya sekali lagi. Bunyi sandal rumah yang dirinya kenakan bergesekan dengan lantai marmer.

"Yo, Baekhyun." Itu Kris. Lelaki itu nampaknya juga baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Pagi Kris." Sapa Baekhyun ramah. Senyum kecil mengembang di pipinya

Kris membulatkan mata, mengangkat tangan menahan tawa. "Astaga Baekhyun, makan apa kau semalam? Menyapaku dengan wajah seriang itu? Kau baru saja memenangkan lotre atau bagaimana?"

Baekhyun meninju bahu Kris main-main, lalu tertawa jenaka. "Kris, mulutmu itu tolong dijaga. Memangnya aku tidak boleh merasa gembira apa?" Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Pipinya dia gembungkan membuat Kris tak tahan untuk mengigitnya.

"Baekhyun, Kris, selamat pagi. Ayo duduk mari kita mulai sarapannya." Suara dalam penuh wibawa menyapa pendengaran Baekhyun.

Kris dan Baekhyun menunduk singkat, memberikan penghormatan pada ayahnya, Earl Baldev. Nyonya Baldev telah duduk rapi di samping suaminya menatap lembut ke arah dua puteranya yang kian beranjak dewasa.

Kris dan Baekhyun memilih kursi berhadapan dengan sang ibu. Setelah bertengkar kecil dengan Kris untuk memutuskan siapa yang duduk di sisi kanan dekat sang ayah akhirnya mereka melakukan suit dan Kris kalah. Ia harus duduk di sebelah kiri. Baekhyun bersiul senang. Kris hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Baiklah, ia harus mengalah pada adiknya bukan?

Dua bersaudara ini benar-benar menyukai ayah mereka. Mengingat mereka memang tumbuh dan dibesarkan oleh ayahnya dengan penuh cinta, kasih sayang, membuat mereka merasa lebih dekat dengan sang ayah.

"Sudah lama tak melihatmu Kris." Sang ayah membuka percakapan. Hidangan pembuka di letakkan di hadapan masing-masing anggota keluarga.

"Iya, meski aku senang di Paris tapi aku tetap merindukan rumah. Dan kebetulan adik kecilku ini terus merengek agar aku menemaninya berlatih pedang seharian, mengingat lusa ia akan berulang tahun akhirnya aku bersedia meliburkan diri." Jawab Kris. Baekhyun mendelik kesal padanya, ia berbisik mengancam untuk tidak mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Kris hanya mengangkat bahu, memasukkan sesendok _Italian Salad_ ke dalam mulut.

Earl Baldev tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar penuturan anak sulungnya. Ia memang mengerti bahwa dua anak itu sangatlah dekat satu sama lain dan Kris sangat memanjakan Baekhyun membuat ia memaklumi hal tersebut.

Bunyi denting garpu dan sendok saling beradu. Tak ada yang berbicara ketika makan, mereka sama-sama terhanyut dalam nikmatnya makanan yang mereka santap hari ini.

Sang kepala keluarga tiba-tiba meletakkan sendoknya, menghentikan aktivitas makannya lalu menatap serius ke arah dua puteranya. Ia membersihkan tenggorokan. Baekhyun dan Kris yang mengetahui hal tersebut lalu turut menghentikan acara makan mereka. Membalas tatapan ayah mereka.

"Pagi ini ayah ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang serius dengan kalian terutama Baekhyun." Baekhyun sontak mengarahkan tatapannya ke ayahnya dengan bingung.

"Mungkin kalian sudah tahu perihal keluarga Duke Armens, kita sebagai keluarga ksatria Inggris diberi beban besar oleh Ratu Elizabeth untuk mulai bergerak menangani mereka." Pria tua berumur lebih dari setengah abad itu menjelaskan.

Kedua puteranya mendengarkan seksama. Terutama Baekhyun yang bertanya-tanya kemanakah arah dari pembicaraan ayahnya?

"Dan karena mereka adalah salah satu bangsawan paling berpengaruh di Inggris, kita tidak bisa bergerak sembarangan dan harus memulai penyilidikan kasus ini dari yang paling dalam. Kita tidak mungkin terus menerus mengintai mereka hanya dari luar, melihat gerak-gerik mereka. Mereka terlalu pandai untuk menutupi hal semacam itu, mereka terlalu lihai untuk melakukannya." Earl Balrdev menarik napas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

Baekhyun menjadi tegang, Bertanya-tanya dalam hati dan menjadi tak sabaran dengan kelanjutan dari omongan ayahnya.

"Dan untuk melakukan penyelidikan dari dalam kita harus melakukan sebuah kontrak dengan mereka. Kita harus memiliki suatu koneksi agar terhubung dengan mereka. Oleh karena telah kuputuskan dan telah kupikirkan matang-matang dengan ibumu bahwa Baekhyun akan menikah dengan putera sulung Duke Armens, Chanyeol Armens. Terhitung 2 minggu dari sekarang." Vonisnya.

Mereka semua terdiam. Tak ada yang berani menanggapi keputusan dari kepala keluarga Baldev itu. Pikiran Baekhyun mendadak kosong. Perihal akan hal ini memang pernah sekali dibicarakan oleh ayahnya di suatu malam meski berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang melarikan diri karena merasa harga dirinya telah dicoreng demi sebuah kasus.

Namun akhirnya ia menerima dan mau melakukan pertemuan keluarga dengan Duke Armens dan sayangnya sang Putera Sulung malah keasikan bermain dengan para jalangnya.

Baekhyun pada saat itu masih tetap bersabar dan terus menerus mengatakan dalam hati bahwa ini hanyalah sebatas pertunangan, mereka dapat memutuskan untuk berpisah sewaktu-waktu tanpa proses yang panjang.

Tapi menikah? Baekhyun tak pernah sekali pun terpikirkan akan hal itu. Ia tak sampai hati untuk memikirkannya. Meski dia mengerti calon pendampingnya jelas akan dipilihkan juga oleh kedua orang tuanya namun setidaknya mereka pastilah dari keluarga baik-baik, tentram, dan aman. Tak seperti Armens yang penuh drama serta misteri yang Baekhyun tak ketahu.

Menikah dengan Chanyeol Armens? Entahlah, Baekhyun tak tahu.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **A/N :**_

HEYOY SEMUA! Apa kabarrr! Semoga kalian sehat semua yaa, akhirnya aku up chapter 1! Yeayyy akhu seneng bangett cerita ini bener-bener aku tulis dengan penuh semangat soalnya aku juga suka banget genre-genre cerita yang kayak gini. Btw di cerita ini aku bakal ngebuat sifat Baekhyun yang manly tapi cute juga(?) dan dia emang 'dulunya' punya naluri sebagai laki-laki. Jadi kalo kalian ngarepin Baekhyun yang imut-imut, penurut, dll sepertinya sifat kayak gitu gaakan dimunculkan dalam cerita aku yang ini.

Maaf aku belum bisa update a piece of heart karena belum sempet dan minggu depan aku bakalan hiatus dulu buat uts huhu.

Dannnn makasih banget buat yang udah review, udah baca, dan nyempetin diri buat baca cerita ini aku bener-bener berterima kasih! Buat yang masih belum review silahkan di review yapss heheee makasih semuaa I love youuu!


	3. Chapter : 2

BLACK CODE

Ciellalee

.

* * *

Mobil SUV hitam melaju kencang membelah jalanan yang nampak kosong. Memang, sesungguhnya pagi ini masih terlalu awal untuk memulai segala aktivitas namun hal itu tak sama untuk Baekhyun yang telah berbalut rapi, setelan jas hitamnya.

Tangan kirinya memegang tempat minum berwarna merah pekat. Kopi Americano yang tengah ia minum mengepul di sisi wajahnya. Sedang tangan kanan memegang lembaran kertas berisi topik pembicaraan yang akan ia bawakan hari ini.

Baekhyun membolak-balikkan kertas tersebut, berusaha mempelajarinya. Hari ini ia diundang untuk menjadi seorang pembicara di salah satu kampus ternama di Inggris, Oxford University untuk membahas tentang permasalahan politik yang belakangan ini tengah menjadi pembicaraan panas.

Jujur saja sebenarnya Baekhyun agak malas untuk membahas topik ini. Politik adalah hal paling rumit yang paling ia ketahui dalam hidup. Meski ia memang telah menekuni dunia politik untuk waktu yang lama, tetap saja. Baekhyun merasa dirinya sama sekali tidak cocok untuk bidang yang satu ini.

Selain itu semua orang mempunyai persepsi yang berbeda dalam hal ini. Karena begitulah aturan mainnya, politik membebaskan siapapun untuk bisa berpendapat, mengaspirasikan segala keinginan dan jika tak terkontrol akan menyebabkan kehancuran dimana-mana.

Baekhyun yang merupakan penganut ke-absolutan tak menyukai hal yang demikian. Semua orang harus patuh padanya. Jika ia berkata A maka harus A, jika B ya harus B. Begitulah prinsipnya.

Tapi apalah daya, jadwal ini telah disusun jauh-jauh hari. Jongin bahkan sampai menelponnya jam dua dini hari guna mengingatkan jadwal tersebut. Takut Baekhyun memiliki rencana untuk melarikan diri. Lelaki itu bahkan telah sampai satu jam sebelum mereka berangkat. Benar-benar lelaki yang berdedikasi.

Lagipula tak ada salahnya jugakan tampil di hadapan para bibit-bibit muda yang kelak mungkin akan membawa pengaruh besar bagi kemajuan Inggris. Selain itu, Baekhyun juga harus menjaga _image_ di hadapan publik kan. Kris berkata− _agar orang-orang punya pandangan bahwa kau adalah bangsawan yang memang beretika dan peduli terhadap pertumbuhan Inggris._ Baekhyun mendengus geli mengingat perkataan lelaki jangkung itu pagi tadi.

Jongin−asisten Baekhyun duduk disebelahnya dengan seperangkat _touchscreen_ di tangan menatap Baekhyun risih.

"Aku tahu jika suasana hatimu hari ini sedang tak baik. Tapi setidaknya cobalah untuk tersenyum jika tak ingin namamu terpampang jelas sebagai headline news di Koran harian Inggris. Baekhyun Baldev, bangsawan terkemuka yang tak mengenal etika." Jongin menegur. Nadanya yang mengejek membuat Baekhyun ingin melempar dokumen yang sedang ia baca tepat ke wajah lelaki tan itu.

Jongin adalah saudara sepupu Baekhyun. Mereka berdua sangatlah dekat meski usia Jongin terpaut 3 tahun lebih muda dari Baekhyun. Ibunya adalah adik dari ayah Baekhyun. Ia adalah anak dari Baron Franques dan kelak akan menjadi pewaris tunggal perusahaan otomotif milik ayahnya.

Oleh karena itu, sang ayah menyarankan agar ia menjadi asisten Baekhyun agar dapat berguru padanya yang notabene jauh lebih berpengalaman guna mempersiapkan diri untuk memimpin perusahaan. Itu sebabnya Jongin sama sekali tidak memakai embel-embel penghormatan dalam memanggil nama Baekhyun. Lagipula Baekhyun juga tak keberatan. Justu keadaan malah akan menjadi semakin canggung jika tiba-tiba Jongin memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Tuan" atau apalah itu. Ia tak suka.

Baekhyun menyenderkan kepala pada kursi mobil. Meniup poninya yang sengaja dibiarkan menjutai ke bawah menutupi dahi. Hari ini dia sedang tak berselara untuk tersenyum. Ia bahkan berencana untuk menyeringai saja ketika nanti ia di wawancarai atau mungkin menampilkan muka datar saja sekalian.

"Aku lelah Jongin, _mood_ ku benar-benar berantakan hari ini." Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Jongin hanya menatap maklum ke arah atasan sekaligus sepupunya itu. "Aku tahu kau membenci Chanyeol tapi jangan sampai itu merusak segalanya. Lagipula setelah acara ini selesai kau bisa langsung ke tempat kerja tak perlu berbasa-basi dengan lelaki itu."

Sejujurnya alasan terbesar mengapa suasana pagi ini menjadi tak terlalu menyenangkan untuk Baekhyun adalah karena ia akan berada dalam satu acara dengan lelaki brengsek yang menjadi tunangannya itu.

Tentu saja alasan dibalik mengapa ia bisa berada dalam satu acara yang sama dengan pria itu karena tak lepas dari campur tangan kedua orang tuanya. Mereka ingin Baekhyun agar semakin mendekatkan diri dengan Chanyeol, berhubung tanggal pernikahan mereka yang tak lagi lama.

Tanpa perlu penjelasan, Baekhyun jelas menolak keras hal itu. Baginya pernikahan ini hanyalah sebatas hubungan bisnis, hubungan antar bangsawan agar saling bisa merebut kekuasaan. Dan Baekhyun tak ingin mencampur adukkan percintaannya dengan hal itu. Baginya cinta harus benar-benar murni tumbuh dari perasaan kedua belah pihak. Bukannya karena paksaan suatu pihak.

"Bagaimana aku bisa langsung ke tempat kerja Jongin. Kau dengar sendirikan? Ibuku menjadi cerewet mendadak karena terus-menerus mengingatkan aku untuk segera memilih busana pernikahan." Baekhyun kembali menghela napas berat. Jujur Jongin sebenarnya cukup prihatin dengan kondisi Baekhyun. Ia mengerti jika Baekhyun tak suka dengan sebuah kekangan oleh karena itu ia merasa memaklumi sifatnya yang menjadi semakin menyebalkan setiap hari.

"Aku hanya tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa mereka terus memaksaku untuk mendekati Chanyeol? Si brengsek itu jelas punya simpanan yang kelak pasti akan menjadi orang ketiga dalam kehidupan setelah pernikahan kami nanti." Baekhyun menyelipkan kertas yang tadi ia genggam ke salah satu map yang terselip di jok mobilnya. Ia sudah selesai membaca kertas itu, sisanya hanyalah bagaimana Baekhyun dapat menyalurkan ilmunya kepada para mahasiswa ambisius yang tak lepas dari predikat 'cerdas'.

Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak di sebelahnya. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi menatap heran ke arah lelaki tan tersebut. Tangan lelaki itu memegang perut, kesakitan karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahu tak peduli.

"Hahhh… Baekhyun, Baekhyun. Justu harusnya kata-kata itu menjadi milikku. Aku sampai saat ini tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa kau terus-menerus membangkang padahal kau sendiri juga tahu jika tak ada yang bisa melawan kedua orang tuamu itu." Ia mengusap air mata yang keluar di ujung-ujung matanya.

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola mata, "Hah. Boleh juga leluconmu. Tak kusangka rasa humormu serendah itu."

.

Baekhyun melangkah turun dari mobilnya setelah sang supir membukakan pintu. Baekhyun mengancingkan jas, lalu melangkah tegap memasuki gedung universitas. Diikuti Jongin, beberapa bodyguard dengan sigap melindungi Baekhyun dari kerumunan orang yang sangat ingin melihat Baekhyun dari dekat.

Meski terdorong dan berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung Baekhyun tetap mempertahankan senyum ramahnya menyapa semua orang. Meski ia sedikit merasa sakit kepala karena suara ricuh yang memekakkan telinga. Belum lagi sinar _blitz_ kamera dan para wartawan yang turut berdesak-desakan untuk membondong dirinya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Baekhyun hanya menjawab seadanya dengan ramah tak lupa dengan senyum cemerlang. Baekhyun digiring untuk masuk ke salah satu ruangan yang disediakan untuk menjadi ruang tunggunya.

Seorang lelaki tinggi dengan rambut merah mencolok, nampak duduk dengan angkuh di salah satu kursi menghadap sebuah kaca besar membiarkan beberapa penata rias memoles wajahnya.

Baekhyun tak nampak terkejut. Jongin telah memberitahu bahwa Chanyeol mengabari dirinya telah sampai lima belas menit sebelum Baekhyun. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah pria itu, hendak dirias.

"Selalu terlambat seperti biasa." Chanyeol membuka suara. Matanya yang tadi tertutup, ia buka perlahan menatap remeh ke arah Baekhyun.

Lelaki yang lebih kecil tak menggubris. Tadi pagi ia punya beberapa urusan perusahaan yang tak bisa ditinggalkan oleh karenanya ia pergi ke perusahaan terlebih dahulu mengecek beberapa dokumen kemudian baru berangkat ke tempat ini.

Biasanya Baekhyun akan langsung membalas perkataan Chanyeol tak kalah pedas, namun sisa tenaganya harus ia simpan untuk menjalani jadwal padatnya hari ini.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut yang dikuncir memasuki ruang tunggu, ia tersenyum gugup lalu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan kepada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tak seperti Chanyeol yang hanya menganggukkan kepala tak memperdulikan gadis itu, Baekhyun menyambut gadis itu dengan hangat.

Pipi gadis yang bernama−Julia, itu nampak memerah. Ia menjelaskan bahwa mereka berdua akan segera memasuki auditorium lima belas menit lagi dan meminta keduanya agar menikmati beberapa suguhan yang telah disiapkan oleh panitia.

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan antusias.

"Aku sungguh terkesan, kalian bahkan sampai mengetahui jenis teh kesukaanku. Wah, jika sudah begini sepertinya kalian siap menjadi asistenku membantu Jongin." Baekhyun bergurau. Julia tersipu malu. Jongin memutar mata, merasa risih dengan sanjungan Baekhyun yang menurutnya berlebihan.

Namun untuk yang kali ini Baekhyun memang tak berbohong. Jujur saja, ia sama sekali tak meminta pesanan-pesanan khusus seperti lelaki brengsek di sebelahnya. Baekhyun hanya meminta agar disiapkan air mineral takut suaranya sumbang karena terlalu banyak berbicara. Tak tahunya mereka menyediakan kue jahe dari toko kesukaan Baekhyun dan secangkir the earl grey.

Gadis itu lalu keluar disusul oleh Jongin. Katanya mendapat panggilan dari kolega bisnins Baekhyun yang hanya disambut anggukan kepala. Menyisakan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di dalam ruangan.

"Ayah dan ibuku ingin kita segera memesan baju dan cincin pernikahan." Jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengalihkan atensi dari buku yang ia baca, menatap Chanyeol.

"Hah? Pernikahan kita bahkan masih tiga bulan lagi, masih sangatlah lama. Jangan terlalu terburu-buru." Jawab Baekhyun malas. Ia sungguh tak ingin pergi berdua saja dengan lelaki itu, memlih-milih cincin pernikahan layaknya pasangan pada umumnya.

"Kau bilang tiga bulan itu lama Baldev? Ingat, pernikahan kita akan diadakan besar-besaran dan mungkin disiarkan di berbagai macam stasiun tv dan bahkan kita belum melakukan apapun! Demi Tuhan, aku tak mengerti dengan jalan pikirmu." Suara Chanyeol meninggi karena merasa kesal.

Bayangkan saja, acara pernikahan yang mengatas namakan keluarga dan akan digelar besar-besaran bahkan dalam waktu tiga bulan belum mempersiapkan cincin dan baju pengantin. Bagaimana jika acara itu malah berantakan? Mau ditaruh mana muka Chanyeol, harga dirinya jelas akan tercoreng jika terus menerus memaklumi Baekhyun yang terkesan menghindari dirinya.

Baekhyun membanting kasar buku yang ia baca. "Dengar Armens. Aku sama sekali tak pernah menginginkan pernikahan ini. Dan aku juga tidak pernah berusaha untuk peduli. Masa bodoh jika bahkan ada seratus ribu tamu undangan atau disiarkan di saluran tv nasional aku tetap tak peduli!"

"Kau pikir aku menginginkan ini!?" Chanyeol membentak balik.

"Aku juga tak mau, tapi ini demi nama keluargaku. Ayolah Baekhyun kau seorang pria dewasa, kau menyandang gelar kebangsawanan dimana letak harga dirimu?"

"Kau!−"

"Baekhyun ini waktunya." Jongin memotong ucapan Baekhyun. Jelas saja lelaki itu menatap nyalang ke arahnya karena memotong kalimat Baekhyun yang sudah siap menyemprot balik Chanyeol. Tapi Jongin tak ingin memperkeruh suasana.

Baekhyun berdehem, lalu berdiri merapikan jasnya.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti."

.

"Antar aku kembali ke kantor setelah jam makan siang. Aku memiliki rapat penting, tak bisa dibatalkan." Baekhyun bertitah. Ia melepaskan jasnya lalu membuka kancing teratas kemeja putihnya. Jas itu Baekhyun lempar ke jok belakang mobil dengan asal.

Setelah bertengkar dengan Chanyeol selama sepuluh menit, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengalah dan mengikuti pria itu. Selain itu ia tak ingin kena semprot ibunya karena ketahuan melarikan diri dari perintahnya untuk memilih baju dengan Chanyeol. Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, duduk manis di dalam mobil bersama lelaki yang paling ia benci. Baekhyun duduk menghadap penuh ke arah jendela dan sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memandang wajah lelaki yang sedang mengendari mobilnya.

Chanyeol juga tak peduli. Yang penting ia bisa membawa Baekhyun untuk segera memesan baju pernikahan serta cincin lalu kembali bekerja. Sebenarnya ia juga malas untuk melakukan ini semua tapi sebagai anak tertua, Chanyeol tak ingin membuat kedua orang tuanya kecewa dan merasa malu di hadapan Marquess Baldev.

Suara dering telpon terdengar dari handphone Chanyeol. Baekhyun melirik, nama Hyejin tertera jelas di layar handphone tersebut. Baekhyun mendengus. _Pasti itu pacarnya yang menelpon_.

Chanyeol yang masih fokus mengemudi menatap sebentar handphonenya, lalu meraih earphone.

"Halo Hyejin." Sapa Chanyeol dengan ramah. Senyum sumringah merekah di wajahnya. Lelaki itu nampak begitu ceria hanya dengan mendengar suara dari wanita pujaan hatinya itu.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi kaget yang dibuat-buat. Ia kemudian membuang muka merasa jijik dengan nada suara Chanyeol yang benar-benar berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat. Baekhyun bahkan sampai merasa Chanyeol adalah pengidap bipolar karena mampu merubah kepribadiannya dengan begitu cepat.

"Iya, nanti siang kita akan makan bersama. Di restoran yang biasakan?"

 _Ah, benar juga mereka pasti akan makan siang bersama._ Pikir Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja aku akan menjemputmu. Apa? Aku? Ah, aku.. aku sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menemui kolega bisnisku." Chanyeol melirik sebentar ke arah Baekhyun. Ingin melihat bagaimana tanggapan pria mungil itu. Setelah melihat Baekhyun yang nampaknya juga tak terlalu peduli Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Iya, aku sedang sangat sibuk. Iya iyaa aku akan di sana dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Okay, kau tutup duluan saja hati-hati sayang." Berakhirlah percakapan pasangan itu.

"Setahuku berbohong dalam sebuah hubungan pasti takkan berakhir baik."

Chanyeol mendelik ke arah Baekhyun. "Aku tak ingin menyakiti Hyejin."

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Ah, Armens kau memang pandai bergurau. Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak sekalian saja membatalkan pernikahan ini!?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab. Ia tahu sifat Baekhyun jika dirinya membalas omongan lelaki mungil itu hanya akan memperkeruh suasana dan malah memancing amarahnya. Sebagai pihak yang lebih dewasa ia harus bisa lebih mengontrol diri.

"Bisakah kita menghentikan topik ini? Kita hanya akan selalu mengakhiri percakapan dengan sebuah pertengkaran jika terus-terusan mengungkit masalah ini."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir lalu meniup poninya kesal. Akhirnya perjalanan itu diisi oleh keterdiaman. Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya di setir mobil. Jalanan nampak sedikit macet membuatnya mau tak mau harus mengemudi dengan perlahan-lahan.

Chanyeol melirik ke sampingnya sejenak. Suara dengkuran halus terdengar dari bibir Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu nampak terlelap dengan tenang. Badannya menghadap ke jendela dengan posisi meringkuk, bibir kecilnya sedikit terbuka. Nampaknya Baekhyun kelelahan.

Chanyeol melihat ke rambu lalu lintas−masih lima puluh detik lagi. Buru-buru ia lepaskan jas yang kenakan lalu disampirkannya ke Baekhyun. Chanyeol sedikit membenarkan posisi kepala Baekhyun tak ingin membuatnya pegal.

Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur nampak begitu polos dan tak berdosa. Raut wajah yang biasanya selalu menyorotkan kebencian, seketika hilang begitu saja. Ia nampak seperti bayi pikir Chanyeol. Lelaki itu mengulas senyum lembut lalu mengusap pipi Baekhyun lembut. Jika saja lelaki mungil itu mau melunakkan sedikit saja sikapnya mungkin saja keadaan tidak akan serumit ini.

Suara klakson di belakang mobil, mengagetkan Chanyeol. Ternyata rambu lalu lintas telah berubah menjadi hijau. Ia segera mengijak pedal gas meluncur membelah jalanan.

.

"Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun, ayo bangun kita sudah sampai." Guncangan kecil ditubuh Baekhyun membuat ia membuka mata perlahan. Ia hampir saja mengumpat jika sesosok Chanyeol yang tengah membantunya membuka _seat belt_ muncul di depan wajahnya.

"H-hah? O-oh iya. Sudah sampai ya." Baekhyun cepat-cepat bangun lalu mengusap pipinya. Memastikan tak ada air liur yang menetes ketika ia sedang tidur. Ia rapikan rambutnya yang berantakan lalu segera melangkah turun ketika Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil.

Baekhyun merutuki kebodohannya. Ia berjalan perlahan di belakang Chanyeol, ketika beberapa pelayan toko menyapanya ramah Baekhyun hanya tersenyum canggung. Ia gigit bibir dalamnya. Bagaimana bisa dirinya dengan mudah tertidur ketika bersama Chanyeol, apa yang nanti akan lelaki pikirkan? Bisa-bisa ia dicap sebagai bangsawan tak tahu malu karena dapat tidur tanpa permisi.

Chanyeol menatap bingung ke arah Baekhyun, dapat ia lihat lelaki mungil itu nampak gelisah dan asyik sendiri dengan dunianya. Chanyeol menyeringai kecil, jelas ia dapat menebak mengapa tingkah Baekhyun dapat terlihat sekonyol itu.

Chanyeol berdehem pelan berusaha menarik atensi Baekhyun padanya. Mata sipit Baekhyun mengerjap ke arah lelaki jangkung itu ketika tangannya terulur nampak meminta tangan Baekhyun.

"Ayolah Baldev, kau tak mau menerima uluran tanganku?" Ucap Chanyeol kesal karena Baekhyun hanya menatap ke tangannya yang terulur mengambang di udara. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya lagi, lalu menyambut tangan itu ragu-ragu.

Kini kedua insan itu saling mengaitkan jemarinya satu sama lain nampak seperti pasangan mesra. Salah seorang pelayan mengarahkan mereka untuk menunggu di sebuah ruangan. Mereka diminta untuk menunggu pemilik butik itu untuk membawa keduanya berkeliling milih-milih rancangan baju yang akan mereka kenakan.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak membiarkan tautan jemarinya dengan Baekhyun terlepas. Sebenarnya Chanyeol mengharapkan reaksi Baekhyun akan seperti gadis remaja yang tengah dirundung cinta tapi apa yang ia lihat hanyalah Baekhyun Baldev dengan wajah datar tak peduli.

Bukannya mengharap sesuatu atau apa, Chanyeol hanya suka menggoda lelaki itu agar dapat dijadikan bahan ejekan.

Lima menit menunggu, seorang wanita muda masuk ke ruang tunggu dengan langkah anggun tak lupa senyumnya yang menawan. Rambutnya yang menjuntai panjang bergerak seirama dengan langkahnya yang percaya diri.

"Selamat siang Duke Armens, Marquess Baldev. Maafkan saya, anda sampai harus menunggu. Belakangan ini toko memang sedang sangat ramai dan permintaan mereka begitu beragam jadi aku sedikit kewalahan." Ucapnya sembari membungkuk halus ke arah keduanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Tak apa Tifanny aku mengerti. Lagipula namamu sedang naik daun karena busana musim lalu yang kau rancang sukses besar aku turut senang. Ibuku juga sangat menyukai gaun yang kau rancang untuknya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Ia menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya padamu."

Wajah wanita itu memerah, lalu tertawa kecil sambil menyelipkan rambunya ke belakang telingan dengan anggun. Sepertinya Baekhyun berhasil merayu wanita itu. Chanyeol menatap datar. Menurutnya wanita itu terlalu banyak basa-basi dengan Baekhyun membuat ia jadi tak sabaran.

"Kalau sudah berbincangnya, ayo segera memlih pakaian. Nampaknya lelakiku tak punya banyak waktu. Pekerjaanku juga menunggu." Chanyeol memotong perbincangan mereka.

"Ah, anda benar. Maafkan saya sekali lagi Duke Armens. Mari, saya tunjukkan jalannya."

.

Setelah selama satu jam berputar-putar di butik itu akhirnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dapat menemukan busana yang pas dan cocok untuk dikenakan ketika acara pernikahan nanti. Sebenarnya butik itu adalah pilihan ibu Baekhyun.

Keluarga Tifanny adalah perancang yang turun-temurun sebagai pembuat busana untuk keluarga Baldev. Oleh karenanya, Tifanny sudah sangat mengenal selera Baekhyun. Bahkan ketika pemberian tanda gelar ayahnya, ayah Tifannylah yang merancang busana untuk itu.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Sudah pukul satu siang dan tak bisa ia pungkiri dirinya merasa sangat lapar. Tapi ia masih punya harga diri dan tak akan merengek untuk dibelikan makan siang oleh Chanyeol karena tahu lelaki itu punya jadwal yang telah dijanjikan dengan pacarnya.

Baekhyun akhirnya sampai di gedung perusahannya setelah 30 menit perjalanan. Baekhyun berusaha melepas _seat belt_ nya lalu tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol meraih telapak tangan Baekhyun menciumnya lembut.

Baekhyun mematung, bahkan sampai Chanyeol berdiri membukakan pintu untuknya. Lelaki jangkung itu terkikik geli melihat Baekhyun yang nampak linglung dan kaget. Chanyeol kemudian meraih jemarinya lagi menciumnya dengan lembut sekali lagi.

"Selamat tinggal calon suamiku." Lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih tenggelam dalam keterdiaman. Belum menyadari arti dari tingkah lelaki yang paling ia benci itu.

 **TBC!**

A/N :

Yeyoyy semuanya! Aku balikkk akhirnya. Setelah seminggu full belajar abis-abisan buat uts akhirnya kelar juga semua urusan dan bisa update lagi. Gimana nih menurut kalian tentang ff kali ini? Btw disini emang aku ngebuat Baekhyun kayak tipikal cowok manly yang rada playboy tapi juga ukeable banget HAHA. Terus ini sebenernya ff yang rada dark tapi itu semua bakal aku reveal di chapter selanjutnya yuhuyyy.

Btw ini tuh latarnya monarki modern gitu ya jadi ya gitulah wkwk. Oh iya makasih buat semua yang udah review ceritaku bagi yang belum ayo buruan review! :3 kok kayak iklan ya. Yaudah deh segitu aja makasih semua buat yang udah nyempetin waktu buat baca! I lovee yuuuu


	4. Chapter : 3

**BLACK CODE**

written by

Ciellalee

* * *

 _ **Bad decisions make Good stories**_

.

Sebuah pukulan di layangkan dengan keras ke pipi seorang pria yang tengah berlutut, berlumuran darah. Pria itu tersungkur sambil mengerang keras. Kedua tangannya yang terikat telah mati rasa sedang sorot matanya nampak memohon kepada lelaki yang duduk bersila di hadapannya tanpa rasa belas kasih.

"Bangun." Ucapnya. Lelaki itu berucap angkuh sambil menatap datar ke pria yang telah babak belur tak karuan. Tubuhnya mengejang hebat, dirinya telah mencapai batas maksimal. Tak ada penolakan apapun ketika sebuah bogeman mentah kembali dilayangkan ke perutnya karena ia tahu tak ada gunanya melawan karena pada akhirnya dirinya akan mati juga.

Pria yang masih tersungkur itu hanya terkekeh kemudian meludah karena rasa anyir terasa oleh indera pengecapannya. Udara di ruangan itu terasa pengap meski pendingin ruangan tersebut telah bekerja dengan maksimal.

"Mati saja, kau Baldev." Suara pukulan kembali menghantam pelipisnya. Disusul tendangan di perut dan tonjokan di dagu membuat pria tersebut terkapar tak berdaya. Lelaki itu mengambil napas kasar, dadanya terasa begitu sakit dan sesak. Bbibir dalamnya ia gigit kuat-kuat untuk mempertahankan kesadaran diri yang bisa hilang kapan saja.

"Cukup." Baekhyun mengacungkan tangan di depan, menghentikan aksi tinju-meninju tersebut. Semua orang langsung berhenti, mengalihkan atensi kepada pemimpinnya. Mereka beringsitu menyingkir dari tubuh lelaki menyedihkan itu, membiarkan si pemimpin mengambil alih. Dengan tumpuan lutut lelaki yang telah babak belur itu berusaha duduk bersimpuh meski tubuhnnya sudah bergetar tak karuan.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat dengan hati-hati. Suara derak sepatu pantofelnya menggema membuat suasana menjadi semakin tegang. Satu tangannya terselip di kantung celana. Ia cabut pistol dari jasnya dan membidikkan moncongnya ke dahi lelaki tersebut.

Pria yang masih tersungkur itu membelalakkan mata, menatap takut ke arah Baekhyun. Tanpa disadari badannya beringsut menjauh, berusaha mempertahankan diri.

Sebuah senyum angkuh tercetak jelas di wajah Baekhyun.

"Memalukan. Bagaimana bisa seorang Choi terjebak ke dalam permainanku, Hm?" Baekhyun berlutut di depan pria tersebut, pistolnya ia arahkan ke dagu Choi Siwon membuatnya terpaksa mendongak menatap jijik Baekhyun. Setelah saling bertatapan beberapa lama. Siwon terkekeh, lalu meludahi pipi Baekhyun.

"Mati saja kau keparat." Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu membeku, tak dapat bereaksi. Baekhyun membulatkan mata, sorot matanya begitu tajam−ia murka. Cengkraman pada leher Siwon ia lepaskan. Tangan kanannya terangkat mengusap pipi dengan lengan jas.

Suara klik dari magasin yang kosong bergema ke seluruh ruangan. Siwon menutup matanya rapat, merapal doa-doa yang sekiranya pernah ia dengar sekali dua kali di gereja. Baekhyun berancang-ancang meletupkan tembakan ke kepala Siwon. Secara reflex Swion bernisiatif melarikan diri dengan merangkak. Menarik tubuhnya beringsut harap-harap tembakan Baekhyun meleset.

Baekhyun menatap Siwon yang nampak begitu menyedihkan dengan tatapan terhibur. Bunyi pistol menyalak, satu tembakan melesat tepat ke dahi Siwon. Suara teriakan Siwon memekakkan telinga namun tak lama setelahnya, lelaki itu langsung ambruk ke tanah dengan darah yang mengalir deras.

Baekhyun memandang ke bawah, melihat lubang sebesar biji kenari yang ia ciptakan di dahi lelaki itu. Baekhyun hanya menatap datar, ia sudah pernah melakukan pembunuhan yang lebih keji dibanding ini. Seorang pengawalnya menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan untuk membersihkan noda darah yang terciprat di ujung sepatunya.

Baekhyun menolak halus. Ia kemudian melangkah mendekat ke mayat lelaki tersebut, "Ini jadinya jika seekor anjing penjaga menggonggong kepada pemiliknya. " Jemari lentiknya mengusap pelan untaian rambut Siwon. Lalu ia sentakkan kepala itu, menariknya kasar.

"Rasa sakit itu baik, Choi." Ia berbisik pada mayat tersebut.

Dia banting kepala itu ke lantai. Setelah menepuk-nepuk ujung celana satinnya, Baekhyun menyelipkan kembali pistol ke saku jasnya. Ia berbalik lalu melenggang keluar diikuti Jongin.

"Kalian bersihkan sisanya."

.

Suara pintu yang tertutup dengan kasar membuat bunyi bedaman yang keras, membuat orang-orang di dalamnya mengalihkan atensi kepada si pelaku. Samar-samar terlihat siluet lelaki kecil dengan rambut soft brownnya memasuki ruangan. Beberapa pelayan yang berdiri berjejer di depan pintu menunduk sopan, namun tak Baekhyun gubris. Langkah besar-besar Baekhyun ambil tak memperdulikan tatapan keheranan yang orang-orang dalam ruangan tersebut tujukan padanya. Ia sedang marah besar.

Langkahnya ia bawa untuk menduduki sebuah kursi besar di tengah ruangan yang berhadapan dengan meja billiard. Ia hembaskan tubuh mungilnya kasar. Seorang wanita berambut kemerahan berjalan mendekatinya lalu duduk menyilangkan kaki di atas meja billiard sambil menatapnya heran.

"Wah, wah. Si Tuan Muda Baldev telah kembali dan lihatlah nampaknya ada berita mengejutkan yang ia bawa untuk kita semua." Ucap wanita itu. Bibirnya yang dilapisi gincu berwarna merah terang tersenyum menggoda ke arah Baekhyun. Tangannya menopang dagu di salah satu lutut yang terangkat.

Baekhyun menyenderkan tubuhnya, matanya tertutup rapat mengatur napas yang tersenggal-senggal. Tangannya mengepal kuat di lengan kursi, ia menggigit bibir dalamnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Kris bersuara, gelas sampanye yang ia pegang di tangan kanannya perlahan diletakkan di atas nakas dekat sebuah lemari besar yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

Jongin yang berdiri tenang di samping Baekhyun menatap sebentar kearahnya, lalu memalingkan kepala menatap Kris.

"Kita kehilangan Choi." Ujarnya.

Semua mata tertuju pada Jongin tercengang dengan penuturan pria itu. Tak ada yang berani bersuara beberapa saat. Ini sungguh sebuah berita yang mengejutkan bagi mereka semua. Ruangan besar itu seketika terasa lenggang, atmosfernya terasa mendingin.

"Ah, seperti yang sudah kuduga." Sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan.

Lelaki yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton, melangkah mendekati meja billiard lalu berdiri bersandar di depannya.

"Sudah aku peringatkan bukan? Kita memang harus berhati-hati dengan Choi, mereka memang licik. Dan tindakan bodohmu itu membuat kita semua akan terperosok ke jurang masalah lagi, Baldev. " Pria itu meraih sebuah bola billiard lalu memain-mainkannya.

Baekhyun menggeram. Buku-buku jarinya memutih karena mencengkram tangannya terlalu kuat. Wajahnya telah merah padam menahan amarah. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak kencang, namun urung dilakukannya.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Ini semua salahku karena merekrutnya tapi tidakkah kalian lihat!? Semua kasus kita, yang memberi stock persenjataan besar-besaran, hanya Choi yang mampu melakukannya! Bahkan kau pun tidak bisa membantu." Baekhyun menyalak. Kedua bola matanya memerah hendak melemparkan gelas wine di samping kursinya.

Lelaki itu−Suho Arthur, menatap datar Baekhyun. Baginya Baekhyun masihlah seorang anak-anak. Dirinya masih terlalu naïf dan mudah termakan tawaran manis yang mampu membuatnya untung untuk sesaat dan itu bisa membawa kerugian besar bagi anggotanya yang lain. Lelaki pucat itu hendak membuka mulut sebelum kemudian dipotong oleh Kris cepat.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Toh, ini semua sudah terjadi. Kita bisa memikirkan cara lain untuk menutupi kematian Siwon, lagipula membunuhnya memang cara terbaik untuk melindungi gelar kita di hadapan ratu." Ujar Kris tenang. Ia harus mampu menempatkan diri sebagai sosok netral di sini, tak ingin membuat kesalahan adiknya mencoreng nama keluarga.

Beberapa anggota lainnya mengangguk setuju. Bagaimana pun mereka juga telah mengetahui cepat atau lambat Choi akan memberontak dan melakukan pembeberan. Dan pertumpahan darah memanglah penyelesaian masalah paling efisien mengingat Choi tak bisa menutup mulut mereka.

" Sebaiknya, Jongin antarkan Baekhyun kembali ke kamar. Ia harus mendinginkan kepalanya." Sergah Kris. Suho cepat-cepat menutup mulut tak ingin membantah Baldev tertua. Ia hanya mengedikkan bahu tak peduli lalu kembali duduk ke sebuah meja di salah satu sudut ruangan melanjutkan permainan caturnya yang tertunda.

"Baiklah, Kris." Jongin menggendong Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya. Ia dapat mudah mengangkat tubuh kecil itu karena berat Baekhyun yang seringan kapas.

Baekhyun tak membantah, kepalanya hanya tertunduk sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamar.

.

Jongin menaiki tangga dengan tak berisik karena tidak ingin membangunkan seisi rumah. Pintu kamar Baekhyun ia buka dengan lututnya. Ia masuk dan menutupnya perlahan. Baekhyun sudah terlelap. Dengan telaten ia membuka sepatu dan jas yang Baekhyun kenakan. Ia sampirkan jas itu ke salah satu kursi di ujung ruangan, lalu menata sepatu Baekhyun dengan rapi di _walk in closet._

Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Baekhyun perlahan. "Baekhyun, bangun. Kau belum mandi. Ayo bangun. Aku sudah meminta pelayan untuk menyiapkan air hangat."

Baekhyun menggeliat pelan. "Eungg." Ia lalu bangkit dibantu Jongin. Tangan kanannya sibuk mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Jongin panggilkan Sehun." Pinta Baekhyun dengan suara parau.

Jongin menghela napas. Ia sudah tahu kebiasaan Baekhyun, jika dirinya sehabis membunuh dengan kedua tangannya sendiri atau mendapat sebuah masalah besar ia akan meminta Sehun−sahabatnya sejak kecil untuk membantunya mandi, lalu menemani dirinya tidur.

"Sehun masih bermain billiard di bawah." Ucap Jongin.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir, merajuk ingin dipenuhi keinginannya. Kakinya ia hentak-hentakkan ke kasur sambil melemparkan bantal tepat ke wajah Jongin.

"Y-yak! Berani-beraninya kau! Baik, baik aku panggilkan Sehun. Tapi jangan merajuk seperti itu." Setelah terdengar percakapan dari telpon Jongin sambil beberapa kali menyebutkan nama Sehun barulah membuat Baekhyun mau berhenti. Lelaki mungil itu terkekeh jahil. Ia sangat suka menggoda Jongin. Lelaki itu memang tak pernah bisa menolak permintaan Baekhyun.

Selang beberapa menit, Sehun telah muncul di depan pintu kamarnya. Baekhyun langsung menerjang lelaki itu dengan sebuah pelukan. Sehun balas memeluknya erat lalu mengusap punggung sempit itu dengan lembut.

Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada sehun lalu mengusak-usakkannya dengan manja, sambil sesekali menghirup aroma Sehun yang menenangkan. Setelah beberapa menit betah dengan posisi itu, Sehun menarik diri kemudian menatap dalam ke kedua bola mata Baekhyun.

"Ayo lepas bajumu. Aku akan memandikanmu." Ucap Sehun. Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. Ia langsung saja melepaskan semua pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Sedang Sehun melepas jasnya lalu menggulung kemeja putih yang ia kenakan sebatas siku.

Sehun masuk ke kamar mandi lebih dahulu daripada Baekhyun. Kamar mandi itu bernuansa gaya Yunani Kuno dimana dinding-dinding dan lantainya terbuat dari marmer berwarna gading. Di sekeliling bathup diberikan kaca berbentuk melingkar dan sebuah tirai cokelat muda yang disampirkan di atas kaca, enggan Sehun tutup. Lagipula Baekhyun juga akan ia mandikan.

Sehun menjulurkan tangannya, mencelupkan telapak tangan guna mengukur suhu air takut air itu akan terlalu panas atau sudah terlalu dingin untuk Baekhyun.

Setelah suhunya terasa pas barulah Sehun memanggil Baekhyun untuk masuk. Baekhyun memasukkan kaki telanjangnya ke dalam bathup sambil mendesis, menikmati hangatnya air yang menusuk hingga ke tulang-tulang.

Sehun meraih sebuah bangku kecil dan duduk di samping bathup Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu mengernyit, "kau tak sekalian mandi?" Tanya Baekhyun. Dirinya dan Sehun memang kerap mandi bersama karena Sehun sering menginap di rumahnya untuk melakukan _pertemuan._ Untuk mempersingkat waktu akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mandi bersama saja, lagipula mereka sudah seperti kembar siam. Kemana-mana selalu bersama, begitu lekat.

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu mendongak, menatap ke arah lemari berisi sabun-sabun Baekhyun. Ia membuat busa lalu diusapkannya ke lengan kurus Baekhyun.

"Kau akan segera memiliki suami, Baekhyun. Tentu ini saatnya aku membatasi diri." Ujar Sehun, masih sibuk membersihkan tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghentakkan tangannya kasar, bunyi kecipak air menghentikan Sehun. Mata Baekhyun nampak memerah, lelaki mungil itu merasa begitu kesal. Mengapa semua orang begitu menyebalkan hari ini dan tak mau menuruti apa yang dirinya inginkan? Bahkan Sehun pun membuat ia merasa kesal hari ini.

Sehun hanya menghembuskan napas. Dirinya mengerti bahwa kondisi psikis Baekhyun tak terlalu baik hari ini. Jelas ada guratan lelah, kesal, dan depresi di sana. Namun Sehun tak ingin terus menerus membela lelaki mungil itu. Baekhyun kelak akan menjadi penerus keluarga ia tak boleh terus-menerus memanjakannya.

Ia sadar, membahas pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol tentu menjadi sebuah topik yang sensitif untuk Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun tak bisa terus-menerus mengelak dari hal itu mengingat tanggal pernikahan yang tinggal menghitung jari.

"Meski kau melakukan ini aku takkan menarik ucapanku."

"Kita tentu telah membahas ini sebelumnya, Sehun Armens." Baekhyun menatap nyalang Sehun.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tak ingin bertengkar denganmu. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan kau bisa sakit jika terlalu lama berendam. Ini hanya sebuah masalah sepele Baekhyun, jangan membesar-besarkannya. Bertengkar hanya akan menguras tenaga, besok akan ada pertemuan dengan kolega bisnismu dari China jika kau tak lupa" Sehun mencuci tangannya lalu membasuh tubuh Baekhyun yang masih diliputi busa.

Ia angkat tubuh Baekhyun, lelaki itu tak memberontak karena jujur hari ini ia merasa terlalu lelah dan ya. Sehun benar. Bertengkar sekarang hanya akan menguras tenaga, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk diam dan membiarkan Sehun memakaikan piyamanya.

"Nah sudah selesai. Ayo sekarang kita tidur."

.

Baekhyun tak mengingat apapun kejadian semalam. Ia hanya mengingat dirinya membaringkan diri di atas lengan Sehun setelah meneguk segelas wine dan tahu-tahunya pagi ini ia sudah duduk di depan meja makan tanpa mengingat bagaimana ia bangun, berpakaian, dan mandi.

Hari ini adalah jadwal dimana Chanyeol ikut makan bersama keluarga Baekhyun. Lelaki itu bahkan telah duduk rapi di sebelahnya, wajah lelaki itu nampak begitu cerah membuat Baekhyun mendengus mengejek. Berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang nampak begitu kacau dan kantung mata yang menggantung. Sekarang ia bertanya-tanya kemana perginya Sehun, apakah lelaki itu telah pulang setelah dirinya terlelap karena banyak pekerjaan sampai-sampai tak ikut sarapan?

"Baek−" Tapi Baekhyun merasa ia bantal di sebelahnya masih hangat, jelas lelaki itu belum pergi terlalu lama. Mungkin ke toilet pikirnya.

"Baekhyun!" Lamunan Baekhyun buyar setelah mendengar panggilan ibunya.

"Y-ya?" Baekhyun tergagap karena kaget.

Ibu Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol dengan dagunya membuat Baekhyun mengernyit tak mengerti. Apa maksud dari ibunya?

"Ajaklah Chanyeol berbicara. Ia sudah datang dari pagi bahkan membantumu membersihkan diri karena kau tak kunjung bangun." Ucap ibunya sambil membuka selembar serbet untuk diletakkan di atas pahanya. Kris terkekeh mendengar penuturan ibunya.

Baekhyun membulatkan mata tak percaya. Ia gelagapan, pipinya memerah hingga ke ujung telinga. Ia menepuk jidatnya kencang, merutuki kebodohannya. Harusnya tadi malam ia tak usah minum, mengingat toleransinya terhadap alkohol begitu rendah. Matanya melirik malu-malu dan hanya dihadiahi sebuah tarikan alis oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya di atas paha. Ia harus memberanikan diri untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Bagaimana pun lelaki itu telah membantunya dan ia tentu tak ingin menjadi seorang kurang ajar tak tahu terima kasih.

Baekhyun melirik malas pada pria angkuh di sebelahnya. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, lalu menghembuskan napas berat. Dia berdehem pelan lalu berkata, "Terima kasih, ya. Armens."

Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahu tak peduli. Baekhyun mencelos, dalam hati ia merapal sumpah serapah untuk lelaki ini. Jika saja sedang tak ada kedua orang tuanya tentu kepala lelaki itu akan ia jambak sekuatnya sampai tatanan rambutnya rontok.

Kris terkikik melihat tingkat laku kedua insan itu. Benar-benar pasangan yang serasi ucapnya dalam hati. Perlahan kekehan Kris terhenti, lalu menatap Chanyeol datar. Lelaki yang tengah ditatapnya itu balik menatap lalu membuang muka fokus pada hidangan yang tengah ia santap. _Ah, si brengsek ini harus segera ditangani sebelum Baekhyun terperosok semakin jauh._

.

TBC!

A/N :

Yuhuyy akhirnya aku update yeheyy. Maaf telat banget updatenya karena aku lagi banyak kerjaan hadeu, habis uts langsung dikejar-kejar deadline tugas, lomba di sana-sini, tepar deh. Tapi akhirnya semua itu udah kelar yeayyy! Btw gimana kabar kalian baikkann heuheu. Btw ku lagi kobam banget sama chanbaek gara2 moment mereka mau pegangan tangan di airport itu loh duh minta dijorokin iya ga sih.

Makasih yaa buat semua yang udah review, fav, sama follow ceritaku tolong ditunggu kelanjutan karya-karya aku. Dan jangan lupa review yaps! Me love you guys bubyeeee


	5. Chapter : 4

**BLACK CODE**

 **.**

 **Written by. Ciellalee**

* * *

 _I was there for you..  
In your darkest night and waited for you..  
Until I fell asleep in your darkest night..  
And you still weren't there..  
And I was out of my mind.._

 **Satu tahun yang lalu**

 **Mansion Baldev, 8:30**

 **Cahaya matahari menelisik di antara celah tirai transparan yang menutupi setengah ruang kerja Baekhyun. Jemari lentiknya sibuk bergerak ke sana-sini menandatangani berbagai macam dokumen yang menumpuk di atas mejanya. Suara gesekan antara pena dan kertas saling beradu mengisi ruangan.**

 **Di sampingnya dengan telaten Jongin merapikan dokumen-dokumen yang telah Baekhyun tanda tangani lalu ia susun ke sisi meja yang lain. Pagi ini adalah salah satu dari pagi Baekhyun yang sangat sibuk. Urusan kerajaan dan perusahaan miliknya benar-benar menguras habis semua tenaga yang ia miliki.**

 **Teh kesukaannya kini hanya teronggok bisu di antara tumpukan berkas yang tak kunjung menghilang dari pandangan Baekhyun membuatnya begitu mual seharian ini. Ia bahkan melupakan acara mandi santainya dan tak kembali ke mansion utama untuk sarapan bersama keluarga. Dirinya tak ingin menunda-nunda pekerjaan yang bisa kembali menumpuk kapan saja.**

 **Jongin yang tadinya dijadwalkan untuk memiliki waktu libur seminggu ini terpaksa ikut lembur bersama Baekhyun mengingat tanggal pembukaan cabang perusahaan milik Baekhyun tak lagi sebentar, hanya tinggal menghitung hari. Jujur, Baekhyun merasa sangat menyesal karena harus membuat Jongin menenggelamkan diri bersama tumpukan pekerjaan ini tapi toh dia tak memiliki siapa pun lagi yang sekiranya cukup kompeten untuk membantu pekerjaannya.**

 **Suara ketukan pintu diketuk tiga kali mengalihkan atensi Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Ia mendengar suara ketukan tersebut namun tak ia gubris. Dirinya sudah terlalu lelah untuk menanggapi. Mungkin hanya koran harian dan ia tak memiliki waktu senggang untuk membacanya. Pekerjaan menanti di depan mata, toh biasanya juga jika Baekhyun tak menggubrisnya pelayan itu akan pergi dengan sendirinya dan meninggalkan koran itu di atas ranjang.**

 **Namun suara ketukan pintu tersebut tak kunjung berhenti dan membuat kepala Baekhyun terasa berdenyut.**

 **"Masuk!" Bentaknya.**

 **Kacamata bacanya yang sedikit melorot ia betulkan dengan lengan kanannya, menatap kesal ke arah pelayan tak tahu diri yang menganggu tuannya ketika bekerja.**

 **"Tidakkah kau lihat aku sedang bekerja!? Tinggalkan saja koran itu di atas ranjang seperti biasa kenapa harus seperti itu." Teriak Baekhyun. Pelayan itu hanya menundukkan kepala sambil berbisik maaf berulang kali.**

 **Baekhyun menghela napas kasar, lalu membuat gesture mengusir pelayan tersebut. Pelayan itu langsung gelagapan dan tanpa menunggu waktu dipersilahkan untuk berbicara, segera ia sodorkan sebuah surat dengan stampel emas dan lambang khusus yang hanya boleh di miliki kerajaan.**

 **Baekhyun mengernyit menatap surat itu. Jongin yang sedari tadi tak menggubris omelan Baekhyun dengan cepat meraih surat tersebut, hendak membukanya. Namun Baekhyun menghalaunya dan merebut surat itu cepat. Jongin menatapnya heran.**

 **"Jangan. Nampaknya harus aku yang membuka surat ini Jongin, tak biasanya ratu mengirim surat dengan stempel yang memiliki simbol seperti ini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang sangat penting." Ucap Baekhyun. Jongin menangguk mengerti. Ia sodorkan surat itu pada Baekhyun.**

 **Setelah merasa tugasnya telah dilaksanakan, pelayan itu menunduk sopan ke arah Baekhyun dan Jongin lalu menarik diri, menutup pintu rapat.**

 **Baekhyun menatap surat itu sejenak, menerka-nerka apa yang di dalamnya. Tangannya membuka bagian penutup surat lalu menarik secarik kertas dengan seukir tulisan yang ditulis dengan sangat indah.**

 **"Kepada nak Baekhyun, bocah kecilku yang manis.**

 **Sudah berapa lama aku tak melihatmu? Mungkin sekitar setengah tahun yang lalu. Bagaimanakah moment natal dan tahun baru yang kau lewati? Aku merayakannya dengan suka cita bersama para sanak saudara. Meski begitu, wanita tua ini tetap harus menjalankan tugasnya berpindah dari satu pesawat ke pesawat lain untuk menyalami kepala negara yang lain di belahan bumi ini. Yah, namun inilah tugasku."**

 **Baekhyun membaca surat itu dengan seksama. Matanya menatap lekat surat itu.**

 **"Tapi, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa sangat sedih. Beberapa surat keluhan masuk ke istana dan mengatakan bahwa mereka tak dapat merayakan paskah dengan suka cita bersama keluarga yang lengkap. Anak-anak mereka diculik, dibawa pergi entah kemana. Kepolisian Inggris dan para detektif telah menggerakkan seluruh kemampuan mereka namun semuanya janggal. Tak ada jejak yang tertinggal, semua bersih. Namun aku yakin, jika tugas ini kuserahkan padamu bocah kau dapat mampu menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Datanglah ke istana esok hari, Charles akan memberikan semua dokumen yang kau butuhkan.**

 **Salam manis dariku,  
Victoria."**

 **Baekhyun mengusap pelan batang hidungnya. Kepalanya seketika terasa begitu berat dan berdenyut hebat. Pekerjaannya masih menumpuk dan ratu memberikan sebuah kasus baru. Punggung ia senderkan pada sofa lembut itu, kedua mata sipitnya ia menatap langit-langit.**

 **"Apa yang kau ketahui mengenai kasus penculikan ini, Jongin?" Tanya Baekhyun memecah keterdiaman.**

 **Jongin menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, berusaha mengingat-ingat.**

 **"Hm, setahuku kasus ini telah terjadi sejak tiga bulan lalu. Pelakunya begitu ahli dan sangat teliti, tak ada satu pun jejak yang ia tinggalkan."**

 **Baekhyun mengusap dagu lalu menganggukkan kepala setuju. Sejujurnya ia pernah beberapa kali mendengar perihal kasus ini. Namun, dirinya tak pernah terlalu tertarik dengan hal tersebut karena ia pikir ini hanyalah sebuah kasus penculikan sampai ratu mengirimkan sendiri suratnya.**

 **Kacamata baca yang masih bertengger di hidungnya ia lepas perlahan. Kepala yang berdenyut cepat membuat dirinya tak bisa memutuskan hal-hal secara rasional. Tapi ia tak bisa mengelak dari kasus ini. Perintah ratu absolut harus segera dilaksanakan.**

 **Dia raih cepat mantel tebalnya sedang tangan sibuk melilitkan syal.**

 **"Ayo, Jongin kita harus ke suatu tempat."**

 **Diam bukanlah jalan keluar. Ia harus segera turun ke lapangan dan melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri.**

 **.**

Siang itu Chanyeol memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan kerja menemani kekasihnya− Hyejin, makan bersama. Karena wanita itu memaksa ingin dijemput maka Chanyeol yang mengemudikan sendiri mobilnya. Tak masalah, apapun akan dirinya lakukan untuk wanita itu.

Lagipula menurut sekretarisnya jadwal hingga sore ini tak ada yang terlalu penting jadi ia bisa membolos untuk berkencan seharian bersama kekasihnya itu.

Tangannya menggenggam dengan mantap kemudi mobil. Suara mesin menderum halus membelah jalanan yang nampak lenggang. Aneh, ini jam makan siang tapi jalanan malah sepi tapi terserah, persetan dengan itu. Yang terpenting ia bisa menjemput Hyejin tepat waktu.

Chanyeol menggerakkan kemudi ke kanan lalu membanting setir ke kiri merapatkan bagian belakang mobilnya untuk merapat pada batas mobil di tempat parkir. Setelah memastikan mobilnya telah terkunci rapat. Ia melangkah besar-besar memasuki sebuah ruangan studio pemotretan.

Netranya menangkap seorang gadis dengan gaun panjang duduk sambil berpose sesuai arahan fotografer. Mata gadis itu bersibobrok dengan mata bulat Chanyeol lalu melambai ceria ke arahnya. Chanyeol melambai balik ke arahnya.

Setelah mengucap terima kasih ke para fotografer dan beberapa staff lainnya, Hyejin langsung menghampiri Chanyeol yang duduk di ujung ruangan dengan segelas kopi di tangannya yang tadi ia beli sembari menunggu pemotretan selesai.

"Chanyeol! Aduh, maafkan aku kalau jadinya kau harus menunggu lama. Aku tidak tahu pemotretannya akan jadi selama ini. Presiden Direktur tadi datang dan melihat-lihat sesi pemotretannya dan ia ternyata sangat perfeksionis sehingga apa yang sudah dikerjakan harus diulang kembali." Gadis yang telah berdiri di sebelah Chanyeol itu bergegas memakai mantel kebesarannya dibantu oleh lelakinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum maklum, tangan besarnya Ia bawa untuk mengusap kepala gadis itu dengan penuh sayang.

"Tak apa, lagipula jadwalku hari ini tidak ada yang terlalu penting."

Hyejin meraih tangan Chanyeol menggenggamnya erat lalu berjalan beriringan meninggalkan ruangan. Namun seketika gadis itu teringat akan sesuatu lalu membalikkan badan, sedikit berlari kecil menghampiri lelaki mungil dengan papan jalan di tangannya tengah berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa fotografer.

"Presdir Baldev!" Lelaki yang dipanggil menoleh kesal karena ada yang memutus pembicaraannya. Hampir saja ia mengumpat jika tak lupa sedang bersama para bawahannya. Etika jelas harus dijunjung tinggi sebagai atasan serta bangsawan ternama.

Gadis model itu terengah-engah saking semangatnya menghampiri Baekhyun, lalu menunduk dalam sambil menyelipkan rambut panjangnya ke belakang telinga.

"Terima kasih atas kerja keras anda, maaf saya tadi terburu-buru sampai lupa mengucap terima kasih kepada anda."

Baekhyun tersenyum−meski tipis. Mengangguk lalu menepuk pundak gadis itu, tak masalah. Setidaknya ia senyum sopan menghargai, seperti yang selalu Kris ucapkan, _manner_.

Mata sipit Baekhyun menangkap pemandangan lain dari belakang gadis itu, seorang pria jangkung nampak berdiri tercengang. Hyejin yang menyadari tatapan heran dari belakang punggungnya, langsung menarik lengan Chanyeol. Tersenyum sumringah.

"Ah! Presdir, kenalkan ini kekasihku. Dia datang menjemput, mengajakku untuk makan siang bersama." Suara gadis itu nampak begitu ceria, merasa senang bisa mengenalkan kekasihnya di depan publik.

Bisa kudengar beberapa staff lainnya menggumam , memuji paras Chanyeol dan mengatakan betapa beruntungnya Hyejin bisa memiliki kekasih sempurna seperti lelaki itu.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil, sambil mengucap terima kasih pelan. Matanya sama sekali tak bisa terlepas dari mata sipit Baekhyun. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, apa yang lelaki mungil itu lakukan di tempat seperti ini.

"Siapa namamu?" Baekhyun bertanya santai, sedang sorot matanya menatap tajam Chanyeol. Dalam hati ia menggeram kesal mengapa takdir selalu mempertemukan dirinya dengan lelaki brengsek itu.

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak ingin memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu?" Baekhyun bertanya.

Hyejin langsung menyikut perut Chanyeol membuatnya mengaduh sakit. Gadis itu membuat isyarat agar dia memperkenalkan diri ke Baekhyun. Chanyeol celingukan bingung. Permainan macam apa yang lelaki ini ingin lakukan. Tanya dirinya dalam hati.

"Oh, maaf." Chanyeol dengan gerakan patah-patah menjulurkan tangan. "Chanyeol Armens _._ " _Baiklah Baldev, jika ingin bermain permainan tak saling mengenal maka kuladeni kau._

Baekhyun hanya mengindahkan uluran tangan Chanyeol membuat lelaki tinggi itu terperangah akan tingkah calon suaminya itu. "Aku Baekhyun Baldev."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan lalu menarik kembali uluran tangannya. "Kurasa kita akan segera menjadi dekat. Bukan begitu Lord Baldev?"

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak tersinggung akan sikap Baekhyun. Menurutnya ini akan menjadi semakin menarik mengingat sifat Baekhyun yang begitu keras kepala dan sulit untuk diatur. Tak masalah Chanyeol akan meladeni permainannya dan melihat seberapa jauh lelaki mungil itu dapat terus menerus memimpin permainan ini.

Hyejin yang tak mengerti akan situasi tegang di antara dua orang itu hanya celingukan sambil menatap bolak-balik raut wajah keduanya dengan bingung. Wajah Baekhyun yang merah padam menahan amarah membuat ia merasa semakin bingung. Apakah dirinya telah membuat kesalahan hingga lelaki itu marah padanya?

Tak ingin berlama-lama menatap wajah lelaki tinggi itu, Baekhyun melenggang pergi tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun, membuat Hyejin panik seketika. Gadis itu tak ingin tiba-tiba dipecat karena kelakuan kekasihnya yang baru saja menyinggung perasaan atasannya itu.

"L-Lord Baldev tunggu maafkan−" Namun hal itu dicegah oleh Chanyeol yang menarik kembali Hyejin ke sisinya dan membawa gadis itu ke parkiran.

Chanyeol menghela napas kasar ketika gadis itu menghentakkan tangannya kasar begitu mereka sampai di depan mobil Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Chanyeol!? Tidakkah kau lihat. Dirimu baru saja membuat atasanku marah dan hal itu bisa saja berdampak pada karirku! Kau sungguh tak punya etika!" Hyejin berseru pada Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu membiarkan Hyejin melampiaskan amarah dan frustasinya selama lima menit. Gadis itu terus menerus mengeluhkan tindakan Chanyeol yang menurutnya tidak sopan. Meski gadis itu sempat memberontak ketika Chanyeol berusaha membawanya ke dalam mobil namun akhirnya dia menurut meski tak henti-hentinya mengomel. Chanyeol hanya bergeming mendengarkan.

"Astaga, bagaimana jika project ini dibatalkan dan Lord Baekhyun mendapat pengganti yang lebih baik. Bagaimana jika−"

Chanyeol menyambar bibir itu tanpa izin. Hyejin membelalakkan mata terkejut, namun perlahan-lahan matanya tertutup turut terhanyut dalam ciuman itu. Sebuah kecupan dan gigitan kecil pada permukaan bibir itu diberikan dengan lembut. Chanyeol yang pertama menarik diri dari ciuman itu, menatap wajah gadisnya yang memerah merona dengan senyum kecil.

"Kita berangkat untuk makan siang sekarang, oke?"

.

Sudah lama sekali sejak Baekhyun dapat menikmati hidupnya dengan tenang. Itu pun mungkin ketika Baekhyun masih di usia remaja dimana ia bisa bersenang-senang sesuka hati. Siang itu setelah datang ke tempat pemotretan untuk keluaran mantel musim dingin terbarunya Baekhyun harus segera kembali ke rumah.

Surat dari Ratu datang lagi. Baekhyun bergegas memasuki ruang kerjanya lalu menyambar sebuah amplop berwarna putih gading yang telah diletakkan di atas meja. Ia punya firasat buruk.

" _Kepada bocah kecilku yang manis._

 _Sudahkah kau mengetahuinya? Sepupu dekatku Duke Louis, putera kecilnya yang belum genap berusia sepuluh tahun diculik. Aku tidak tahu pasti apakah pelakunya sama dengan kasus sebelumnya namun dilihat dari ciri-cirinya aku yakin bahwa ini adalah orang yang sama._

 _Aku mohon dengan sangat kepada dirimu. Tolong segera selesaikan permasalahan ini, aku begitu merasa sedih ketika mengetahui keponakanku tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Aku percaya kau mampu menyelesaikan permasalahan ini._

 _Salam dariku._

 _Victoria._ "

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuh kasar ke kursi. Kepala yang berdenyut kencang sahut menyahut sama sekali tidak membantu situasi yang terjadi. Jongin yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya bisa menatap nanar pada sepupunya itu, namun tak mengucap sepatah kata.

Bukannya tak ingin menghibur Baekhyun, tapi ia sudah terlalu sering menghadapi situasi seperti ini dan kalimat-kalimat penyemangatnya justru malah membuat suasana hati lelaki mungil itu semakin memburuk. Jika sudah seperti itu, semua orang akan terkena amarah darinya lalu permasalahan tidak akan selesai.

"Inilah alasan mengapa aku menyuruhmu untuk segera menikahi lelaki itu." Suara wanita terdengar dari bibir pintu.

Jongin membungkuk sopan, memberi salam penghormatan pada wanita paruh baya itu. Suara sepatu hak tingginya menggema di ruangan kerja Baekhyun, intonasi suaranya nampak tajam.

"Jangan mengulur waktu terlalu lama. Ratu juga tak suka menunggu." Jelasnya.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya saat ini. Lelaki itu mengusap wajah kasar, lalu menghembuskan napas panjang. Tidak banyak informasi yang saat ini ia miliki. Hanya sebatas spekulasi dan dugaan-dugaan yang sudah ia dapatkan dari pengintaian Jongin.

Si brengsek itu bisa saja tidak bersalah, namun entah mengapa hati Baekhyun berkata lain. Baekhyun menyisir rambut dengan jemari. Ayolah, otak. Ayo berpikir dengan rasional, jika kau tak kunjung menyelesaikan kasus ini dan mengambil langkah berani nyawa anak-anak itu bisa melayang kapan saja.

Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata dan membalas tatapan ibunya yang sudah berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Tatapannya tajam, menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu dan aku sangat mengerti. Hanya saja, bagaimana jika situasinya ternyata tidak seperti itu? Bagaimana jika ternyata dugaan kita meleset? Aku tengah mengadu nasib dengan bangsawan paling berpengaruh di Inggris, bu." Jawab Baekhyun frustasi.

Wanita paruh baya itu berjalan mendekat ke arah putera lelakinya itu, menarik tbuh mungilnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Baekhyun menyambut pelukan itu lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu sang ibu.

"Kau tahu? Ada pepatah kuno yang dulu selalu kakekmu katakan kepada ayahmu. Seorang ksatria tidak mengenal yang namanya rasa ragu. Jika ragu maka dampaknya akan berakibat pada kekuatan tebasan pedangmu pada lawan." Suaranya melembut. Tak seperti biasa ibunya mau berbagi sebuah obrolan dengan Baekhyun. Karena pada dasarnya mereka juga tak terlalu dekat.

Lelaki mungil itu mengangkat kepala menatap sungguh-sungguh pada ibunya. Tangan nyonya Baldev terangkat mengusap lembut kepala anaknya. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak melakukan hal semacam ini dengan putera bungsunya?

"Hal ini berlaku juga untukmu. Kau harus berani mengambil langkah, pikirkan tentang kondisi anak-anak yang diculik itu. Kau adalah bangsawan sejati, pikirkanlah rakyatmu. Nah sekarang bersihkan tubuhmu lalu kembali bekerja."

Baekhyun menganggukan kepala. Ia harus bergerak cepat.

.

Malam itu Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengumpulkan seluruh anggota perkumpulan bangsawan gelapnya−begitu cara mereka menyebut diri mereka sendiri. Mungkin bangsawan gelap tela menjadi sebuah rahasia umum di Inggris, namun tak ada yang tahu pasti akan keberadaan mereka.

Bangsawan gelap bukanlah sebuah organisasi yang melakukan tindakan kriminal seperti geng mafia atau semacamnya. Mereka berisi orang-orang berintelektual yang bekerja untuk Ratu Inggris . Tugas mereka adalah melacak dan membereskan orang-orang yang melanggar peraturan di belakang kerajaan Inggris.

Ketika para polisi bekerja di depan publik melenggang hebat sebagai ksatria pembela kebenaran, di bawah bayangan mereka akan ada para bangsawan gelap yang meringsek masuk dan menyelesaikan seluruh permasalahan hingga ke akar-akanya bagaimana pun caranya. Segala cara. dilegalkan oleh mereka.

Baldev senior adalah seorang ksatria paling berpengaruh di kerajaan Inggris. Ia merupakan pahlawan perang Inggris. Pangkat terakhirnya merupakan Mayor, dia merupakan panglima perang angkatan darat _Battle of Coronel_. Mayor Baldev mendapat medali penghargaan langsung dari Ratu Inggris dan pada saat itu juga ia diangkat menjadi seorang Marquess.

Setelah perang dunia pertama berakhir ia pensiun dari dunia militer, namun Ratu yang nampak begitu menyukai kinerja Marquess itu memutuskan untuk menunjuknya sebagai orang kepercayaannya untuk menyelesaikan berbagai permasalahan di Inggris yang bisa saja tak dapat diselesaikan oleh lembaga formal.

Baldev senior yang menyadari bahwa dirinya tak bisa bekerja sendiri, berbekal pengalaman dan kenalan dalam dunia militernya ia membentuk sebuah perkumpulan bagi para bangsawan ternama yang mampu menyelesaikan berbagai kasus di Inggris yang tak terselesaikan oleh forum-forum hukum.

Ribuan kasus-kasus di dunia belakang Kerajaan Inggris dapat terselesaikan dengan efisien, permasalahan yang sering disangkut pautkan dengan _black magic_ juga nyatanya dapat diselesaikan meski tanpa publikasi.

Seratus tahun telah berlalu dan eksistensi akan bangsawan gelap masihlah diombang-ambing kepercayaan rakyat Inggris. Banyak di antara rakyatnya yang menganggap itu hanya mitos belaka namun ada yang menganggap bahwa mereka memang ada.

Tapi mereka memang nyata, hal itu terbukti dengan adanya para pemuda yang kini duduk melingkar di sebuah meja besar dalam ruangan temaran ditemani lilin yang diletakkan dalam tempat semacam cawan di sepanjang tembok ruang tersebut.

"Apa maksud dari omong kosongmu ini Baldev. Jelaskan!" Gebrakan meja sama sekali tak membuat Baekhyun merasa gentar. Lelaki itu, yang baru saja membentaknya−Jongdae Clifford nampak memerah. Amarah berada di ubun-ubun dan siap disemprotkan pada Baekhyun kapan saja.

"Tenanglah Jongdae, biar Baekhyun menjelaskan terlebih dahulu." Sergah Suho, tatapannya mendelik risih pada tindakan Jongdae yang menurutnya terlalu terbawa emosi. Beberapa orang lainnya mengangguk setuju. Jongdae menghempaskan punggung di kursi sambil mendengus kesal.

Bagaimana tidak? Baldev muda yang sangat dihormati oleh para anggotanya tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk menikahi mafia ternama di Inggris, Chanyeol Armens dengan alasan untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan ratu.

Jelas ini di luar akal sehat. Bagaimana dengan reputasi bangsawan gelap yang hampir seratus tahun telah dijaga keasliannya tiba-tiba dibongkar ke publik dan diporak-porandakan isinya dengan kehadiran lelaki itu?

Belum lagi masalah pribadi tiap-tiap anggota yang sebelumnya memang pernah disakiti oleh Armens terdahulu membuat mereka semua sangat membencinya.

Baekhyun menghela napas sambil memijat pilis yang berdenyut. Tak ada niatan dalam diri untuk membalas amarah Jongdae. Ia memang pantas untuk mendapatkan itu. Rasa sakit hati, keluarga yang dibunuh oleh Armens, dipermalukan dan lain sebagainya memang membuat seisi ruangan itu mempunyai dendam tersendiri pada putera sulung Armens yang kelak akan menyandang gelar kebangsawanan menuruni ayahnya.

Baekhyun berdehem, "Aku tahu keputusanku ini sangatlah tidak rasional. Selain membahayakan nama dan reputasi kita, aku juga telah membiarkan luka lama yang telah kalian emban selama beberapa keturunan kembali terbuka. Aku pun juga korban di sini, tak ada niatan apa pun dalam diriku. Ini semua _pure_ demi kepentingan Kerajaan dan untuk membantu kalian membalaskan dendam. Aku juga telah berjanji akan menggelimpangkan Armens dan mengambil semua harta kekayaan mereka yang haram untuk dibagikan pada kalian semua. Apakah saat ini masih kurang jelas?" Baekhyun menjelaskan, suaranya nampak tenang dan stabil menguasai ruangan.

Sunyi menyergap beberapa menit. Tak ada seorang dari mereka yang berniat untuk membuka suara. Pergulatan dalam hati masing-masing individu terjadi. Ada rasa ingin membantah keras keputusan Baldev junior itu, namun tak ada alasan logis untuk menentangnya. Secara tak langsung mereka sebenarnya telah mengiyakan.

"Baekhyun, ketahuilah bahwa apa pun yang kau putuskan akan selalu aku dukung. Hanya saja aku takut itu akan merugikan dirimu dan membawa bahaya untuk kita semua. Dan menurutku keputusan ini nampaknya sangatlah beresiko namun bukan berarti aku menentangnya. Apa pun itu aku akan dengan setia berada di belakangmu dan tak akan ragu untuk menerima uluran permintaan tolongmu." Ucap lelaki bermata seperti kucing−Xiumin Vermillion. Semua mata teralihkan tertuju padanya.

Diam-diam semua anggota mengangguk setuju. Bagaimana pun Baekhyun tak mungkin memutuskan ini asal aja. Permasalahan ini semua pasti berakar dari akal-akalan kedua orang tuanya. Mereka, Baldev senior yang dulu juga berkecimbung dalam dunia gelap ini jelas telah mempelajari segala celah untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini. Tidak ada salahnya untuk mendukung.

"Hanya pastikan dirimu tak terlibat dalam perasaan khusus dengan lelaki brengsek itu." Jongdae mengingatkan.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala mantap.

Tidak ada perasaan yang terlibat, ini semua murni hubungan saling menguntungkan antar bangsawan jika di depan, dan sisanya adalah untuk menyelesaikan kasus sertas ajang balas dendam.

Persetujuan pun didapatkan Baekhyun secara mutlak tanpa Baekhyun pikirkan dua kali. Bagaimana pun ia juga manusia dan tetap tak akan bisa memprediksi masa depan seperti apa yang kelak ia hadapi.

Semoga Baekhyun tetap bisa berada di jalur perjanjiannya.

.

"Selamat untuk pernikahanmu dengan kakakku."

Baekhyun memutar mata malas, sudah menduga perilaku dingin yang akan ia dapatkan dari Sehun−adik Chanyeol.

"Aku bahkan belum melakukan pertemuan untuk membahas ini lebih lanjut dan kau sudah memberi ucapan selamat?" Baekhyun mencebik.

Padahal Baekhyun jelas sudah memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan ini secara dewasa namun bocah ini masih saja berlaku menyebalkan.

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi yang pertama. Apakah itu tak boleh _? Calon kakak ipar_?" Nada Sehun mengejek.

Jelas Baekhyun tahu bahwa lelaki ini begitu kesal dengan dirinya. Namun tak ada yang bisa dilakukan, Baekhyun telah membuat keputusan yang bulat dan tanggal pernikahan tinggal menghitung hari. Ia tak akan ambil pusing dengan tindakan Sehun yang bisa menghambat keputusannya itu.

"Minggirlah Sehun, aku ingin tidur." Baekhyun mendorong sedikit tubuh kekar itu dari lorong menuju kamarnya. Tubuhnya yang jangkung dan kekar tentu menutupi jalan Baekhyun.

Namun sebelum lelaki mungil itu dapat melewatinya langsung ia tarik cepat lengan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Punggung Baekhyun membentur dada bidang Baekhyun. Tangan kekar itu langsung menjalar mengunci di pinggang ramping lelaki mungil itu.

Baekhyun membelalakkan mata, napas hangat Sehun menghembus teratur di perpotongan lehernya. Gelenyar aneh terasa merayapi dadanya. Detak jantung Sehun nampak begitu tenang dan seirama dengan miliknya.

Kedua lengan Sehun mengukung tubuh mungil Baekhyun tak membiarkan dia bergerak sedikit pun. Baekhyun hanya terdiam bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak tak beraturan.

Bibir dalamnya ia gigit. _Ayolah jantung, bekerjalah dengan benar. Sehun bisa mengetahuinya jika kau terus seperti ini._ Keluh Baekhyun dalam hati.

Sehun menggosokkan pipinya di bahu Baekhyun dan menyamankan posisi tubuhnya dalam pelukan itu.

"Biarkan seperti ini beberapa saat."

Baekhyun mengepal tangan hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

 _Jika sudah seperti aku harus bagaimana? Berhentilah bermain-main dengan perasaanku Sehun Armens_.

.

 **TBC!**

 **A/N:**

Halo semuanya! Me back yuhuyyy. Akhirnya bisa up duh maaf ya aku telat aku lagi sakit jadi heuheu banyak hal yang terjadi gitulah. Btw ceritaku ini terinspirasi dari novel Sherlock Holmes sama manga jepang namanya Kuroshitsuji atau Black Butler. Jadi ya begitulah wkwk

Gimana ceritaku yang kali ini? Semoga kalian suka yaa. Jangan lupa untuk kasih review, follow, dan favorite cerita ini. Aku bakal seneng banget kalo kalian bisa menghargai karyaku yang kali ini.

Makasih buat yang udah ngelakuin semua di atas itu. Tolong nantiin karyaku yang selanjutnya!  
Annyeong! Love you all!


	6. Chapter : 5

**BLACK CODE**

 **Chapter : 5**

Written by. Ciellalee

* * *

.

 _Aku bukanlah tipikal orang yang percaya akan hal seperti keajaiban. Namun, malam itu aku bersujud di bawah sinar rembulan berharap bahwa keajaiban itu datang padaku dan memang benar adanya._

 _._

* * *

Tak ada pagi yang jauh lebih sibuk dari pada hari ini. Para pelayan sudah diberi setumpuk pekerjaan sejak pagi. Ketak-ketuk bunyi langkah kaki cepat yang tak biasa terdengar nyaring di sepanjang koridor. Pelayan-pelayan tersebut hilir mudik, membawa berbagai macam barang mulai dari perkakas makan, taplak meja, hiasan-hiasan dan yang lain-lain.

Sebuah pintu emas dengan hiasan berlian di sepanjang garis pintu tersebut dibuka perlahan-lahan. Para pelayan berjalan memasuki ruangan besar itu. Kamar tidur bergaya Renaissance dengan perabotannya yang bergaya Victoria nampak begitu padu dalam percampuran dua desain arsitektur yang berbeda, dinding yang dicat putih gading dan ranjang sangat besar terbuat dari kayu mahoni membuat ruangan tersebut terlihat sangat elegan.

Pelayan-pelayan masuk dengan rapi dan teratur membentuk satu barisan. Sekitar dua belas pelaya berada di dalamnya. Beberapa dari mereka berdiri di sekeliling ranjang sedang yang lain menyibak tirai panjang yang menjuntai menutupi jendela besar di kamar itu. Mereka hanya diam sambil menatap datar seorang lelaki muda yang masih dengan nyaman bergelung dalam selimut.

Seorang kepala pelayan dengan sematan emblem di dada menarik selimut itu kasar membuat tuannya itu terbangun dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ngghh.." Erangan pelan meluncur dari bibir lelaki mungil itu. Decakan sebal terdengar dari si pelayan tua. Kedua mata sipitnya mengerjap beberapa kali menghalau sinar yang menyilaukan mata.

"Tuan muda! " Kepala pelayan membentaknya. Selimut yang masih menutupi setengah tubuh Baekhyun segera diangkat oleh pelayan-pelayan yang lain. Menampakkan piyama kuning yang sedikit melorot ke bahu kirinya.

Sepertinya baru sebentar sekali ia tertidur, sekarang sudah terbangun saja dirinya. Baekhyun beringsut duduk, mengusap wajah lalu membenahi piayama yang sudah terangkat kemana-mana. Kedua tangannya diangkat ke atas berusaha meregangkan tubuh yang terasa begitu kaku.

Baekhyun merapal sumpah serapah dalam hati. Kepalanya yang sedikit pening akibat bangun dengan tiba-tiba membuat dia harus berdiam diri sedikit lebih lama guna mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kesadaran yang ia miliki. Jika saja bukan Maureen−pelayan yang sangat ia sayangi seperti neneknya sendiri, jelas rentetan kalimat umpatan akan terlontar dari belah bibir tipis itu.

"Bangunlah tuan muda, anda bisa terlambat. Anda tak ingin nyonya besar marah bukan?" Omel pelayan tua itu. Baekhyun masih memejamkan mata sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Maureen, aku masih mengantuk." Rengek Baekhyun. Jika saja selimut yang tak dihalau oleh pelayan lain, Baekhyun tentu akan kembali menarik selimutnya tinggi-tinggi menjatuhkan diri ke ranjang lalu terlelap untuk beberapa menit.

"Ayo bangun tuan muda." Maureen berusaha menarik tubuhnya untuk berdiri dari ranjang.

Para pelayannya menjadi begitu tak sabaran. Tanpa memperdulikan tuannya yang masih enggan bangun itu, mereka segera menarik tubuhnya lalu di dudukkan di depan meja rias. Baekhyun pun menurut lalu berdiri dengan ogah-ogahan.

Baekhyun menguap perlahan, ia usap kasar matanya yang membengkak akibat kurang tidur. Sebenarnya hari ini Baekhyun merasa sangat lelah, apalagi kemarin pagi ia disibukkan denga latihan-latihan dan malamnya ia harus berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen perusahaan yang tak bisa menunggu.

Belum lagi rasa gelisah luar biasa mengingat ini adalah hari terakhir dirinya melajang, menjadi seorang lelaki muda yang bebas. Beberapa pil tidur bahkan harus ia telan agar segera menjemput alam mimpi.

Dan saat itu akan tiba beberapa jam lagi. Tak ada lagi hal yang dapat Baekhyun pikirkan bahwa satu-satunya cara untuk menghindar dari semua ini adalah dengan mati. Tapi itu adalah cara terbodoh untuk menghindari permasalahan ini.

Mungkin ia akan memanggil Jongin untuk menyiapkan sebuah mobil untuk membawa dirinya kabur tapi tiba-tiba dia teringat bahwa Jongin berada di pihak ibunya.

Toh, pernikahannya ini hanyalah sebuah formalitas belaka. Dirinya tak perlu terlalu ambil pusing karena dirinya telah menebak alur cerita kelanjutan dari pernikahan yang penuh kedustaan dan rasa haus akan kekuasaan ini. Ia bisa tetap menjadi sosok yang absolut seperti biasa dan membiarkan Chanyeol bersenang-senang dengan kekasihnya sesuka hati. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak keberatan.

 _Mungkin._

Persetan dengan perkataan menenangkan yang diucapkan oleh kakaknya beberapa hari lalu. Calon suaminya bahkan dengan jelas telah mengobarkan bendera kebencian pada Baekhyun. Bahkan secara tak sopan di pertemuan pertama mereka lelaki itu sengaja tak datang. Baekhyun tentu tidak kalah bencinya dengan lelaki itu. Mengingat dirinya telah mengetahui semua kebejatan yang lelaki tinggi itu miliki.

Baekhyun menegang ketika salah satu pelayan menyisir rambutnya kuat-kuat. "Astaga tuan muda, bagaimana bisa rambut anda seperti ini?" Komentar pedas diajukan kepada dirinya.

Baekhyun mendengus, memutar mata. Mana bisa ia memikirkan rambut ketika seorang musuh bahkan bisa saja sudah menghunuskan pedang di antara kedua bola matanya. seperti tidak tahu dirinya seperti apa saja.

"Padahal anda tak begitu banyak bergerak ketika tidur." Tangan keriput Maureen dengan telaten menyisir rambutnya agar kembali teratur menggantikan pelayan tak sabaran itu.

Seorang pelayan yang lain menyingkap celana piyamanya hingga selutut. Pelayan itu mengangkat kaki putih baekhyun ke atas lututnya. Wanita muda yang Baekhyun perkirakan usianya sekitar awal dua puluhan tersebut mulai membasuh kakinya dengan air hangat. Samar-samar tercium bau wangi esensial dari air itu, bau bunga mawar.

Sebuah koran harian Baekhyun raih. Hari ini ia harus melihat bagaimana jalannya pasar modal, mengecek pergerakan grafik saham perusahaan yang Baekhyun miliki. Seorang pelayan berbisik sopan pada Baekhyun meminta izin agar tuannya menyudahi acara membacanya karena tubuh itu ingin dibersihkan. Baekhyun pun menurut.

Pelayan itu lalu menarik atasannya dengan perlahan. Mereka bekerja sama membasuh tubuh sang tuan muda dengan jeli. Lagi-lagi tercium bunga mawar dari air hangat yang digunakan untuk membasuh tubuhnya.

Baekhyun mengernyit, ' _Mengapa mereka banyak menggunakan produk dari bunga mawar? Padahal aku suka edelweiss.'_ Tanya Baekhyun dalam hati.

Tapi Baekhyun tak terlalu peduli dan terlalu malas untuk mengutarakan pikiran yang menurutnya sia-sia. Toh terserah dia mau dibasuh dengan air garam atau tubuhnya digosok-gosok seperti kayu yang diamplas pun,dirinya tak peduli. Ia akan terima-terima saja. Dia sudah merasa terlalu lelah hari ini dan tak ingin tambah menambah beban pikiran.

"Sarapan anda, Tuan Baekhyun."Maureen, kepala pelayan itu datang dengan sebuah nampan perak. Sepiring salad _, French Toast_ dan teh earl grey. _Well_ lumayan untuk memulai harinya yang padat.

Namun Baekhyun mengernyit begitu menyadari sesuatu, "Langsung sarapan Maureen? Tak ada early morning tea?" tanyanya.

Pelayan tua itu menggeleng, tangannya menyodorkan secangkir teh pada Baekhyun yang disambut dengan senang hati. Semua orang Inggris suka minum teh−begitu kata Baekhyun.

Ia mulai menyesap tehnya perlahan. Desahan puas keluar dari bibirnya membuat Maureen tersenyum lega.

 _Ah teh early grey selalu dapat meningkatkan moodnya._

"Anda bangun terlambat tuan, tak ada waktu untuk itu." Ucap kepala pelayan itu tegas.

"Ya ya, terima kasih untuk sarapannya tehmu yang terbaik." Baekhyun pun melanjutkan sarapannya dengan perlahan-lahan, tak ingin tersedak.

Empat kali pelayan tua yang mengurusnya dari kecil itu menyuruhnya untuk mengunyah lebih cepat. Baekhyun tidak membantah, ia tak ingin dimarahi terus-terusan di pagi harinya yang sudah hancur.

Seusai makan, ia menyerahkan piring dan gelas tehnya kepada Maureen. Tubuh langsingnya segera ditarik ke dalam _walk in closet_ kemudian dihadapkan ke cermin besar yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya. Harus ia akui bahwa dirinya nampak seperti mayat hidup kali ini.

Ia tak bergeming, membiarkan para pelayan memoles wajahnya dengan foundation tebal guna menutup cekungan hitam di bawah mata dan menyamarkan warna kulit pucat Baekhyun. Sudah lebih dari seminggu dia dan Jongin tak tidur teratur, kafein yang terus-menerus masuk ke dalam tubuhnya membuat ia merasakan efek samping berkepanjangan. Insomnia dan belum lagi mimpi buruk yang datang kapan saja.

Baekhyun dipakaikan _tuxedo_ berwarna merah darah dengan kemeja yang sangat ketat membuat dirinya tak bisa bernapas dengan bebas. Belum lagi rompi yang membuatnya tercekik terasa dapat robek kapan saja Baekhyun berusaha menggerakkan tubuh. Ia tidak dapat bergerak dengan bebas.

"Tuxedo ini terlalu ketat dan kecil untukku. Aku tidak suka, aku ingin tuxedo yang biasa." Protes Baekhyun. Tubuhnya dipaksa untuk terus berdiri tegap seperti robot.

Namun tak ada yang menggubris keluhan tuannya tersebut. Baekhyun mendengus tak suka. Sebuah spons menepuk-nepuk pipi Baekhyun dengan bubuk putih yang biasa ia pakai ketika hendak pergi ke pesta. Tipis, namun dirinya tetap tak menyukai itu. Bibir tipisnya dioleskan gincu dengan rapi oleh pelayan, lagi-lagi berwarna merah darah.

Poninya yang panjang hingga menutupi mata dipotong sedikit agar telihat rapi namun dibiarkan menjuntai begitu saja, menimbulkan kesan imut pada lelaki mungil itu. Bunga mawar yang baru dipetik tadi dengan sengaja diselipkan di sisian rambut Baekhyun. Tak lupa dasi kupu-kupu dipasangkan dengan rapi sebagai sentuhan akhir.

"Kenapa hari ini kalian banyak sekali menggunakan produk-produk dari bunga mawar? Aku lebih suka bunga lavender." Baekhyun gatal bertanya. Ia tak begitu suka bunga mawar sebenarnya.

Menurutnya bunga mawar memiliki kesan yang tak sesuai dengan dirinya yang polos, penuh tekad dan keberanian. Bunga mawar justru menunjukkan makna cinta dan gairah sangat menyimpang dari dirinya.

"Tuan Chanyeol menyukai bunga mawar." Jawab singkat diiringi senyum tipis dari Maureen kepala pelayannya. Baekhyun terdiam. Bayangan pemuda yang sudah beberapa kali ditemuinya itu terlintas dalam benaknya.

Rambut merah darah. Wajah tampan khas penduduk Eropa Barat mungkin sedikit blasteran Asia Timur? Wangi tubuhnya yang maskulin bercampur rempah-rempah yang menenangkan. Sikap sopan yang tanpa cela untuk kritikan, meski nampak begitu menyebalkan terkadang. Dan bola mata bulat dengan iris cokelatnya yang indah namun begitu dingin.

Ia dan Chanyeol meski telah beberapa kali bertemu, tak pernah saling bertukar sapa atau berusaha untuk mendekatkan diri satu sama lain. Mereka hanya akan melakukan itu demi formalitas atau sekedar rasa tak ingin mengecewakan kedua orang tua yang telah susah payah mengatur pernikahan mereka.

Sejujurnya Baekhyun tak terlalu mengenali seperti apa Chanyeol di kehidupan sehari-harinya atau apa makanan kesukaannya. Bahkan dirinya juga tidak tahu kebiasaan-kebiasaan apa yang lelaki itu sering lakukan. Mereka benar-benar hanya pasangan demi formalitas. Dirinya pun tak meragukan bahwa Chanyeol juga demikian.

Baekhyun mendengus miris. Bagaimana bisa ia yang dalam waktu beberapa jam lagi akan menjadi suami pria itu justru tak mengetahui apapun tentang dirinya? Mengherankan bila dipikir-pikir jika pelayannya bahkan jauh lebih mengetahui tentang calon suaminya tersebut.

"Mengapa harus aku?" Tanya Baekhyun lirih.

Chanyeol bukanlah satu-satunya pria Inggris yang pantas bersanding dengannya. Ada puluhan bahkan ratusan bangsawan di luar sana yang bahkan lebih baik dan memiliki gelar yang lebih tinggi dari lelaki itu. Mengapa dirinya justru harus terikat dengan perjanjian suci yang bahkan tak pernah ia harapkan?

Oke, mungkin alasan untuk melakukan penyelidikan cukup masuk akal. Tapi haruskah dengan sebuah pernikahan? Haruskah Baekhyun sampai mengorbankan perasannya sendiri demi hal ini?

Sejak kecil ia selalu dikelilingi dongeng-dongeng mengenai betapa indah dan sakralnya sebuah pernikahan. Dimana ada dua insan yang saling mencintai dengan tulus dan menerima kekuranga masing-masing tanpa pandang bulu.

Baekhyun selalu membayangkan dirinya punya keluarga kecil didampingi seorang wanita atau seorang pria, tak masalah. Tinggal jauh dari perkotaan dan urusan perusahaan, hidup di rumah sederhana yang nyaman dikelilingi padang rumput dimana ada bunga-bunga yang mekar setiap musim semi.

Namun semua pemikiran itu Baekhyuun kubur dalam-dalam. Memang benar kata pepatah bahwa kenyataan tak seindah yang kita bayangkan.

Para pelayan menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak ketika mendengar pertanyaan tuan mudanya itu. Ruangan itu seketika terasa lenggang selama beberapa detik. Keheningan yang ganjil menggantung di udara.

Kepala pelayan yang telah mengasuh Baekhun sejak masih bayi itu menepuk pipi Baekhyun perlahan. Baekhyun menatap mata tua dengan kelopak mata yang sudah berlipat-lipat keriput. Tatapan prihatin dan tulus diterimanya dengan heran.

Maureen menghembuskan napasnya perlahan.

"Saya tahu tuan muda Baekhyun pasti bisa melewati ini." Senyum gentir. "Saya yakin anda bisa melalui ini dengan penuh kesabaran tuan."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tautkan jemarinya. Kepala dianggukkan pelan, setidaknya kalimat dari Maureen bisa sedikit membangkitkan rasa sabar dan percaya diri dalam dirinya.

Berkali-kali kalimat penyemangat Baekhyun rapalkan. Setidaknya hingga kasus ini berakhir dan semua akan kembali normal. Begitu harapannya.

Chanyeol Armens, usianya dua tahun lebih tua dari Baekhyun dan berada dalam urutan pertama sebagai pewaris di keluarganya, serta ia adalah calon seorang Duke−hanya itu yang Baekhyun ketahui tentang dirinya. Ah, dan tambahan lagi. Chanyeol telah memiliki kekasih seorang model dan ternyata bekerja untuk dirinya. Lalu ternyata orang itu adalah wanita. Mungkin sebenarnya Chanyeol bukanlah penyuka sesama jenis. Atau mungkin ia menyukai keduanya? Entah Baekhyun juga tak tahu.

Bagi para bangsawan, siapapun pendamping resmi bukanlah masalah. Itu hanyalah mengenai status. Ia boleh memiliki selusin pemuas hasrat dan pencetak keturunan.

Baekhyun tahu bahwa dirinya diserahkan kepada keluarga Chanyeol sebagai simbol persahabatan−relasi dalam bisnis dan kehormatan. Sebuah kepatuhan yang dipaksakan. Ketika janji suci telah terucap maka semua yang Chanyeol katakan jelas menjadi sebuah kemutlakan untuk Baekhyun dan tak ada celah untuk menolak.

Namun, bukan Baekhyun namanya jika tak membangkang. Ribuan cara untuk menentang pria itu telah dicatat rapi dalam otaknya.

Di tangan Chanyeol, ia hanyalah akan menjadi satu dari selusin mawar kesukaannya yang menghiasi taman miliknya. Namun setidaknya ia tak mungkin dibuang dengan semudah itu mengingat perjanjian bisnis yang kedua keluarga itu buat.

"Tuan muda, sudah saatnya." Pelayannya mengingatkan.

Baekhyun menatap kembali dirinya di depan cermin dengan tatapan kosong. Ia kepalkan tangannya erat-erat. "Yah, semoga aku bisa."

.

Pagi ini begitu cerah, berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hati Baekhyun. Matahari bersinar terang, semburan ultraviolet menari-nari di atas permukaan gelas kaca yang tersusun rapi di pinggir taman.

Beberapa tamu undangan yang telah hadir terdengar berbisik-bisik, 'ini penyatuan yang direstui langit.' atau 'sungguh beruntung untuk Lord Baekhyun karena akan mempunyai suami tampan seperti putra Duke Armens aku iri'. Suara tawa gadis-gadis muda terdengar, tubuh mereka dibalut dengan pakaian super mewah dari kain sutera yang dirancang khusus oleh para desaigner ternama di Inggris.

Acara seperti inilah para bangsawan tampil untuk saling memamerkan harta benda yang mereka miliki. Tidak ada gaun keluaran edisi bulan lalu. Semua adalah edisi terbaru dan mungkin satu-satunya di dunia. Sepatu mereka dipoles agar semengkilap mungkin. Perhiasan menggantung dimana-mana membuatnya seperti lampu disko berjalan karena terpantulkan sinar matahari.

Hampir seluruh negeri ini lumpuh demi menyaksikan langsung acara pernikahan kedua bangsawan ternama di Inggris yang begitu dinanti-nantikan oleh publik. Desas-desus mengenai hubungan keduanya memang telah menjadi berita panas.

Para wartawan yang dibayar oleh kedua belah pihak untuk menerbitkan artikel-artikel terbaru tentang keduanya sungguh sukses besar dilihat dari betapa antusiasnya sambutan publik terhadap pasangan itu.

Begitu pembawa acara mengumumkan bahwa mempelai pria akan memasuki altar, para tamu undangan segera berdiri dan suasana hening pun langsung menyambut. Chanyeol begitu tampan pagi ini, tubuhnya dibalut dengan tuxedo putih dan dasi hitam membuat tubuh kekar berototnya tercetak jelas. Ia begitu tenang, seolah-olah acara pernikahan ini bukanlah suatu beban berat untuknya.

Kali ini giliran Baekhyun masuk. Berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol yang nampak begitu tenang, raut gelisah tak bisa dirinya hindari. Satu tetes keringat meluncur pelan dari pelipisnya. Baekhyun berjalan menuju altar ditemani oleh ayahnya. Dalam hati ia merutuki pakaian mewah yang ia kenakan karena membuatnya susah bergerak.

Di belakangnya terdapat beberapa sanak saudaranya membawa buket bunga dan mengiringi dirinya. Grup orkestra terkenal kesukaan Baekhyun diundang hariini guna mengiringi acara pernikahannya. Dalam hati ia benar-benar memuji keluarga Armens karena dapat mengetahui group orkestra kesukaannya. Bahkan lagu-lagu yang dibawakan semua kesukaan Baekhyun. Sial, ia tertinggal satu langkah.

Nyanyian-nyanyian siriosa mengalun dengan lembut mengiringi langkah perlahan menuju altar. Melodi yang dibawakan oleh para pianis pun berdesir dengan begitu lembut melengkapi nyanyian-nyanyian siriosa.

Iring-iringan berjalan dengan khidmat.

Ayah Baekhyun kemudian menyerahkan tangan putera bungsunya kepada Chanyeol dengan lembut begitu sampai di altar, sudah siap melepas puterayang sangat ia sayangi itu. Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun kemudian berlutut di depannya. Ia cium punggung tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun merinding hebat begitu matanya menatap bola mata Chanyeol, entah mengapa jantungnya bertalu-talu dengan begitu hebat. Lelaki tinggi itu kemudian berdiri menghadap pendeta diikuti Baekhyun.

Pikiran Baekhyun melayang jauh, tak begitu mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan oleh sang pendeta. Ia melihat ke arah pisau kue yang tergeletak di ujung meja. Ia berpikiran nakal, apa ya yang akan terjadi jika sekiranya ia menyambar pisau itu lalu memutus urat nadinya?

Namun Baekhyun kembali ditarik kembali ke kenyataan begitu merasakan genggaman Chanyeol yang kuat. Ia menahan diri untuk tak meringis. Baekhyun mencuri pandang ke arah pasangannya, Chanyeol lalu membalas tatapan itu dengan dingin seolah-olah mengatakan 'berkonsentrasilah pada upacara ini.'

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, meminta maaf kepada Chanyeol.

Janji telah terucap. Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol juga mengucapkan janji itu dengan setengah hati seperti dirinya. Ketika sang pendeta mengatakan "Silahkan cium pasangan anda." Baekhyun langsung gemetar.

Ia memutar badannya ke arah Chanyeol, 'akankah ia melakukannya?' Tanya Baekhyun dalam hati. Dan Baekhyun pun mendapatkan jawabannya begitu melihat Chanyeol sudah memiringkan kepalan berusaha menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat

 _Astaga Tuhan, kumohon ini ciumanku yang pertama._

Namun, bibir itu tiba-tiba berhenti beberapa centi dari bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. Tangan Chanyeol yang berada di kedua pipi Baekhyun sukses menutupi acara ciuman bohongan tersebut.

"Pejamkan matamu layaknya kita benar-benar saling berciuman." Bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun menuruti perkataannya.

Selang beberapa detik Chanyeol menjauhkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum tipis. Tak lama setelahnya balon-balon dilepas dan ucapan selamat langsung membanjiri keduanya.

Suasana hening nan sakral kini dipenuhi dengan suka cita gegap gempita. Para saudara Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi terdepan saling berpelukan menumpahkan air mata bahagia. Ayah dan ibunya menatap Baekhyun datar. Keduanya juga saling mengetahui bahwa pernikahannya ini hanyalah sebuah iming-iming belaka untuk menutup kenyataan yang ada.

Sebagai seorang bangsawan tentu harus dapat menyenangkan rakyatnya. Dan inilah yang Baekhyun lakukan. Binar-binar bahagia terpancar jelas dari rakyat yang berdiri sepanjang jalan ketika iring-iringan berjalan, seolah-olah mereka mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun telah melakukan hal yang benar.

Dalam hati ia berbisik miris meminta maaf karena ia bukanlah sesosok yang naïf seperti itu.

Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit biru dihiasi dengan semburat awan putih.

Ia tidak mengatakan apapun ketika pesta perayaan, ia hanya tersenyum dan menggumamkan kata terima kasih. Bahkan ketika ia sudah dibawa ke rumah Chanyeol, ia tetap bungkam.

.

Sore yang indah. Matahari nampak seperti menyemburkan lazuardi merah menyala-nyala. Lampu-lampu mulai dinyalakan, bulan mulai menyapa di antara awan-awan. Para tamu undangan sudah pulang dengan wajah gembira, begitu pula dengan para sanak saudaranya. Mungkin hanya Kris cukup cerewet mengingatkannya ini itu dan menyuruhnya untuk menelpon setiap hari karena lelaki itu akan sangat merindukan Baekhyun.

Ucapannya dihadiahi sebuah tentangan di tulang kering membuat kakinya biru keungu-unguan. Kakaknya itu terlalu protektif dan berlebihan, mereka bahkan selalu bertemu di kantor dan makan siang bersama.

Rombongan mobil mewah beriringan membawa pasangan itu ke mansion Chanyeol. Baekhyun duduk berdampingan dengan lelaki itu. Tak satu pun diantaranya yang berniat membuka obrolan. Baekhyun sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, begitu pula Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya sedang membayangkan betapa kikuknya mereka nanti ketika tinggal bersama di mansion Chanyeol yang super besar melebihi mansionnya sendiri. Belum lagi rumah sebesar itu hanya ditinggali berdua dan dipenuhi oleh para pelayan yang ada di setiap sudut ruangan.

Di dalam mansion baru yang asing, para pelayan wanita mengantar Baekhyun sampai ke kamar sang pendamping. Mansion ini begitu besar, walaupun tak sebesar mansion utama keluarganya, namun untuk ukuran mansion yang hanya diisi oleh seorang Chanyeol saja ini termasuk terlalu besar. Dalam perjalanan ke kamar Chanyeol, Baekhyun tak sempat menikmati keindahan ornament dan lukisan yang ada di rumah ini. Mungkin besok pagi ia bisa berjalan-jalan mengelilingi rumah ini sepuasnya.

Rias tipisnya telah dibasuh dengan air murni yang begitu menyegarkan. Menampilkan kulit bersih nan halus milik Baekhyun. Piyama kini telah Baekhyun kenakan, menggantikan tuxedo ketat yang ia kenakan seharian ini. Rasanya begitu longgar dan nyaman, berbeda dengan pakaiannya tadi yang super ketat membuatnya sulit bernapas.

Diam-diam para pelayan memuji kecantikan paras Baekhyun. Meski ia seorang lelaki tapi kulit Baekhyun terlihat begitu halus. Berterima kasihlah pada ibunya yang begitu menginginkan anak perempuan sehingga ia membesarkan Baekhyun seperti itu. Berbagai perawatan kecantikan ia jalani demi memenuhi keinginan sang ibu. Namun ia tak begitu peduli, mereka tak tahu jika di punggung dan perutnya terdapat bekas luka tusuk yang lumayan dalam namun tak mengurangi keindahan tubuh Baekhyun.

Lorong-lorong menuju sisi barat mansion begitu sepi. Para pelayan mengatakan bahwa ini dibuat khusus oleh Chanyeol agar ia dapat memiliki privasi lebih. Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepala. Pikirannya masih melayang ke arah, bagaimana baiknya ia menyerahkan 'dirinya' pada Chanyeol yang kini resmi berstatus sebagai suaminya itu.

Kemewahan mansion itu sama sekali tak membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman. Ia dapat melihat di sisi kanan dan kiri lorong itu terdapat puluhan vas bunga yang diisi satu tangkai mawar yang masih segar. Ia penyuka bunga mawar, Baekhyun mencatat itu dalam pikirannya.

Jantungnya berdebar-debar, kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi di balik pintu besar berlapis emas itu begitu Baekhyun membukanya. Rasa takut dan gugup terus-menerus merayapi dirinya. Ia menghembuskan napasnya perlahan berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang sedari tadi menggerogoti.

Sebelum membuka pintu itu, Baekhyun berbalik menghadap para pelayan yang menatapnya heran. Sebuah senyuman merekah di wajahnya.

"Kalian bisa kembali sekarang." Baekhyun berkata lembut, berusaha member perintah kepada para pelayan tersebut.

Ia tersenyum kecil, mencoba meyakinkan mereka. "Aku membutuhkan privasi lebih dengan Chanyeol."

Para pelayan itu pun membungkukkan badan mereka kemudian undur diri dari hadapan Baekhyun. Beberapa dari mereka terikikik pelan membayangkan malam pertama yang tuannya akan hadapi. Mungkin ia adalah satu dari ribuan penggemar pasangan ini sehingga bisa bertingkah demikian.

Baekhyun membuka pintu itu perlahan, ditutup di belakang punggung serapat mungkin. Keheningan langsung menyambutnya. Chanyeol jelas mengetahuinya, namun ia tak bergeming barang sedikit pun. Meliriknya pun tidak.

Chanyeol duduk di sofa dekat jendela kamarnya, di tangannya terdapat sebuah buku berjudul 'The Logic of Hegel.'

 _Boleh juga seleranya_ , gumam Baekhyun dalam hati.

Di dalam kamarnya yang temaram, ia masih dapat melihat wajah Chanyeol dengan jelas

Kini rambut depannya jatuh menutupi dahi kokohnya, ia menggunakan piayama tidur berwarna hitam legam yang mencetak jelas bentuk tubuhnya. Baekhyun mengakui bahwa lelaki itu sungguh tampan tanpa cela.

Baekhyun duduk di samping Chanyeol, tak berkata apa-apa. Jemari Chanyeol membuka halaman buku selanjutnya, ia masih diam tak berusaha membuka percakapan.

Lima menit terlewat dan masih belum ada percakapan yang dimulai. Baekhyun sebenarnya bukanlah tipikal orang yang pendiam, namun begitu tahu perangai Chanyeol yang jelas tak akan menanggapi Baekhyun dengan antusias membuatnya menjadi malas untuk memulai percakapan dan menunggu seseorang yang kini telah berstatus menjadi suaminya tersebut terlebih dahulu memulai.

"Hei.." Baekhyun gemas membuka percakapan

Chanyeol akhirnya menutup bukunya dan meletakkan buku itu di atas rak kecil yang berada di samping sofa. Ia mulai mengalihkan atensinya pada Baekhyun.

"Hm?"

Adegan itu komikal satir. Mereka seperti pasangan baru yang sama-sama canggung jika dilihat secara sekilas. Namun percakapan lewat mata menyatakan bahwa sesungguhnya tidak ada secercah cinta di antara mereka.

"Sepertinya kau akan mendiamkanku sampai pagi ya." Itu bukan pertanyaan. Nada yang ia pakai digunakan untuk memberikan pernyataan. Chanyeol terkekeh, tak berusaha mengoreksi.

Matanya melirik Baekhyun. Tatapannya ambigu, antara meremehkan Baekhyun atau merasa terhibur. Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia meraih cangkir tehnya menyesap perlahan.

"Kau tidak mau kusentuh. Benar bukan?" –Jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam, ia kini merasa takut. Chanyeol beranjak berdiri dengan anggun lalu meregangkan tubuhnya. Satu tangan meraih dagu Baekhyun, memaksanya mendongak. Mata bertemu mata.

Ia begitu angkuh. Begitu kesan Baekhyun terhadap Chanyeol.

"Aku belum tertarik untuk menyentuh dirimu." Senyum arogan "−Kalau ingin, buat aku tertarik." Ia melepaskan dagu Baekhyun lalu beranjak menuju ranjang bersiap untuk tidur.

Bunyi gemeletuk terdengar. Buku-buku jari Baekhyun memutih karena dirinya mengepalkan tangan terlalu kuat.

 _Sialan._ _Aku bahkan tak sudi disentuh olehmu brengsek!_

.

 **TBC!**

 **A/N :**

Heyoyyyy halo semuanyaaaaa. Apa kabarrr, semoga kalian semua sehat-sehat aja ya. Heheeee akhirnya si Baek sama Chan menikah yah. Duh, jujur sebenernya aku nulis ini juga sambil deg-degan bayangin kalo adegan ini beneran kejadian pasti seru bangetlah ya.

Btw aku lagi kangen banget sama moment Chanbaek nih huhu asli kangen banget sama mereka semuaaa.

Oh iyaa jangan lupa buat review, fav dan follow cerita ku yaps heuheu. Soalnya asli deh review kalian tuh bener-bener bikin penyemangat buat aku pas lagi nulis! Makasih buat semua yang udah kasih aku review fav dan followww. Tunggu kelanjutan ceritaku yaaaa

I love you all! Thank youuu


	7. Chapter : 6

**BLACK CODE**

 **.**

 **written by. Ciellalee**

* * *

 **Ingatan-ingatan itu perlahan muncul, bagai gelembung buih dari dasar laut yang gelap dimana tak memiliki keadaan jelas dasarnya. Suara tembakan dan jeritan sakit sungguh memekakkan pendengaran Baekhyun. Cipratan darah mengenai pipi kirinya, gelimpangan mayat ada di depan mata namun tubuhnya sama sekali tidak mau digerakkan.**

 **Baekhyun menatap kilasan adegan itu dari sebrang sungai yang dialiri air berwarna pekat, merah darah. Di atasnya terombang-ambing manusia-manusia tak bernyawa membuat lelaki mungil itu seketika merasa mual. Aroma kematian menggelayut dimana-mana. Tangannya yang menggenggam erat sebuah revolver, terlepas begitu saja karena getaran tangan yang tak kunjung berhenti.**

 **Dirinya dapat melihat dengan jelas, Jongin dan beberapa kawan lainnya tengah menancapkan ujung pedang dan memuntahkan isi peluru mereka. Baekhyun jelas ingin membantu namun ia tersadar kala sungai yang menjadi pembatas di antara mereka terlalu dalam dan tak bisa dilewati.**

 **Namun ia tetap memberanikan diri untuk mendekat, ketika langkahnya hampir mencapai bibir sungai tubuhnya terasa ditarik ke sebuah lubang hitam. Kini dirinya tengah terduduk di sebuah ruangan gelap dengan borgol serta rantai yang melilit di kakinya.**

 **Matanya menatap sekeliling, ruangan itu gelap gulita dan tak ada pintu keluar. Hingga tiba-tiba matanya disilaukan dengan sebuah cahaya yang menyeruak.. semakin terang.. dan semakin terang.**

 **Seketika di sekelilingnya dapat Baekhyun lihat, jajaran orang-orang yang telah ia bunuh dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Raut wajah mereka datar tak membuat sebuah emosi tertentu. Baekhyun meremang, sudut matanya telah digenangi air mata.**

 _ **"Kami akan mencari dan terus mengincarmu."**_

 **Berulang kali mereka mengatakan itu sambil perlahan-lahan berjalan mendekat. Tangan mereka terangkat meraih-raih tubuhnya. Mereka bagai sekawanan** _ **zombie**_ **yang menjadikannya incaran. Lelaki mungil itu tanpa sadar beringsut menjauh dari mereka. Jumlah mereka bertambah, puluhan, ratusan, wajah mayat-mayat itu kini bahkan tak lagi berbentuk namun Baekhyun jelas mengenali semua orang itu.**

 **Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat, kalimat permohonan ampun tak henti-hentinya keluar dari kedua belah bibir. Jantungnya bertalu dengan cepat lalu diiringi suara menggelegar yang amat kencang, mayat-mayat itu meledak menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.**

Baekhyun tersentak, dirinya terbangun lalu berteriak. Napasnya tersenggal tak beraturan sedang keringat terus berucuran di pelipis. Kedua telapak tangannya mendingin, bukan karena pendingin ruangan.

Ia mimpi buruk.

Ruangan tersebut terang, membuat matanya tertusuk. Kepala ia miringkan mencari asal cahaya. Sudah pagi dan ia sendirian di ranjang besar tersebut. Bagian belakang kepala Baekhyun terasa berdenyut-denyut. Rasa pusing menggerogoti batok kepalanya.

Perlahan ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang namun pergerakan itu justru membuat ia dilanda pusing yang semakin hebat. Baekhyun mengerang pelan lalu menghembuskan napas panjang, menanti rasa pusingnya berhenti.

Beberapa pelayan memasuki kamar berbondong-bondong begitu mendengar teriakan Baekhyun. Salah seorang dari mereka mendekati Baekhyun dan menanyakan kondisi dari lelaki mungil itu. Baekhyun hanya menjawab sekenanya dan berterus terang dirinya memang sering dilanda mimpi buruk. Hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baru dan perlu dikhawatirkan.

Pelayan tersebut memaksakan diri untuk membawanya ke Chanyeol agar dipanggilkan psikiatris, namun ide itu Baekhyun tolak dengan halus. Ia sudah punya seorang dokter pribadi lagipula dirinya juga sedang dalam fase penyembuhan, tidak perlu sepanik itu.

Dengan ragu mereka akhirnya undur diri dan mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol telah menunggu di ruang makan serta air hangat sesuai pesanan Baekhyun juga telah disiapkan. Dirinya hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Sebuah desahan lolos dari bibirnya. Malam tadi adalah malam pertama untuk pernikahan mereka berdua namun tidak ada yang terjadi. Sepanjang malam itu hanya berisi gesekan punggung bertemu punggung tanpa adanya sebuah percakapan dan kecamuk pikiran masing-masing insan.

Baekhyun tak merasa kecewa atau pun terganggung sama sekali karena dirinya telah memprediksikan hal semacam ini pasti terjadi. Ia justru merasa lega karena Chanyeol nampaknya sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan dirinya dan membiarkan Baekhyun terlelap menikmati waktu istirahat yang singkat.

Jujur dia sebenarnya sedikit tergelak begitu mengetahui bahwa _suami_ nya itu telah bangun terlebih dahulu dan bahkan telah menantinya di ruang makan. Lelaki itu benar-benar ingin membuat image-nya seperti seorang bangsawan pemalas. Bahkan di hari pertama setelah pernikahan mereka ia bangun terlambat dan tak sempat menyiapkan sarapan untuk si suami tercinta. Sungguh klise.

Namun dirinya terlalu tak peduli dengan spekulasi orang-orang. Bisa saja mereka menduga dirinya bangun terlambat karena kelelahan sehabis melakukan kegiatan panasnya. Mungkin. Tapi pemikiran itu justru membuat ia merasa semakin jijik.

Baekhyun menendang selimutnya dan dengan setengah hati membawa langkah kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Air hangat dicampur esensial yang lagi-lagi bunga mawar telah mengisi penuh _bathup._ Segera saja ia lepaskan piyama yang dikenakannya lalu menceburkan diri ke dalam _bathup_.

Baekhyun mendesis nikmat saat sekujur tubuhnya merasakan air hangat yang menusuk hingga tulang. Rasa pegal disekujur tubuh seketika terasa terangkat begitu saja. Baekhyun menenggelamkan diri hingga air berada sebatas lehernya.

Lelaki mungil itu sebenarnya bisa saja kembali terlelap dan berendam lebih dari satu jam jika saja suara ketukan pintu beruntun tak mengusik paginya yang tenang. Seorang pelayan di balik pintu itu memanggil-manggil namanya berulang kali membuat Baekhyun harus berteriak agar menyakinkan pelayan tersebut bahwa dirinya tak dalam fase percobaan bunuh diri.

Kakinya dengan sengaja ia hentakkan dengan kencang sehingga bunyi kecipak air terdengar menggema dari dalam kamar mandi. Baekhyun meraih jubah mandinya lalu menyeret kaki keluar. Ia biarkan rambutnya menjuntai menutupi setengah wajah. Tetesan air membasahi sepanjang jalan menuju lemari pakaiannya.

Tak sabaran dengan tingkah Baekhyun, seorang pelayan menyeret dirinya untuk duduk di depan meja rias lalu mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah. Setelah itu ia menyerahkan satu setel pakaian dan disambar langsung oleh Baekhyun.

Pelayan di rumah ini sungguh tak ramah dan membuat Baekhyun merasa sangat risih. Bagaimana bisa ia memperlakukan dirinya yang notabene seorang 'Tuan Muda' kedua setelah Chanyeol dengan begitu kasar. Mereka bahkan tak menyuguhkan early morning tea.

Baekhyun mengerang kesal. Mengapa orang-orang di rumah ini terkesan buru-buru dan tidak dapat menikmati pagi mereka. Para pelayan itu menarik tubuh Baekhyun kesana kemari, bubuk bedak mengepul di depan wajahnya membuat ia terbatuk-batuk. Cairan hitam yang Baekhyun tak tahu apa itu dioleskan ke sepanjang garis matanya yang tipis. Eye shadow berwarna merah marun dibubuhkan pada mata sabit Baekhyun.

Decak kagum tak henti Baekhyun berikan ketika ia memandang pantulan dirinya sendiri di depan cermin. Ia harus menyuruh Maureen untuk membeli cairan yang pelayan itu katakan sebagai−eyeliner tersebut.

Setelah selesai didandani dengan ini-itu, Baekhyun dituntun menuju ruang makan. Di sebelahnya, seorang maid yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Luna berjalan tegap melangkah pasti ketika menuruni tangga. Perempuan itu mengklaim dirinya sebagai asisten baru bagi Baekhyun di rumah ini. Ia hanya mengiyakan lalu membiarkan gadis itu mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Ia tak terlalu peduli karena jelas dirinya telah membuat rencana untuk memabahas bahwa dirinya ingin membawa Jongin atau Maureen kemari kepada Chanyeol. Jika ia beruntung mungkin dirinya diperbolehkan untuk membawa keduanya.

Tapi untuk saat ini Baekhyun jelas sangat membutuhkan Maureen. Tanpa wanita itu Baekhyun mungkin bisa mengalami depresi berat dalam waktu seminggu saja karena tak bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru. Meski Chanyeol telah berjanji akan saling bergantian menginap di mansion satu sama lain setiap satu minggu sekali namun tetap saja Baekhyun tak tahan dengan itu.

Akhirnya setelah melewati beberapa belokan dan pilar serta kamar-kamar yang Baekhyun tak yakin dengan isinya, dirinya sampai di sebuah ruangan dengan aroma rempah-rempah serta semerbak mawar yang menyeruak dari dalam.

Sebuah meja besar ditutupi taplak satin berwarna kuning emas adalah objek pertama yang Baekhyun tangkap. Seorang lelaki dengan rambut merahnya yang telah ditata rapi menyumbul sedikit dari balik koran yang tengah ia baca.

Itu adalah koran harian kesukaan Baekhyun. Kacamata baca bertengger di hidungnya sedang mata tak hentinya berlari kesana kemari membaca untaian kalimat yang tertulis di koran itu. Tak dapat Baekhyun elak bahwa Chanyeol nampak begitu menawan pagi ini dengan balutan kemeja hitam yang digulung hingga ke siku.

Lelaki itu nampak begitu tenggelam dengan bacaannya hingga tak menyadari Baekhyun yang telah duduk di hadapannya dengan memangku wajah menunggu lelaki itu sadar akan kehadirannya.

Satu alis terangkat. _Koran itu edisi minggu lalu_.

Baekhyun mendengus mengejek, bagaimana bisa lelaki itu baru membacanya? Ia bahkan telah membaca edisi itu tiga kali. Tanpa sadar hal tersebut membuat Chanyeol mendelik dari balik koran. Atensinya teralihkan pada lelaki mungil yang tengah menatapnya dengan bosan.

Ia menurunkan koran itu dan melepas kacamatanya.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol jelas mengejek Baekhyun secara tersirat. Namun dirinya tak ambil pusing dengan itu. Baekhyun justru terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu Armens? Apakah kau juga tidur dengan _nyenyak?_ " Baekhyun balik bertanya gemas ingin membalas Chanyeol.

"Jangan lupa kau juga telah menjadi seorang Armens." Nada Chanyeol memperingatkan. Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahu.

Ia menyibak selembar serbet lalu dipasangkan di atas paha dan diselipkan di leher tak ingin bajunya terkena cipratan makanan. Tidak mau berlama-lama bersilat lidah dengan suaminya itu, Chanyeol pun melakukan hal yang demikian.

Hidangan pembuka masuk diiringi hidangan utama dan penutup. Tak ada yang bersuara, mereka berdua tenggelam dalam nikmatnya santapan pagi pada hari ini.

Chanyeol melirik pada Baekhyun. Diam-diam dirinya memperhatikan bagaimana cara lelaki mungil itu makan. Pipi gembilnya menggembung tiap kali tangannya menyendokkan makanan. Terkadang mata sipit itu akan membulat ketika hidangan yang dimakannya terasa nikmat dan itu menjadi sebuah hiburan tersendiri untuk Chanyeol.

Merasa dipandangi, Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol membalas iris hitam legam itu. Netranya menangkap sang lelaki tengah berpangku tangan memandangi dirinya dengan sebuah seringai kecil ke wajah.

Sontak, ia meninggikan sebelah alis matanya terheran-heran dengan tingkah lelaki itu.

"Apa yang salah denganmu? Kau ini mabuk atau kenapa?" Lontar Baekhyun sembari memasukkan sesendok pudding ke dalam mulut.

Lelaki itu hanya bergeming dan semakin memperhatikan dirinya. Baekhyun meremang, merinding dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat ternyata kau cukup menggemaskan."

Suara batuk tak terelakkan. Jemari Baekhyun yang lentik memukul-mukul dada karena tersedak. Buru-buru ia raih gelas berisikan air mineral dan meneguknya rakus. Chanyeol yang melihat kejadian itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lelaki itu sungguh menggemaskan dan ia menjadi semakin ingin menggodanya.

"Aku pikir kau butuh seorang psikiatris, Armens." Tatapan tajam terarah pada kedua bola mata bulat Chanyeol.

Mendengus pelan. Setelah mengusap bibir dengan tissue, lelaki bersurai merah tersebut beranjak dari kursi. Dirinya masih cukup waras untuk tidak menghancurkan mood Baekhyun di pagi hari. Ia lirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan. Waktunya berangkat kerja.

Ketika hendak meninggalkan meja makan, Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya kembali menghadap Baekhyun yang masih sibuk menghabiskan sisa makanannya.

"Ah, aku lupa. Tadi asistenmu yang bernama Jongin berkata akan menjemputmu sepuluh menit lagi." Ujarnya kemudian berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun.

.

Hidup dalam dua sisi, gelap dan terang mungkin telah menjadi garis takdir hidup bagi Chanyeol. Dirinya telah terbiasa untuk berkamuflase dari satu kepribadian menjadi kepribadian lain−bukan, dia bukan seorang bipolar.

Jika di pagi hari semua orang akan mengenal dirinya sebagai 'sosok' Chanyeol Armens yang tegas, ramah dan berwibawa. Maka di malam hari ia akan berubah drastis menjadi sosok yang dingin dan otoriter.

Tidak banyak yang mengenali sifatnya itu, hanya beberapa orang terdekat serta seorang asistennya−Daniel Willson yang tahu. Sejak kecil Chanyeol telah dikenalkan pada dunia gelap di belakang kerajaan Inggris. Mata sehitam jelaga itu telah menyaksikan ratusan atau mungkin ribuan nyawa yang melayang agar dirinya bisa ditempatkan pada tahtanya saat ini.

Awalnya ia merasa takut dan rasa tenang tak pernah menghampirinya. Namun lama-kelamaan ia kini dulu berkata bahwa untuk mencapai sebuah keberhasilan, harus ada pengorbanan di dalamnya. Dan apa yang telah dilakukannya saat ini adalah hal yang benar. Pengorbanan memang diperlukan.

Dirinya kini menjadi sosok yang bertangan dingin tak punya jiwa mau pun belas kasih. Dan semua sandiwara kehidupannya dimulai di sini.

.

Ban mobil yang bergesekan dengan aspal menimbulkan bunyi decitan yang cukup memekakkan telinga ketika supir pribadi Chanyeol mengerem. Ia telah tiba di kantornya. Seorang satpam yang sudah siaga sejak pagi tadi dengan sigap membukakan pintu.

Dengan langkah angkuh, Chanyeol memijakkan kaki turun dari mobil. Ia kancingkan jasnya lalu melenggang masuk. Lokasi perusahaaan Chanyeol ini dekat sekali dengan Istana Buckingham. Mungkin hanya membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit jika berjalan dari sini. Bangunan berwarna silver dua puluh tiga lantai dengan gaya arsitektur klasik bercampur modern menjadi ciri khas utama.

Jendela-jendela besar dengan ukiran di kusennya menghiasi perusahaan Armens Corp. Perusahaan ini sedikit berbeda dengan gedung-gedung pencakar langit di jantung London. Kantor perusahaan Armens Corp ini lebih menyerupai kastil kuno namun diberi sentuhan modern untuk terus mengikuti perkembangan zaman.

Ada banyak pekerjanya yang menyambut di lobi. Mereka membungkuk empat puluh lima derajat dan dibalas anggukan tipis serta senyum yang menyerupai seringai di wajah. Asistennya−Daniel berlari kecil menghampiri Chanyeol dengan tangan penuh membawa beberapa berkas dokumen.

Ia berjalan cepat di samping Chanyeol dengan mulut yang tak berhenti mengucap menjelaskan jadwal-jadwal yang akan lelaki tinggi itu lalui hari ini. Lantai kantor dari marmer tua, tiang-tiang penyanggah yang kokoh serta udara yang terasa hangat membuat suasana tegang di antara para pekerja menjadi sedikit tenang.

Chanyeol adalah pecinta seni. Hal itu dapat dilihat dari lorong-lorong yang berisikan lukisan kontemporer dari berbagai seniman kesukaannya. Belum lagi benda-benda seni yang dipajang membuat kantor itu terlihat seperti sebuah museum seni.

Pintu ruangan kerjanya dibuka, sepatu pantofelnya berpijak pada permadani dari beludru berwana merah darah. Petugas penjaga pintu menyapa Chanyeol ramah. Kini punggung disandarkan pada sofa kulit, sedang mata masih menatap tajam pada Daniel yang tak kunjung selesai memberi penjelasan.

"−Sampai pukul lima sore nanti, anda akan menemui investor besar dari Prancis." Daniel menutup notes kecilnya lalu berdehem telah menyelesaikan rentetan kalimatnya.

"Sekiranya itu jadwal anda selama seharian ini."

Chanyeol menatap tajam dari sofa di seberang meja. Wajahnya masam, jelas tak suka dengan jadwal padat yang berentet setiap harinya. Ia mendesah pelan.

Daniel terdiam, menelan ludah. Aura atasannya itu nampak tak terlihat baik. Takut-takut ia melirik pada Chanyeol. Biasanya lelaki itu akan mengamuk sepanjang hari jika moodnya sedang tidak baik.

"Baiklah." Jawab Chanyeol pasrah. Tangannya meraih sebuah pulpen dari laci meja bersiap menuntaskan tumpukan dokumen yang tadi asistennya itu bawa.

Daniel buru-buru mengangkat dokumen itu untuk diserahkan pada Chanyeol. Mungkin ada sekitar tiga tumpukan.

Seketika lelaki bermata sipit itu menjentikkan jari, melupakan sesuatu untuk disampaikan pada atasannya itu.

"Ah! Lord Armens, mohon maaf. Aku lupa, menyampaikan ini." Ia merogoh saku dalam jasnya. Menarik secarik kertas yang sudah dilipat menjadi lipatan kecil berbentuk persegi. Dengan sopan ia sodorkan pada Chanyeol yang mengangkat sebelah alis−bingung.

Atensinya ia alihkan pada kertas dalam gengamannya itu. Ada dua lembar kertas yang dilipat dijadikan satu. Tercetak dalam kertas itu beberapa potong gambar hasil jepretan kamera dan satunya lagi berisi tulisan dengan beberapa simbol aneh yang tak Chanyeol mengerti.

"Apa ini?" Tanyanya.

"Data ini saya dapatkan dua hari yang lalu dari pusat pengawas. Mereka menduga sepertinya ada orang yang mencoba untuk menyelidiki anda, Tuan Muda." Chanyeol mengernyit. Berita mengenai dirinya yang sering dijadikan incaran oleh musuh bisnisnya sama sekali bukanlah hal yang baru.

Permasalahan sepele seperti itu jelas bukan tandingannya. Namun mengapa masalah ini sampai di angkat di atas meja kerjanya?

"Jika anda lihat dari gambar ini−" Daniel menunjuk dengan sopan pada kertas yang berada di sisi kanan mejanya, terlihat seorang pria dengan mantel hitam legam dengan kerah sebatas bibir. Lelaki itu mengenakan topi hitam dan syal berwarna abu-abu, nampak seperti menutupi identitasnya.

"Ia adalah salah satu mantan anggota CIA, yang saat ini telah keluar. Jongdae Clifford. Memang, dirinya telah menjadi salah satu pemegang saham di perusahaan ini. Namun jika mengecek tanggal kedatangannnya, pada saat itu anda tak memiliki janji untuk bertemu anda." Jelas Daniel. Mata Chanyeol memicing, menatap lebih tajam hasil jepretan dengan kualitas rendah itu.

"Saya juga telah mencari catatan serangkaian jadwal dan saluran telepon pada hari itu dan seminggu sebelum Tuan Clifford datang, namun nihil. Perusahaan sama sekali tidak memiliki jadwal untuk berurusan dengan beliau. Namun anehnya ia datang ke perusahaan."

Chanyeol mendorong kursinya ke belakang sedang otaknya memutar balikkan ucapan Daniel. Memang ada yang aneh. Tapi ada urusan apa Clifford dengan dirinya? Saham yang dipegang olehnya juga tak terlalu banyak bahkan ketika sedang rapat umum pemegang saham ia juga terlihat menerima saja keputusan Chanyeol.

"Lalu untuk yang ini−" Tangan Daniel menunjuk ke arah hasil print yang berisi rentetan huruf dan angka.

"Seseorang baru saja mencoba untuk meretas data perusahaan." Suara Daniel melemah di akhir kalimat. Chanyeol hanya menatap datar.

Chanyeol jelas tahu bahwa dunia bisnis tak sebaik yang ia bayangkan. Tetapi dirinya tak ingin membuat spekulasi buruk terlebih dahulu dan bertindak ceroboh jika tidak ingin masuk ke dalam kubang lumpur.

Chanyeol meletakkan kertas itu di atas meja.

"Terus awasi lelaki ini Daniel,perhatikan hingga setiap jengkal gerak-geriknya. Aku tak ingin tikus ini lepas dari pengawasanku. Serta pastikan seluruh penjaga keamanan mengenali wajahnya. Jika keberadannya memang cukup meresahkan langsung habisi saja. Ah, tolong hubungi Luhan dan Sehun , aku memerlukan mereka."

.

"Armens mulai menyadari pergerakan kita Tuan Muda." Jongin menyerahkan secangkir teh panas di samping tumpukan buku.

Baekhyun menghirup aroma teh, uap panas mengepul di wajahnya. Ia tersenyum kecil merasakan sensasi harumnya teh lalu menyesap perlahan. Decakan nikmat terdengar. Diletakannya cangkir itu, lantas Baekhyun memiringkan kepala dengan ekspresi yang tak tertebak.

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya, Jongin. Tidak bisakah kau memberikanku info yang paling terbaru? Astaga aku mulai merasa bosan." Komentar Baekhyun. Tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menopang kepala sedang kursinya diputar ke kanan dan ke kiri bermain-main.

Helaan napas keluar dari bibir tebal lelaki tinggi yang berdiri tegap di seberang meja. Inilah sifat Baekhyun yang selalu ia benci. Senang bermain-main dan selalu menganggap remeh permasalahan yang bisa menjebak lelaki itu dalam hal besar. Meski dia akui bahwa semua rencana lelaki mungil itu hampir selalu berhasil tapi tetap saja, ia seorang lelaki dewasa yang harus berpikiran dewasa pula.

Jongin menyerahkan sebuah map kecokelatan yang kemudian diraih oleh Baekhyun ragu. Ditariknya beberapa lembar kertas dari dalam.

Terdapat beberapa foto lelaki yang tak Baekhyun kenali wajahnya berada di sudut-sudut, titik mati pengawasan cctv di sekitar maupun di dalam kantornya. Ia mengernyit.

"Mereka sudah di sana selama dua hari berturut-turut. Mereka bahkan beberapa kali mencoba untuk berkomunikasi dengan pegawai kita jika saja aku dan Suho tidak memergokinya."

Baekhyun lantas mengambil kacamata bacanya, melihat lebih lekat pada gambar-gambar yang tercetak pada kertas itu. Matanya memicing tajam sama sekali tidak melepaskan atensinya. Kertas-kertas dokumen ia telantarkan sejenak. Masa bodoh dengan itu, kasus ini justru jauh lebih penting dibanding isi perjanjian di atas kertas.

Secara tiba-tiba Baekhyun menggebrak meja, lalu bangkit dari kursi. Kacamatanya ia lepaskan dengan kasar. Gemeletuk gigi dapat terdengar oleh Jongin, sedang tangan berada di kedua pinggang. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa kepanasan.

 _Sialan._

"Jongin, apa kau tahu siapa mereka?" Tanya Baekhyun. Jari-jarinya memijat pangkal hidung.

Jongin bergeming, tak menjawab.

"Aku, aku tidak−"

"Ya! Dan kau iya! Astaga… sungguh brengsek. Mereka ini orang-orang _nya_ Armens, Jongin! Armens! Wah.." Baekhyun berdecak kagum. Tepuk tangan keras menggema di ruang kerjanya. Lelaki Baldev itu terkekeh pelan.

Jongin hanya diam saja sama sekali tidak berniat membuka suara.

"Bagaimana bisa si brengsek itu menempatkan anjing penjaganya di kantor suaminya sendiri? Ah.. aku benar-benar tak tahan ingin meremukkan tulang rusuknya." Kertas itu diremukkan Baekhyun. Matanya menatap nyalang ke luar jendela.

Dalam hati Jongin merapal doa agar kemarahan lelaki itu tak dilampiaskan kepada dirinya jika tak ingin Kyungsoo memberi berbagai rentetan kalimat pertanyaan atas siapa pelaku yang bertanggung jawab atas dirinya yang babak belur.

.

Chanyeol menelpon Baekhyun sore tadi dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan pulang larut malam dan meminta Baekhyun agar tak usah menunggu kepulangannya.

Jika Jongin tak memperingatkan dirinya untuk mengontrol emosi, Baekhyun hampir saja membanting _handphone_ keluaran terbaru dari perusahaan elektronik kesukaannya. Akhirnya ia hanya menelan amarah itu hingga ubun-ubunnya terasa memanas.

Namun setelah dipikirkan lagi buat apa pula dia marah? Mereka berdua telah membuat perjanjian untuk tidak saling mengurusi kehidupan masing-masing dan hanya ada status pernikahan di depan publik, selebihnya mereka hanyalah dua individu yang tak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Atau lebih tepatnya, musuh dibalik dinding. Karena diam-diam Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling berambisi untuk menghancurkan satu sama lain. Baekhyun dengaan tujuannya sendiri dan begitu pun Chanyeol.

Karena kebetulan besok adalah hari libur dan tak ada pekerjaan yang menumpuk seperti gunung, maka Baekhyun bisa bersantai atau mungkin bersenang-senang melepas penat dan stress yang terus menghantuinya belakangan ini.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengendarai mobil sendiri, meluncur cepat untuk menghadiri pesta cocktail yang diadakan oleh sahabatnya Xiumin−merayakan tahun ketiga pernikahannya dengan Jongdae.

Mobil _Bugatti Chiron_ yang dikemudikan Baekhyun meninggalkan gedung kantor setelah satu dua kalimat basa-basi pada Jongin dan sedikit balasan sapaan yang diberikan para pegawainya. Lampu terang mobil menyorot terang jalanan ditemani lagu-lagu klasik karya Chopin.

Baekhyun bersiul pelan ketika memasuki pekarangan mansion Xiumin. Ia memutar setir cepat, merapikan jasnya lalu melenggang masuk. Ada beberapa orang berpakaian militer Inggris yang berjaga di depan pintu besar rumah itu.

Mereka menunduk hormat pada Baekhyun lalu mendorong pintu mempersilahkannya untuk masuk. Dia memang sering berkunjung kemari sehingga tidak heran para penjaga dan pelayan di rumah ini hafal benar wajahnya.

Seorang pelayan berpakaian serba hitam menghampiri dirinya. Rumah itu sepi, hanya menyisakan dua petugas keamanan yang kukenal baik, beberapa pelayan yang sedang membersihkan barang-barang koleksi Jongdae dan seorang butler yang tengah mengganti lampu yang padam. Malam hari selalu menjadi kesempatan yang baik untuk melakukan perawatan rumah, meski di siang hari pun mereka juga tak henti-hentinya bekerja.

Baekhyun dan seorang _maid_ bernama Sana itu berjalan menuruni tangga spiral. Pintu besar dilapisi beberapa baja terbuka otomatis ketika gadis itu menekan _fingerprint_ nya pada sebuah kotak yang tertempel di sudut kiri dinding. Suara dentuman keras menjadi yang pertama menyapa Baekhyun.

Xiumin dan Jongdae nampak asyik berbicara dengan beberapa kolega bisnisnya di dekat meja bartender. Mereka bercanda tertawa, sedikit melebih-lebihkan kehidupan pernikahan mereka. Namun, Baekhyun tahu kisah mereka aslinya tak seromantis kisah-kisah novel picisan yang dulu sering ia baca ketika masih bersekolah di bangku menengah atas.

Niatnya tadi hendak menghampiri mereka, namun urung dilakukan. Ia akhirnya membawa langkah ke tengah pesta, memesan minum beralkohol rendah atau mengambil remahan kue scone buatan Xiumin yang menjadi kesukaannya.

Ketika ujung gelas itu hampir menyentuh ujung bibirnya, seseorang menariknya dengan cepat. Baekhyun mengatupkan bibir mendelik kesal pada orang tak tahu sopan santun yang mengganggu acara minumnya.

"Tuan puteri tidak boleh minum alkohol, pesanlah jus lemon atau segelas susu strawberry." Suara berat yang begitu familier menyapa pendengarannya.

"Sehun! Kembalikan minumanku!" Bentak Baekhyun. Ketika tangannya terulur untuk meraih gelasnya Sehun sengaja menarik tubuh ke belakang membuat tubuh lelaki mungil itu bertubrukan dengannya.

Wajah Baekhyun membentur dada bidang Sehun, membuatnya merona hebat. Cepat-cepat ia membangkitkan tubuhnya lalu duduk pada sofa bergaya 80−an. Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah lelaki itu. Buru-buru dia mengikuti langkah kecil Baekhyun lalu turut duduk di sebelahnya.

Baekhyun hanya memalingkan wajah, ia raih sekotak rokok yang disediakan pada sudut meja. Namun lagi-lagi tangannya ditahan oleh Sehun.

"Ayolah Baekhyun. Kupikir kau sudah meninggalkan semua kebiasaan burukmu di masa lalu?"

Dihampaskannya genggaman tangan Sehun kasar. Kehadiran Sehun benar-benar membuatnya merasa muak, ia yang biasanya luar biasa senang bisa bertemu pria itu tapi tiba-tiba ia merasa kesal entah karena apa.

"Aku tahu kakakku membuat suasana hatimu buruk. Tolong maafkanlah dia. Chanyeol hanya terlalu buta untuk membuka matanya, menyadari kehadiran dirimu." Sehun meraih tangan Baekhyun lembut lalu diusapnya permukaan tangan itu lembut.

Baekhyun mendengus kasar, ia membuang muka namun tak menarik tangannya dari Sehun. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menjalar di dadanya kala iris hazel itu bertemu dengan iris hitam Sehun.

"Aku−aku bukannya merasa kesal karena hal itu Sehun sungguh. Maaf, aku tadi bersikap kekanakan. Aku.. aku hanya.. entahlah." Baekhyun mengacak-acak tatanan rambutnya sambil mendesah keras. Pikirannya hari ini sungguh berkecamuk dan rasa kesal yang entah karena apa sungguh ingin membuat Baekhyun menghancurkan apa pun yang ada di depannya.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku." Ucap Shun.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya berusaha meredakan emosi. " _It's complicated_."

Mereka terdiam sesaat. " _Well, Perfect_."

Kernyitan di dahi tidak bisa Baekhyun hindari. Sehun menyeringai padanya, " _I love complicated_."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Ia kemudian beranjak dari sofa itu, kembali menghampiri bartender untuk memesan segelas susu strawberry kesukaannya. Sehun tergelak, lantas mengekor pada lelaki mungil itu.

Diminumnya susu itu dengan rakus hingga cairan tersebut mengalir di sisian bibirnya turun ke dagu lalu berakhir di leher. Sehun meraih selembar tissue lalu mengelapnya. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala, membiarkan Sehun untuk membersihkan jejak susu. Ia memang tak pernah bisa minum dengan rapi dan bersih.

Sehun menatap intens pada leher Baekhyun. Seringai kecil muncul di bibirnya. Baekhyun yang menyadari hal tersebut, semakin mengdongakkan kepala membiarkan Sehun agar dapat lebih leluasa menikmati leher putihnya yang jenjang. Ia selalu suka ketika menggoda Sehun.

"Baekhyun!" Sapaan terdengar dari balik punggung Baekhyun. Cepat-cepat Sehun menurunkan tangannya lalu berdehem, membenarkan jasnya.

Baekhyun berbalik menghadap arah suara. Seorang lelaki bermata kucing nampak berlari kecil menghampirinya dengan senyum bahagia yang lebar. Tak tahunya hal itu turut menular pada Baekhyun.

Xiumin menabrakkan diri pada Baekhyun lalu memeluknya erat. Baekhyun balik membalas pelukan itu sama-sama melepas rindu.

"Astaga, sudah berapa lama kau di sini? Aku khawatir kau takkan datang. Tapi aku mengerti sih, kau pasti super sibuk. Dan hey, lihat siapa di belakangmu! Sehun Armens!" Nada Xiumin selalu terdengar riang seperti biasa.

Baekhyun senang mendapati sahabatnya yang kini kembali mendapatkan semangat. Sejak kematian ibunya, Xiumin menjadi sangat pemurung. Ia bahkan menolak untuk makan selama berhari-hari dan menenggelamkan diri pada buku-buku bacaan. Baekhyun ketika itu merasa sangat resah dan khawatir kala melihat dirinya yang semakin mengurus.

Ia pun akhirnya menyarankan agar Xiumin menemui salah satu psikolog keluarganya agar mendapat perawatan khusus. Bagaimana pun Baekhyun sangat mengharapkan kesembuhan sahabatnya tersebut. Dan untungnya kini keadaan lelaki itu lama-kelamaan berangsur membaik.

Sehun membungkuk halus, lalu balik membalas sapaan Xiumin.

"Hm, tak lama mungkin setengah jam yang lalu. Aku tadi melihatmu sedang berbincang-bincang dengan yang lain makanya aku menetap dulu di sini bersama Sehun." Jelas Baekhyun, kemudian kembali menegak susu strawberrynya.

Mata Xiumin memicing nampak menyelidiki sesuatu. "Kalian berdua sedang tak melakukan hal yang aneh-anehkan?"

"Hey! Tentu tidak. Memangnya hal aneh apa yang pernah kulakukan bersama Sehun?" Matanya melirik pada Sehun mengisyaratkan agar lelaki itu membalas.

"Ya, itu benar. Kami sama sekali tidak melakukan sesuatu." Sergah Sehun.

Buru-buru Baekhyun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Ah, aku melupakan sesuatu." Baekhyun merogoh sesuatu dari saku jasnya. Sebuah kotak berwarna merah marun disodorkan pada Xiumin. Lelaki bermata kucing itu menerimanya dengan ragu.

"Itu hadiah pernikahan untuk kalian berdua. Memang tak seberapa, tapi kuharap kau suka."

Xiumin membuka tutup kotaknya, sebuah liontin berinisialkan 'X' dan 'J' menjadi aksesoris utama. Mata Xiumin berbinar, menatap suka cita hadiah yang diberikan sahabatnya itu. Segera diraihnya tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke dalam dekapan sekali lagi.

Baekhyun tersenyum tulus lalu mengusap-usap punggung Xiumin. Bibirnya sama sekali tidak berhenti mengucap terima kasih atas hadiah yang diberikan Baekhyun.

Dari belakang Xiumin muncul seorang lelaki yang wajahnya telah memerah karena mabuk berat−Heechul.

"Eyy, Baekhyun! Datang juga kau ke pesta ini. Sudah berapa lama ya kita tidak saling bertemu? Ayo ikut dengan kita, minum-minum." Sontak pelukan kedua sahabat itu terlepas dengan paksa karena Heechul menarik paksa tubuh Baekhyun.

Xiumin hanya tersenyum maklum sambil melambaikan tangan, meminta Baekhyun agar menikmati pesta ini sedang dirinya akan menyapa tamu-tamu yang lain.

Baekhyun ditarik ke dalam lingkaran berisikan teman-teman satu sekolahnya dulu. Di situ ada Changmin, Donghae, Leeteuk, Yesung dan beberapa gadis seperti Taeyeon, Hyoyeon, Seulgi dan Yeri.

Lelaki mungil itu sempat memberontak beberapa kali, tak suka terlalu bergaul mengenang masa lalu. Tujuannya datang ke sini hanyalah untuk menemui Xiumin dan selebihnya pulang. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol menganggapnya lelaki biadab karena pulang larut dalam kondisi mabuk.

"Hm, Heechul nampaknya aku harus−"

"Kau harus duduk dan minum bersama kami Baekhyun!" Donghae menarik lengannya membuat Baekhyun jatuh terduduk, diapit Donghae dan Yesung.

"Malam ini aku mengemudi sendiri. Selain itu kalian juga pasti tahu kalau kadar toleransiku terhadap alkohol rendah." Jelas Baekhyun menolak mentah-mentah ide untuk minum.

Gelak tawa para gadis terdengar. "Ya ampun, Baek. Kau bukanlah lagi seorang remaja baru tumbuh. Kau sudah menjadi pria dewasa, ayolah ini sungguh bukan dirimu."−Ucap Taeyeon. Tatapannya mengerling pada Baekhyun terlihat jelas ingin menggodanya.

Dahi Baekhyun berkedut, sama sekali tidak suka jika dirinya diremehkan seperti itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Aku akan minum!" Sorak sorai pun terdengar.

Heechul memanggil seorang waiter dan memesan _margarita_ untuknya. Tak selang beberapa lama waiter itu kembali ke meja mereka, membawa gelas tanpa kaki diisi beberapa balok es dengan potongan lemon di dalamnya. Suara dentingan terdengar ketika pelayan itu menuangkan minuman ke dalam gelasnya.

Baekhyun meraihnya lalu meminum dalam sekali teguk. Rasa hangat menjalar di tenggorokannya. Dingin dan pahit serta asamnya lemon bercampur padu di lidahnya.

Dari kejauhan, sepasang mata elang menatap tajam pada lelaki mungil yang tengah tertawa bercanda ria dengan teman-temannya itu. Wajah Baekhyun nampak mulai memerah, efek dari alkohol pasti mulai dirasakannya.

Sehun menggeram, jemarinya dikepal kuat. Dengan langkah besar, ia membawa diri untuk bergabung dalam lingkaran itu. _Well,_ sebenarnya Sehun juga berasal dari sekolah yang sama namun dirinya yang dikenal dingin dan tak terlalu suka berbaur membuat ia agak dijauhi.

Namun persetan dengan itu, ia takkan membiarkan Baekhyun terbawa arus lebih jauh jika tak ingin kakaknya mengamuk semalaman.

"Permisi, bolehkah aku ikut bergabung? Nampaknya pembicaraan kalian sungguh seru." Sehun tersenyum sopan.

Mata para gadis membulat tak percaya bahwa Sehun Armens mendatangi meja mereka. Dengan senang hati mereka menyambut kedatangan Sehun. Yeri menggeser posisi duduknya membiarkan Sehun duduk di sebelahnya.

Sehun meraih salah satu gelas kosong lalu menuangkan _vodka_ ke dalamnya. Ia menyesap sedikit minuman itu, tapi matanya sama sekali tidak terlepas dari Baekhyun. Dalam hati ia menghitung.

 _Ini sudah gelasnya yang kelima._

"−oh yeah, tiba-tiba si pacarnya Armens sialan itu mengenalkan si brengsek padaku dan semua kru yang ada di sana. Gadis itu benar-benar merasa bangga bisa memperkenalkan kekasihnya sedang aku benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa dengan lantang. Gadis bodoh itu jelas terlihat sama sekali tidak pernah membaca artikel maupun menonton berita. Sampai saat ini aku masih membayangkan bagaimana reaksinya jika pada saat yang sama aku memperkenalkan lelakinya sebagai calon suamiku. Jelas situasi akan menjadi lebih seru. Dan keesokan paginya akan da headline news besar, kabar perselingkuhan Armens di koran harian London."

Gelak tawa memenuhi lingkaran itu. Changmin yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga mukanya memerah. Kehadiran Baekhyun benar-benar menaikkan suasana.

Sehun jelas mengetahui siapa gadis yang tengah Baekhyun bicarakan. Itu Hyejin, kekasih Chanyeol−kakaknya. Sehun menatap datar pada Baekhyun sama sekali tak menyukai jenis topik pembicaraan ini. Ia sudah mabuk berat dan tak ingin lelaki mungil itu mulai meracau membeberkan rahasia-rahasia yang tak seharusnya dikatakan.

Donghae merogoh saku celananya kemudian mengeluarkan sekotak obat.

"Nah, Baldev. Pesta ini tidak akan menjadi menyenangkan bila kau belum meminum ini." Lelaki itu mengambil sebutir pil dari dalamnya lalu memasukannya ke dalam gelas Baekhyun, menunggu hingga benar-benar terlarut.

Ia kemudian menyodorkan gelas itu ke depan bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang hanya setengah sadar hanya membuka mulut membiarkan margarita dicampur dengan obat yang entah Baekhyun ketahui apalah itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Hanya sebutir saja dan boom! Kau akan merasakan mimpi indah malam ini." Donghae terkekeh.

Sehun yang sempat teralihkan fokusnya pada Yeri dan Hyoyeon yang terus mengajaknya untuk mengobrol, lantas membulatkan mata kala melihat Baekhyun meminum sesuatu yang tak harusnya ia minum. Sehun langsung menarik Baekhyun yang masih menghabiskan sisa minuman di gelasnya.

"Maaf tuan-tuan nampaknya Baldev harus−" Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Sehun kuat.

"Diamlah Sehun! Aku masih ingin menghabiskan ini." Sergahnya.

Sehun yang menjadi tak sabaran segera melemparkan gelas itu lalu menarik tubuh mungilnya, membawa Baekhyun ke dalam sebuah gendongan sedang kepalanya terkulai di dada bidang Sehun. Lelaki mungil itu nampak beberapa kali memberontak namun ia segera menurut kala Sehun menjanjikan akan memberikannya segelas susu strawberry dingin begitu sampai di mansion Chanyeol.

Orang-orang dalam lingkaran itu mendecih. Mereka benar-benar tak dapat memperdaya Baekhyun jika sudah di dekat Sehun. Mereka benar-benar ingin mengorek informasi darinya namun sialnya Sehun terlalu lengket dengan Baekhyun.

Sehun menitipkan mobil Baekhyun pada Xiumin dan meminta tolong agar pelayannya mengantarkan mobil itu ke kantor esok hari. Xiumin menatap resah pada Baekhyun yang telah memerah penuh wajahnya.

Tubuh Baekhyun segera dibawanya ke dalam mobil. Anak tangga dilewatinya satu persatu dengan langkah kecil yang cepat. Sehun panik.

"Eungh.." Baekhyun melenguh panjang. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa begitu gerah. Gesekan antara kulit yang berbeda suhu itu membuat ia terus menggeliat resah. Otak Baekhyun benar-benar terasa lambat dalam menerjemahkan arti dari sentuhan-sentuhan yang ia rasakan.

Rasa panas itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuh menimbulkan sinyal-sinyal bahaya yang membangkitkan gairahnya sendiri. Baekhyun meremang. Kulitnya kini menjadi begitu sensitive dan panas.

Jemarinya mencengkram erat ujung kemeja erat. Tubuhnya bergelung sedang rintihan terus terdengar. Baekhyun ingin menyerah dalam gairah ganjil yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Ia ingin terus menggosokkan tubuhnya ke kulit Sehun−atau siapapun itu untuk meredakan panasnya.

Sehun terdiam melihat Baekhyun. Ia berdecih pelan, benar-benar ingin meledakkan kepala pria bernama Donghae itu karena telah memasukkan stimulan ke dalam minuman Baekhyun. Efeknya bahkan bisa bertahan selama enam jam dan hal ini jelas memaksa Sehun untuk segera membawanya ke Chanyeol, jika tak ingin kepalanya dipenggal.

"P-panas sekali Sehungh…" Lengan kekarnya memeluk lebih erat tubuh Baekhyun. Kepala lelaki mungil itu telah terkulai lemas di dadanya. Aroma rempah-rempah dan citrus sungguh menenangkan penciumannya.

Pintu mobil dibuka dengan tergesa. Baekhyun didudukkan di samping kemudi. _Seat bealt_ dipasangkan. Sehun lalu berlari kecil membuka pintunya lalu derum halus mobil meninggalkan pekarangan mansion Xiumin dan Jongdae.

.

Mobil memasuki parkiran mobil mansion Chanyeol ketika jam telah menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi. Dengan telaten dilepaskannya sabuk pengaman yang masih meliliti tubuh Baekhyun. Sehun tersentak kala Baekhyun tiba-tiba menaikkan jemarinya mengusap lembut bibir Sehun. Ibu jarinya bisa merasakan betapa lembut tekstur bibir Sehun.

Ditangkapnya pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Ia menggeram berat, menahan hasrat atas godaan yang diberikan Baekhyun padanya. Jika dulu dirinya akan dengan senang hati membalas semua perlakuan itu tapi kini ia cukup sadar diri bahwa Baekhyun telah sepenuhnya menjadi milik Chanyeol.

Saat mobil berhenti, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa ia telah sampai di mansion Chanyeol. Tubuhnya hampir tersungkur jatuh, jika tangan kekar Sehun tak segera menarik kedua kakinya membawa tubuh ringan itu ke dalam pelukan.

Tergopoh-gopoh ia masuk ke dalam mansion. Beberapa pelayan menatap cemas pada Baekhyun dan menghampirinya. Keadaan rumah sudah seperempat hancur. Salah satu pelayan bilang Chanyeol mengamuk ketika tahu lelaki mungil itu belum pulang ke rumah.

Siluet lelaki berbadan kekar muncul dari ujung lorong utama. Itu Chanyeol. Wajahnya nampak memerah menahan amarah. Sehun hanya berbalik menatap datar, sedang Baekhyun menatap letih sama sekali tidak bisa beraksi.

"Baekhyun Baldev kau!−"

"Hentikan kak Chanyeol! Baekhyun sedang tak dalam kondisi yang baik. Seseorang mencampurkan stimulan dalam minumannya. Dan yah, ia dalam kondisi terangsang. Aku telah membawanya pulang, sisanya kuserahkan padamu." Disodorkannya tubuh Baekhyun yang kemudian diraih oleh Chanyeol. Sehun berbalik kemudian meninggalkannya dengan setengah hati, berharap Chanyeol masih cukup waras untuk tidak melakukan tindakan di luar batas seperti menyakiti lelaki mungil itu.

Chanyeol meraih tubuh Baekhyun dengan linglung. Lelaki Armens itu membulatkan mata kala melihat seberapa parahnya kondisi Baekhyun. Rambut acak-acakan, kemeja yang setengah terbuka−memperlihatkan kulit putihnya, wajah memerah dan mata sayu.

Situasi yang Baekhyun hadapi saat ini benar-benar di luar kendali. Ia begitu panas, sesak dan kacau. Mungkin Baekhyun bahkan tak menyadari jika ia telah berpindah tangan pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memberontak minta diturunkan maka tidak ada alasan untuk menolaknya. Lelaki mungil itu berjalan terhuyung, melepaskan sepatu seenaknya dan hampir menabrak vas bunga kesayangan Chanyeol jika lengannya tak ditarik kasar.

"Berapa banyak pil yang kau minum Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menyandarkan punggung ke dinding, "Hm?" Matanya terpejam lalu merosot begitu saja. Baekhyun hanya bergumam tak jelas membuat batas kesabaran Chanyeol habis.

"Oke, aku akan membawamu ke kamar."

Chanyeol segera menangkapnya lalu ia bawa tubuh itu ke kamar utama. Ia memerintahkan pada pelayan agar segera menyiapkan kamarnya, para pelayan segera berlarian mematuhi perintah Chanyeol

Baekhyun mendorong kuat dada bidang Chanyeol, "Aku−aku bisa sendiri turunkan aku!" Kakinya dinaik-turunkan sebagai bentuk perlawannya. Kemeja putih Chanyeol bahkan telah menjadi kusut karena Baekhyun merematnya terlalu kencang.

Tapi Chanyeol tak menggubrisnya. Lengan dan paha direngkuh erat oleh Chanyeol memastikan agar tubuh itu tak terjatuh, sedang giginya bergemelutuk.

 _Baekhyun benar-benar harus dihukum._

TBC!

A/N :

Wow kepotong bagian pas udah mau anu nih duh. Kira-kira gimana ya nasibnya si Baekhyun di tangan Chanyeol. Akankah ia tetap menjadi _virgin_? Wkwkwk. Oh iya, jadi yah emang susah ya buat hubungan Chanyeol sama Baekhyun gara-gara mereka berdua sifatnya emang emosional terus tempramennya tinggi. Tapi tenang aja Baek nanti lama-lama juga nurut kok wkwk

Btw belakangan ini aku lagi suka banget nonton film yang judulnya Kill Your Darling, itu yang main Daniel Radcliffe sama Dane Dehaan itu kereennnnn banget! Aslii uyyy recommend banget deh, tapi aku saranin kalian baca profile Lucien Carr dulu ya, tokoh utama dari film itu supaya lebih ngerti gitu hehee.

Jangan lupa review, fav, and follow yeyyy makasih buat semua yang sudah membacaaa


	8. Chapter : 7

**BLACK CODE**

 **.**

 **CIELLALEE**

* * *

Chanyeol menendang pintu kamar kuat-kuat, dia lalu melempar tubuh lemah Baekhyun ke atas ranjang. Lelaki mungil itu terus menggeliat menggosokkan kulitnya yang terasa begitu panas ingin melepaskan hasrat yang tiba-tiba naik begitu saja.

Baekhyun berusaha untuk membuka matanya pelan namun tiap kali ia melakukan itu kepalanya didera pening yang begitu hebat. Ruangan di sekelilingnya serasa berputar, ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengenali tempatnya kini berada.

Lelaki itu menekan-nekan pelipisnya. Kepalanya ditolehkan ke samping dan samar-samar bayangan Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan menuju dirinya tertangkap oleh netranya. Aura gelap seperti memancar dari seluruh tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dengan telaten melepas jam tangan serta jas yang masih Baekhyun kenakan. Jemarinya tanpa sengaja bergesekan dengan lengan Baekhyun membuatnya mengerang kencang. Chanyeol tak menggubris dan terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Sejujurnya Chanyeol bisa saja memanggil pelayan untuk menggantikan pakaian Baekhyun. Tetapi lelaki itu masih cukup rasional untuk tidak membiarkan orang lain melihat suaminya dalam keadaan sepenuhnya yang sedang di bawah pengaruh alkohol. Belum lagi aura feromon yang bisa membangkitkan sesuatu di bagian selatannya kapan saja.

Rasa panas seketika memuncak sampai ubun-ubun belum lagi rasa gatal di selangkangannya membuat Baekhyun tak bisa lagi menahan diri. Ia butuh pertolongan siapapun.

Dengan cepat ditariknya pergelangan tangan Chanyeol membuat lelaki itu ambruk menimpa tubuhnya. Bunyi debuman ranjang terdengar. Chanyeol mengumpat. Kedua lengan kekarnya berada di sisian kepala Baekhyun menjadi peyokong agar ia tak jatuh sepenuhnya menimpa si mungil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Baldev!?"

Bentakan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi dirinya. Saraf-saraf kulitnya justru semakin menggelitik minta disentuh tiap kali kakinya bersinggungan dengan milik Chanyeol. Bau parfum milik suaminya itu benar-benar memanjakan. Lalu tanpa sadar Baekhyun mendorong dada bidang Chanyeol, membuat mereka berguling dan berakhir pada Baekhyun yang kini menimpa tubuhnya.

Bokong ia daratkan di atas selangkangan lelaki itu. Mata sayunya menatap kancing piyama satin warna hitam legam milik Chanyeol. Jari telunjuknya menggores dari pangkal leher, turun ke dada berakhir hinga perut berotot milik Chanyeol dengan pelan−sensual.

Chanyeol hanya menatap datar menunggu kelanjutan dari tingkah Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu memiringkan kepalanya berusaha mencapai bibir tebal suaminya, namun ketika tinggal beberapa senti lagi kedua belah bibir itu bertemu Chanyeol mengangkat tangan menghalaunya.

Baekhyun menggeram kesal.

"Hentikan Baldev. Kau akan menyesali ini keesokan hari."

Tapi gairahnya benar-benar telah berada di puncak. Baekhyun memejamkan mata lalu tanpa sadar menjilat telapak tangan itu. Kedua tangannya terangkat memegang pergelangan tangan Chanyeol. Ia bahkan menggigit-gigit kecil permukaan telapak tangan Chanyeol.

Rasa kaget benar-benar tak dapat Chanyeol hindari. Dirinya sama sekali tidak mampu memprediksi dari apa yang suami kecilnya itu lakukan. Pandangannya seketika menggelap, menatap Baekhyun yang masih menjilati tangannya seperti kucing kelaparan.

Pundak Baekhyun ditarik kuat, Chanyeol membalikkan posisi mereka, punggungnya kembali membentur ranjang.

Insting Baekhyun yang sudah diluar kesadaran dengan sengaja menggesekkan milik _nya_ dengan milik Chanyeol meminta untuk disentuh. Ia membuat tubuhnya meliuk ke sana kemari. Tanpa sadar ia kembali membenturkan tubuhnya pada bagian bawah pria yang menimpa tubuhnya dengan cara yang paling tak terduga.

Ia benar-benar menginginkan tubuh dengan suhu hangat itu. Dirinya mendamba minta disentuh, untuk dipuaskan saat ini juga. Bibir dalamnya ia gigit.

Chanyeol menggeram berat, tangannya terangkat ke atas menyisiri poninya yang menutupi dahi.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol mendesisi di telinga Baekhyun, tangannya terkepal kuat menahan diri untuk tidak jatuh dalam godaan lelaki itu. "Kau benar-benar akan menyesali ini."

Chanyeol membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Baekhyun. Ujung hidungnya bersentuhan dengan kulit sensitive itu, bergerak turun perlahan. Napasnya ditarik kuat-kuat menghirup aroma manis bercampur alkohol yang mengoar begitu kuat dari Baekhyun.

"Ha−ah.. C-chanyeol kumohonh..."

" _Shit."_

Geraman berat terdengar di sisi telinga Baekhyun. Tangan kekar pria itu meraba agresif dan mengusap kulit lembut Baekhyun dari balik kemejanya yang sudah terangkat hingga dada.

"Sudah berapa kali kau melakukan tindakan biadab seperti ini Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mendesis.

"T-tidak.. ahh.. p-pernah" Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya ke sisi lengannya. Panas benar-benar menguasai dirinya saat ini.

Tatapan mata Chanyeol menggelap. Gigi-giginya melepas satu persatu kancing yang hanya tinggal terpasang beberapa. Usapan halus dirasakan Baekhyun pada bagian perut yang dibiarkan terbuka dibelai dengan dinginnya ruangan.

"Jangan berbohong." Titahnya. Kecupan singkat didaratkan pada perpotongan leher Baekhyun. Tangannya mengusap-usap pelan dada Baekhyun yang naik turun.

"A-aku tidak.." Cicit Baekhyun. Dirinya nampak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun terasa begitu sulit untuk terucap. Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat.

Dengan susah payah Baekhyun membuka kedua mata, memfokuskan pandangannya menatap memelas pada kedua bola mata sehitam jelaga yang menindih tubuhnya.

"H-hanya kau! Hanya kau yang sudah menyentuhku."

Chanyeol terdiam.

Semua pergerakan itu terhenti. Maniknya menatap tajam pada Baekhyun berusaha mencari-cari kebohongan yang tersirat di dalamnya. Namun nihil, lelaki mungil itu bahkan terlalu mudah tertebak dalam kondisi tak berdaya seperti ini.

Antara sadar tak sadar, fokus dan tak fokus. Kini semua momen hanyalah milik Chanyeol seorang.

"Argh! Fuck!"

Jemari Chanyeol dengan lihai melepas jalinan dasi yang masih terpasang rapi di leher jenjang Baekhyun. Setelah terlepas sempurna ia tarik pelan lalu dililitkannya ke kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun kemudian diikatnya kuat-kuat. Ikatan dasi itu kemudian ditalikannya ke kepala ranjang.

Chanyeol turut melepas ikat pinggang Baekhyun lalu menali kedua kaki Baekhyun pada ujung-ujung ranjang. Pria itu perlahan turun tak lagi menindih Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku, tapi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Jangan terlalu sakit hati, aku masih belum ingin bercinta hanya untuk hasrat semata."

Pria itu kemudian melenggang pergi diikuti dibaman pintu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berada di puncak gairahnya.

Ia tidak mungil menodai lelaki yang bukan menjadi kecintannya seorang. Ia hanya tak ingin Baekhyun menyesali semua itu.

.

Decitan pintu kamar terbuka pelan. Seorang lelaki mungil terlihat telah terlelap di ranjang besar dengan kedua tangan dan kaki yang terikat di ranjang. Mengendap-endap, Chanyeol memasuki kamar tak ingin suaminya itu terbangun.

Setelah menunggu kurang lebih enam jam. Efek stimulant itu akhirnya mereda, menyisakan Baekhyun yang telah terlelap dengan tenang. Wajahnya sudah tak lagi memerah dan kedua mata yang menatap pada Chanyeol dengan penuh gairah akhirnya terutup rapat.

Chanyeol menghela napas lega. Perlahan dilepaskannya jalinan dasi dan ikat pinggang yang digunakan untuk menahan tubuh Baekhyun tadi. Ia tak ingin membangunkan pria kecilnya.

Sungguh dalam hati beribu kata maaf Chanyeol rapalkan. Dirinya tahu dengan jelas betapa tersiksanya Baekhyun saat itu. Namun demi menghormati harga diri Baekhyun maka tak ada cara yang lain selain ini.

Diusapnya dengan pelan sisa peluh yang masih menetes di pinggiran dahi dengan handuk kecil. Tangannya menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi dahi dan mata Baekhyun. Lelaki itu terlelap dengan sangat damai seperti sosok yang tak bersalah sedikit pun.

Decakan kagum akan kecantikan Baekhyun sebagai seorang lelaki benar-benar tak bisa ia hendari. Sebenarnya ia cukup beruntung meski harus menikah dengan seorang lelaki, paling tidak dirinya punya pendamping yang cukup rupawan.

Chanyeol menguap lebar. Matanya mencari jam dinding dan saat itu sudah pukul 7 pagi. Harusnya dia kini sudah duduk manis di kursi kerjanya ditemani segelas kopi. Namun sudahlah, cuti sesekali tak masalah. Toh, sejak kejadian Baekhyun tadi Chanyeol sama sekali belum memejamkan mata harap-harap cemas pada kondisi Baekhyun.

Ia pun akhirnya turut merebahkan diri di samping Baekhyun dengan tumpuan tangan sebagai bantalan. Mata itu sama sekali tak lepas menatap Baekhyun.

Setelah mengucap selamat tidur kepada Baekhyun, selimut ditarik ke atas menutupi dada keduanya. Usakan kecil di kepala membuat Baekhyun sedikit tergerak membenahi posisi tubuhnya agar nyaman.

Tanpa mereka sadari, itu adalah hari pertama dimana mereka tidur saling menghadap satu sama lain.

.

TBC!

A/N :

Halo semua! Aduhh maaf banget ya chapter ini pendek banget :'((( mana minggu lalu aku ga update lagi maaf banget. Soalnya aku lagi sibuk nyiapin diri buat lcc jadi emang ribet gituu. Jadi kemungkinan minggu depan aku jg hiatus sejenak. Mohon pengertiannya yaaa. Makasih buat semua yang udah nyempetin baca ini saranghaee


	9. Chapter : 8

**BLACK CODE**

 **.**

Ciellalee

* * *

Pusing melanda hebat kepala Baekhyun. Beberapa kali ia mengerjap. Langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih dengan lampu gantung dari krystal. Ini bukanlah kamarnya.

Segera disingkirkannya selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya. Dengan susah payah ia berusaha menegakkan tubuh namun terhambat karena sesuatu yang berat menimpa dirinya. Baekhyun kembali terjembab ke kasur sambil mengaduh kecil.

"Tidurlah sedikit lagi. Ini masih jam sepuluh." Suara serak mengalihkan atensi Baekhyun.

Mata sipitnya membelalak lebar. Kepala Baekhyun ditolehkan ke kanan menuju asal suara dengan gerakan patah-patah.

"C-Chanyeol!? Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Lelaki mungil itu sedikit menjerit.

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi menggeram sambil mempererat pelukannya pada Baekhyun.

"Ssstt Baekhyun _please_ aku masih ingin tidur."

Baekhyun dengan kuat meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol. Namun si tinggi tentu takkan membiarkannya begitu saja, hitung-hitung Baekhyun tadi malam telah menggodanya habis-habisan ia ingin melakukan balas dendam.

Ditariknya dengan kuat tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya tanpa membuka mata sedikit pun. Wajah Baekhyun membentur dada bidang Chanyeol. Segera ditariknya selimut hingga kembali menutupi tubuh keduanya.

Wangi citrus beserta rempah-rempah menyambut penciuman Baekhyun. Rasa hangat menjalar hingga ke dalam dada kala dirinya menghirup dalam wewangian itu. Dalam hati Baekhyun memuji selera parfum Chanyeol yang nampak tak biasa namun sungguh maskulin untuknya.

Ragu, Baekhyun turut melingkarkan tangan ke pinggang Chanyeol. Sebuah seringai tercetak di wajah si jangkung. Perlahan kelopak mata keduanya kembali tertutup menikmati sisa hari untuk mereka berdua.

.

Baekhyun terbangun kembali ketika mendengar suara sedikit gaduh di luar ruangan. Sebelah ranjangnya kosong namun masih hangat, itu pertanda bahwa Chanyeol belum terlalu lama meninggalkannya.

Berat hati, Baekhhyun turun perlahan dari ranjang. Memakai sandal rumah lalu berjalan keluar untuk mengecek keadaan. Tangannya sibuk mengucek sebelah mata, sungguh ia masih ingin tidur.

Ketika pintu kamarnya di buka, ia mendengar suara tawa wanita dari lantai bawah. Mungkin kakak perempuan Chanyeol? Tapi seingatnya wanita itu masih berada di Skotlandia dan tak punya rencana untuk kembali ke London dalam waktu dekat.

Langkah kakinya dibawa menuruni tangga hingga matanya menangkap siluet seorang gadis berbalut blues berwarna merah cerah berdiri di dekat pilar dengan wine di tangan. Rambut panjangnya bergerak-gerak kala gadis itu tertawa.

Di sampingnya seorang lelaki dengan celana tidur dan atasan yang sudah diganti kemeja formal, membalas candaan gadis itu tak luput dengan senyum cerah yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Itu Chanyeol dan Hyejin.

Keberadaan Baekhyun yang tak kunjung disadari membuat lelaki mungil itu berdehem sedikit keras. Memecah senda gurau di antara keduanya. Atensi mereka teralihkan pada lelaki mungil dengan piyama kebesaran tengah bersandar malas pada dinding pilar menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Sepertinya seru sekali pembicaraan kalian, boleh aku bergabung?" Tanpa izin diraihnya gelas wine dari troli berisi kue kecil dan botol wine. Dituangkan cairan merah itu hingga setengah gelas, lalu disesapnya pelan.

"Selamat siang Lord Baekhyun. Nampaknya anda sangat menikmati waktu tidur siang anda." Hyejin menyapa Baekhyun sopan. Gesturenya agak sedikit membungkuk memberi penghormatan pada Baekhyun.

Salamnya itu hanya dihadiahi sebuah anggukan kecil, lalu Baekhyun menyesap lagi winenya.

"Tentu, hingga suara tawa seseorang membangunkanku dari tidur. Yah, kau tahu tuntutan Ratu sungguhlah banyak dan aku tak punya cukup waktu untuk beristirahat. Aku harap seseorang itu dapat menggunakan otaknya agar membiarkan aku menikmati liburku yang berharga."−Jawab Baekhyun sarkas.

Hyejin menggigit bibir dalamnya sedikit menunduk menyadari siapa 'seseorang' yang tengah lelaki mungil itu katakan.

Menyadari situasi yang cukup canggung, Chanyeol segera menengahi dan membuka suara.

"Baekhyun, perkenalkan ini Hyejin dia.. temanku."

Baekhyun mendengus pelan lalu terkekeh. Kedua tangannya kembali dilipat di depan dada sambil terkekeh pelan. Seteguk wine dia telan lalu dibantingnya dengan kasar gelas kaca itu.

"Aku sudah tahu gadis itu Armens. Ah, seingatku status kalian terakhir kali kita bertemu bukan sebagai teman eh?"

Tangan lelaki itu mengepal keras namun matanya tetap menatap datar pada Baekhyun yang masih menyeringai menantang lelaki itu. Hyejin sontak membelalakkan mata dan meringis kecil mengingat kebodohan yang pernah ia lakukan dulu.

"Seingatku wine setelah bangun tidur tak baik untuk kesehatan." Celetuk Chanyeol mendelik kecil.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. Kembali disesapnya cairan merah itu tanpa peduli Chanyeol yang menatapnya intens karena kalimatnya tak digubris.

"Siapa peduli? Tentu aku tak bisa biarkan kalian hanya minum berduaankan? Aku sebagai tuan rumah baru di sini juga harus ikut bersulang." –Angkuh Baekhyun menjawab.

Bibir merah karena polesan gincu milik Hyejin terangkat lebar. "Anda benar! Aish Chanyeol kenapa kau melarangnya seperti itu? Dasar tidak sopan." Gadis itu kemudian tertawa kecil sambil memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol main-main.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan menyerah. Lelaki itu hanya tak ingin Baekhyun kembali mabuk dan mengingatkan pada kenangan kecil yang masih hinggap di memorinya.

Hyejin menuangkan kembali isi gelasnya yang sudah kosong lalu diangkat ke udara. "Untuk perayaan pernikahan kalian!"

Dengan malas diangkatnya gelas milik Baekhyun berbarengan dengan milik Chanyeol bunyi dentingan menjadi penanda sulang mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana perasaan anda setelah menikah dengan Chanyeol?" Tanya Hyejin penasaran. Dalam hati Baekhyun cukup penasaran, apakah pipi gadis itu sama sekali tidak pegal tiap kali ia tersenyum palsu seperti itu? Melihatnya saja Baekhyun merasa lelah.

Baekhyun menatap langit-langit berusaha mencari jawaban. "Entahlah, aku merasa biasa saja." Jawabnya asal.

Ia sama sekali tidak merasa ada sesuatu yang berubah setelah menikahi lelaki itu. Kehidupannya sama seperti biasa, bangun tidur, pergi bekerja, pulang malam. Hanya seputar itu.

Hyejin membelalakkan mata, diam-diam ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Chanyeol itu tidak bisa tidur jika udara kamarnya panas, ia juga tidak bisa tidur ketika gelap."

Celetukan Hyejin membuat Baekhyun mengangkat alis. Apakah gadis itu tengah menyombongkan diri karena mengenal Chanyeol lebih dalam?

"Aku ingat dulu ketika Chanyeol sekolah di Jerman, selama dua hari ia menginap di apartemenku karena apartemennya mati lampu. Kau sungguh lucu." Chanyeol menghadiahi itu dengan sebuah senyum lembut. Diusaknya kepala gadis itu sayang.

Jika Baekhyun boleh jujur mereka berdua memang sebenarnya layaknya sepasang kekasih yang begitu serasi. Tatapan cinta selalu mereka layangkan satu sama lain. Kontak fisik yang mereka lakukan juga cukup menggambarkan perasaan cinta yang terdapat dalam diri mereka berdua.

Namun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyesal telah masuk ke dalam hubungan mereka dan menghancurkannya. Dalam hati ia sedikit menyombong.

 _Heh gadis bodoh. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena telah menyelamatkanmu dari lingkarang setan. Jika kau jatuh ke tangan si brengsek itu rasa menyesal akan terus bergentayangan sepanjang hidupmu._

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil, lelaki itu menyibak poni yang menutupi dahi. Dari caranya berdiri semua orang juga akan paham bahwa Baekhyun memang dilahirkan untuk menjadi angkuh.

"Ah, sungguh kenangan yang manis. Tapi sepertinya kau belum pernah ya, merasakan kehangatan ranjang Chanyeol? Hehe, aku sih setiap malam merasakannya." Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada kemenangan.

Hyejin mengatupkan rahang tersulut emosi. Disebelahnya Chanyeol segera menghentikan perang dingin yang dilakukan keduanya.

"Baekhyun, kau tak seharusnya−"

Suara tepukan memotong omongan Chanyeol cepat. "Okay, karena tak ada yang mau aku bicarakan lagi aku mau kembali ke atas. Ngomong-ngomong aku belum mandi oh iya Nona Hyejin kau kupersilahkan untuk mengobrol lebih leluasa dengan mantan pacar yang sekarang menjadi suamiku ini. Dahh nikmati waktu kalian."

Baekhyun melenggang pergi sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba terasa pegal. Dalam hati lelaki mungil itu mengumpat dan bersumpah akan menghancurkan semua koleksi patung milik Chanyeol juga melihat wajah wanita itu di mansion ini lagi.

.

Debaman keras mengagetkan Baekhyun yang baru saja menyelesaikan acara mandinya. Di depan pintu terlihat seorang Chanyeol dengan mata memerah dan tangan yang mengepal kuat. Lelaki itu terlihat marah besar.

Tak menggubris, Baekhyun berjalan melewati lelaki itu sambil bersiul kecil. Tangannya sibuk mengeringkan rambut menggunakan handuk. Baekhyun lalu duduk di depan meja riasnya mengoleskan beberapa cream membiarkan suaminya mematung melihat tingkahnya itu.

Chanyeol mencelos dalam hati. Jelas tingkah kurang ajar Baekhyun membuat letupan amarahnya membuncah. Tangannya terkepal kuat sedang gigi bergemelutuk. Dengan langkah besar ia menghampiri suami kecilnya lalu menarik kuat tubuh Baekhyun untuk berdiri menghadapnya.

Baekhyun yang diperlakukan demikian hanya menatap datar sudah menduga hal semacam itu akan terjadi.

"Apa?" –Tanya Baekhyun angkuh.

Kedua bola mata Chanyeol membesar. Lelaki mungil itu benar-benar harus diajari sopan santun.

"Kau baru saja berkata apa!? Justru akulah yang seharusnya berkata apa Baekhyun Baldev!" Chanyeol membentaknya−lagi.

"Aku sedang menanyakan maksudmu membawa seorang gadis lajang ke mansion ini Chanyeol Armens." Nadanya merendah. Baekhyun berusaha mengontrol emosi yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

"Hyejin adalah sahabatku, kami bahkan telah saling mengenal sejak duduk di bangku sekolah menengah dan apa yang salah dengan semua itu!?" Chanyeol meninggi.

Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak menyukai kenyataan kedatangan Hyejin yang nampak tak disukai oleh suaminya. Mereka sudah mengakhiri hubungan sejak sebulan lalu dan memutuskan untuk saling berteman apa yang salah?

Momen yang paling Baekhyun benci kembali datang. Bibirnya dikatupkan rapat hingga membentuk satu garis. Mulutnya sudah gatal ingin mengucapkan kata-kata paling sarkas namun dirinya lagi teringat untuk selalu menjaga sikap.

"Okay, aku mengerti. Saat ini kalian berteman, tapi haruskah kau membawanya kemari? Kita baru saja menikah dan kita sama-sama dalam keadaan yang lelah bisakah kau mengerti?" Tekan Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau tak perlu meninggikan nada ketika berkata apa padaku!" Tepis Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas berat. Seharian kepalanya telah dilanda pening luar biasa dan suaminya itu malah semakin membuat suasana hatinya memburuk. Inilah salah satu alasan mengapa Baekhyun sangat malas untuk menikah, karena dengan memiliki pendamping hidup justru memperberat segala urusannya.

"Bagaimana aku tak berkata apa padamu Chanyeol, ketika kedua mataku melihat seorang lelaki dewasa membawa seorang jalang ke rumah di siang bolong padahal ia sudah tidak melajang! Belum lagi suaminya menangkap basah dirinya! Sungguh biadab!"

Sebuah tamparan dilayangkan ke pipi kanan Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu sontak melangkah mundur sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah. Matanya melotot sama sekali tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Rahang Baekhyun mengeras. Dirinya sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol akan sampai melakukan sejauh ini.

"K-KAU! BERANINYA! AKU ADALAH SEORANG MARQUESS, CHANYEOL ARMENS! DAN KAU TAK PANTAS UNTUK−"

"DIA ADALAH WANITAKU DAN KAU TAK PANTAS MENGHINANYA!"

Hembusan napas terdengar dari keduanya. Sorot mata yang menatap tajam satu sama lain sama sekali tidak terlepas. Chanyeol berada di puncak amarahnya begitu pula dengan Baekhyun.

Tak ada yang melanjutkan acara saling berteriak pada satu sama lain. Hanya saling menatap tajam hingga Baekhyun menjadi pihak pertama yang memutus tatapan mereka, melepas handuk dan meraih handphonenya.

"Ah.. kau benar, aku lupa bahwa kita sama-sama sudah berjanji untuk tidak mencampuri hidup satu sama lain. Aku pun tak punya hak untuk menghentikanmu bertemu dengan'nya.' Tak masalah okay aku pergi."

Dengan langkah gemetar Baekhyun beranjak pergi. Lelehan air mata sama sekali tak mau berhenti menetes. Bibir dalamnya ia gigit kuat agar tak ada satu pun isakan tangis yang keluar.

Chanyeol mencekal tangan Baekhyun. Diraihnya lembut pergelangan kurus itu. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya mengapa lelaki mungil itu dapat menjadi sangat kurus.

"Baekhyun.. aku−aku minta maaf, tolong jangan pergi." Mohon Chanyeol. Matanya terpejam rapat merapal doa agar suaminya itu mau berbalik dan berpikir ulang untuk meninggalkannya.

Baekhyun terkekeh mengejek. Bagaimana bisa seorang mafioso seperti Chanyeol menjadi sangat plin-plan dalam pikiran dan perbuatannya? Sebentar-sebentar ia akan terasa hangat, beberapa menit kemudian ia menjadi sangat pemarah. Baekhyun sungguh muak dengan orang yang memiliki konsistensi.

" _Let go_." Dihempaskannya dengan kasar cekalan Chanyeol, kemudian ia berlari kencang menuruni tangga meninggalkan ruangan.

Bunyi debaman kencang dan deruman mobil yang menjauh menjadi tanda bahwa Baekhyun telah meninggalkan Chanyeol di mansionnya seorang diri.

Perlahan Chanyeol merosot di lantai dengan punggung yang menyandar pada kaki ranjang. Kedua tangannya meremat rambutnya kencang.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan.."

.

Hari telah beranjak semakin malam namun tak menghentikan mobil SUV hitam melaju kencang membelah jalanan yang sangat sepi. Bunyi klakson beberapa kali terdengar memperingatkan si pengemudi untuk tidak ugal-ugalan.

Sepanjang jalan Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan dirinya yang hampir beberapa kali menabrak orang, bangunan atau pun mobil lain. Saat ini yang dibutuhkannya hanyalah sebuah tempat pelarian.

Decitan nyaring dari mobil Baekhyun menandakan kini ia telah berhenti. Terburu-buru Baekhyun membuka pintu, terengah kemudian berlari kecil mencari bangku kosong. Ia berada di Sungai Thames, tempat kesukaannya untuk meredakan stress.

Sejak kecil ayahnya sering kali mengajaknya untuk berjalan-jalan menyusuri Sungai Thames ketika menjelang sore. Menikmati udara senja sambil menatap gemerlapnya kota London.

Tujuan pertama Baekhyun ketika rasa lelah melanda, ia pasti akan segera menuju kemari seorang diri dan duduk selama berjam-jam. Dirinya bahkan nyaris menghabiskan malam di sana jika saja ketika itu Jongin yang tak menemukan dirinya dalam keadaan terkantuk-kantuk.

Lantas tangisan pun sama sekali tak Baekhyun hindari. Sudah tiga puluh menit dia menangis kencang tak memperdulikan satu dua orang yang melintas. Kedua matanya sudah memerah, bengkak sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda ia akan mengakhiri tangisnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya teratur. Suara tangisan telah berhenti beberapa saat lalu dan kini ia hanya bersandar lemah sambil menatap aliran sungai dengan tatapan kosong.

Pikirannya sangat berkecamuk. Sekelebat memori tentang masa-masa beratnya seketika terulang kembali. Ia teringat saat dirinya gagal menjalankan tugas pertamanya dari Ratu. Saat itu ayahnya marah besar dan mereka mogok bicara selama hampir sebulan. Ia masih ingat hari pertamanya melihat gelimpangan mayat korban prostitusi lalu dirinya harus memaksakan diri untuk tidak muntah di tempat kejadian.

Semua ingatan-ingatan itu seketika terulang kembali layaknya roll film memenuhi pikiran Baekhyun. Sebuah tepukan di pundak, membuyarkan pikirannya. Ditolehkan kepala mencari si pemilik tangan.

"Sudah menangisnya?" Itu Jongin.

Rasa kecewa menjalar hingga ulu dada. Dalam hati ia mengharapkan Chanyeol yang menepuk pundaknya meski tahu semua itu hanyalah angan-angan semata.

Baekhyun sedikit menggeser posisinya membiarkan Jongin untuk mengisi sisian yang kosong. Lelaki itu menyodorkan satu cup es krim rasa strawberry, dengan ragu diterimanya hati-hati. Sesendok es krim disuapkan ke dalam mulut.

"Kau tidak terkejut."−Kalimat itu adalah sebuah pernyataan bukan pertanyaan.

Si mungil hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Aku sudah mengetahui kehadiranmu sejak beberapa menit lalu." Diangkatnya kembali satu sendok es krim.

Jongin terkekeh. Memang tak mengherankan bila Baekhyun cukup peka terhadap sekelilingnya, lelaki itu dilahirkan untuk menjadi seorang petarung. Tentu inderanya telah dilatih sedemikian rupa untuk menjadi terlalu waspada.

"Aku tak terkejut." Ucap Jongin sambil mengedikkan bahu.

Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang ingin melanjutkan keterdiaman. Hanya bunyi kecapan dari Baekhyun yang masih asyik menikmati es krimnya dan Jongin yang menikmati terpaan semilir angin.

Satu pun dari mereka sama sekali tidak merasa canggung dengan keterdiaman mereka. Justru keduanya sangat menikmati momen tenang ini. Jongin telah tinggal bersama Baekhyun untuk waktu yang terlampau lama. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Sebab itulah mereka sudah mengenal diri satu sama lain. Jarang-jarang mereka bisa menikmati sunyi malam, sehingga kapan pun saat itu datang keduaya akan sangat menghargai waktu tersebut.

"Kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Jongin.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya lalu mendengus, "Pulang lalu tidur satu ranjang dengan si brengsek itu? _Hell, no_."

Ledakan tawa terdengar dari Jongin. Kursi yang mereka duduki serasa bergoyang-goyang karena Jongin yang terlalu terbawa suasana. Baekhyun yang disebelahnya hanya memutar mata malas.

"Yah, mau bagaimana pun kalian tetaplah pasangan yang telah menikah."

Dihempaskannya punggung dengan kasar, "Terus saja berkata seperti itu sampai telingaku meledak."

Tak mau membuat sepupunya itu semakin marah, Jongin beranjak dari duduknya sambil menyeret Baekhyun pulang.

"Ayo kembali ke mansion."

.

Malam itu Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Pikirannya sungguh berkecamuk. Rasa bersalah bertubi-tubi datang. Otak rasionalnya menyuruh dia untuk berlari mengejar Baekhyun namun ego yang terlalu tinggi menahannya.

Jika ia mengejar Baekhyun sekarang pun dirinya sama sekali tidak tahu tempat mana yang biasa dituju oleh lelaki itu. Mungkin lelaki itu kembali ke mansionnya. _Mungkin._ Seingatnya Baekhyun juga tak memiliki properti yang bisa ditinggali.

Kejadian yang paling nekadnya mungkin Baekhyun menginap di kantor. Tapi itu tidak mungkin.

Chanyeol mengerang keras, kepalanya terasa sangat berat hari ini dan kantuk telah diujung mata. Namun dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa tertidur.

Dalam hati ia tertawa. Toh mengapa juga ia harus peduli pada Baekhyun? Lelaki itu tidak peduli padanya dan kenapa ia harus menjadi pihak yang peduli? Chanyeol yakin seratus persen Baekhyun sudah tidur terlelap setelah menikmati susu dicampur madu kesukaannya.

Segera saja ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, membasuh muka dan menyikat gigi. Berganti pakaian tidur dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur yang hangat. Selimut ditarik hingga sebatas dada.

Musik klasik diputar guna mengiringi malamnya yang akan terasa panjang. Dalam hati ia merutuki mengapa nasibnya bisa sesial ini.

.

 **TBC!**

 **A/N :**

Selamat menikmati~

.


	10. Chapter : 9

BLACK CODE

.

Written by. Ciellalee

* * *

Hingga pagi menjelang, hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak kunjung membaik. Tak ada dari keduanya yang memiliki niatan untuk menghubungi satu sama lain meski Chanyeol telah menatap layar ponselnya selama berjam-jam, menimang-nimang untuk menghubungi suaminya itu.

Bukan karena lelaki itu begitu 'peduli' dengan keadaan Baekhyun, hanya saja ia teringat akan janji dengan ibunya untuk makan bersama siang ini. Lelaki itu jelas tak mungkin membatalkan janji yang telah ibunya rancang susah payah.

Teringat di benak Chanyeol akan betapa cerahnya wajah wanita itu ketika membayangkan untuk pertama kalinya bisa makan bersama layaknya seorang menantu dengan mertuanya.

Chanyeol mendesah berat, sebagai pihak yang lebih dewasa ia memilih untuk mengalah dan menyingkirkan ego. Sudah ia putuskan setelah rapat, Baekhyun akan dijemputnya paksa meski itu sama dengan satu butir peluru yang bersarang di kakinya.

.

Sama halnya dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tertidur malam itu. Pikirannya melayang-layang membuat ia terjaga hingga pagi hari. Sejujurnya lelaki itu masih merasa sangat kesal dengan Chanyeol yang dalam posisi ini adalah pihak yang bersalah. Namun lelaki itu malah sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

Segala posisi tidur telah ia coba namun nihil. Rasa kantuk sama sekali tidak menjemput. Suara decitan pintu terbuka perlahan. Siluet seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi tegap masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun.

Lelaki mungil itu sontak meraih saklar lampu dekat ranjang lalu meraih kacamatanya. Sinar matahari yang menelisik melalui celah tirai transparannya membuat mata Baekhyun sedikit menyipit.

"Tidak bisa tidur?"−Suara itu menyahut dalam hening.

"Sungguh kau mengagetkanku Kris." Baekhyun mendesah keras. Ia hampir saja mengacungkan moncong revolver ke kepalanya jika saja si albino tak muncul.

"Kau ini terlalu mudah kaget. Kau tahu sifat buruk itu akan membuatmu gampang terhipnotis." Guraunya. Baekhyun hanya menatap datar kemudian berlalu melewati pria itu, berdecih.

Baekhyun meraih mantel tidurnya. Jemarinya sibuk menyisiri rambutnya yang sangat berantakan. Padahal semalam ia tidak tidur namun sepertinya kondisi rambut memang takkan pernah bersahabat dengannya.

Dengan langkah gontai Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar mandi hendak mencuci muka. Baekhyun terlalu malas menanggapi gurauan Kris yang menurutnya tak berguna. Tak apa jika itu hanyalah satu dua kali. Namun bayangkan saja, ia selalu melontarkan lelucon itu bahkan di saat mood Baekhyun sedang buruk.

Kantung mata terasa begitu menggantung di mata. Baekhyun agaknya merutuki dirinya yang membiarkan ia tak jatuh tertidur padahal seminggu kemarin jadwal tidurnya benar-benar berantakan.

Jika ibunya melihat kantung matanya yang sudah bertumpuk tebal seperti itu, wanita itu akan mengomel tak karuan dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk melakukan _facial_ sampai mukanya terasa kebas.

Merasa tidak dihiraukan Kris menyusul si adik ke _walk in closet_ sambil merenggut marah. Dirinya bahkan jauh lebih tua daripada Baekhyun, tapi si bocah brengsek itu selalu saja bertindak semaunya tanpa memiliki pikiran harus menghormati yang lebih tua.

Inilah alasannya Kris gemas sekali ingin menyekolahkan Baekhyun ke sekolah etika, setidaknya sikap kurang ajar itu akan sedikit menghilang.

"Hey, dasar bocah tidak sopan. Paling tidak dengarkan kata-kataku dulu." Kris bersuara.

Kegiatan Baekhyun tunda sebentar. Ia lalu memalingkan muka malas, menyenderkan badan pada lemari pakaian memberi gesture agar si tinggi bicara.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Cepatlah aku bisa terlambat."

Kris berdehem, ditatapnya dengan penuh kehati-hatian pada Baekhyun. Yang lebih muda hanya menaikkan satu alis menatap heran.

"Apakah semalam kau bertengkar dengan Armens?"

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan. Ia sudah tahu bahwa pertanyaan itu akan diajukan oleh Kris cepat atau lambat. Lelaki itu pasti telah menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya sejak semalam. Apalagi ketika kedatangan adiknya yang tiba-tiba di tengah malam dengan mata penuh bengkak.

Diselipkannya sebelah tangan ke dalam kantung baju, Baekhyun menjawab ringan, "Tentu saja kami bertengkar. Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari hubungan pernikahan ini?" Si lebih muda melontarkan pertanyaan balik.

Kris terkekeh kecil. Jika nada bicara Baekhyun sudah menyebalkan seperti itu tandanya, dia sudah baik-baik saja dan tidak perlu dikhawatirkan.

"Tidak ada sih, apalagi sifat kalian berdua sangatlah mirip. Aku hanya penasaran saja makanya aku bertanya." Senyum jenaka tercetak di wajahnya−sungguh sifat Kris untuk menjadi menyebalkan. Tangannya terangkat menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak terasa gatal.

"Dasar kau menyebalkan! Cepat keluar dari kamarku aku ingin mandi!"

Secepat kilat Kris keluar tak ingin wajahnya biru karena mendapat bogeman mentah dari adiknya.

"Oh iya, tadi ibu mengingatkan agar kau tak lupa datang ke jamuan makan siang bersama Duchess Armens. Katanya Chanyeol akan menjemputmu di kantor pukul sebelas." Teriak Kris sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu.

Sial. Baekhyun lupa jika ia punya janji dengan Lady Armens hari ini. Rasanya ia ingin membenturkan kepala ke tembok hingga pecah. Sungguh hari yang buruk.

.

Pukul enam dini hari Jongin menjemput Baekhyun. Lelaki itu telah mengenakan setelan jas rapi dengan rambut yang ditata ke atas menampilkan jidat kokohnya. Mansion utama yang nampak telah begitu sibuk bahkan di pagi hari membuat kehadirannya tak begitu disambut. Namun Jongin telah terbiasa dengan itu.

Marquess Baldev menyambut kedatangan keponakannya dengan suka cita. Mereka berdua berbincang-bincang satu dua kata sambil menikmati teh dan kue scone sambil menunggu Baekhyun selesai berbenah.

Ibunya menjadi sangat menyebalkan hari ini. Sudah satu jam Baekhyun duduk dengan pasrah di depan meja rias, membiarkan sang ibu memilihkan pakaian terbaik untuknya dan mempersilahkan penata rias untuk memoles wajahnya hingga seputih porselen.

Wanita itu mengomel sepanjang pagi begitu tahu pilihan jas yang Baekhyun kenakan. Menurut wanita paruh baya itu, style Baekhyun terlalu kekanakan dan tak cocok dipakai untuk menghadiri acara jamuan. Langsung saja diseretnya si mungil, mengingat hari ini ia akan ada janji dengan Duchess Armens makan siang.

Baekhyun merenggut selama ia dirias. Buat apa ia berdandan layaknya wanita jika hanya untuk makan siang? Toh ia tidak akan bertemu dengan ratu atau pejabat atau semacamnya. Dirinya hanya akan bertemu dengan ibu mertuanya.

Setelah kurang lebih satu setengah jam berkutat dengan kepulan debu dari alat rias dan tumpukan pakaian, akhirnya Baekhyun dapat segera berangkat kerja.

Matahari telah terbit di ufuk timur dengan semburat kemerah-merahan menghiasi langit. Baekhyun duduk di sebelah kursi kemudi menemani Jongin yang menyetir dengan penuh konsentrasi. Diturunkannya sedikit kaca jendela lalu Baekhyun hirup segarnya udara dalam-dalam.

"Seberapa bencinya kau pada Chanyeol?" Jongin bertanya memecah lengang.

Baekhyun menoleh, memfokuskan atensi pada Jongin. "Sangat benci hingga tubuhku selalu terasa memanas tiap kali melihat ujung rambutnya."

"Kurasa kau tidak membencinya? Kau hanya iri padanya karena ia adalah anak sulung dan bebas melakukan apa pun."

Kernyitan tercetak di dahu Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu menggeleng cepat, matanya melotot tajam menolak mentah-mentah kalimat Jongin barusan. "Kau itu tidak mengerti! Dia.." Baekhyun menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak.

"Dialah sumber semua pesakitan yang _kami_ alami." Geram Baekhyun dalam.

Jongin terdiam, lelaki itu melirik ke samping memperhatikan raut wajah Baekhyun kemudian di buangnya pandangan kembali fokus ke jalanan. Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan kesungguhan. Jongin jelas mengerti pesakitan apa yang Baekhyun maksud.

"Aku akan melenyapkannya." Baekhyun menggeram lagi.

"Meski itu membunuh dengan kedua tanganmu sendiri?" Jongin kembali bertanya−merasa semakin tertarik dengan percakapan.

"Ya. Aku memang telah merencanakan itu sejak lama, Jongin. Tidak ada rasa kematian yang jauh lebih menyenangkan dibanding dengan kau yang membunuh orang itu menggunakan kedua tanganmu sendiri." Jawab Baekhyun tegas.

Sorot mata Baekhyun nampak begitu dingin. Hari itu bukanlah pertama kalinya Jongin melihat tatapan kebencian Baekhyun, namun entah mengapa aura Baekhyun ketika membahas mengenai masalahnya dengan Chanyeol membuat ia jauh lebih menakutkan dibanding biasanya.

Jongin telah menyadari bahwa rasa kebencian itu begitu memupuk di ubun kepala Baekhyun. Dan ia bukanlah pihak yang bisa mencegah terjadinya pertumpahan darah yang kelak terjadi di antara pasangan kekasih tersebut.

"Kau memang tidak punya rasa takut ya, Baekhyun." Jongin menggenggam setirnya dengan lebih erat.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Jongin menatapnya heran. Lelaki mungil itu kemudian mengedikkan bahu, "Rasa takut? Tentu saja itu ada, Jongin. Aku pun seorang manusia, tapi yang berbeda adalah aku tak punya rasa ragu. Kakekku tidak pernah mengajari aku untuk menjadi ragu. Di dalam medan perang tidak ada yang namanya rasa ragu Jongin." Jelas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tentu mengerti bahwa Jongin tak terlalu memahami yang namanya seperti bunuh membunuh, dunia kotor, kebencian yang mendalam, saling sakit-menyakiti atau pun balas dendam. Jongin adalah pria yang bersih. Jika Baekhyun bergerak di dalam kegelapan maka Jonginlah yang menjadi cahayanya.

Sejak kecil impian Jongin adalah menjadi seorang pengacara. Masih melekat jelas dalam ingatannya bagaimana Jongin muda mendatanginya meminta agar Baekhyun mau menerimanya bekerja sebagai seorang sekretaris−banting setir. Bahkan Jongin muda berkata rela menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar bela diri dan menembak agar bisa bekerja dengan Baekhyun.

Ketika hari pertamanya bekerja lelaki itu bahkan hampir pingsan karena tak tahan melihat para musuh Baekhyun yang dibantai habis-habisan jatuh bergelimpangan di kakinya ketika mereka hendak dalam perjalanan ke markas utama.

Mayat itu adalah para bawahan keluarga Shu−musuh bebuyutan kakeknya yang kini telah dibantai Baekhyun. Bidang bisnis yang mereka kuasai adalah persenjataan dan kini telah jatuh sepenuhnya ke tangan Baekhyun.

Mereka diam-diam menyelinap masuk ke markas utama tentu saja para tukang pukul Baekhyun tak gentar untuk langsung menghabisi mereka.

Meski tak terasa waktu telah berjalan begitu lama, Baekhyun tetap manyadari bahwa Jongin masihlah belum terbiasa dengan kehidupannya yang dipenuhi oleh kekotoran. Baekhyun memaklumi hal itu, ia bahkan terkadang merasa menyesal mau menerima lelaki yang bersih seperti Jongin ke dalam lingkaran kehidupannya.

Jongin menggigit bibirnya dalam, menimang-nimang haruskah ia menanyakan hal itu pada Baekhyun atau tidak. Namun ia memutuskan untuk tetap menanyakannya pada Baekhyun.

"Apakah.. apakah kau takkan menyesali perbuatanmu pada Chanyeol? Bagaimana pun.. dia.. dia adalah suamimu."

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat. "Rasa sakit dibalas rasa sakit, Jongin. Itu adalah hukum dasar yang harus kau pahami. Sudahlah aku ingin tidur kepalaku sakit sekali rasanya." Baekhyun melepas jasnya lalu ia lempar ke wajahnya menutupi mulut hingga matanya.

Jongin menghembuskan napas pelan. Jika sudah begini artinya Baekhyun sudah enggan untuk ditanyai lebih jauh. Tak apa, mungkin lain kali ketika suasana hati lelaki itu telah membaik.

Deru mobil membelah jalanan yang lenggang dan sepi. Hari itu akan menjadi hari yang panjang dan berat untuk keduanya.

.

Pukul setengah tujuh pagi mobil SUV hitam memasuki pekarangan kantor Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya tempat itu bukanlah kantor formal Baekhyun−tempat dimana ia mengelola perusahaan keluarganya. Namun itu adalah kantor dimana Baekhyun mengurus segala bisnis dunia gelapnya.

Mereka tidak menjual barang-barang illegal seperti narkotika atau semacamnya memang, namun di sinilah dimana segala bisnis yang kalian lihat di muka bumi dikuasai. Diam-diam perusahaan yang telah dirintis oleh kakek buyut Baekhyun ini telah merambah hingga ke seluruh bidang. Pertambangan, industri perdagangan, pariwisata dan pemegang utama dari seluruh bisnis raksasa itu adalah Baekhyun pada saat ini.

Bisnis itu memang diwariskan langsung dari kakek Baekhyun kepada dirinya karena sang kakek nampaknya dapat melihat naluri bisnis yang begitu besar dari dalam dirinya sejak usia muda. Bahkan ayahnya tak dapat mengakses bisnis tersebut. Baekhyunlah yang menjadi si pewaris tunggal.

Ia tidak tampil mencolok seperti dalam menjalankan perusahaan formalnya, namun ia bergerak meringsek masuk mengendalikan semua bidang perusahaan. Mengapa dikatakan bisnis gelap? Karena monopoli tidaklah dibenarkan di dunia nyata oleh karena itu keluarga Baldev memerlukan alternatif agar dapat menguasai seluruh bidang.

Permainan kotor, sikut-menyikut atau pun saling membunuh diperbolehkan di dunia ini.

Kantor−atau yang dapat kalian sebut sebagai markas itu, terletak di jantung London tempat paling elit yang dijaga oleh ratusan tentara Inggris−tentu saja mereka aslinya adalah para tukang pukul keluarga Baldev yang menyamar menjadi tentara Inggris untuk mencegah kecurigaan publik.

Jika melihatnya dari atas satelit atau alat pengintai lainnya markas utama itu hanyalah nampak seperti komplek perumahan elit yang berisi para pejabat terkenal. Terdapat satu rumah utama bergaya arsitektur Yunani Kuno, banyak orang menganggap tempat itu adalah rumah duta besar tapi nyatanya tempat tersebut adalah markas utama dimana para bangsawan gelap berkumpul.

Di sekeliling rumah utama terdapat beberapa rumah kecil yang diisi oleh pejabat-pejabat kerajaan. Mereka semua adalah pejabat terkenal yang sering diminta untuk menjadi pengamat atau pembicara di koran-koran atau televisi yang sering kalian lihat. Tapi asal kalian tahu saja, semua pejabat yang sering terlihat di koran harian berbicara hebat mengenai pertumbuhan ekonomi, politik, sejatinya adalah suruhan keluarga Baldev.

Rumah-rumah kecil yang berada di sekeliling rumah utama dijadikan sebagai kantor divisi atau tempat menyetok obat-obatan dan persenjataan. Beberapa diantaranya bahkan digunakan untuk tempat latihan.

Markas ini memang sengaja dibangun terpisah dengan mansion utama keluarga Baldev agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan dari para bangsawan yang kerap kali keluar masuk mansionnya. Hal itu biasa dilakukan, entah pesta dansa, jamuan, bangsawan memang senang memamerkan apa yang mereka miliki.

Tiga anjing penjaga ditempatkan di gerbang utama yang terletak di pinggir jalan. Tugas utama mereka adalah untuk mendeteksi dini barang-barang yang bisa saja mengandung bahan peledak.

Ketika mobil Baekhyun melintas melewati gerbang utama para penjaga membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat sepanjang jalan. Mereka bagai robot yang sama sekali tidak bergerak sampai mobil Baekhyun benar-benar telah menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

Jongin menghentikan mobil di basement markas. Seorang pelayan segera mengambil alih mobil itu lalu dibawanya ke garasi. Jongin turun setelah menitipkan kunci mobil pada si pelayan. Di depan pintu telah berjaga empat tukang pukul menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun dan Jongin.

Pukul tujuh tepat.

Di ruang kantor utama Baekhyun, telah berkumpul Suho, Jongdae, Xiumin, Sehun, Irene, Mark, Jaehyun, Taeyong beserta Jongin. Mereka duduk melingkar di meja besar yang berada di tengah ruangan. Di hadapan mereka telah tersaji teh panas beserta kudapan−yang takkan pernah terlupakan.

Mereka akan membahas mengenai kasus penculikan anak yang misterius yang kini semakin marak di kalangan masyarakat dan tindakan yang akan mereka ambil terkait masalah tersebut. Surat dari Ratu kembali datang dua hari lalu dan karena tak adanya kemajuan dari kasus itu nampaknya membuat Ratu semakin gusar. Masyarakat menjadi semakin gelisah karena menganggap penculikan itu terjadi disebabkan adanya kekuatan gaib. Tentu isu yang tidak mengenakan tersebut dapat menjelekkan reputasi Inggris.

Ruangan itu bergaya Victoria lama seperti ciri khas mansion Baldev. Ruangan itu telah digunakan bahkan sejak kakek buyut Baekhyun. Di dalamnya terdapat peninggalan zaman Inggris Kuno. Ada sebuah guci yang diberikan oleh Raja James VI−raja Skotlandia sebagai hadiah kenang-kenangan atas kunjungan sang kakek.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak melakukan perubahan apapun pada ruangan itu. Mungkin hanya beberapa renovasi untuk mencegah rayap yang menggerogoti kayu dan mengecat ulang agar ruangan itu selalu terlihat awet.

"Selamat datang Marquess Baldev−" Peserta rapat menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun ketika ia memasuki ruangan. Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukkan singkat mempersilahkan mereka kembali duduk.

"Apakah kalian memiliki info terbaru?" Tanya Baekhyun tanpa salam pembuka atau basa-basi lainnya.

Sehun menekan salah satu tombol di dekat microphone wirelessnya. Lampu di ruangan perlahan meredup dan layar proyektor menyala. Beberapa rangkap kertas berisi dokumen disodorkan oleh pelayan ke setiap dari mereka.

Sehun mengangguk. "Beberapa informanku memberitahu bahwa anak-anak yang diculik akan dilelang malam ini di sebuah acara pesta dansa yang diadakan oleh Baroness Charles. Nampaknya mereka punya hubungan dengan si pelaku, Baekhyun. Oh iya sebelumnya tolong baca terlebih dahulu kertas laporanku."

"Siapa itu Earl Charles?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Irene mengetuk gadget-nya. Ia kemudian menyerahkan pada Baekhyun. Nampak seorang pria yang mungkin dalam usia 30-an? Tersenyum dalam headline news koran.

"Ia adalah ketua kepolisian Inggris. Baru dua keturunan keluarganya diangkat dan dipercaya untuk memegang jabatan itu." Jelas Irene.

Baekhyun menatap foto itu sambil mengernyit. "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan pelelangan? Kenapa ia harus terlibat dengan mafia besar padahal Ratu mempercayainya?"

Sehun menghela napas sejenak. Semua mata tertuju pada lelaki albino itu meminta jawaban.

"Ini sebabnya aku memintamu untuk membaca laporanku dulu Baekhyun. Lelaki itu punya latar belakang yang tak begitu baik. Ia adalah korban pelecehan seksual di usia sepuluh tahun. Pelakunya adalah kakak sepupunya sendiri yang punya kelainan jiwa. Oleh karena itu ia mengabdikan diri untuk menjadi polisi agar pengalaman buruknya tak terulang meski semua omongannya jelas palsu."

"Apakah kau bisa mendapatkan undangan pesta dansa itu Sehun?" Suho membuka suara.

Sehun menjentikkan jemarinya. Kemudian seorang pelayan dengan nampan perak ditangannya masuk. Pelayan itu meletakkan nampan tersebut di tengah meja. Ia lalu membuka tutup nampan dan terdapat dua amplop dengan cap khusus bangsawan. Itu adalah undangan yang Suho maksud.

Jongdae berdecak kagum. Sehun memang seorang pengintai yang luar biasa, bahkan sebelum seseorang meminta ia akan bergerak terlebih dahulu dan mengumpulkan semua barang penting yang dibutuhkan.

Suho mengernyit. "Undangannya hanya dua sedangkan kita bersembilan? Kau sedang bercanda denganku Sehun? Ia adalah keluarga kepolisian, undangan palsu tentu dapat terdeteksi dengan mudah."

Mark, Jaehyun dan Taeyong mengangguk setuju. Baekhyun hanya diam menunggu tanggapan Sehun. Bocah itu pasti telah menyiapkan sesuatu.

"Asal kalian tahu, Baroness Charles adalah keluarga jauhku. Jadi aku tentu bisa menyeludupkapkan dengan mudah."−Ucap Xiumin.

Semua peserta rapat tersebut membelalakkan mata. Itu jelas berita baru untuk mereka.

"Apakah kau yakin dapat menyeludupkan kita semua? Bagaimana pun kita tetaplah bersembilan. Aku, Jaehyun dan Taeyong bisa saja menggunakan penyamaran karena kami hanyalah bangsawan bawah. Tapi.. kalian semua.. wajah kalian terlalu familiar dan mudah dikenali." Mark mengutarakan pendapatnya.

Tentu ucapannya barusan perlu dipertimbangkan. Menjadi bangsawan ternama sekaligus bangsawan gelap jelas bukanlah kedudukan yang mudah. Kau harus dapat tampil sebagai bangsawan pada umumnya tapi harus menyembunyikan identitas aslimu di saat yang bersamaan.

Sorot mata Xiumin menggelap, menatap tak suka pada Mark. "Kau meragukan kemampuanku, Mark lee?"

Mark menelan ludah kasar. Tangannya mengusap wajah−tentu bukan maksudnya untuk meragukan Xiumin hanya saja ia sebagai yang termuda memiliki kekhawatiran yang berbeda.

Baekhyun menyergah cepat, "Xiumin, kau tahukan? Mark masih muda. Ia bahkan belum mendapat gelar kebangsawanannya, ia pasti punya kekhawatiran tersendiri. Tolong maklumilah."

Xiumin mendengus, Ia lalu membanting punggung ke kursi.

"Apa.. apakah Chanyeol Armens akan menghadiri pesta itu?" Jongin bertanya hati-hati. Sejak tadi ia nampak gelisah di kursinya entah karena apa itu. Tapi setelah ucapannya itu keluar Baekhyun kini mengerti arah pembicaraannya.

Sehun menatap Irene seperti meminta sebuah persetujuan. Gadis itu kemudian hanya mengedikkan bahu− _terserah_.

Dianggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, kakakku akan menghadiri pesta itu. Ia bahkan terdaftar sebagai salah satu tamu VIP."

Ruangan itu tiba-tiba lengang sejenak. Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu tentu telah menyadari bahwa Chanyeol Armens telah menjadi salah satu tersangka paling kuat saat ini. Meski belum ada bukti kuat untuk membuktikan bahwa ia benar-benar bersalah namun dari semua cirri-ciri yang telah ditemukan, tentu semua hal itu selalu merujuk pada Chanyeol.

"Bajingan itu, sudah kuduga." Suho menggebrak meja.

Beberapa anggota lainnya tertunduk menatap kepalan tangan masing-masing. Baekhyun mengetahui bahwa mereka jelas sangat membenci Armens−terkecuali Sehun pastinya. Dan sangat ingin membalaskan dendam masing-masing kepada suaminya itu.

"Baekhyun jika sudah begini kita siapkan saja sekalian serangan sambutan. Kita memang tak punya banyak waktu untuk menyiapkan diri mengingat pesta dansa itu diadakan malam ini. Tapi jika hanya untuk serangan sambutan. Kami bisa, tolong beri saja perintah!" Taeyong−salah satu tukang pukul terbaik keluarga Baldev berucap semangat.

"Taeyong benar Baekhyun. Kapan lagi kita punya waktu untuk membalaskan dendam kesumat ini? Jika kita melakukannya sekarang. Maka kematian Chanyeol dapat kita tutupi dengan alasan bahwa ialah pelaku penculikan tersebut. Ia memberontak makanya harus kita bunuh." Jongdae ikut menimpali.

Baekhyun duduk di kursinya dengan tenang. Semua peserta rapat diam sambil menatap harap cemas pada Baekhyun.

"Ide itu tentu luar biasa Jondae. Tapi tidak sekarang, kau tidak tahu berapa banyak aliansi mafia yang kakakku miliki. Ia punya lebih dari seribu tukang pukul, jika dilihat dari keadaannya saja kita telah kalah jumlah." Sehun membalas ucapan Jongdae. Anggota lainnya ikut menganggukkan kepala setuju dengan ucapan Sehun.

"Sebaiknya kita berfokus pada kasus penculikan ini terlebih dahulu kemudian mulai menyusun rencana penyerangan Armens. Kita juga tidak tahu kapan dia akan bergerak, mafia bukanlah tandingan yang main-main." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kalian semua harus sudah sampai di lokasi pukul tujuh malam. Pesta dansa itu akan dimulai pukul Sembilan. Laporkan apa pun yang mencurigakan. Aku akan datang bersama Sehun dengan menggunakan undangan resmi, bagaimana pun Sehunlah yang diundang di acara tersebut."

Para peserta rapat mengangguk.

"Semua kembali ke tempat. Rapat selesai." Baekhyun membubarkan rapat pagi itu.

Semua peserta rapat beranjak berdiri kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Beberapa deru mobil meninggalkan markas. Bagaimana pun mereka adalah bangsawan juga. Pasti ada banyak urusan keluarga yang harus dikerjakan.

Ruangan kosong menyisakan Jongin, Baekhyun dan Sehun. Ketika Baekhyun hendak keluar disusul Jongin, Sehun mencekal pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara lembut. Jongin yang berdiri di sebelahnya mohon izin untuk pamit lebih dulu mengambil mobil. Saat ini pukul sepuluh dan satu jam lagi Chanyeol akan menjemputnya untuk makan siang di kantor.

"Aku.. minta maaf." Ada nada sesal di dalamnya. Armens bungsu itu menunduk dalam sama sekali tidak punya keberanian menatap bola mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan. Direngkuhnya tubuh yang jauh lebih kekar dibanding miliknya itu lalu diusapnya pelan punggung Sehun.

"Aku tidak tahu, jika Armens terdahulu telah menyakiti kalian begitu banyak. Aku.. Aku minta maaf. Aku pasti akan membantu kalian membalaskan –" Belum selesai ucapan Sehun, namun dipotong cepat oleh Baekhyun.

"Sssh.. sudah tak apa Sehun. Aku mengerti. Lagipula kau di sini juga sebagai korban. Membalaskan dendam pada keluarga sendiri meski kau begitu membencinya bukanlah hal yang mudah. Kau akan melibatkan perasaan di dalamnya dan itu dapat membuat langkahmu menjadi goyah. Aku tak memaksamu untuk membantu tapi dengan mengabdikan dirimu padaku telah menjadi bukti bahwa kau bagian dari _kami._ Tak perlu merasa bersalah." Ucap Baekhyun penuh nada menenangkan.

Kepala Sehun terkulai diantara perpotongan leher Baekhyun. Kedua lengan kekarnya perlahan merembet lalu merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun, menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan yang begitu intim.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

 _Ya, semuanya.. akan baik-baik saja.. kan?_

.

Tepat seperti dugaannya, pukul sebelas Chanyeol telah menampakkan batang hidungnya di ruang kerja Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu telah sampai terlebih dahulu sejam yang lalu. Ia kemudian berbenah merapikan tatanan rambut kemudian menenggelamkan diri bersama dokumen untuk beberapa saat menanti kehadiran Chanyeol.

Wajah lelaki itu nampak masam namun Baekhyun tak terlalu peduli. Lelaki itu mungkin juga merasa kesal seperti Baekhyun karena jam makan siangnya bersama Hyejin harus ditunda karena ibunya meminta agar ia bisa makan siang bersama anak sulung beserta menantunya.

"Ayo cepat, ibuku sudah menunggu." Ucap Chanyeol. Tangannya disodorkan ke depan wajah Baekhyun maka mau tak mau si mungil dengan berat hati harus menerimanya.

Bagaimana pun juga mereka kini berada di depan publik dimana mereka seharusnya menunjukkan kesan romantis dan saling mencintai. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuruni anak tangga pualam. Di sepanjang tangga berjejer guci diletakkan dengan lambang matahari−lambang keluarga Baekhyun menurut garis Dinasti China.

Bunyi kamera yang memotret dengan cepat sungguh memekakkan telinga kala Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah berada di lantai basement. Para paparazzi berbondong-bondong mengejar pasangan muda itu. Satu dua pertanyaan dilontarkan namun Baekhyun hanya menanggapi dengan senyum seadanya.

Chanyeol dengan sigap membukakan pintu mobil kemudian mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam layaknya puteri. Dengan angkuh Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil mewah Chanyeol lalu dilepasnya dengan kasar jas yang ia kenakan.

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol turut masuk kemudian duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Aku mau tidur dan jangan ganggu aku. Bangunkan ketika sudah sampai." Titah Baekhyun.

Hembusan napas berat menjadi jawaban dari ucapan Baekhyun. Sepanjang sepasang suami-istri itu hanya ditemani oleh keterdiaman dan rasa canggung karena sama sekali belum melupakan insiden yang terjadi malam sebelumnya.

Dalam hati Chanyeol berdoa agar suasana hati Baekhyun menjadi lebih baik setidaknya agar ibunya tidak melihat muka masam dari menantunya tersebut.

.

TBC!

A/N :

Halo! Akhirnya update lagi setelah sekian lama. Maafkan aku karena emang lagi sibuk dan tiba-tiba aku malah sakit -.- akhirnya ketunda banyak, btw maaf gabanyak moment chanbaek di sini. Tapi aku janji chapter depan bakalan lebih banyak! Makasih buat semua review, follow sama fav nya! Aku bacain semua review kalian loh dan aku ngerasa terharu banget :''))) Selamat bulan ramadhan! Semoga puasanya lancar yaaa luv yaaa~


	11. Chapter : 10

BLACK CODE

.

Written by. Ciellalee

* * *

"Baekhyun, bangun." Chanyeol mengguncang tubuh suaminya yang terlelap di kursi sebelah kemudi. Lelaki itu tak kunjung membuka mata meski Chanyeol telah mengguncang tubuh kurus itu berulang kali.

Ini sudah kelima kalinya Chanyeol mencoba untuk membangunkan Baekhyun namun ia tak kunjung membuka mata. Chanyeol menjulurkan jarinya kemudian di dekatkan ke hidung Baekhyun guna mengecek apakah lelaki itu masih bernafas.

Terpaan hembusan nafas Baekhyun mengenai indera peraba Chanyeol. Si jangkung sedikit mengernyit ketika menyadari suhu nafas Baekhyun tidaklah seperti yang seharusnya. Chanyeol segera memegang kening Baekhyun dan panas langsung menjalar di telapak tangannya.

Baekhyun demam tinggi. Tubuh Baekhyun benar-benar terasa panas di telapak tangannya. Chanyeol seketika dilanda rasa panik. Dengan cepat dilepaskannya jas yang ia kenakan lalu disampirkan pada Baekhyun.

Bibir lelaki mungil itu memucat seperti mayat, gemetar di kedua telapak tangannya bahkan tak kunjung berhenti karena menggigil kedinginan. Chanyeol langsung mematikan pendingin dalam mobil dan membenahi posisi tidur Baekhyun agar lebih nyaman.

Ia kemudian segera memasang kembali s _eat belt_ nya kembali, menghidupkan mesin mobil lalu menginjak gas penuh mencari rumah sakit terdekat.

" _Shit."_ Chanyeol mengumpat sepanjang jalan. Lelaki itu bahkan mengklakson berulang kali pada orang menyebrang jalan dan mengendarai mobilnya dengan ugal-ugalan.

"Cha.. yeol.." Panggil Baekhyun lirih. Pening yang menyerang membuat semua di sekilingnya serasa berputar. Ia bahkan melihat nampak seperti ada tiga Chanyeol. Baekhyun berusaha mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali mengusir rasa pusing namun justru itu memperparah segalanya.

Setetes keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis. Tubuh Baekhyun serasa melayang. Ia merasa seperti bukan dirinya sendiri. Lelaki mungil itu berulang kali memanggil Chanyeol namun si tinggi tak menggubrisnya.

Chanyeol masih fokus mengemudi menyalip dari satu mobil ke mobil lain. Matanya sesekali melirik pada GPS yang membawa dirinya menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

"Ma..u.. ke _hh_.. ma..na?" Baekhyun bertanya. Dia nampak kesulitan bahkan untuk mengucapkan sepatah kalimat saja. Tubuhnya serasa begitu lemas bahkan untuk sekedar bergerak memperbaiki posisi duduk.

Dengan napas terputus-putus Baekhyun bersusah payah mengucapkan kalimat pertanyaannya. Ia sebenarnya tahu bahwa tadi mereka telah sampai di restoran yang dipesan oleh ibu mertuanya. Namun entah mengapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol memutar arah dan melajukan mobilnya tidak tahu kemana.

Tangan kurus Baekhyun terjulur berusaha menggapai lengan Chanyeol dengan gerakan patah-patah. Chanyeol sedikit mengalihkan atensinya pada si pemilik tangan. Ia melirik dari ekor matanya.

"A…yo.. k-ki..ta kem..bali..ya?" Hembusan napas berat menjadi pengakhir dari kalimat tersebut. Kedua mata Baekhyun menatap memohon pada Chanyeol. Sedang yang ditujukan menatap tak percaya pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tahu bahwa suami mungilnya itu adalah lelaki yang keras kepala luar biasa namun ia tak menyangka bahwa dia akan melakukan hingga sejauh itu.

" _The fuck Baldev_!? Kau bahkan sedang demam tinggi saat ini. Persetan, aku akan berpura-pura tidak mendengarmu." Chanyeol kembali memfokuskan atensinya pada jalanan semakin meninggikan kelajuan mobil. Ia bahkan beberapa kali nyaris melanggar lampu lalu lintas.

Baekhyun menggeram kesal. Ingin rasanya ia mengirim bogeman mentah pada Chanyeol namun tubuhnya saat ini benar-benar terasa lemas. Ia akhirnya menyerah dengan pusing yang mendera kemudian kembali bersender pada kursinya membiarkan Chanyeol berkendara dengan ugal-ugalan.

Ban mobil berdecit kencang ketika mobil yang Chanyeol bawa telah sampai pada salah satu rumah sakit besar di dekat kawasan itu. Secepat kilat si surai merah keluar dari mobil, menyambar tubuh ringkih Baekhyun dan menggendongnya tergopoh-gopoh memasuki unit gawat darurat.

Si mungil sama sekali tidak memberontak kala Chanyeol menggendongnya layaknya seorang pengantin wanita. Tubuhnya serasa terbakar dan lemas begitu menguasainya saat ini.

"Siapa pun tolong! Suamiku, dia demam tinggi!" Teriakan Chanyeol menarik semua seluruh atensi di ruangan itu. Seorang dokter ditemani beberapa perawat berlarian mendatangi Chanyeol kala mereka melihat emblem kebangsawanan yang dikenakannnya.

Salah satu perawat menuntun Chanyeol untuk membawa tubuh lemah Baekhyun ke sebuah ranjang yang tersisa di sudut ruangan. Chanyeol menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun perlahan. Napas lelaki mungil itu terdengar begitu berat dan keringat dingin sama sekali tidak berhenti mengalir di dahi serta pelipisnya.

Setelahnya Chanyeol menggeser tubuh dari sisian ranjang membiarkan sang dokter mengambil alih suaminya untuk diperiksa. Tangannya sibuk meraba tubuh Baekhyun dan menuliskan beberapa hal yang tak Chanyeol mengerti di papan jalan yang ia bawa.

"Lord Baldev mengalami dehidrasi berat." Dokter itu menjelaskan. Chanyeol mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan dari dokter tersebut.

Ia mengecek papan jalan yang dibawanya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Chanyeol menunggu dengan tenang tak berusaha mendesak dokter itu untuk segera memberi penjelasan mengenai keadaan Baekhyun.

"Lord Baldev nampaknya kurang memperhatikan banyaknya kadar air minum yang harus diminumnya. Mungkin juga karena stress yang menumpuk membuat ia sering muntah-muntah tetapi membiarkan perut kosong. Saya akan memasang infuse dan untuk selanjutnya mohon perhatikan kadar air minumnya. Lord Baldev sudah dapat dibawa ke ruang rawat inap."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Dokter itu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan beberapa suster yang kini sibuk mendorong ranjang Baekhyun ke kamar yang telah Chanyeol pilih. Lelaki itu kemudian menelpon salah satu rekannya.

" _Halo_?" Suara di seberang menyambut.

"Yesung, aku mau kamar rawat terbaik di rumah sakitmu sekarang." Chanyeol segera mengatakan tujuannya tanpa basa-basi.

" _What? Kau sedang di rumah sakitku, Yeol?"_ Yesung bertanya.

Chanyeol berdecih tak sabaran, "Iya, Baekhyun sakit dan ia harus dirawat di sini saat ini juga. Berikan aku kamar terbaik sekarang!" Si surai merah membentak sahabat karibnya sejak sekolah menengah itu dengan tak sabaran.

" _Astaga okay-okay, akan kuberitahu pihak administrasi kau pakailah kamar yang biasanya."_

Chanyeol segera menutup telpon begitu mendengar persetujuan dari Yesung tak memperdulikan seseorang di seberang sana sedang mengumpatinya dengan segala sumpah serapah. Ia kemudian melenggang pergi menyusul Baekhyun.

.

Mata lelaki mungil itu terpejam rapat. Chanyeol duduk tenang di sebelahnya sembari menunggu penuh kesabaran. Satu jam yang lalu ia menghubungi sang ibu dan mengatakan agar acara makan siang mereka ditunda karena Baekhyun sakit. Ibunya mengerti dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan segera berkunjung.

Sesekali Chanyeol melirik pada Baekhyun yang masih tertidur dengan damai kemudian kembali beralih pada laptop dipangkuannya. Bagaimana pun urusan pekerjaan tak bisa dilupakan.

Dokter berkata bahwa efek dari obat akan membuat Baekhyun tertidur lebih lama dari biasanya. Mungkin beberapa jam lagi ia akan terbangun. Chanyeol telah menempatkan sejumlah pengawal di luar kamar agar menjaga ruangan tersebut terus steril. Yesung tadi sempat berkunjung memastikan keadaan suami sahabatnya itu kemudian berlalu begitu saja dengan alasan sibuk.

Chanyeol dan Yesung memang mempunyai hubungan yang cukup rumit namun mereka sejatinya adalah sahabat yang setia pada satu sama lain.

Ruangan begitu hening menyisakan bunyi penghangat ruangan yang menderu halus. Tarikan napas Baekhyun terdengar begitu berat seolah-olah untuk sekedar menarik nafas saja menjadi sangat sulit untuknya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap dengan tatapan iba. Jemarinya terkadang mengusap tetesan keringat yang mengalir di pelipis Baekhyun menggunakan handuk kecil. Bibir lelaki mungil itu sudah tidak sepucat tadi dan itu sedikit membuatnya merasa lega.

"C-chanyeol.." Lirih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terbelalak. Segera ditutupnya laptop dalam pangkuan kemudian meraih tangan ringkih Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau rasakan? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol beruntun.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan gerakan patah-patah. Seorang suster memasuki kamar setelah Chanyeol memencet bel yang ada di dekat ranjang Baekhyun. Suster itu sibuk mengecek keadaan Baekhyun kemudian menyerahkan beberapa obat pada Chanyeol.

"Suhu tubuh tuan muda Baldev telah turun. Namun hingga mungkin tiga hari ke depan belum diperbolehkan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit karena harus mendapat penanganan intensif. Anda telah kehilangan banyak cairan dalam tubuh. Tentu itu bukan perkara yang bisa diabaikan." Suster itu menjelaskan sembari mengganti cairan infuse Baekhyun yang hampir habis.

"Anda harus mengonsumsi banyak air putih. Saat ini anda tidak diperbolehkan minum banyak kopi karena mengandung kafein yang tinggi." Jelas suster itu sebelum dirinya menarik diri meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dalam keterdiaman.

Bunyi debaman pintu meninggalkan dua insan yang diselimuti oleh heningnya atmosfer. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama tak mengucapkan apapun. Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya yang kering. Entah mengapa ia merasa gugup. Ia sangat gugup.

Tangannya meremas selimut putih yang membungkus tubuhnya. Baekhyun tahu setidaknya ia harus mampu mencairkan suasana atau setidaknya mengucapkan rasa terima kasih karena lelaki jangkung itu tidak membiarkannya mati di tengah jalan. Atau memakai kesempatan di saat Baekhyun sedang lemah untuk membunuh dirinya. Namun lidahnya serasa begitu kelu, serentet kalimat itu terasa begitu sulit terucap.

"Chanyeol, aku haus."

Chanyeol yang masih berdiri dengan kaku di dekat kusen pintu segera meraih air putih yang telah disediakan di troli. Lelaki itu menuangkannya dengan terburu-buru membuat air agak tumpah.

"Ini." Disodorkannya segelas air pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendesis kala ia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk duduk menerima air yang disodorkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!? Jangan bangun! Aku akan mencarikan kau sedotan, tunggu sebentar! Jangan bergerak seinchi pun dari tempat tidur." Chanyeol berujar dengan nada yang agak tinggi.

 _Baekhyun benar-benar seorang yang keras kepala._

Lelaki itu dengan sigap berjalan cepat keluar mencari sedotan untuk Baekhyun. Si mungil hanya terkekeh kecil melihat betapa konyolnya lelaki itu saat ini.

Chanyeol kembali dengan membawa sekantung plastik berisikan sedotan setelah meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri selama kurang lebih setengah jam.

Hampir saja Baekhyun menjerit karena terkejut, jika saja Chanyeol tak membuka pintunya dengan begitu terburu-buru. Si tinggi menghela napas lega kala netranya menangkap suaminya itu masih terkulai lemas di atas ranjang sambil menonton pertandingan kriket tim favoritnya.

"Aku kembali." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengangkat kantung di genggamannya.

"Aku tahu Chanyeol Armens, aku punya mata." Jawab Baekhyun ketus.

Si tinggi lalu terkekeh menyadari tindakannya yang terlihat begitu bodoh. Tak bisa dipungkiri ia benar-benar dilanda rasa cemas takut jika si keras kepala Baldev akan melarikan diri dari rumah sakit tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Harusnya ia menyadari bahwa tindakannya sama sekali tak berdasar dan terbukti bahwa lelaki mungil itu masih diam di ranjangnya.

Chanyeol kembali menyerahkan gelas itu pada Baekhyun tak lupa dengan sedotan. Si tinggi mengarahkan moncong sedotan ke dalam bibir Baekhyun untuk mempermudah yang lebih kecil minum.

"Sudah." Baekhyun melepas sedotannya, membiarkan Chanyeol menaruh gelas itu kembali ke troli.

Mereka berdua terdiam kembali. Mata Baekhyun memang mengarah tajam pada pertandingan kriket di layar televisi namun pikirannya melayang ke sana kemari. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa fokus.

"Um..Terima kasih sudah mengurusku. Aku tahu, aku merepotkan." Ucap Baekhyun dengan ragu.

"Tentu saja kau merepotkan."

"Hey, apa-apaan k−"

"Tapi ini adalah kewajibanku sebagai suamimu bukan?" Chanyeol berujar lembut, tatapannya sama sekali tak terlepas dari Baekhyun. Ia kemudian duduk di samping ranjang, melonggarkan dasi dan menyampirkannya ke pundak.

Baekhyun terdiam. Seketika bibirnya terasa kelu sepenuhnya, merasa bahwa dirinya menjadi pihak yang paling egois saat ini. Setiap saat Baekhyun selalu memikirkan akan bagaimana cara untuk membenci Chanyeol tetapi lelaki itu dengan ringan tangan mengurusnya.

Lelaki itu juga tidak pernah mengeluh tiap kali Baekhyun membuat keributan. Ia bahkan menerima rencana pernikahan ini tanpa banyak basa-basi. Tapi apa yang Baekhyun lakukan?

Baekhyun tercekat, mengepalkan tangannya di atas lutut sambil berkata pelan, "Maaf.. aku sungguh berterima kasih, Chanyeol Armens."

Tepukan lembut di kepala menjadi jawaban dari Chanyeol. Yang lebih mungil menatapnya bingung tak mengerti akan maksud Chanyeol.

"Nah, ini saatnya kau makan. Aku akan menyuapimu." Diraihnya mangkuk bubur dari troli makanan.

"Apa-apaan bubur hambar itu? Tidak ada potongan ayam atau semacamnya? Astaga Armens aku tak tahu kau seorang bermuka dua. Kau pasti ingin aku mati karena muntah terlalu banyak akibat nasi yang dicampur dengan air itukan!?"

Chanyeol menghela napas. Si sialan Baekhyun telah kembali. Ia memang harusnya tak pernah sekali pun melunak padanya.

Digulungnya kemeja hitam Chanyeol lalu diraihnya sesendok bubur dan disuapkan ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekat pada Baekhyun hingga hidung keduanya saling bertabrakan.

"H-hey, Chanyeol! A-apa yang m-mau kau!−mmm"

Entah setan apa yang merasukinya, Chanyeol tiba-tiba mencium bibir Baekhyun. Kedua mata Baekhyun telah membulat penuh seolah kedua bola mata itu dapat keluar kapan saja. Lelaki mungil itu mendorong kuat tubuh Chanyeol namun tetap saja tubuhnya yang kekar dan sekeras besi tak ada bandingannya dengan Baekhyun.

Lelah memberi perlawanan, Baekhyun pun memilih untuk perlahan menutup mata. Membiarkan dirinya jatuh terlena akan ciuman Chanyeol. Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak melakukan hal lebih selain memberi sebuah kecupan ringan dalam waktu lama. Hanya bibir bertemu bibir yang saling bertempelan.

Chanyeol yang sejak awal tidak menutup matanya, menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh gairah. Sorot matanya menggelap begitu melihat Baekhyun mulai terlena dengan ciumannya. Wajah Baekhyun yang memerah dan matanya yang sayu membuat gairah dalam dirinya begitu menggebu-gebu. Ia pun menggigit bibir tipis itu kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya menyalurkan makanan yang tersimpan dalam mulut.

Baekhyun yang terkejut mau tak mau menerima dengan terpaksa. Chanyeol mendorong bubur itu hingga sepenuhnya tertelan oleh Baekhyun. Setelah memastikan bahwa Baekhyun menelan makanannya, Chanyeol kembali menubrukkan bibirnya dengan milik Baekhyun.

 _Manis. Ini sungguh manis._

 _Lebih. Aku ingin lebih._

Gairah meledak-ledak dalam tubuh Chanyeol. Ia semakin beringas dan melumat bibir Baekhyun tiada ampun. Ia bahkan tak membiarkan Baekhyun untuk menarik napas barang sedetik pun. Tak ingin kehilangan rasa manis dari bibir yang ia lumat selayaknya permen. Akal sehatnya telah melayang entah kemana hingga sebuah dorongan yang teramat kencang melepas penyatuan bibir mereka.

Tali saliva yang menjadi bukti betapa kerasnya gairah Chanyeol menetes dengan begitu eksotis dari sudut bibir kemerahan Baekhyun. Wajah lelaki mungil itu sudah merah padam dan matanya nampak berair.

"K-kau.. kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan hah!?" Baekhyun berteriak dengan napas terengah.

Seluruh tubuh Chanyeol terasa kaku. Sama sekali tidak bisa bereaksi kala melihat setetes air mata−yang Chanyeol sesali sepenuhnya−menetes dari sudut mata sipit Baekhyun.

"Apa kau tahu?.. Apa kau tahu Chanyeol Armens?" Baekhyun bertanya pelan. Suara isak tangis sesekali lolos dari bibirnya yang masih membengkak merah. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat berharap agar tak ada lagi suara lemah itu yang terdengar.

Menjadi lemah di hadapan orang lain bukanlah bagaimana ia dilatih. Baekhyun tak ingin Chanyeol melihat kelemahannya dan merasa iba padanya. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berhak untuk itu.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap pada Baekhyun.

"Itu adalah ciuman pertamaku dan kau merebutnya. Hahahaha! Ya.." Baekhyun menghela napas berat. Sedang kepalanya tertunduk dalam

"Ya.. kau merebutnya dari orang yang kelak akan kucintai dengan seluruh raga dan jiwaku."

"Baekhyun aku−"

"Pergi." Titah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, aku bisa jelaskan ini." Chanyeol berusaha meraih pundak si mungil yang bergetar hebat namun segera ditepis kuat oleh Baekhyun.

"Apa? Apa lagi yang bisa kau jelaskan Chanyeol Armens!?" Jerit Baekhyun.

"Bibirmu begitu merah dan aku ingin menciumnya! Jangan salahkan aku!" Balas Chanyeol tak kalah emosi.

Dua orang suster ditemani seorang security masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa permisi. Raut muka ketiganya pucat pasi ketiga mendengar sepasang suami-istri itu saling berteriak pada satu sama lain.

Atensi kedua pelaku tentu saja langsung teralihkan pada pintu yang terbuka lebar.

"L-lord Armens, apakah ada yang salah?" Salah satu dari suster itu memberanikan diri bertanya. Matanya menatap takut pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap tajam pada tiga tamu yang tak diundang tersebut. Dirinya benar-benar ingin meledak sejadi-jadinya namun tindakan bodoh itu jelas akan merusak image yang selama ini telah susah payah ia bangun.

Lelaki tinggi itu kemudian berdehem lalu merapikan kemejanya yang berantakan.

"Ahaha, maafkan kami. Saat ini Baekhyun sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang stabil dan kami memang sering bertengkar beberapa kali, maaf jika itu mengganggu yang lain. Aku akan pastikan kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terulang kembali." Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum hangat layaknya malaikat.

 _Sialan Yesung itu, benar-benar harus memasang peredam suara di kamarnya!_

Ketiganya benar-benar terlena dengan Chanyeol lalu tanpa banyak basa-basi mereka segera menyingkirkan diri keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Ia melirik pada Baekhyun yang masih duduk menghadapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Lelaki itu kemudian mengusak rambutnya sendiri, frustasi. Mungkin ia harus mengalah lagi pada Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya kau tidak mau kuganggu ya." Lelaki itu melirik pada arloji yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke kantor. Beberapa urusan perusahaan terbengkalai dan aku tak dapat membiarkannya. Aku mungkin akan kembali esok hari jika kau butuh sesuatu Wendy ada di luar." Chanyeol meraih jasnya lalu bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

Ketika tangannya telah meraih gagang pintu, lelaki itu kembali berbalik pada Baekhyun yang sudah siap-siap berbenah untuk kembali tidur. Ditariknya tangan kurus Baekhyun dan kembali dikecupnya bibir itu ringan, secepat kilat.

Baekhyun menganga, membeku dengan tindakan Chanyeol barusan.

"Tapi aku takkan pernah minta maaf untuk ciuman itu karena toh kau kelak akan jatuh cinta padaku, Baekhyun Baldev." Sebuah seringai tercetak di wajah tampannya.

Bunyi derak pantofel menggema di dalam kamar, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih diam dalam keterkejutannya.

Rasa panas seketika menjalar hingga ke ubun-ubun ketika Baekhyun menyadari apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol barusan.

"Sialan kau Chanyeol Fuck Armens!"

.

Sebuah guncangan kecil membangunkan Baekhyun dari tidurnya yang lelap. Samar-samar bayangan seorang pria tertangkap oleh netranya. Dikerjapkannya mata beberapa kali hingga sesosok samar itu berubah menjadi Jongin yang telah berdiri di samping ranjangnya.

"Baekhyun, ayo bangun. Ini saatnya." Suara Jongin menarik seluruh atensi Baekhyun.

Pening di kepalanya surut perlahan-lahan diikuti dengan kembalinya kesadaran diri.

"Hm." Gumaman menjadi jawaban Jongin.

Dengan paksa Baekhyun menarik infuse yang tertanam dalam tangannya. Darahnya langsung mengalir deras. Jongin dengan sigap membalut tangan Baekhyun dengan perban kemudian memakaikan sarung tangan panjang−kostumnya untuk menyamar.

Baekhyun menghela napas beberapa kali. Ia memang sudah tidak selemas tadi namun tetap saja tubuhnya belum pulih sepenuhnya. Jongin menyuntikkan IV drip lalu menuntun Baekhyun untuk mengganti pakaian.

Raut cemas tampak jelas pada lelaki tan itu yang kemudian disadari oleh Baekhyun.

"Tak perlu cemas. Kau tahukan aku pernah mengalami yang lebih parah dibanding ini?" Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum meyakinkan adik sepupunya itu.

Jongin meremas pelan lengan Baekhyun. "Aku.. maafkan aku tak bisa menjagamu dengan baik Baekhyun." Ucap lelaki itu dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"Hey-hey Jongin, astaga. Tak perlu meminta maaf. Aku baik, itu semua salahku. Kau selalu mengingatkanku itu menjaga diri tapi aku malah tak menurut. Jangan merasa bersalah seperti ini okay?"

Jongin menatap Baekhyun dalam, meminta sebuah keyakinan dalam kalimatnya barusan. Lelaki tan itu kemudian mendengus kecil lalu tersenyum.

"Kau memang tak terhentikan Baekhyun. Baiklah, kau yang memimpin jalan."

Baekhyun lalu melangkah pasti meninggalkan ruangan rawat inap, melewati beberapa tubuh tergeletak pengawal yang Chanyeol tempatkan.

.

Tiga buah _mercedes benz_ berwarna gelap telah menunggu persis di dekat tangga basement rumah sakit. Dengan susah payah Baekhyun menuruni anak tangga sambil mengangkat gaunnya yang beberapa kali terseret-seret terkena lantai.

Mark−salah satu tukang pukul (atau kalian dapat menyebutnya dengan 'pengawal') keluarga Baldev tengah menunggu kedatangannya. Ia kemudian menuntun Baekhyun untuk memasuki mobil yang di dalamnya telah diisi lebih dahulu oleh Sehun−yang akan berperan sebagai pacar Baekhyun.

Sedang dua mobil lainnya diisi oleh Jongin dan pengawal-pengawal lain disertai penyamaran yang begitu sempurna.

"Ah, kau sudah datang rupanya."

Baekhyun bergumam menjawab, ia kemudian duduk dengan anggun. Supirnya membantu menaikkan gaunnya. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir bagaimana para gadis mampu bertahan mengenakan pakaian semacam itu.

"Gaun ini benar-benar mengingatkanku pada pakaian yang kukenakan ketika pernikahan. Sesak dan ketat aku membencinya." Baekhyun berdecih kesal.

Di sebelahnya Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak kemudian mengusak kepala Baekhyun dan menepuknya lembut. Si mungil masih mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Mengapa juga ia harus menjadi wanita? Toh dirinyakan bisa menyamar menjadi lelaki.

Sehun tersenyum lembut masih mengusap kepala Baekhyun. "Aku tahu kau dapat mengatasinya."

Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan itu. Ia kemudian segera memalingkan wajah memandang keluar jendela sedang rasa panas telah menjalar hingga kedua telinganya.

"Aku tahu, bodoh."

.

Kediaman Baroness Charles adalah sebuah rumah dengan halaman yang begitu luas. Letak rumah itu berada di pinggir kota London. Halaman rumahnya ditanami dengan pohon mahoni yang berjejer rapi sepanjang jalan menuju rumah utama. Gaya rumah itu seperti rumah bangsawan pada umunya, Victoria dengan pilar-pilar megah.

Tiga mobil _Mercedes benz_ yang tadinya berangkat bersama kini saling berpencar agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan. Mobil yang dinaiki Sehun dan Baekhyunlah yang sampai pertama, bagaimana pun mereka kunci utama dari penyelidikan kali ini.

Sebelum turun, Baekhyun beberapa kali mengecek amunisi revolvernya dan beberapa persenjataan lain yang dililitkan pada sekujur tubuhnya. Wireless telah dihidupkan tanda bahwa Xiumin, hacker terbaik keluarga Baldev siap bertempur.

Mobil itu meluncur melewati jalan pribadi menuju rumah utama, melewati beberapa taman bunga yang ditata dengan apik.

"Kita telah sampai Tuan Muda Baekhyun." Supirnya memberitahu.

Baekhyun dan Sehun beranjak turun tak lupa dengan tangannya yang telah digenggam anggun oleh lelaki albino tersebut.

Dua orang pengawal keluarga Baroness telah menunggu di depan pintu rumahnya. Mereka membukakan pintu menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis lalu melenggang bersama Sehun di atas permadani berwarna merah darah.

"Aku sudah masuk." Sehun berbicara melalui wireless.

Pasukan Baekhyun juga telah memasuki rumah Baroness Charless lengkap dengan penyamaran sempurna mereka. Ia dan Sehun bahkan beberapa kali berpapasan dengan Mark dan Taeyeong. Bagaimana pun tugas mereka tetaplah melindungi si kepala keluarga, mereka tak boleh berjauhan lebih dari radius lima meter.

Seorang lelaki gempal melangkah mendekat, tertawa lebar. Gigi emasnya bersinar terkena lampu sorot. Lelaki itu cukup tinggi dengan rambut pirang disemir ke belakang khas bangsawan Inggris.

"Astaga, selamat datang tamu kehormatanku. Putera bungsu Duke Armens." Lelaki itu berseru riang sembari menjulurkan jabatan tangan yang kemudian dibalas oleh Sehun.

"Terima kasih atas sambutannya, Baroness Charless."

Lelaki itu kemudian menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun masih dengan tawanya yang membuat perut Baekhyun terasa mual.

"Kau benar-benar telah tumbuh menjadi lelaki dewasa yang begitu mengagumkan, Sehun. Ngomong-ngomong siapakah gerangan gadis yang kau bawa ini?" Lelaki tua itu bertanya dengan nada bermain-main. Alisnya naik turun menggoda dan Baekhyun benar-benar tak tahan untuk menendang kemaluan pria itu.

Namun ia dalam mode penyamaran.

Baekhyun menunduk malu kemudian bersembunyi di balik tubuh kekar Sehun. Tangannya gemetar memegang lengan lelaki itu. _Beginilah caranya berakting bajingan_.

Sehun kemudian tersenyum menarik lengan kurus Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu masih menunduk sambil menyampirkan rambut palsunya yang terus berjatuhan ke punggung.

"Maafkan dia Baroness, Baekhee memang sedikit pemalu. Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu, hm?"

Baekhyun menatap ragu pada Sehun. Ia kemudian mengangguk patah-patah.

"N-namaku.. Baekhee tuan. A-aku tunangan Sehun." Baekhyun menggigit dalam bibirnya. Ia kemudian sedikit menunduk memberi penghormatan.

Lelaki tua itu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan berbinar. "Kau begitu anggun, Baekhee. Aku turut senang dengan pertunanganmu, aku akan menunggu undangan pernikahan kalian." Baroness Charless kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak yang kemudian disusul dengan senyum malu-malu dari Baekhyun serta wajah datar Sehun.

Lelaki tua itu kemudian menyeringai, menatap selidik pada tubuh Baekhyun. Ia menyadari bahwa tubuh Baekhyun begitu indah. Pinggul ramping, mata bagai anak anjing, perilaku lemah lembut. Ia menjilat bibirnya. Sungguh ia benar-benar ingin mendapatkan Baekhyun−atau mungkin Baekhee saat ini.

Tentu Baekhyun merasa bahwa lelaki brengsek itu tengah memonitori tubuhnya saat ini. Tapi ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak melempar gelas sampanyenya ke kepala lelaki mesum itu.

Segala hal yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun sama sekali tidak terlepas dari netra Sehun. Direngkuh pinggang lelaki itu lalu ia kemudian berbisik pelan di telinga Baekhyun.

"Tahan dirimu Baekhyun Baldev, jangan sampai semua ini berantakan."

Baekhyun mendengus, ia kemudian berbisik kembali pada Sehun.

"Jangan meremehkanku Armens."

Sehun kemudian melepaskan rengkuhannya. Ia membenahi jasnya lalu mengambil gelas sampanyenya yang kedua.

"Ah, iya. Karena sebentar lagi acara utama akan mulai lebih baik kalian berdua segera ke tempat VVIP, mari saya antar." Baroness Charles memimpin jalan, menuntun Sehun dan Baekhyun.

Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah lorong yang nampaknya menuntun mereka ke hall utama yang ada di rumah ini. Sepanjang lorong Baekhyun memperhatikan bahwa Baroness Armens nampaknya begitu menyukai boneka.

Nampak boneka kain ditaruh berjejer dalam kotak kaca dengan lampu sorot. Banyak di antaranya adalah boneka yang terbuat dari kain.

"Apakah anda memiliki ketertarikan khusus pada boneka, Baroness Charles?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada manisnya.

Tindakannya itu tentu sama sekali tidak luput dari perhatian si tuan rumah.

"Wah, kau benar-benar orang yang sangat peka ya, nona Baekhee." Lelaki itu memujinya dengan suara mendayu yang menurut Baekhyun betul-betul menjijikkan. Tangannya benar-benar gemas, ingin menarik pelatuk pistolnya ke dalam mulut lelaki itu.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dalam sambil tersipu malu, "A-aku hanya menduga-duga tuan." Jawab Baekhyun pelan.

"Kau benar seratus persen! Semua boneka itu adalah replika dari setiap koleksi kesukaanku. Mungkin kau dapat menjadi satu di antaranya." Baroness Armens tertawa terbahak-bahak diikuti Baekhyun dengan tawa malu-malunya.

Di sebelahnya, Sehun hanya menatap datar tak terlalu menyukai arah dari pembicaraan ini.

'Brengsek, psikopat.' Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati.

Akhirnya sampailah mereka pada pintu besar berlapis emas dengan dua penjaga yang ditempatkan di depan pintu itu. Mereka kemudian menyodorkan tiga buah topeng yang kemudian disambut ragu oleh Baekhyun.

"Nah, kita sampai. Sebelumnya pakailah topeng itu, di sini privasi sangat dijaga." Baroness Charles berbisik.

Lelaki tua itu kemudian menyeringai, "Selamat menikmati. Semoga acara ini memuaskan kalian dan jangan lupa untuk turut menawar harga. Ketahuilah koleksi kami bukan main indahnya."

Tanpa ragu Baekhyun kemudian memasang topeng itu lalu melangkah masuk dengan mantap.

Peperangan yang sebenarnya, baru saja akan dimulai.

.

TBC!

A/N:

Yeayy akhirnya aku update! Maaf ya karena updatenya telat huhu. Semoga kalian suka Chapter ini hehee bakalan banyak hal2 yang ga terduga next chapt! Makasih banyak buat semua orang yang udah kasih review dan beberapa masukan untuk aku itu berharga banget dan aku ngehargain itu semua. Ke depannya aku bakal nulis dengan lebih baik lagiii!

Buat yang belum kasih review atau belum follow dan favorite cerita ini, jangan lupaa dilakuin sekarang yaa karena itu bener-bener ngedorong aku buat bikin cerita yang lebih baik lagi!

Makasih semuanyaa I love youuu yayy


	12. Chapter : 11

**BLACK CODE**

.

Written By. Ciellalee

* * *

 **BAEKHYUN POV**

Si tua Charles menggiringku dan Sehun masuk ke dalam sebuah ballroom besar dengan pencahayaan yang remang-remang. Bau menyengat alkohol dan rokok menusuk hidungku begitu aku melangkahkan kaki.

Di dalamnya telah banyak terdapat audience lain yang datang terlebih dulu dibanding kami berdua. Tak ada satu pun yang dapat kukenali. Mereka semua memakai topeng yang sama denganku. Kecuali, tentunya sosok bersurai merah yang tengah duduk arogan menghadap panggung utama dengan segelas wine di tangan. Meski ia juga memakai topeng yang sama, tapi langsung menyadari dari postur tubuhnya bahwa ia adalah lelaki itu.

"Tuan muda Armens, tuan besar telah tiba." Seorang pelayan berpakaian serba hitam tak lupa dengan topengnya berbisik pada sosok itu.

Begitu si lelaki itu memutar badan, aku langsung tahu bahwa lelaki itu adalah Chanyeol. Suamiku.

Bola mata lelaki itu membesar sejenak kala mengetahui seseorang telah tiba di mejanya, namun secepat kilat berubah menjadi sorot dingin seperti yang selalu ia tunjukkan padaku. Ia meletakkan gelasnya lalu berdiri menyambut.

"Ah, Baroness Charles. Anda telah tiba dengan, Err−beberapa teman rupanya." Senyum arogan yang cemerlang ditunjukkannya. Gigi putih berderetnya ia tampilkan tanpa ragu, membuatku ingin muntah sejadi-jadinya.

"Armens sulung! Lihatlah aku membawa kejutan untukmu." Pria tua itu terkekeh.

Chanyeol hanya diam menunggu jawaban sambil mengernyit.

Si tua Charles. Menepuk pelan pundak Sehun lalu mendorong tubuhnya untuk sedikit mendekat ke arah Chanyeol. "Ini dia, Sehun adikmu! Aku tak menyangka kalian berdua akan datang ke acaraku. Aku sungguh tersentuh." Ucapnya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Sehun memandang malas. Chanyeol tidak cukup terkejut nampaknya, lagipula Sehun juga sejenis dengannya−sama-sama pecinta dunia malam, jadi tak ada yang salah dengan kedatangan Sehun di acara ini.

"Oh, lalu ini pacarnya Sehun. Apa kau sudah mengenalnya? Gadis ini sangat manis." Tak lupa Baroness Charles turut memperkenalkanku kepada Chanyeol.

Aku meringis kecil merasa risih dengan perlakuannya padaku.

"P-perkenalkan namaku Baekhee, Lord Armens." Aku menunduk sopan pada Chanyeol.

"Baekhee? Aku tak ingat Sehun mempunyai pacar dengan nama itu." Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada bingung. Sorot matanya sama sekali tidak terlepas dariku seolah-olah ingin menguliti aku.

Aku terdiam sama sekali tidak mempunyai tanggapan pada pertanyaannya.

Sehun lalu berdiri di depanku, nampak seperti melindungi aku dari tatapan si surai merah.

"Tidak semua pacarku harus kau ketahui namanya Chanyeol. Baekhee adalah kekasihku yang baru, kami sudah menjalin hubungan sejak 4 bulan lalu. Dan aku tak peduli kau menerimanya atau tidak." Tukas Sehun tegas.

Di wireless kami Xiumin sudah terbahak-bahak tak tertahankan membuat telingaku berdenging setengah mati. Diam-diam wajahku memanas karena si brengsek Xiumin terus-menerus menggodaku. Aku takkan lupa untuk meninju wajahnya nanti ketika masalah ini sudah selesai.

Chanyeol meledak dalam tawanya.

"Astaga, Sehun. Ada apa dengan nada bicaramu itu? Akukan hanya bertanya tak usah ketus seperti itu."

Sehun tak menggubris, ia kemudian menarik tanganku untuk mengambil posisi duduk. Lelaki itu meraih gelas wine dengan kasar lalu meminum isinya dengan rakus.

Tak selang beberapa lama, Baroness Charles muncul di tengah-tengah pangggung. Tirai yang sebelumnya menutupi panggung tersebut dibuka dengan lampu sorot yang memancar. Di belakangnya kulihat ada beberapa buah 'kandang' yang berisikan anak-anak kecil yang kuduga sebagai korban penculikan.

"Astaga." Xiumin berbisik di wireless. Aku juga tercengang melihat keadaan anak-anak malang itu. Tubuh mereka nampak lemas, dengan borgol yang mengunci kedua tangan serta kaki mereka.

"Kau lihat yang berada di pojok kanan itu Baek? Itu adalah keponakan ratu, ya Tuhan tak kusangka mereka benar-benar melakukan pelelangan. Sungguh manusia bejat." Rutuk Xiumin. Dalam hati aku juga turut mengucap sumpah serapah kepada semua orang yang hadir di dalam acara ini.

Termasuk Chanyeol. Tak kusangka lelaki itu akan benar-benar menghadiri acara ini. Brengsek.

Aku menatap sekeliling berusaha mencari-cari jam. 5 menit lagi penggerebekan akan kulakukan. Tempat terkutuk ini harus aku lenyapkan, tak terkecuali isinya.

Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisku. Rasa panas tiba-tiba mulai kembali terasa. Aku sadar bahwa tubuhku sudah memberi sinyal kalau ini sudah mencapai batasnya. Tubuhku mulai terasa kelelahan

 _Tahan Baekhyun, kau pasti bisa._

Napas berat kuhembuskan perlahan, penyerangan ini tinggal 3 menit lagi. Tapi tubuhku mulai terasa lemas. Aku merapal segala doa, memohon pada Tuhan agar aku tak pingsan lebih dulu. Ada banyak anak-anak yang harus kuselamatkan dan nasib mereka semua ada di tanganku.

Sehun yang menyadari kondisi tubuhku yang tidak fit 100% menggenggam jemariku erat sambil menatap, bertanya apakah aku cukup baik untuk melanjutkannya. Tanpa ragu aku tersenyum ringan sambil mengangguk.

Aku harus menyelamatkan anak-anak malang itu apapun yang terjadi.

Ketika Baroness Charles dengan semangatnya hendak memperkenalkan satu demi satu anak dombanya, seketika lampu padam. Itu adalah kode dari Xiumin yang berarti penggerebekan dimulai.

Aku segera meraih pistol yang telah kusisipkan di pinggang. Menembaki semua orang yang berada dalam gedung itu, Chanyeol yang duduk di satu meja denganku segera membalik meja yang kami tempati sebagai tameng. Ia nampak sangat terkejut namun dapat dengan mudah mengendalikan dirinya kembali. Ia memang sudah terlatih untuk kondisi semacam ini.

Suasana menjadi menegangkan. Aura mencekam menakuti semua orang di dalam ruangan.

Ketika tembakan pertama sebagai penanda adanya penyerangan, atmosfer ruangan lenggang sejenak. Namun ketika semua orang akhirnya menyadari kondisi macam apa yang sedang mereka alami, mereka segera berlari keluar dengan riuh.

Pintu keluar telah tertutup. Para tukang pukulku yang dipimpin oleh Mark menghabisi mereka semua tiada ampun hingga lantai yang harusnya menjadi tempat dansa kini bergelimpangan darah.

Dalam kegelapan aku dengan gesit langsung berlari menghampiri puluhan anak yang menjadi korban pelelangan. Aku segera mengisi isi pistolku kemudian menembaki gembok yang mengunci jeruji besi tersebut.

"Dengarkan aku anak-anak, di lantai ada bercak merah yang menjadi penunjuk kalian untuk keluar dari gedung ini. Segeralah kalian berlari tak usah takut mati, orang-orangku ada di setiap sudut ruangan." Aku memberi instruksi cepat. Aku tak dapat melihat jelas eskpresi mereka namun kuharap mereka mengerti.

Kudorong tubuh semua anak-anak tersebut dan menyuruh mereka untuk segera lari. "Sekarang pergilah!" Perintahku.

Berbondong-bondong mereka sekuat tenaga melarikan diri, di sisi kanan-kiri mereka sudah ada dua tukang pukulku sebagai penunjuk arah.

Tugasku sudah selesai. Sekarang tinggal mencari anak-anak lain yang dikurung dalam rumah ini.

Namun ketika aku hendak berbalik, sebuah mata pisau mengarah tepat pada bola mataku, refleks aku segera menghalaunya dengan tangan tetapi bukannya rasa sakit yang kurasakan, malahan bercak darah dengan kepala berguling di lantai yang kudapatkan.

"Jangan lengah Baekhyun." Itu Sehun.

Aku mendengus sambil mengusap wajahku dari cipratan darah. "Cih, aku tahu."

"Mereka ada di lantai bawah, segeralah keluar Jongin sudah menunggu. Sisanya serahkan padaku." Ucap Sehun.

Aku mengangguk mengerti, segera kulangkahkan kakiku menuju jalan pintas untuk mencapai lantai bawah.

Tetapi ketika tanganku hendak menggapai pintu, sebuah pukulan menghantam pelipisku. Sebuah tinju cepat sama sekali tak dapat kuhindari, tubuhku akhirnya terpental lalu menabrak dinding di belakang.

"Fuck"

Darah segar mengalir turun dari pelipisku. Topeng yang kugunakan retak sebelah. Dengan goyah aku berusaha untuk kembali berdiri. Sialnya dalam keadaan gelap gulita ini aku sama sekali tidak dapat melihat sialan siapa yang beraninya meninjuku.

"Aku bertanya-tanya, siapa yang dengan berani tiba-tiba melakukan penyerangan di tempat seperti ini, ternyata kau, ya? Pacarnya Sehun?" Suara serak dengan ciri khasnya yang telah menjadi kebencianku selama ini membuat sekujur tubuhku membeku. Jantungku berdebar dengan gila.

 _Apakah ia sadar dengan penyamaranku?_

Harus diakui bahwa ada satu kesalahan dari rencanaku. Aku melupakan fakta bahwa Chanyeol turut berada dalam gedung ini, dan Chanyeol merupakan seorang tangguh yang tak mudah disingkirkan.

Langkah kakinya mendekat. Aku segera memasang kuda-kuda bersiap untuk serangan dari Chanyeol.

Bagaimana pun aku takkan bisa lari, ini akan menjadi pertarungan satu lawan satu.

"Kupikir kau wanita yang manis, ternyata bisa bertarung juga?" Nadanya mengejek.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu?" Tanyaku dengan nada menyelidik.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tahu?" Lelaki itu mengembalikan pertanyaanku.

"Yah.. itu karena kau punya bau yang khas. Ngomong-ngomong aku punya indera yang lebih tajam dibanding orang pada umumnya." Bisa kurasakan bahwa lelaki itu menyeringai.

Aku tak peduli bagaimana caranya ia bisa mengenaliku tapi yang terpenting aku harus melewatinya terlebih dahulu. Waktuku tersisa sepuluh menit dan rasanya akan membuang-buang waktu jika harus meladeni omongan besarnya.

Aku menggeser kaki, memasang ancang-ancang berlari melewati tubuh kokoh itu. Dengan cepat kulayangkan tandangan tepat ke wajahnya. Lewat lima senti tendanganku mengenai udara kosong. Lelaki itu cepat sekali menghindar, sambil menangkis seranganku ia melayangkan pukulan ke perutku.

Aku dengan lincah segera mencekal pukulannya, lalu tanpa jeda kulayangkan pukulan-pukulan namun tak satupun di antaranya berarti. Chanyeol terlalu hebat untuk pertarungan satu lawan satu. Dan aku sadar bahwa aku bukanlah tandingannya.

Tapi aku tidak menyerah. Setelah berkali-kali berusaha untuk menyerang lelaki itu, akhirnya tendanganku berhasil menghantam perutnya.

Chanyeol terbanting satu langkah−tetap berdiri.

"Tidak buruk juga untuk ukuran wanita sepertimu."

Aku tidak menjawab, mataku masih menatap awas, fokus dalam kegelapan.

"Apa tujuanmu melakukan ini?" Chanyeol bertanya.

Kekehan pelan meluncur dari bibirku. "Kau bertanya untuk apa aku melakukan ini? Tentu aku ingin menyelamatkan anak-anak tak bersalah yang ingin kau jadikan budak bajingan." Jawabku keras.

Chanyeol tak berusaha untuk membalas omonganku.

Aku kembali memasang kuda-kuda bersiap untuk pertarungan yang selanjutnya.

Tapi aku tidak punya banyak waktu, Xiumin sudah memberi tanda peringatan untuk segera keluar dari gedung sambil menyelamatkan anak-anak. Para tukang pukulku di luar sudah bersiap untuk membakar rumah tersebut sebagai tanda untuk menghapus jejak.

Aku berdecih. Nampaknya pertarungan ini harus aku sudahi. Dengan langkah kaki cepat aku meloncat ke dinding samping berusaha melewati Chanyeol, lalu melenting kemudian segera berlari melewati pintu belakang yang tertutup oleh lelaki itu.

Dalam hati aku bersyukur lelaki itu tak mengejarku. Dengan langkah cepat aku segera meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri dalam keterdiamannya.

.

"Ayo semuanya keluar! Ikuti aku!" Perintahku begitu mencapai lantai terbawah. Anak-anak tersebut segera kugiring keluar dibantu beberapa tukang pukul.

Setelah memastikan mereka semua sudah dibawa pergi dengan selamat oleh para bawahanku. Aku segera berlari menuju lantai atas dimana helikopter pribadiku telah terpakir rapi.

Aku segera masuk membanting tubuh dan menyuruh pilot pribadiku−Parwez untuk langsung menerbangkan heli menuju rumah sakit. Aku tak boleh ketahuan melarikan diri dari sana jika tak ingin membuat Chanyeol curiga.

Tubuhku sudah lemas setengah mati. Jongin yang juga sedari tadi sudah berada di dalam helikopter segera menangkap tubuhku lalu membaringkanku di atas tempat duduk. Dengan cekatan ia menyuntikkan cairan entah apa itu, membuat tubuhku terlelap.

 _Hari yang panjang telah terlewati dengan hasil yang baik._

.

Ketika aku membuka mata, hal pertama yang kulihat ada cahaya putih menyilaukan. Tangan kanan kuangkat untuk menghalau sinarnya.

Mataku menelusuri kamar asing yang kutempati dan segera aku sadari bahwa telah berada di rumah sakit. Sosok tinggi dengan balutan sweater hitam yang sudah sangat kukenali tengah tertidur dengan posisi terduduk di sofa.

"Chanyeol.." Panggilku lirih.

Ingatan tentang kejadian semalam langsung menyergapku. Masih tercetak jelas di dalam otakku bagaimana semalam aku bertanding dengannya. Aku hanya bersyukur dalam hati nampaknya Chanyeol tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang ia lawan adalah aku.

Panggilanku sama sekali tidak digubrisnya. Mata bulat itu masih tertutup, larut dalam mimpi. Merasa kesal, aku coba untuk memanggilnya sekali lagi.

"Chanyeol.." Panggilku lemah untuk yang kedua kali.

Lelaki itu perlahan membuka mata. Ia langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu menghampiriku dengan wajah panik.

"B-Baldev, kau sudah terbangun? Maafkan aku tidak mendengarmu." Chanyeol menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak terasa gatal. Gurat kantuk masih terlihat di wajahnya.

Si jangkung lantas menarik kursi di sebelah ranjangku. Lalu bertanya, "Jadi ada apa?"

"Aku haus.." Ucapku lelah. Kepalaku masih terasa pening walau tak sepening malam tadi.

Sebenarnya aku masih penasaran tentang bagaimana aku bisa terbangun begitu saja di ranjang rumah sakit. Tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol pula. Sebenarnya aku agak sedikit khawatir lelaki itu akan memandangku dengan tatapan aneh. Namun dari gerak-geriknya sepertinya ia tidak tahu.

Dengan pelan aku menghembuskan napas lega. Bisa gawat kalau lelaki itu tahu.

Tak lama setelahnya Chanyeol datang dengan membawa gelas berisi air hangat. Lelaki itu membantuku untuk bangkit dari kasur.

"Sudah." Aku menyodorkan gelas yang sudah hilang setengah isinya.

Chanyeol menerima gelas sodoranku. "Tadi dokter berkata kau boleh pulang setelah menghabiskan kantung infusmu. Tapi kau tidak boleh terlalu banyak melakukan aktivitas terlebih dahulu." Chanyeol memberitahu.

Aku mengangguk patuh. Bagaimana pun aku juga sudah menyadari bahwa tubuhku belum pulih sepenuhnya. Aku harus beristirahat, karena minggu depan jadwalku sudah tidak bisa menunggu.

Chanyeol menyalakan televisi kemudian duduk di sebelahku. Jemarinya sibuk memindah channel mana yang sekiranya kita berdua sukai lalu akhirnya berhenti pada salah satu channel yang menayangkan berita pasar saham pagi ini.

Tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang berbicara. Hanya suara televisi yang memenuhi ruangan. Entah kenapa jika di dalam satu ruangan dimana aku hanya berdua dengan Chanyeol, suasana menjadi sangat canggung dan sulit untukku.

Aku melirik ke samping dari celah poniku yang berjatuhan menutupi dahi. Namun Chanyeol nampaknya sama sekali tidak terganggu. Ia nampak terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini. Ah, mungkin itu karena kepribadiannya yang serius dan tak terlalu banyak bicara sepertiku.

Diam-diam aku meremas selimut, gemas. Rasanya aku ingin melontarkan sesuatu untuk memecah keheningan tapi aku terlalu bingung tentang topik apa yang harus kubicarakan.

"Ah iya, aku lupa memberitahumu." Celetuk Chanyeol.

Aku langsung menoleh menatapnya. "Ibu dan ayah ingin kita berdua hadir ke acara makan malam hari ini."

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Karena ini tidak seperti biasanya, kedua orang tua Chanyeol−Ekhem, mertuaku adalah orang yang super duper sibuk. Ayah Chanyeol selalu berkeliling dunia dan otomatis ibunya juga akan selalu mengekori sang suami.

"Ada apa? Kenapa orang tuamu mendadak mengajakku makan malam?"

Chanyeol bersidekap, gayanya seperti sedang berpikir dalam-dalam. "Entahlah? Mereka juga tidak memberitahukanku alasannya."

"Ohh.. baiklah aku akan memberitahu Jongin untuk mengatur ulang jadwalku." Jawabku.

Chanyeol mengangguk, paham. "Ngomong-ngomong Chanyeol, kau tidak pergi bekerja?" Tanyaku heran.

Bukanlah pemandangan yang biasa untukku dimana seorang Chanyeol yang begitu _workholic_ masih setia duduk menemaniku dan juga nampak seperti bermalas-malasan. Okay, mungkin dia bisa saja beralasan karena aku sakit jadi ia ingin menemaniku seharian penuh karena takut aku pingsan atau mati. Tapi itu adalah alasan yang klise, aku tahu itu bukanlah stylenya.

"Entahlah? Rasanya aku hanya ingin menemanimu saja." Jawabnya ringan sambil menyeringai kecil padaku lalu mengangkat bahu.

Aku mendengus, lelaki itu pasti punya sebuah tujuan tersendiri.

"Jangan berusaha memata-matai aku, kau tidak tahu akibatnya." Ancamku. Mataku menatap tajam pada Chanyeol yang hanya cengengesan mendengarnya.

Ia sama sekali tidak menganggap perkataanku barusan sebagai sebuah ancaman. Dan aku benci akan fakta itu. Coba saja tubuhku tidak sedang terbaring lemas dengan selang infus yang menancap sudah pasti kutendang tulang keringnya.

"Kita lihat saja bagaimana kelanjutannya nanti, Baldev."

Aku tak berbohong ketika aku bilang benar-benar ingin membunuh Chanyeol.

.

Siangnya aku diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Begitu infusku dilepas dan mengambil beberapa barang yang tertinggal di kamar aku segera dijemput oleh Jongin, untuk bersiap ke mansion Chanyeol. Aku harus melakukan fitting baju, memilih setelan apa yang pantas untuk dikenakan ketika makan malam nanti.

Bagaimana pun juga aku harus berpenampilan yang pantas. Siang itu ibuku juga baru memberitahu bahwa ia dan ayah akan turut hadir dalam acara makan malam.

Nampaknya acara ini memang direncakan dadakan untuk membahas suatu permasalahan yang serius.

Begitu selesai mengurus beberapa urusan di rumah sakit, mobil SUV hitamku langsung melaju membawa diriku serta Jongin menuju butik langganan keluargaku untuk mengambil setelan yang sudah dipilih ibu.

Yaitu sebuah tuxeo putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna hitam. Sebenarnya aku sudah menduga ini, karena ibu mertuaku sangat menyukai penampilanku ketika menggunakan tuxedo putih. Ia berkata aku mirip seperti kue mochi kesukaannya yang selalu ia makan ketika di Jepang.

Setelah mengambil pakaian aku pun langsung berangkat menuju markas utama untuk melakukan evaluasi. Bagaimana pun aku juga belum memberi evaluasi tadi malam karena sudah jatuh pingsan lebih dulu.

Aku menghela napas pelan. Pandangan kualihkan pada pemandangan di luar kaca mobil. Melihat lalu lalang orang yang melintas di jalanan, toko roti yang sesak dengan pengunjung, serta butik-butik mewah yang nampaknya sangat ramai.

Bukankan kota nampak begitu gemerlap belakangan ini? Ah, aku ingat, natal sebentar lagi akan tiba.

"Emm.. Baekhyun?" Panggil Jongin memecah keheningan.

Aku menoleh, memusatkan atensiku pada lelaki tan itu. Mataku menatapnya memberi sinyal untuk menyampaikan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Sejak tadi aku memeriksa rekaman cctv di rumah Baroness Charles. Dan, ada pemandangan yang menarik perhatianku, tetapi aku tidak berani untuk langsung mengatakannya padamu karena aku takut ini hanyalah ilusi atau mataku yang salah menangkap." Lelaki itu menggeser laptop yang sedari tadi ada dipangkuannya.

Aku menggeser posisi duduk, turut memandang pada layar laptop. Jongin memencet tombol play dan terlihat banyak gerak-gerik para tamu di rumah Baroness Charles. Tetapi lelaki tan itu tiba-tiba memencet tombol pause lalu memperbesar pada suatu bagian.

Nampak siluet seorang jangkung dengan rambut pirang, tengah duduk di sebuah meja bundar dikelilingi wanita-wanita bangsawan sambil tertawa-tawa memegang gelas wine.

Aku tercengang. Telapak tanganku terasa dingin. Lelaki itu.. adalah lelaki yang sangat kukenal..

"Kris." Aku berbisik pelan.

Jongin mengangguk pelan.

 _Tidak_

 _Tidak mungkin_

 _Apa yang sedang ia lakukan di sana?_

"Aku juga sangat terkejut ketika melihatnya. Maksudku, untuk apa Kris ke sana? Dan bahkan namanya tak terdaftar dalam tamu undangan. Ini sungguh ganjil Baekhyun." Jongin menunjuk-nunjuk layar laptopnya.

Otakku serasa membeku. Pikiran-pikiran negatif itu kembali bermunculan. Kris tidak mungkin menghadiri acara semacam itu. Lagipula ia juga tidak mendapat misi untuk menyelesaikan masalah penculikan ini.

Tapi mengapa dia.. ada di sana?

Jongin kemudian kembali mempercepat video rekaman cctv itu, kemudian dapat terlihat siluet yang kuduga sebagai Kris, berjalan masuk menuju pintu ballroom dimana para anak yang akan dilelang ditunjukkan kepada para tamu.

Ia bahkan turut mengenakan topeng dan disambut baik oleh para pelayan di sana. Aku juga terkejut begitu melihat bayangan Baroness Charles yang keluar dari ballroom lalu menyambut Kris dengan hangat. Mereka bahkan sempat berpelukan sejenak. Lalu si tua bangka itu menuntun Kris untuk masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang menurut dataku, adalah ruangan privat khusus tamu VVIP.

Apa hubungan Kris dengan lelaki itu?

Aku sebenarnya ingin melihat lebih jauh apa yang Kris lakukan di sana, tetapi sayangnya ruangan yang Kris masuki tak memiliki kamera cctv. Sepertinya ruangan itu benar-benar sengaja didesain tertutup.

"Aku tak mengerti. Maksudku, Kris tidak berhubungan dekat dengan para bangsawan. Ia bahkan hampir tak pernah menghadiri pesta kecuali ayah memaksanya. Tapi.. dia datang sendiri ke acara ini?−" Aku masih tak mempercayai kenyataan yang baru saja kulihat.

 _Apakah jangan-jangan Kris juga termasuk salah satu orang yang mengincar anak-anak lelangan tersebut?_

 _Apakah jangan-jangan ia juga melakukan tindakan penculikan?_

 _Apakah... Apakah..._

Jongin menepuk pundakku pelan. Aku langsung menoleh padanya dengan napas yang terputus-putus. Keringat dingin mengalir pelan dari pelipis. _Anxiety disorder_ ku hampir saja kembali kambuh.

"Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja bukan?" Tanya Jongin. Lelaki itu kemudian meraih sapu tangan dari kantung celananya lalu menyeka keringatku pelan.

Lelaki itu menggeser posisi duduknya agar lebih merapat padaku. Ditutupnya laptop itu lalu ia letakkan di sisi tubuhnya yang lain. Jongin mendekapku lalu mengusap lenganku lembut.

"Ssshh, tak usah terlalu kau pikirkan oke? Kau belum pulih sepenuhnya. Sekarang kau tidur, evaluasinya akan aku tunda esok hari. Sekarang kau beristirahat sebelum pertemuan makan malam." Jongin membisikkan kalimat penenang di telingaku.

Lelaki itu memang selalu bisa menenangkan diriku.

Perlahan-lahan mataku memberat dan akhirnya jatuh terlelap di dalam dekapan Jongin.

.

Getaran dalam mobillah yang membangunkan tidurku. Sinar lampu taman yang menembus kaca jendela menyilaukan mata. Nampaknya sudah sampai di mansion Chanyeol.

Aku kemudian bangkit dari tidur lalu menyingkirkan tangan Jongin perlahan.

"Oh, Baekhyun kau sudah bangun?"

Aku mengangguk kecil. Aku mengerang kecil kala pening menyerang kepalaku karena bangun secara tiba-tiba.

"Hati-hati Baekhyun, kau baru saja terbangun." Lelaki itu kemudian meraih botol minumku lalu menyodorkanku untuk minum beberapa teguk air.

Mobil sudah terparkir rapi di depan pekarangan mansion Chanyeol. Sebelum aku turun Jongin membantuku merapikan tatanan rambutku yang sedikit berantakan.

Seorang butler membukakan pintu mobil. Di depan pintu Chanyeol sudah berdiri gagah dengan tatanan rambut yang menyibak dahi kokohnya dengan bangga. Lelaki itu mengenakan tuxedo yang modelnya sama denganku, hanya saja berbeda warna, miliknya berwarna hitam dan milikku berwarna putih.

Tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa lelaki itu luar biasa tampan. Sorot mata tajamnya selalu membuat bulu romaku meremang. Pantas saja semua gadis jantuh cinta padanya. Sungguh lelaki beruntung yang dianugerahi ketampanan bak apollo.

Lelaki itu menghampiriku lalu meraih jemariku lembut. Ia mengecupnya pelan lalu meraih pinggangku, menuntun ke arah ruang makan. Di belakang Jongin beserta dua tukang pukulku−yang sudah didandani agar nampak seperti pelayan pada umumnya, mengikuti dengan patuh.

Jongin menampilkan muka seolah-olah ingin muntah ketika melihat Chanyeol mengecup jemariku. Yang diejek hanya melotot tajam.

Di sepanjang lorong menuju ruang makan sudah ada para pelayan yang berdiri, berbaris dengan rapi menyambut kedatanganku.

Sebenarnya ini sedikit berlebihan untukku. Bagaimanapun juga aku nantinya kelak akan menempati mansion ini juga, aku tak terlalu suka interaksi yanng terlalu kaku dan formal.

Aku menarik pelan ujung tuxedo Chanyeol, dengan sedikit berjinjit aku kemudian membisikkan sesuatu. "Chanyeol, aku tak suka jika disambut seformal ini." Renggutku.

Lelaki itu terkekeh. Ia kemudian balik berbisik, "Aku pun tak menyukainya tapi tahan saja. Ini semua perintah ayahku, ia ingin membuatmu terkesan."

Aku mendengus, tak berusaha untuk menanggapi balik.

Setelah melewati beberapa belokan akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah ruangan besar yang didesain gaya victoria dengan meja besar berbentuk lingkaran di tengah ruangan tersebut. Lampu gantung dengan berlian yang menghiasinya nampak begitu mewah.

Ruangan tersebut nampak sedikit remang-remang meninggalkan kesan klasik. Semerbak aroma citrus bercampur segar musim semi langsung terhirup olehku begitu aku masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Di meja itu dapat kulihat, sang tuan rumah−Lord Armens, sudah duduk dengan khidmat di tengah-tengah meja. Di sisi kanannya terdapat sang istri, Lady Armens. Ada dua kursi yang kosong setelahnya kemudian barulah terlihat kedua orang tuaku duduk disitu.

Nyonya Armens menatapku dengan hangat, seperti pada saat pertama kalinya ia melihatku sebagai calon tunangan Chanyeol. Namun tatapan Lord Armens sama sekali tak kalah hangat dari istrinya, namun kesan kuat dan mendominasi tentu menjadi aura utamanya.

Setelah aku dan Chanyeol memberi salam pada orang tuaku dan orang tuanya, kami duduk berdampingan.

"Ah, sudah lama sekali rasanya kita bisa duduk seperti ini." Lady Armens yang pertama memecah keheningan.

"Iya, aku sungguh senang sekali kesempatan ini dapat kembali terulang. Tapi maafkan anakku Lord dan Lady Armens atas keterlambatannya." Ibu melirikku lalu menyenggol aku untuk meminta maaf.

Buru-buru aku berdiri kemudian membungkuk penuh penyesalan, "Maafkan aku ayah, ibu. Maaf aku datang terlambat."

Ayah Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya menyuruhku untuk kembali duduk. "Tak apa Baekhyun, ayah mengerti kau pasti sangatlah sibuk. Lalu kudengar kau baru saja dari rumah sakit? Apa kau sekarang sudah baik-baik saja?" Tanya ayah Chanyeol dengan suara dalamnya yang menenangkan.

Aku mengangguk-angguk, "Iya, aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Kemarin itu hanya kelelahan karena memang tugas dari ratu sangatlah banyak."

Ibuku mengusap punggungku, "Baekhyun ini fisiknya memang agak lemah sejak kecil. Kuharap ia tak merepotkan Chanyeol."

"Tentu saja tidak. Baekhyun sangat mandiri dan ia sangat telaten ketika merawatku. Aku sungguh bersyukur bisa menikah dengannya." Chanyeol membalas sopan dengan senyum yang seratus persen kuyakini sebagai senyum palsu. Aku hanya memutar mata malas. Ia pasti ingin mencari muka lagi di hadapan kedua orang tuaku.

"Lalu, apa tujuan ayah dan ibu mengadakan acara makan malam ini?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada yang agak tak sabaran.

Aku yakin lelaki itu juga pasti malas berlama-lama. Tidak berbeda dengan diriku.

Lord Armens berdehem lalu membenahi posisi duduknya, begitu pula ayahku. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah mereka berdua memang sudah melakukan rencana untuk melakukan sinkronisasi?

"Jadi begini." Ayahku membuka suaranya setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Aku dengan Lord Armens sudah membicarakan mengenai kedekatan hubungan kalian."

Aku menatap mata ayah dengan kesungguhan, menantikan kalimat selanjutnya yang akan terlontar.

"Ayah yakin kalian berdua sekarang ini sudah cukup dekat. Tapi kami merasa gelisah karena nampaknya kalian belum pernah berhubungan intim."

Aku meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Jangan bilang mereka merencakan sesuatu yang aku benci.

"Kami khawatir jika kalian tak segera melakukan ritual tersebut, kami takut hubungan kalian akan renggang. Dan banyak sekali pengganggu hubungan kalian di luar sana yang pastinya ingin hubungan kalian cepat kandas." Ucap ayah masih menjelaskan.

Aku dan Chanyeol menegang di tempat kami masing-masing tak siap untuk mendengar kelanjutan dari kalimat ayah.

"Oleh karena itu, kami sudah merencakan program agar kalian dapat berhubungan intim dengan teratur. Kami sudah menyiapkan dokter yang akan memastikan bahwa kalian melakukannya dengan teratur. Ayah tahu Baekhyun tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan tapi setidaknya ini dilakukan agar hubungan kalian bisa menjadi semakin mesra." Ujar ayahku dengan ringan disertai senyum sumringah.

"APA!?" Teriakku bersamaan dengan Chanyeol.

 _Dulu mereka memaksaku untuk menikah dengan Chanyeol._

 _Dan sekarang?_

 _Mereka memaksaku untuk melakukan 'itu' dengan si brengsek ini?_

 _Tidak mungkin._

TBC!

.

A/N :

Halo semuaaaaa! Aku sudah comebaaacccckkk! Yeayyy *tepuk tangan* sebelumnya aku minta maaafff maaaff maaafff banget karena ga menepati janji bakalan update beberapa minggu setelah AG, kehidupan real life bener-bener gabisa aku hindari. Huhuhu maafkan aku semuanya, semoga kalian bisa paham sama keadaanku ini, karena aku masihlah anak sekolahan.

Btw aku mau kasih clue aja, kenapa Chanyeol itu kalo manggil Baekhyun kadang pake Baldev sebenernya itu karena dia tuh masih canggung banget sama Baekhyun jadi ya begitulah kekekeee~

Semoga kalian bisa menikmati karyaku ini! Maaf kalo misalnya banyak typo sana-sini. Tolong cintai karyaku yaa, jangan lupa review juga supaya aku semakin semangat buat nuliss! Btw sekarang lagi musim hujan, jangan lupa buat jaga kesehatan semuanyaaaa. I love you guyyssss aaaaaaa

-Ciellalee


	13. Chapter : 12

**Black Code**

Written by. Ciellalee

...

* * *

 _Hidupku hanyalah sebuah panggung sandiwara dimana aku_ _sebagai tokoh utama dituntut harus selalu berpura-pura bahagia._

 _Aku bukanlah pemilik dari kehidupanku sendiri._

 _Semua yang aku rasakan saat ini, semua harta yang aku miliki saat ini nyatanya adalah milik kedua orang tuaku._

 _Aku hanyalah perantara mereka untuk mendapatkan semua tujuan mereka._

 _Aku bukanlah pemilik dari kehidupanku sendiri._

 **Nyatanya dilahirkan sebagai anak bungsu dari keluarga bangsawan tersohor di Britania Raya bukanlah suatu keberuntungan maupun sebuah kebanggaan untukku.**

 **Jika mereka berkata bahwa hidupku penuh berkat, penuh kebahagiaan** **sebagaimana senyum palsu yang selalu keluargaku tampilkan.**

 **Maka tak ada kata lain untuk menggambarkan kehidupan kotor ini dengan kata pengorbanan dan juga dusta.**

 **Semua tuntutan dan semua harapan orang tua akhirnya harus dipikul oleh pundakku karena memiliki seorang kakak yang tak mampu memenuhi segala ekspetasi yang orang tuaku harapkan dari 'si putra sulung'.**

 **Kakakku** **Kris, bukanlah seorang jenius dalam berpedang. Ia selalu kalah dalam pertandingan, membuat keluargaku yang notabenenya adalah keluarga ksatria mulai mempertanyakan kesanggupannya untuk menjadi penerus keluarga.**

 **Ia juga pernah beberapa kali bermasalah dengan sekolah. Nilai yang tidak sesuai standar keluarga, etika serampangan, benar-benar jauh dari gambaran seorang penerus keluarga bangsawan terpandang.**

 **Sifatnya yang keras kepala dan pemberontak membuat kedua orang tuaku kewalahan untuk memperbaiki sikapnya bejatnya yang jauh di luar batas. Bukannya berlatih pedang dengan teratur, bukannya belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh agar menjadi penerus keluarga yang baik. Kris malah selalu pulang larut malam, mabuk-mabukkan dan bermain-main dengan wanita jalang.**

 **Kakekku bahkan katanya pernah memukul Kris hingga babak belur karena ia menyepelekan nasehat yang diberikan oleh kakek.**

 **Sebenarnya aku cukup** **atau malah sangat mengerti mengapa ia melakukan semua itu.**

 **Tekanan, harapan yang terlalu besar, cemooh keluarga, dan juga beban yang harus dipikul oleh seorang anak remaja sepertinya pada saat itu, tentu membuat Kris yang sedang dalam masa pendewasaan akhirnya malah menjadi depresi. Dan pelampiasan yang ia tuju adalah dengan melakukan segala macam pemberontakan.**

 **Dan ketika semua harapan yang tertuju pada anak sulung telah hancur, datanglah putera kedua yang menjadi cahaya baru bagi keluarga Baldev.**

 **Ketika kakakku memutuskan kabur dari rumah dan pergi ke Canada untuk memulai hidup barunya di sana, datanglah aku sebagai berkat baru dalam keluarga.**

 **Selang beberapa bulan setelah kejadian kaburnya kakakku dari rumah, aku pun lahir. Pelayanku Maureen, yang telah mengasuhku sejak aku bayi berkata bahwa ketika itu kelahiranku disambut dengan penuh suka cita.**

 **Ada pawai besar-besaran yang diadakan untuk menyambut kelahiranku. Maureen bilang, aku dipenuhi oleh cinta dan kebahagiaan pada saat itu.**

 **Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama.**

 **Ketika aku menginjak usia 5 tahun, ayahku sudah memperkenalkan kesenian berpedang. Ia mengajari aku bagaimana melakukan** _ **fencing**_ **dan juga berburu. Aku tidak lagi bermain dengan teman-teman sebayaku.**

 **Waktuku digunakan untuk belajar, berlatih pedang, mengikuti sekolah etika, hanya berputar-putar seperti itu terus. Hidupku hanya sebuah siklus membosankan dimana segala kesempatan yang harusnya kurasakan ketika di usia belia cuma menjadi angan semata. Yah, bisa dibilang hidupku itu seperti lingkaran setan.**

 **Kemudian ketika aku berusia 7 tahun, berbagai macam pertandingan aku ikuti. Kemenangan berturut-turut aku dapatkan. Berbagai macam surat kabar mencetak** _ **Headline News**_ **dengan judul "Kelahiran Kembali Sang Jenius Baldev."**

 **Mungkin sebagian kalian tentunya akan merasa sangat senang dan bangga bisa mendapatkan julukan seperti itu. Tapi aku tidak.**

 **Karena akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa masa kecilku tidak pernah diisi dengan segala kebahagiaan dan cinta seperti yang anak-anak lainnya.**

 **Tidak ada mobil-mobilan, tidak ada permen kapas, tidak ada taman bermain.**

 **Yang kukenal hanya pedang, peluru, serta tumpukan buku yang menggunung.**

 **Hidupku dikontrol oleh kedua orang tua serta kakekku. Aku tidak boleh berteman dengan sembarang orang, aku tidak boleh masuk ke sekolah reguler, aku tidak boleh merasakan indahnya cinta, dan aku.. tidak boleh memiliki mimpi.**

 **Apa yang ditanamkan dalam kepalaku hanyalah "Aku adalah Penerus Keluarga Baldev." Hanya itu.**

 **Orang tuaku ingin aku menjadi seorang pemimpin keluarga yang sempurna sebagai penutup aib atas kegagalan putra sulungnya. Tapi karena kegagalannya itu, semua beban kini harus aku pikul.**

 **Pernah suatu hari aku jatuh cinta pada seorang bangsawan bergelar Viscount. Ia sangat tampan, senyumnya sungguh menawan, sungguh gambaran seorang gentleman. Lelaki itu adalah cinta pertamaku yang paling indah.**

 **Kami saling mengenal lewat pesta yang diadakan oleh pamanku. Ketika itu saudara sepupuku mengenalkan aku kepadanya. Ia sangat ramah dan dalam waktu cepat kami langsung menjadi dekat.**

 **Beberapa kali aku pernah mengirimkan surat kepadanya diam-diam.**

 **Tapi tak lama kemudian orang tuaku langsung tahu bahwa anaknya diam-diam jatuh hati pada bangsawan yang derajatnya tak sejajar dengan keluargaku.**

 **Entah sejak kapan, lelaki itu tiba-tiba berhenti mengirimiku surat dan kami tak pernah lagi bertemu dalam pesta. Lalu aku sadar, orang tuaku mengasingkan lelaki itu.**

 **Semenjak itu aku mulai belajar untuk patuh kepada perkataan kedua orang tuaku jika tak ingin orang-orang yang tidak bersalah menjadi korban atas tindakanku.**

 **Aku pun mulai menutup diri dan sampai hari ini tak pernah berusaha untuk membuka hati kepada siapa pun.**

 **Kendali hidupku berada di tangan kedua orang tuaku. Aku menyadari itu.**

 **Tapi kenapa?**

 **Kenapa bahkan sampai hubunganku dengan Chanyeol harus mereka atur juga? Bukankah aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk memutuskan segala sesuatu sendiri?**

 **Aku lelah dengan semua ini.**

.

"HAH!?" Aku dan Chanyeol berteriak kaget. Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya hingga gelas kosongnya berguling di atas meja. Kami berdua tentunya tak dapat menerima mentah-mentah usungan ide konyol dari kedua belah pihak keluarga.

Meski aku kesal namun nampaknya yang paling menolak dan menentang adalah Chanyeol.

Hal itu terlihat dari bagaimana si rambut merah menentang sang kepala keluarga Armens dengan berbagai macam argumen yang pastinya akan ditolak mentah-mentah tanpa terkecuali. Gaya bicaranya yang keras serta sifat radikal memang dimiliki Chanyeol.

Tak heran kini ruang makan yang pada awalnya sunyi senyap berubah seperti kapal pecah karena gema atas meledak-ledaknya suara Chanyeol.

"Apa-apaan ide ini!? Sungguh tak masuk akal. Ayah, ibu, kami berdua sudah dewasa bukan lagi anak remaja labil sehingga mudah terhasut hal-hal seperti dalam pikiran kalian. Aku dan Baldev bisa mengatur sendiri kapan kami ingin melakukan hubungan tersebut dan cara apa yang ingin kami pakai ketika melakukannya. Kalian sudah seharusnya melepas kebebasan itu di tangan kami berdua! Ini sungguh konyol." Tolak Chanyeol mentah-mentah. Wajahnya kini sudah berubah senada dengan warna rambutnya−merah bara, karena terlalu terbawa amarah.

Aku mengerti dan sangat mengerti keadaan lelaki itu. Aku pun tak setuju dengan ide ayah dan ibu.

Tapi..

Tapi aku tidaklah berada dalam posisi untuk menolak.

Aku melirik sedikit pada ibu dan ayah, ingin tahu raut wajah macam apa yang mereka tunjukkan kala mendengar celotehan Chanyeol tentang bagaimana tak rasionalnya ide mereka tersebut.

Namun yang kudapati adalah wajah tenang serta datar mereka seperti biasa. Air muka mereka menunjukkan seolah-olah mereka sudah menebak kejadian seperti ini pasti akan terjadi.

Aku menggigit bibir dalamku. Kepalan tanganku mengerat di bawah meja. Dalam hati aku berulang kali merapal kata maaf pada Chanyeol karena tak bisa membantu penolakannya.

"Lalu apakah kalian benar-benar akan melakukannya jika kami membiarkan kalian yang memutuskan!? Apa jaminanmu Chanyeol Armens. Kami hanya ingin kalian memiliki hubungan yang langgeng tidak seperti bangsawan lainnya yang hubungannya kandas hanya dalam hitungan jari. Kami tak ingin itu terjadi, nak." Lady Armens berusaha menjelaskan dengan tenang berharap putra sulungnya itu paham.

Tetapi bukan Chanyeol namanya jika hanya diam, mengangguk, lalu patuh begitu saja.

Dengan napas memburu Chanyeol siap meluncurkan kembali ribuan alasan untuk penolakannya.

"Tapi bu!−"

"Cukup Chanyeol." Sergahku. Aku segera bangkit dari tempat duduk sambil menarik lengan tuxedo Chanyeol. Aku harus segera menghentikan Chanyeol sebelum dia sempat berbicara lebih jauh lagi.

Si surai merah menatap marah padaku karena kalimatnya baru saja terpotong.

Sebelum aku menarik suamiku itu keluar, aku sempat menatap ekspresi kedua orang tuaku. Mereka hanya diam dengan tatapan mengancam. Seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan ketika aku menolak ide kedua orang tuaku. Tatapannya seolah-olah berkata, ' _lakukan jika kau tak ingin memperkeruh suasana._ '

Aku hanya tersenyum miris lalu membalas tatapan mereka. _Aku mengerti._

"K-kupikir Chanyeol dan aku butuh udara segar. Nampaknya Chanyeol sedikit terbawa suasana jadi kami pulang terlebih dahulu. Terima kasih atas makan malamnya ayah, ibu. Aku pamit."

Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih banyak, segera kuseret Chanyeol dengan paksa. Lelaki itu nampak memberontak beberapa kali namun pasrah begitu aku mendorongnya ke dalam mobilku. Setelah masuk ke dalam mobil aku segera menyuruh supir untuk melajukan mobil. Aku sudah tak tahan berada di tempat itu. Kami berdua akan pulang ke mansionku.

"Baldev Fuck Baekhyun! Apa-apaan kau ini!? Apa kau tahu hal apa yang baru kau lakukan!? Kau melarikan diri, biar kuulang, KAU MELARIKAN DIRI!"

"Hentikan Chanyeol!" Aku membentak balik lelaki itu.

Deru napas mengisi keheningan dalam mobil. Chanyeol menatap tajam padaku. Wajah baranya sama sekali belum reda. Aku sungguh merasa bersalah pada lelaki itu. Tapi aku terlalu takut, aku tidak bisa menolak perintah kedua orang tuaku. Aku tak ingin masalah baru kembali timbul, aku tidak ingin Chanyeol terluka.

Dengan suara isak tangis, aku mati-matian berusaha untuk mengutarakan perkataanku. "Aku juga tidak menyukai ide ini, sungguh. Tapi kumohon Chanyeol.. kumohon.. terima saja, okay? Aku hanya terlalu lelah untuk menentang."

Lelehan air mata sudah tumpah di sisian wajahku. Wajahku pasti nampak buruk di depan Chanyeol tapi aku sudah tak peduli lagi. Aku hanya merasa terlalu lelah.

Chanyeol hanya terpaku di tempatnya. Lelaki itu menatapku dengan pandangan yang tak bisa kuartikan. Akan tetapi dapat kulihat, wajahnya yang tadi nampak begitu keras perlahan-lahan melembut. Tak ada lagi guratan kesal maupun wajah merah membara.

Hanya Chanyeol dengan tatapannya yang terarah padaku. Lelaki itu nampak terkejut. Mungkin ia juga tak menyangka bahwa aku akan menangis di depannya. Bagaimana pun ini adalah kali kedua aku menangis di hadapannya dan itu pasti membuatnya bingung harus melakukan apa padaku yang menangis dengan terisak-isak.

Kupikir Chanyeol akan membalas perkataanku karena ia memang sangatlah keras kepala, namun ia tidak. Kupikir lelaki itu hanya akan membiarkanku tertidur karena terlalu lelah menangis tanpa memperdulikanku, namun dia tidak. Sebaliknya, ia malah menarikku dalam dekapannya dan berbisik bahwa ia paham. Ia tak menentang permintaanku tanpa banyak bertanya.

Lelaki itu bahkan berbisik bahwa aku boleh menangis sepuasnya di dalam dekapannya.

Meski ia berwajah dingin namun nyatanya tubuh Chanyeol terasa begitu hangat. Aku bahkan bisa dengan jelas mendengar detak jantungnya yang teratur. Wangi citrus dengan rempah-rempah yang menenangkan selalu menjadi bau khas Chanyeol yang menjadi favoritku. Kini aku mengerti mengapa dalam novel dikatakan bahwa berada dalam pelukan bisa terasa senyaman itu. Kini aku paham alasannya.

Hingga aku tak sadar bahwa sepanjang perjalanan itu aku jatuh tertidur dalam dekapan lelaki yang paling aku benci. Chanyeol Armens.

.

"Baekhyun sudah sampai." Sebuah guncangan kecil membangunkan aku.

Perlahan-lahan kelopak mata sabitku terbuka. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali untuk memfokuskan pandang pada bayangan seorang lelaki yang mengusik tidurku.

"Hngh.." Aku menggeliat. Tubuhku terasa pegal mungkin karena posisi tidur yang kurang nyaman selama perjalanan.

Bayangan Chanyeol lagi-lagi menjadi objek pertama yang aku tangkap ketika membuka mata. Sungguh menyebalkan bagaimana lelaki itu selalu muncul kapan pun dan dimana pun.

Lelaki itu membantuku bangkit dari posisi tidur lalu menuntunku keluar mobil. Hanya ada sekitar empat pelayan yang berdiri berjejer menyambut kedatanganku, sambutan mereka tak berlebihan seperti ketika di rumah Chanyeol. Chanyeol merangkul dan memegangi agar tubuhku tidak oleng sewaktu-waktu.

Maureen−kepala pelayan di mansion itu, dengan sigap mengarahkan Chanyeol untuk membawa tubuh setengah sadarku ke dalam kamar.

Kepala pelayan yang usianya kini hampir menginjak kepala 6 itu dengan telaten mengganti pakaianku. Texudo putih kini telah jatuh melorot ke lantai. Kemeja sudah terbuka digantikan dengan piyama berwarna biru langit dengan motif beruang.

Sejujurnya aku tidak sedang dalam keadaan selelah itu. Hanya saja aku terlalu malas untuk berganti pakaian dan melakukan segala hal menggunakan tenagaku sendiri. Lagipula Maureen sudah terbiasa menghadapi sisi pemalasku jadi pasti tidak masalah. Selain itu aku juga ingin memberikan kesempatan pada Chanyeol agar lelaki itu sesekali mengurus diriku. Paling tidak aku ingin memberi pelajaran supaya Chanyeol tahu betapa merepotkannya diriku ini.

Tapi sayangnya korban dari permainanku −Chanyeol, nampaknya sama sekali tidak menyadari maksudku. Nampaknya lelaki itu tidak sadar bahwa aku sedang bermain-main dengannya. Karena sejak turun dari mobil lelaki itu hanya bungkam.

Setelah selesai menggantikan pakaianku, Maureen izin untuk keluar dari kamar karena ada beberapa hal yang harus dibereskannya. Menyisakan aku dan Chanyeol di dalam kamar. Maureen menyuruh Chanyeol untuk tidur di sisian ranjang yang lain. Maureen menyampaikan bahwa Itu perintahku.

"Hah.." Chanyeol menghembuskan napas panjang.

Punggung ia regangkan beberapa kali. Pegal menjalar disekujur tubuhnya. Hari ini waktu serasa berjalan begitu lambat membuat tubuh si surai merah serasa ingin remuk. Lelaki itu kemudian duduk di pinggir ranjang. Matanya menatap ke wajah damaiku.

Tak bisa ia pungkiri, _lelaki pendek itu nampak sangat manis jika tertidur seperti itu_. Wajahnya seperti bayi yang tak berdosa. Sehingga ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa Baekhyun serasa begitu berbeda ketika ia membuka mata dan mulai berbicara? Image _innocent_ itu seketika hilang begitu saja. Jika saja lelaki itu bisa mempertahankan ekspresi dan mau merubah sikap kerasnya, tentu Chanyeol pasti akan jatuh cinta padanya.

Chanyeol kemudian melirik jam dinding. Sudah tengah malam, terlalu lelah untuk berganti pakaian akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidur dalam kondisi masih memakai tuxedo lengkap lalu tertidur di sisian ranjang yang lain. Matanya sudah terasa begitu berat lalu perlahan-lahan ia menjemput mimpi.

Berharap hari esok akan datang tanpa menimbulkan banyak masalah.

.

Tak ada yang bersuara sepanjang pagi ini. Hanya gesekan antara garpu dan pisau yang menjadi pengisi suara. Meski musik klasik kesukaanku diputar dengan volume tinggi, namun rasa canggung di antara aku dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bisa hilang.

Aku sibuk dengan pikiranku, begitu pula dengan Chanyeol. Bukannya kami jatuh dalam sebuah perdebatan hebat setelah kejadian malam kemarin. Hanya saja kami berdua terlalu takut untuk mengeluarkan suara, takut kata-kata yang terlontar dapat menyinggung−atau lebih tepatnya menyakiti kedua belah pihak.

Aku terperanjat ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba membanting alat makannya. Begitu pula para pelayan, mereka yang tadinya sudah menundukkan kepala penuh hormat kini harus memperdalam tundukkan kepala mereka karena merasa takut pada Chanyeol.

"Aku muak." Itulah lontaran kata pembuka dari Chanyeol.

"Kita harus bicara Baekhyun."

"Kalau begitu berbicaralah." Aku menyahut. Garpu dan pisau kuletakkan perlahan di sisian piring. Setelahnya kuraih serbet untuk membersihkan sisa remahan makanan. Beberapa teguk air kuminum lalu aku memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk mempersilahkannya berbicara.

Namun bukannya memulai, lelaki itu malah mengernyit.

"Di sini? Kau bercanda? Kau ingin semua orang tahu hal memalukan macam apa yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu?" Chanyeol sedikit meninggikan suara.

Kedikan bahu hanya menjadi jawaban. Aku kemudian menatap pada Maureen lalu menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Wanita paruh baya itu mengerti. Setelah menunduk hormat padaku dan Chanyeol, ia melangkah keluar diikuti para pelayan yang lain dengan patuh.

"Nah, sekarang sudah sepi. Maka katakanlah apa yang menjadi permasalahanmu." Aku mempersilahkan Chanyeol sekali lagi.

Lelaki tinggi itu mendengus geli. "Permasalahanku? Kurasa ini menjadi permasalahanmu juga Baldev."

Aku hanya menatap malas pada Chanyeol, tak ada gunanya membalas kalimat sarkastik dari pria itu.

"Kau pasti tahu, bahwa aku sangat menentang ide dari kedua orang tua kita tadi malam. Sudah cukup dengan pernikahan terencana ini, aku tak mau ada permintaan lebih. Oleh karena itu Baekhyun, aku mohon cobalah berbicara kedua orang tuamu agar mereka merubah pikirannya. Aku juga akan berusaha untuk berbicara dengan kedua orang tuaku."

Aku bergeming. Melihat Chanyeol yang memohon dengan sepenuh hati seperti ini adalah pertama kalinya untukku. Dalam hati aku tertawa sedih, _ia pasti sangat membenciku sampai-sampai ia tak ingin menyentuhku barang seinchi pun._ Maksudku, bukannya aku mengharapkan sebuah perasaan cinta darinya tapi hanya saja kalian pasti mengertikan. Kalau Chanyeol sampai memohon seperti itu berarti lelaki itu hanya menganggap pernikahan ini hanya sebuah kepura-puraan belakakan? Ia benar-benar tidak ingin ada lagi hubungan apa pun yang lebih dari inikan? Maksudku aku juga tak ingin disentuh dengan begitu mudahnya oleh Chanyeol, hanya saja apa salahnya mencoba?..

Aku menarik napas dengan berat. "Kau tidak tahu betapa mengerikannya kedua orang tuaku Chanyeol." Lirih suaraku terucap.

"Aku tahu Baldev, aku tahu dan sangat mengerti karena kita berdua sama!"

"Kau tidak mengerti!" Aku membentaknya balik. Chanyeol nampak sangat terkejut, kedua bola matanya membesar begitu aku menggebrak meja.

"Apa kau tahu seberapa banyak aku harus kehilangan karena menentang mereka berdua? Berapa banyak lagi kehilangan yang harus aku dapatkan hanya karena menolak permintaan mereka untuk kita bercinta. Kita bukan lagi dua bocah yang tak mengerti apa itu kata 'bercinta' aku juga yakin kau pasti pernah bermain-main di luar sana begitu pula aku. Lalu apa bedanya ketika kau melakukannya dengan aku!?" Aku terengah-engah. Emosiku sudah memuncak dan semua yang kurasakan begitu ingin aku keluarkan di hadapan Chanyeol agar ia mengerti apa yang aku pikirkan.

"Kau bisa menyentuh banyak wanita mau pun lelaki cantik di luar sana. Tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa menyentuhku!? Apa aku sebegitu kotornya hingga tak ingin kau sentuh? Apa salahnya mencoba Chanyeol Armens!" Suaraku menggema di dalam ruangan.

Luapan amarahku perlahan-lahan mereda. Ada perasaan lega di sana karena aku bisa menyampaikan semua perasaanku pada Chanyeol. Setelah selesai berbicara aku kembali merapikan kemejaku lalu menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang masih bergeming di tempatnya.

Dalam hati aku berharap agar lelaki itu memahami yang kurasakan.

"Aku mengerti." Chanyeol mendesah pelan sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu maka aku menghormatinya. Tak apa, mungkin aku terlalu egois memikirkan diriku sendiri dan tak sadar kenyataan bahwa kau juga pasti tak senang dengan ide mereka tapi hanya aku yang tak bisa berpikir secara dewasa di sini." Lelaki itu menatap lurus padaku sambil berucap demikian.

Chanyeol kemudian merapikan kekacauan di atas meja makannya lalu tersenyum lembut. "Siang ini aku akan berkata pada kedua orang tua kita bahwa kita setuju. Dan kau juga harus bersiap-siap karena mereka pasti akan segera menentukan tanggal kapan kita akan berbulan madu dan melakukan _nya._ Aku harap kau tidak menyesal Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak pernah menyesali keputusanku."

.

Kejadian di meja makan pagi ini nyatanya benar-benar mempengaruhi moodku. Hal itu bisa terlihat dari bagaimana setelah aku dan Chanyeol saling berpisah menuju kantor masing-masing, sepanjang jalan aku uring-uringan.

"Jongin! Sepupu bodohmu ini baru saja mengucap kata-kata tak masuk akal pada si brengsek Armens." Aku merengek sejadi-jadinya pada Jongin.

Selama perjalanan aku duduk merosot dari tempat duduk mobil dengan tatanan rambut yang sudah acak-acakan serta suara-suara rengekan yang seharusnya mengganggu konsentrasi supirku. Walau anmpaknya ia biasa-biasa saja.

"Ya sudah lalu mau bagaimana lagi. Kau tidak bisa menarik apa yang sudah kau ucapkan." Ujar Jongin penuh nada kekesalan sambil menepis tangan-tanganku yang berusaha meraih tubuh Jongin untuk kujadikan tempat pelampiasan.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menuding Chanyeol dengan berkata bahwa ia pasti pernah bermain-main dengan wanita lain. Lalu berkata bahwa aku juga pernah melakukan sex. _Baek Fucking Hyun. I'm even a virgin Jongin_! Aku tidak pernah melakukan sex dengan siapa pun aku bersumpah." Kepalaku kubenturkan berkali-kali pada jendela mobil berharap otak cerdas ini dapat kembali berfungsi seperti semula.

Andai saja penyihir itu benar adanya, aku pasti akan memohon padanya meski harus berlutut atau bersujud di depannya, meminta agar waktu dapat diputar kembali.

Aku benar-benar merasa malu dan menyesal hingga ke ubun-ubun. Maksudku, bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan semua kalimat itu tanpa berpikir panjang. Aku bahkan menudingnya sebagai lelaki yang suka bermain wanita. Pantas saja lelaki itu tak membalas karena ia pasti sudah sangat kesal denganku makanya ia langsung mengiyakan.

"Arrrrgghhh." Aku sungguh frustasi.

Aku bahkan tak sadar suv hitamku sudah memasuki kawasan markas karena terlalu sibuk menyesal dan meratapi kebodohan yang aku sendiri perbuat.

Jongin bahkan harus menendangku beberapa kali untuk menyuruhku keluar dari mobil. Bahkan lelaki tan itu menyeretku dengan paksa untuk masuk ke dalam markas tak memperdulikan imageku yang bisa rusak kapan saja di depan para bawahanku.

"Ayolah Baekhyun. Jangan kekanak-kanakan. Lagipula mau Chanyeol merasa tersinggung atau tidak itu bukanlah hal terpenting. Yang terpenting adalah ia menyetujui permintaan kedua orang tuamu. Itu yang menjadi kekhawatiranmukan?" Jongin benar-benar orang yang selalu mengerti perasaanku.

Kata-katanya barusan membuatku terhenti sejenak. Ia benar, tujuan utamaku meyakinkan Chanyeol adalah agar keinginan kedua orang tuaku terpenuhi. Untuk apa aku peduli pada kelanjutannya?

"Kau benar." Aku terkekeh geli. "Wah, adikku ini sungguh mengerti perasaan kakaknya ya. Hahaha, yah baiklah. Mari kita lupakan kebodohan di pagi hari dan mulai membuka mata." Setelahnya aku berjalan mantap memasuki ruanganku. Sebelumnya aku menepuk punggung Jongin beberapa kali karena berhasil meningkatkan moodku.

Ketika pintu berlapis tembaja di hadapanku terbuka, suasana tegang dan mencekamlah yang selalu menjadi penyambut pertama. Bunyi sepatu pantofelku bergema, menjadi penanda bahwa sang penguasa telah tiba.

Seperti biasa di dalam ruanganku sudah ada beberapa wajah yang kukenal, Xiumin, Jongdae, Sehun, Suho, Mark dan Taeyong yang langsung bangkit menyambut kehadiranku. Aku kemudian menyuruh mereka untuk kembali duduk. Ada sekitar 20 orang dalam ruangan tersebut. Tak hanya tukang pukul yang ikut dalam evaluasi ini tapi ada juga yang berasal dari pihak pendistribusi senjata, lalu pilotku−Parwez, serta beberapa kepala di bidang strategi dan para mata-mata.

Jongin mengambil posisi di sebelahku persis di sebrang kursi milik Sehun. Lampu sedikit diredupkan lalu layar proyektor dinyalakan. Semua mata tertuju pada layar tersebut.

"Baiklah, sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena menunda evaluasi dari penyergapan kita dua hari yang lalu karena aku punya jadwal pribadi. Yah, tanpa basa-basi lebih baik kita langsung mulai saja."

Mark menjadi orang pertama yang berdiri di kursinya. Lelaki itu mengancingkan jasnya lalu berjalan menuju layar proyektor dan berdiri di sisi kanan. Di tangannya sudah terdapat remote pengontrol untuk mengganti slide. Sebelum memulai, ia meletakkan beberapa dokumen di atas meja.

"Selamat pagi semua, aku Mark Lee dan akan menjadi pembicara pertama dalam evaluasi kita hari ini."

Seluruh orang di dalam ruangan bertepuk tangan. Mark memencet remotenya, slide putih yang menjadi bagian pembuka diganti dengan foto-foto yang tertangkap oleh kamera tim yang dipimpin oleh lelaki itu. Beberapa juga berupa foto hasil rekaman cctv.

"Proses penyelamatan anak-anak dua hari yang lalu memang bisa kita nyatakan sebagai sebuah kesuksesan." Tutur Mark.

Gemuruh tepuk tangan kembali terdengar. Hanya aku yang tidak bertepuk tangan, karena apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Mark bukanlah sebuah pujian melainkan sebuah pembuka kalimat dari permasalahan yang sesungguhnya.

"Tidak perlu bertepuk tangan saudaraku. Aku tidak memuji prestasi kita. Tetapi mengevaluasi serta menunjukkan ketidaktelitian kita pada penyergapan tersebut."

Suara riuh tepuk tangan perlahan-lahan meredup. Para kepala bagian kemudian berbisik-bisik, entah membicarakan apa. Beberapa di antaranya ada yang menundukkan kepala merasa menyesal. Jongin mengangkat tangan untuk membuat keadaan kembali kondusif lalu mempersilahkan Mark untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Bisa kita lihat di foto ini, ada seorang pria yang sudah saya yakini anda kenali semua. Kris Baldev, putra sulung serta kakak dari pemimpin kita Lord Baekhyun Baldev. Tanpa kita sadari, dia menyelinap masuk ke dalam pesta. Kehadirannya entah bagaimana terlepas dari pengawasan kita. Nampaknya Kris merupakan sahabat dekat Baroness Charles karena namanya bahkan tak tertera dalam daftar tamu namun ia bisa duduk dalam jajaran kursi tamu khusus. Bukankah ini begitu aneh, saudara-saudara?"

Semua orang dalam ruangan tersebut mengangguk-angguk setuju. Jika dipikir secara nalar, Kris pastilah seseorang yang memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Baroness Charles sehingga namanya tak perlu didaftarkan dalam nama tamu undangan. Baroness Charles juga nampak begitu senang saat menyambut Kris. Mereka bahkan berbincang-bincang dalam waktu lama selayaknya sahabat karib di masa lalu.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya Kris rencanakan? Apa hubungannya dengan Baroness Charles._

"Aku ingin bertanya." Suho mengangkat tangan. Seluruh atensi kini terarah padanya. Mark kemudian memberi gesture untuk mempersilahkan Suho.

"Kau bilang Kris adalah tamu VVIP Baroness Charles dan lain-lain yang merujuk pada kata-kataku barusan. Lantas apa hubungannya dengan kita? Apakah kau memiliki bukti bahwa Kris adalah salah satu dari pelaku dari penculikan anak-anak ini?"

Aku mendengus menertawakan pertanyaan Suho barusan.

"Suho _hyung_ ku yang terhormat. Tidak bisakah kau berpikir sendiri dengan otak pintarmu itu ketika kau mengetahui seseorang yang nampaknya tak memiliki hubungan apapun terhadap suatu kasus, tiba-tiba muncul tak tahu dari mana asalnya ke dalam acara pelelangan manusia bahkan menjadi tamu khusus di sana. Bukankah seharusnya kau merasa curiga?" Jawabku penuh sarkas.

Di kursinya Suho terdiam tanpa melepas tatapan tajam. Lelaki itu memang selalu membenciku dan aku pun sadar akan hal itu. Aku selalu benci sosoknya yang selalu ingin terlihat bersinar tetapi selalu mengajukan pertanyaan retoris padahal ia punya otak cerdas. Bukannya aku ingin membuat ia merasa malu tapi menurutku pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam itu tak perlu diajukan karena hanya membuang-buang waktu.

Lelaki yang usianya jauh lebih tua 1 tahun di atasku itu kembali duduk dengan membanting pantatnya ke atas sofa kulit yang sebelumnya telah ia duduki.

Mark berdehem kemudian melanjutkan presentasinya yang terhenti beberapa saat.

"Baiklah akan saya lanjutkan."

Lelaki itu kemudian meraih beberapa lembar kertas dari map yang ia taruh di atas meja kecil di sebelah proyektor. Ia kemudian menunjukkan kertas itu pada kami semua.

"Kertas ini adalah bukti mengapa Kris Baldev aku tetapkan sebagai tersangka utama dalam kasus penculikan anak ini. Mengapa?"

Mark menaruh kertasnya dengan sopan di atas mejaku. Lelaki itu membiarkanku membuka isi dari kertas-kertasnya. Ia kemudian melanjutkan slidenya dan terdapat beberapa daftar tempat disertai dengan foto-foto.

"Pertama pada tanggal 1 Januari, Kris Baldev tertangkap kamera CCTV di Kanada sedang bertemu dengan salah satu master paling berkuasa dalam perdagangan gelap di Asia−Lee Shang. Kemudian ia juga tertangkap kamera berada di TKP pada tanggal 12 Januari, satu jam sebelum anak-anak dalam daftar pencarian kita menghilang. Dia benar-benar selalu berada di TKP tepat satu jam sebelum anak-anak itu menghilang. Ia tertangkap kamera cctv di Bristol, Liverpool, dan Manchaster. Ia bahkan terlihat menggandeng anak yang menjadi korban penculikan dan membawanya ke salah satu toko permen. Lalu menghilang tanpa jejak entah kemana." Jelas Mark.

Aku terdiam di tempatku. Sama sekali tdak percaya dengan apa yang barusan disampaikan oleh Mark. Sosok yang kupikir sangat kukenal dengan dekat tertanya memiliki sisi tak terduga. Aku ingin mengelak. Ingin menyalahkan penjelasan Mark tadi. Tapi tidak bisa, semua bukti-bukti, foto, laporan saksi mata dan lainnya benar-benar membungkamku.

 _Kris tidak mungkin seperti itu._

"Meski pada awalnya ada beberapa rekaman yang hilang atau terpotong, kami berhasil menemukan potongan tersebut sehingga aku berani membuat kesimpulan seperti ini karena telah menemukan bagian yang hilang tersebut Lord Baekhyun. Sekiranya itu saja yang bisa kusampaikan. Terima kasih."

Mark merapikan kertas-kertas bukti miliknya. Ia kemudian melenggang untuk kembali duduk di kursinya menyisakan keheningan.

Jongin mengusap pundakku mengingatkan agar aku memberi komentar atas penjelasan Mark.

 _Kau tak apa-apa?_ Menjadi pertanyaan yang Jongin lontarkan begitu melihat keterkejutanku. Lelaki itu sangat mengerti betapa dekatnya aku dengan Kris. Ia pasti merasakan guncangan yang kurasakan.

Tetapi aku juga paham, lelaki tan itu juga pasti terkejut. Kris adalah sepupu yang juga sangat dekat dengan Jongin. Meski mereka sering cekcok karena beberapa hal, seperti pemikiran dan hobi yang berbeda. Kurasa hubungan mereka berdua bisa dikatakan cukup dekat.

Namun di samping itu semua yang membuatku teramat kesal adalah tentang mengapa Kris melakukan hal kotor seperti itu? Harusnya ia sadar bahwa apa yang dilakukannya akan mencoreng nama Baldev. Bukankah lucu jika seorang Baldev harus menangkap Baldev yang lain? Rasa kecewa dan juga marah benar-benar menguasai diriku saat ini.

Semua pasang mata tertuju ke arahku. Mereka pasti bertanya-tanya hal apa yang sekiranya akan aku lontarkan.

Aku berdiri dari kursi dengan berat hati. "Penjelasan yang kau berikan sangat baik Mark. Terhindar dari kenyataan bahwa Kris merupakan saudara kandungku dan juga merupakan seorang Baldev, aku sama sekali tidak akan membiarkan lelaki itu lepas dari cengkraman kita. Mark telah memaparkan semua bukti-buktinya dengan sangat jelas dan tak perlu diragukan lagi bahwa kini lelaki itu kini menempati posisi teratas sebagai tersangka utama kita."

Hembusan napas panjang kukeluarkan. Berharap bahwa beban di pundakku terasa berkurang.

"Mulai hari ini sudah kuputuskan. Target utama kita bukan lagi Chanyeol Armens, melainkan Kris Baldev."

.

Setelah menyelesaikan evaluasi yang sebelumnya sempat tertunda, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke salah satu cafe langgananku yang memiliki tingkat privasi tinggi namun memiliki pemandangan indah. Aku memutuskan untuk berkendara sendiri menuju tempat itu.

Kedatanganku disambut oleh seorang wanita berusia di awal dua puluhan dengan rambut yang dikeriting indah. Dia mengenakan gaun mini berwarna biru lembut disertai blazer berwarna hitam.

Dia menerima kartu namaku lalu menuliskan namaku di atas buku besar dengan cover berwarna emas. Setelahnya ia mengarahkanku menuju kursi yang telah kureservasi.

Posisi dekat jendela besar menghadap langsung jalanan London yang tersapu sinar matahari senjalah yang menjadi incaranku.

Seorang pelayan membawakan nampan berisi kopi dan sandwich tuna. Aku mengucap terima kasih dengan pelan lalu menyodorkan tip untuk pelayan itu. Pelayan lelaki yang kuduga berusia di awal 20-an itu menerima tipku dengan wajah berseri-seri. Ia menundukkan kepala berkali-kali lalu melenggang meninggalkan mejaku.

Aku menatap keluar jendela sambil menopang dagu. Sebagian besar yang berlalu lalang adalah pasangan laki-laki dan perempuan. Mereka saling bergandengan tangan dan menatap dengan penuh cinta. Mereka sungguh-sungguh bahagia. Seakan hendak menuju tempat dimana sesuatu yang menyenangkan tengah menanti mereka.

Pasti rasanya sangat menyenangkan bila bisa mempunyai seseorang yang mencintaimu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Menghabiskan waktu berdua, menjalani hidup bahagia maupun sulit juga berdua. Yah, tapi aku sadar bahwa hidupku bukanlah untuk bersenang-senang atau menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang kucintai.

Aku mendengus kecil. Hidupku benar-benar menyedihkan.

Sebenarnya sebelum kemari, Chanyeol sempat menelpon dan berkata ingin menjemputku. Tentu saja aku menolak, karena kupikir akan lebih baik kita tidak bertemu terlebih dahulu untuk beberapa saat agar memiliki waktu untuk berpikir dengan diri sendiri.

Tetapi aku tidak bisa tidak berpikir alangkah menyenangkan apabila Chanyeol bisa di sini, menikmati pemandangan senja yang selalu menjadi favoritku. Walaupun.. yah pada akhirnya kita bisa saja berakhir dengan bertengkar. Tetapi apa boleh buat. Aku sendiri yang menolak bertemu Chanyeol. Itulah yang kuinginkan.

Pemandangan seperti sore inilah yang dibutuhkan olehku. Tentram dan menyejukkan hati. Tapi yang terpenting adalah dapat meredakan stress. Berada di dalam ruangan markas selama berjam-jam menyusun segala strategi dan mengumpulkan data-data membuat kepalaku serasa ingin pecah.

Beberapa kali aku sempat cekcok dengan Sehun dan Suho ketika menyusun strategi untuk penyergapan yang selanjutnya tetapi semua akhirnya dapat diselesaikan dengan baik tanpa harus adu pukul seperti yang biasa terjadi di antara kami bertiga untuk mendapat keputusan akhir.

Tapi lama-kelamaan aku sudah terbiasa dengan lingkup kehidupan yang seperti itu. Meski melelahkan dan penuh tekanan aku cukup menikmatinya.

Aku mengangkat cangkir kopiku yang masih mengepul uap panasnya. Aromanya harum dan sangat menenangkan. Ketika aku hendak menyesap sedikit kopi tersebut, handphoneku berdering kencang.

Nama 'Sehun' terpampang jelas di layar handphone. Aku sedikit menimbang-nimbang haruskah aku mengangkatnya atau tidak. Namun setelah beberapa saat akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menggeser tanda hijau lalu menempelkan benda pipih itu di telingaku.

"Ada apa?" Aku menjawab telepon malas.

"Kau dimana?" Tanya Sehun tanpa basa-basi. Sebenarnya sikap _to the point_ Sehunlah yang membuatku sangat menyukainya karena aku juga bukanlah orang yang suka membuang-buang waktu untuk membicarakan hal tidak penting.

"Aku.. aku di cafe biasa. Ada apa?"

"Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan ke sana." Lalu telepon dimatikan.

"Hah, apa?" Aku melihat ke arah layar handphoneku dan Sehun benar-benar mematikannya secara sepihak. Selalu saja berbicara sesuka hati.

Maka mau tak mau aku harus duduk di cafe ini agak lebih lama karena Sehun berkata dia akan datang kemari.

Aku kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada pemandangan di luar jendela. Sinar mentari sore menerpa wajahku tetapi sinarnya tidak menyilaukan mata malah rasanya sangat hangat.

Entah darimana datangnya, aku tiba-tiba teringat akan cerita kakekku yang berkata bahwa hidupku harus seperti ikan salmon. Bisa hidup melalui tempaan jati diri meski berjauhan dengan orang-orang terdekat berbekal firasat yang kuat.

Selama beberapa saat aku memikirkan tentang salmon-salmon yang menempuh perjalanan jauh di dasar laut yang gelap dengan mengandalkan naluri mereka. Apakah aku juga bisa hidup seperti itu?

Persis ketika aku berpikir demikian, sosok Chanyeol masuk ke dalam pandanganku. Chanyeol mengenakan setelan hitam, masih sama seperti pagi tadi hanya saja yang berbeda gaya rambutnya kini berubah jatuh menutupi dahi. Tidak seperti tatanan rambut biasanya yang selalu dibuat naik ke atas dengan memperlihatkan dahi kokohnya.

Dia nampak berjalan keluar dari salah satu toko pakaian dari brand terkenal yang sering aku kunjungi pula. Aku menelan napas, tanpa sengaja mengernyitkan dahi juga. Karena sulit dipercaya pemandangan itu nyata. Selama beberapa saat sosok Chanyeol yang aku lihat seperti ilusi dari hatiku yang terisolasi. Tetapi itu tidak salah, itu sungguh Chanyeol yang hidup, yang nyata.

Lantas aku segera mengangkat pantat dari kursi dengan cepat nyaris menggulingkan meja. Kopi tumpah ke atas piring. Tapi aku segera duduk kembali.

Di sebelah Chanyeol berjalan seorang wanita muda. Wanita itu mengikat rambutnya ke belakang membiarkan rambut panjang berwarna hazelnya bergoyang-goyang tiap melangkah. Dia mengenakan mantel berwarna cokelat muda, kemeja satin berwarna merah muda yang cerah dilengkapi sepatu bot panjang.

Dari air mukanya terpampang rasa percaya diri yang tenang dan juga anggun seperti yang biasa dimiliki oleh wanita-wanita dari golongan keluarga yang baik dan penuh didikan moral.

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan sampai hampir tak ada jarak sisa yang memisahkan. Mereka bahkan bergandengan tangan. Sambil membuka sedikit mulut, aku mengikuti mereka dengan pandangan dari seberang kaca. Persis seperti orang dungu yang kehabisan kata-kata bahkan sebelum berucap.

Mereka berjalan melewati cafe. Berjalan santai sambil mengobrol tanpa mengarahkan mata ke arahku sedikit pun bahkan meski mereka melewati jendelaku. Mungkin karena cafe ini dilapisi dengan kaca film yang memiliki ketebalan tertentu sehingga tak tembus pandang membuat mereka tak menyadari kehadiranku.

Chanyeol asyik mengobrol dengan wanita itu, tampak tidak menghiraukan sekitar mereka. Nampaknya si wanita itu melontarkan sebuah candaan singkat, lalu Chanyeol meresponnya dengan tertawa sambil membuka mulutnya. Sampai deret gigi putihnya terlihat. Kemudian mereka berjalan hingga ditelan dalam kerumunan.

Aku membetulkan sikap dudukku, lalu memanggil pelayan untuk membawakan air es. Setelah pelayan itu membawa nampan berisi air es pesananku aku segera menegaknya dengan rakus. Hanya menyisakan sisa kesedihan yang sunyi.

Dada kiriku terasa sakit seperti dibelah dengan senjata tajam. Aku tentunya pernah merasakan betapa tajamnya pisau atau pedang ketika menancap ke salah satu bagian tubuhku, tetapi rasanya tak pernah sesakit ini.

Aku memejamkan mata sejenak untuk membiarkan diri tenggelam dalam rasa sakitnya. Membiarkan diriku serasa terapung-apung di atas air. _Tidak apa-apa Baekhyun_. Akan lebih baik jika ada rasa sakit. Yang membahayakan justru jika tidak ada rasa sakit di dalam sana.

Setelah beberapa saat aku membuka mata sambil menghembuskan napas panjang. Rasa sakit yang kurasakan ini tidak lain bersumber dari rasa cemburu. Aku pun pernah merasa cemburu dan rasanya sangat menyesakkan.

Namun yang paling menyesakkan bukanlah dari gambaran dimana Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan wanita yang aku sudah sadari sejak awal yaitu Hyejin. Wanita itu masih saja bermain-main di sekitaran Chanyeol tanpa merasa malu terhadap fakta bahwa Chanyeol sudah menikah.

Tetapi yang membuatku kesal bukanlah tentang kemungkinan Chanyeol bisa melakukan hubungan seks dengan wanita itu. Meski berat memang bagi diriku membayangkan adegan Chanyeol membuka pakaian dan naik ke tempat tidur lalu menggagahi Hyejin di suatu tempat. Aku benar-benar mati-matian mengusir pemikiran seperti itu.

Maksudku, Chanyeol adalah lelaki dewasa yang matang dan bebas melakukan apa pun sesukanya. Lagipula aku dan Chanyeol juga sudah membuat kesepakatan untuk tidak mengurusi kehidupan satu sama lain. Sehingga aku juga tidak punya posisi untuk mencegahnya bertemu dengan Hyejin. Mungkin bahkan tanpa sepengetahuanku lelaki itu juga pasti masih sering bertemu dan berkencan dengan wanita itu.

Namun fakta yang paling menyiksa dan membuatku merasa begitu terpukul adalah karena Chanyeol menampakkan ekspresi wajah yang sungguh-sungguh bahagia. Lelaki itu terlihat tertawa dengan tulus dan begitu lepas.

Ketika bersamaku, Chanyeol belum pernah memperlihatkan air muka yang begitu terbuka. Tidak sekali pun. Dalam situasi apapun Chanyeol selalu terlihat tenang dan terkendali. Satu-satunya ekspresi yang aku kenal dari Chanyeol adalah ekspresi dimana laki-laki itu selalu terlihat dingin dan marah kepadaku.

Dan aku cukup sadar bahwa alasan utama Chanyeol selalu bersikap seperti itu adalah karena aku yang terlebih dahulu membangun benteng tinggi di antara kita berdua. Serta tentunya sikap ketus dan ucapanku yang tidak pernah lunak di hadapan Chanyeol.

Meski begitu, kenyataan bahwa Chayeol nampak begitu bahagia di samping orang lain membuat hatiku terasa di belah dalam-dalam.

.

Sehun datang lima belas menit kemudian. Entah karena alasan apa, Sehun terlihat seperti habis berlari maraton dilihat dari penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan dan napas tersenggal-senggal.

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu lelah Sehun?" Aku bertanya dengan nada cemas kemudian berjalan menghampiri lelaki itu.

Rasa khawatir tidak bisa kusembunyikan. Apakah Sehun dikejar oleh seseorang yang jahat? Aku menarik lengan Sehun dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di seberang kursiku tetapi sebelum aku melakukannya Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu menarikku untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"S-Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan? Semua orang akan melihat kita."

"Tidak akan ada yang peduli Baekhyun. Kumohon diamlah sebentar." Sehun mendekapku semakin erat.

Aku bisa mendengar detak jantung Sehun. Detak jantungnya terdengar begitu cepat, namun entah mengapa dapat membuat hatiku berdesir nyaman. Aku bisa merasa lelaki itu sedikit bergetar tetapi lama-kelamaan dia menjadi lebih tenang.

Sehunlah yang pertama kali melepas pelukan kami. Sorot matanya sedikit sayu dan sebutir keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Aku mengusap keringatnya lembut menggunakan sapu tangan.

"Ada apa, Sehun? Kenapa kamu terlihat begitu gelisah?" Aku bertanya pelan.

Setelahnya Sehun mau kuajak duduk. Kami duduk berdampingan dengan jemari yang saling menjalin satu sama lain. Sehun menggenggam tanganku erat sama sekali tidak mau terpisah.

"Aku sungguh khawatir begitu melihatmu buru-buru pergi setelah evaluasi selesai. Apalagi ketika aku tahu kau mengendarai mobil sendiri. Terakhir kalinya aku membiarkanmu membawa mobil sendiri, kejadian tak diinginkan menimpa dirimu. Dan aku benar-benar menyalahkan diriku karena tidak menjagamu dengan baik jadi aku−"

"Ssshhh, sudahlah Sehun. Kau tidak perlu sekhawatir itu. Buktinya sekarang aku ada di hadapanmu tanpa ada luka sedikit punkan? Lagipula kejadian itu sudah berlalu lama sekali. Jadi tidak usah khawatir seperti itu okay?" Aku tersenyum berusaha meyakinkan Sehun.

Kemudian aku kembali menarik lelaki itu ke dalam pelukan yang hangat. Aku bersyukur Sehun datang ketika aku memang membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemaniku. Setidaknya aku tidak terlalu bosan karena kesepian walaupun tujuan awal aku kemari adalah untuk menyendiri.

Tapi aku tidak pernah membenci kehadiran Sehun.

"Sebenarnya Baekhyun.."

Sehun berbicara disela-sela dekapan kami. Lelaki itu memangku dagunya di pundakku.

"Aku juga khawatir karena takut melihat kakakku melintas di sekitar sini."

Aku membelalakkan mata. Napasku tercekat tetapi terdiam menunggu Sehun untuk kembali berucap.

"Hari ini ada pertemuan pemegang saham dan kakakku bilang dia tidak bisa hadir karena ada urusan penting. Padahal aku tahu dia ingin menemani Hyejin untuk berbelanja dan toko yang mereka tuju ada di daerah ini makanya aku buru-buru kemari." Ucap Sehun.

Aku menggigit bibir dalamku. Jadi seperti itu, Chanyeol ternyata memang telah berencana untuk berkencan dengan pacarnya. Brengsek. Padahal ia masih punya hutang masalah untuk diselesaikan tapi malah melarikan diri dan bersenang-senang dengan kekasih gelapnya?

Aku semakin menenggelamkan diri ke dada bidang Sehun yang terasa begitu hangat lalu terkekeh kecil.

"Oh begitu, untungnya aku tidak melihat mereka berdua hehehe."

 _Aku memang pembohong yang ulung._

.

TBC!

A/N:

Halo semuanyaa! Selamat natal untuk yang merayakan dan selamat tahun baru! Kira-kira kalian punya harapan apa aja nih buat tahun 2019? Semoga resolusi kalian untuk tahun depan bisa tercapai ya!

Sebelum menutup tahun 2018 aku mau kasih updatean ini buat nemenin tahun baru kalian. Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang udah setia nunggu updatean aku dan udah bersedia kasih banyak review heheeee

Tolong tunggu chapter dan karya-karyaku yang selanjutnyaaaaaa I love you guyssss! :3


	14. Chapter: 13

**BLACK CODE**

 **...**

Written by. Ciellalee

* * *

" _Kau benar-benar akan melakukan 'itu' dengan kakakku?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada lirih. Cangkirnya ia putar-putar di atas meja sedang wajahnya tertunduk lesu menatap kopi dalam cangkir yang bergoyang-goyang._

 _Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Tentu saja. Lagipula aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolak." Jawabnya seadanya. Sesendok muffin strowberi ia masukkan ke dalam mulut._

 _Sehun mengernyit tidak senang. Perkataan Baekhyun tadi menyulut tempramennya tetapi tidak sampai meledak._

" _Kau tentu tahu hal apa yang harus kau korbankan di sini Baekhyun."_

 _Baekhyun terkekeh tanpa bersuara. Lelaki itu menopang dagu sambil menatap Sehun remeh._

" _Tentu aku tahu apa itu Sehun."_

" _Lalu mengapa?" Tanya Sehun tidak sabaran._

" _Ayolah, kita bukan lagi manusia konvensional Sehun. Bercinta ah_ _sex maksudku. Kini bukan lagi dilakukan hanya untuk dua orang yang saling mencintai. Tapi sex kini sudah seperti alat tukar yang praktis dan berharga tinggi." Jelas Baekhyun dengan nada dalam._

 _Baekhyun menyesap kopinya yang tersisa kemudian lanjut berbicara._

" _Pernikahan konyol ini didasari atas kesepakatan keluarga untuk meningkatkan bisnis dan memperoleh keamanan yang menguntungkan kedua belah pihak, Sehun. Dan di dalamnya ada harga yang harus dibayar, tetapi harganya terlalu tinggi maka sex dilakukan untuk memenuhinya. Lagipula perkataan kedua orang tuamu ada benarnya juga. Aku dan Chanyeol harus lebih mendekatkan diri karena orang ketiga ada dimana-mana. Kalau hubunganku kandas dengan cepat, itu bisa mempengaruhi bisnis keluargakan?"_

 _Sehun diam tidak menjawab atau pun mengomentari Baekhyun._

" _Itulah sebabnya aku setuju melakukannya Sehun. Aku tidak dilahirkan untuk mencintai atau pun menerima cinta. Jadi kau tidak akan pernah mengerti."_

...

Pukul 7 malam Baekhyun sudah sampai di rumah. Ketika Sehun meninggalkannya, Baekhyun sudah tidak punya rencana atau kegiatan lain sehingga ia memutuskan untuk pulang. Lagipula tujuan awalnya datang ke sana hanya untuk duduk berdiam diri sambil menikmati kopi dan pemandangan senja.

Pada awalnya Baekhyun jujur merasa sedikit kesepian. Untungnya Sehun memutuskan untuk datang. Setelah kedatangan Sehun di cafe tadi, Baekhyun sempat berbincang-bincang dengannya. Hanya sebuah obrolan ringan ditemani teh darjeeling di sore yang dingin.

Ah, Baekhyun juga teringat ia tidak hanya mengobrol tentang obrolan ringan tetapi juga sesuatu yang sedikit sensitif tetapi itu tidak masalah untuknya. Baekhyun juga sadar cepat atau lambat Sehun pasti akan bertanya.

Namun sayang obrolan mereka tidak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba Sehun mendapat telpon dan pamit kepada Baekhyun karena katanya ada sesuatu yang tertinggal di kantor.

Baekhyun memakluminya. Ia terkadang juga suka seperti itu sehingga bukan masalah. Karena merasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu dilakukan, maka Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang.

Para pelayan sengaja tidak dikabari oleh si mungil karena dirinya dari awal juga tidak berencana untuk pulang secepat itu, sehingga ketika para pelayan mendengar deru halus mobil masuk ke pekarangan rumah, mereka cepat-cepat berlarian menghambur ke depan pintu untuk menyambut sang tuan rumah.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda Baekhyun." Ucap serentak para pelayan. Beberapa diantara mereka nampak terengah-engah karena sibuk berlarian demi menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai balasan lalu berjalan angkuh memasuki hall rumahnya. Maureen yang berdiri di barisan paling ujung dengan cekatan menerima jas yang Baekhyun serahkan padanya.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang Baldev?" Suara bass menyapa pendengarannya dari ujung lorong arah menuju kamarnya.

Baekhyun lantas menoleh cepat menuju sumber suara.

"Chanyeol? Kamu sudah pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

Siluet lelaki bertubuh tinggi dan kekar muncul dari lorong arah kamar Baekhyun. Puntung rokok di bibir, piyama berbahan satin dengan warna hitam legam sudah melekat di tubuhnya, menggunakan kacamata baca.

"Hm, aku baru saja selesai mandi." Dia menghisap dalam rokoknya lalu menghembuskan napas disertai asap berwarna abu-abu.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh merokok sembarangan di rumahku?"

"Kau juga suka merokok sembarangan di rumah." Timpalnya dengan santai.

Baekhyun mendengus tidak balik menjawab. Setelah mengganti sepatu pantofelnya dengan sandal rumah, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk segera ke kamar. Ia berjalan melewati Chanyeol dengan angkuh meninggalkan lelaki itu di belakang.

Di belakang Baekhyun, Chanyeol berjalan santai mengikuti Baekhyun sambil menatap punggung kecil itu. Sesekali dia menyesap rokoknya dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Kenapa kau berjalan di belakangku?" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menghadap Chanyeol. Nadanya sedikit tinggi namun tidak menunjukkan tanda amarah yang berarti.

Lelaki itu merasa tidak nyaman ketika sadar bahwa Chanyeol berjalan di belakangnya. Dia tentu tidak ingin membuat dirinya merasa buruk karena membuat Chanyeol berjalan di belakang layaknya seorang pelayan.

"Apa kau ingin membuatku terlihat buruk di hadapan para pelayan karena membuatmu berjalan di belakangku?"

"Kupikir kau tidak suka berjalan berdampingan denganku?"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi. Pernyataan konyol macam apa itu, Baekhyun bahkan tidak ingat pernah berkata sejahat itu pada Chanyeol.

"Apa-apaan−Hhhh."

Baekhyun melangkah cepat menuju Chanyeol yang terdiam di tempatnya. Si mungil kemudian menarik lengan Chanyeol dan membiarkan lelaki itu berjalan bersampingan dengannya.

Yang lebih tinggi merasa terkejut dengan perlakuan Baekhyun barusan. Dia pikir Baekhyun tidak terlalu suka menunjukkan sebuah afeksi dalam hubungan−meski nyatanya mereka terikat dalam pernikahan, apalagi jika mereka hanya berdua.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan menyusuri lorong yang di sepanjang temboknya digantungi karya-karya seni. Chanyeol pernah bertanya pada Maureen karya siapa saja yang dipajang di tembok itu dan wanita itu menjawab bahwa itu adalah karya dari seniman favorit Baekhyun. Lalu Chanyeol mulai mempelajari bahwa Baekhyun menyukai seni.

Mereka sama sekali tidak berbicara pada satu sama lain. Bahkan tidak untuk sekedar menanyakan alasan kepulangan mereka berdua yang lebih awal atau bahkan untuk menanyakan kegiatan apa saja yang mereka lakukan hari ini.

Hanya bunyi langkah seirama yang menjadi iring-iringan menuju kamar Baekhyun. Meski begitu mereka berdua diam-diam saling berusaha untuk menyamakan langkah. Chanyeol berusaha untuk menyamakan langkah kecil Baekhyun maupun sebaliknya. Tanpa mereka sadari itu sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan.

Di ujung lorong, sudah berdiri dua orang berseragam lengkap menjaga pintu kamar Baekhyun. Mereka berdua adalah bawahan Mark−Jisung dan Chenle, meski terhitung masih hijau Baekhyun sangat mempercayai keduanya untuk selalu menjaga keamanan kamar Baekhyun ketika dirinya tidak ada.

Usia mereka bahkan belum mencapai usia legal tetapi jangan tanya kemampuan bertarung mereka. Jisung dan Chenle merupakan anak didik yang paling Baekhyun senangi.

Pintu kamar Baekhyun tinggi menjulang hampir mencapai langit-langit lorong. Meski terlihat mewah dan elegan, nyatanya pintu kamar itu terbuat dari baja tebal dengan emas sebagai pelapisnya.

Ketika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sampai di depan pintu tersebut, Jisung dan Chenle menunduk hormat. Mereka berdua kemudian menyingkir ke samping lalu membuka pintu itu dengan pelan.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil pada dua anak didik kesayangannya. Si mungil mengusap kepala masing-masing di antara keduanya lalu berbisik bahwa mereka bisa tidur malam ini karena Baekhyun sudah pulang.

Debaman pintu yang ditutup menggema di dalam ruangan menyisakan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di dalamnya.

"Ibu bilang kita akan berangkat lusa. Kita akan ke Paris." Ucap Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan piyama untuk dikenakannya setelah mandi teralihkan atensinya pada ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

"Oh begitu? Baiklah." Kata Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu nampak santai menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol barusan membuat si jangkung mengernyit.

"Kau tidak merasa ini terlalu cepat?" Tanya Chanyeol terheran-heran.

" _Nope_ , aku bahkan berpikir mereka akan menyuruh kita berangkat besok pagi buta. Jadi.. ya.. bagaimana ya? Aku tidak terkejut sama sekali."

Baekhyun sudah bersiap untuk mandi. Piyama dan handuk sudah ada di tangannya sebelum Chanyeol kembali memotong kegiatannya.

"Kita akan ada di Paris selama seminggu dan yah, kita akan berlibur. Semua tempat yang akan kita kunjungi sudah diatur, jadi siapkan barang-barangmu."

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Tangannya mengepal kencang.

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya kemudian memberi Chanyeol sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan. Prinsip Baekhyun adalah ketika lisan berbicara maka suara hati tidak boleh bercampur aduk. "Baguslah, aku baru sekali ke Paris dan waktu itu untuk urusan bisnis sehingga aku belum punya kesempatan untuk berkeliling. Paris kota yang indah aku yakin kita berdua akan menikmati perjalanan ini."

Meski perkataan Baekhyun nampak seperti sebuah tanggapan antusias dimana si _work-holic_ akhirnya mendapat libur berkualitas, tetapi entah mengapa Chanyeol tidak dapat menangkap 'antusias' yang dimaksud.

Tidak ada sebuah kecerahan di senyum Baekhyun tetapi Chanyeol juga tidak bisa memaknai air muka dari si mungil membuatnya bingung harus berkomentar apa.

Anggukan kepala Chanyeol berikan. Ia tidak berniat membuka kata lebih jauh ketika sudah mendapat tanggapan Baekhyun yang demikian. Ia membiarkan si mungil untuk berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya.

Ketika pintu kamar mandi telah tertutup, Baekhyun terdiam selama beberapa saat. Punggungnya menyender pada pintu mahoni tersebut. Baekhyun jatuh dalam bayang-bayang pikirannya untuk waktu lama.

Dia menatap langit-langit kamar. Tidak ada ekspresi wajah yang ditunjukkan, hatinya juga tidak merasakan perasaan apa pun. Apa hal itu terjadi karena ini pertama kalinya ia merasa tertekan hingga kata 'frustasi' bahkan tak sanggup menggambarkannya?

 _Aku sudah membuat keputusan yang benar_ −ucap Baekhyun berulang kali dalam pikirannya.

Setelah puas berdiam diri, Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menelanjangi dirinya, membuka tirai, melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam bilik kemudian membiarkan cucuran air hangat yang deras memijat punggungnya.

...

Dua puluh menit kemudian Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi pualam dalam balutan piyama lengkap. Rambutnya masih agak sedikit basah, sehingga lelaki itu membiarkan poninya jatuh menutupi dahi.

Ketika itu Chanyeol sedang membaca novel Haruki Murakami berjudul _Colorless Tsukuru Tazaki and His Years of Pilgrimage_ di atas tempat tidurnya. Baekhyun berdecak kagum, ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol juga suka membaca novel seperti itu.

"Merasa hidup tanpa warna?" Tanya Baekhyun sarkas.

Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun yang sudah siap untuk tidur juga. Lelaki mungil itu naik ke atas ranjang lalu menempati sisian kasur lain yang masih lapang.

"Tidak juga, hanya saja dalam beberapa kasus Tsukuru mempunyai nasib yang sama denganku."

"Nasib? Nasib yang seperti apa?" Tanya Baekhyun mulai tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan. Baekhyun menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada, mematikan lampu dan menggantinya dengan lampu baca, kemudian bersandar sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya. Aku juga pernah ditinggalkan oleh sahabatku tanpa alasan jelas. Katanya beberapa temanku yang lain dia berteman denganku hanya untuk melindungi kekuasaannya karena dia berasal dari keluarga bangsawan rendah, dia menuduhku menggoda pacarnya saat itu membuat aku dibenci oleh yang lain. Dia sahabatku sejak kecil jadi aku sangat terpukul waktu itu. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali, mungkin ketika umurku empat belas? Atau lima belas? Jadi aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Ah.. semua orang pasti punya cerita menyedihkan dalam hidupnya." Baekhyun menanggapi.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas bantal lalu menatap langit-langit kamar. Chanyeol mengikuti. Lelaki itu menutup bukunya kemudian turut berbaring di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Lalu, apa kau punya cerita menyedihkan untuk dibagikan padaku?"

"Bukankah ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk saling berbagi cerita pilu dalam hidup?" Balas Baekhyun tak acuh. Ia mulai memejamkan mata, ingin mengistirahatkan tubuh.

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil, "Benar juga. Baiklah, selamat tidur Baekhyun."

Tetapi belum sempat benar-benar memejamkan mata. Ponsel Baekhyun berdering membangunkan dua insan yang hampir menjemput alam mimpi.

" _Ahh.. sial."_

Dengan berat hati Baekhyun harus kembali terjaga. Matanya menyipit, kemudian meraba-raba nakas di samping ranjangnya untuk meraih ponselnya.

Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari kasur begitu melihat nama seseorang yang tak terduga muncul di layar, Kris.

Baekhyun menoleh ke samping, nampaknya Chanyeol tidak merasa terganggu. Matanya terpejam meski dia tahu si jangkung belum tertidur. Akhirnya Baekhyun menyingkirkan selimut dan turun dari ranjang sebelum kemudian berbisik lirih di telinga Chanyeol, berkata dia akan ke ruang kerja untuk menerima telpon penting.

Buru-buru Baekhyun membuka pintu penghubung ke ruang kerjanya. Dia langsung menjatuhkan pantatnya ke sofa lalu mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"Kris." Baekhyun menggeram.

"Halo adik kecilku. Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu? Ah aku lupa, kaukan makhluk nokturnal." Kris terkekeh geli merasa terhibur atas candaan yang dia buat sendiri.

"Apa maumu Kris? Apa maksud dari semua ini!?" Baekhyun menjadi tidak sabaran. Salah satu sifat yang paling Baekhyun benci dari Kris adalah sifatnya yang suka bertele-tele dan tidak pernah _to the point._

"Lho? Kau tidak sadar Baekhyunnie? Padahal waktu itu kita di sana bersama." Nada sedih yang dibuat-buat terdengar dari seberang.

Baekhyun meremat ponselnya erat merasa dipermainkan oleh Kris.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku. Kau pasti tahu aku buruk dalam mengendalikan tempramen." Baekhyun mengancam dengan nada rendah. Lelaki itu benar-benar bisa menghancurkan segala hal di sekelilingnya jika ia tidak sedang dalam keadaan sadar.

Ancaman Baekhyun nyatanya tidak membawa efek apapun pada Kris. Lelaki itu justru tertawa terbahak-bahak di telponnya membuat Baekhyun harus menjauhkan ponsel itu beberapa senti.

"Ya ampun, aku tidak menyangka adik kecilku sekarang sudah bisa mengancam kakaknya."

Baekhyun merasa jengah dengan Kris. Ia sungguh ingin menutup pembicaraan jika nyatanya Kris hanya ingin mengusik Baekhyun. Tetapi jika ia menutup telpon sekarang, maka kesempatanya untuk menguak kebenaran dari mulut kakaknya sendiri tidak akan ia dapatkan.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas pelan, ia sudah berulang kali menghadapi sifat Kris yang menyebalkan. Kunci untuk bisa memenangkan permainan ini tergantung dari siapa yang paling berkepala dingin dan mampu menyusun strategi sebaik mungkin.

"Ah, jadi secara tidak langsung kau sudah mengaku kalau kau adalah pelakunya ya?" Tanya Baekhyun memancing.

Baekhyun bisa tahu bahwa kakaknya itu kini sudah berubah menjadi serius. Tidak ada lagi tawa yang terdengar. Hanya terdengar suara ketukan jari Baekhyun.

"Kau pasti ingat bagaimana dulu kita pernah dilukai ketika kecil Baekhyun." Nada bicara Kris berubah drastis. Baekhyun menegakkan posisinya duduknya. Ia meraih alat perekam untuk merekam percakapannya dengan Kris.

"Aku masih ingat bagaimana musuh ayah menculik kita berdua. Menyekap kita selama berhari-hari di kandang dan memperlakukan kita layaknya sampah. Itu menimbulkan sebuah trauma untukku Baekhyun. Ketika itu aku benar-benar dalam kondisi terapung-apung antara hidup dan mati. Entah mengapa setelah kejadian itu, aku merasakan desiran aneh dalam diriku Baekhyun. Aku... jadi ingin melakukan hal-hal yang sama pada anak-anak yang menarik perhatianku Baekhyun."

"Kau sudah gila, Kris." Baekhyun mendesis dalam telponnya.

"Aku masih ingat bagaimana mereka menyiksa kita berdua dan memasukkan kita ke dalam kontainer untuk dijual layaknya barang. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya Baekhyun."

"Tapi itu bukan berarti kau bisa membalaskan apa yang kau rasakan kepada anak-anak tidak bersalah itu! Kau sudah gila Kris!"

"Aku tahu itu Baekhyun. Tapi rasanya sungguh menyenangkan. Awalnya aku hanya melakukannya pada satu anak, namun aku ketagihan. Aku ingin lagi, lagi dan lagi. Sangat menyenangkan melihat wajah mereka menangis meminta pertolongan padahal mereka sendiri tahu, tidak akan ada pertolongan yang datang. Ini sungguh menyenangkan Baek, kau harus melihatnya sendiri."

" _Fuck,_ kau sudah sakit jiwa Kris." Ketika Baekhyun mendengar ucapan Kris, seluruh tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Reaksi pertama yang dirasakannya adalah emosi yang memuncak.

Dia tidak menyangka kakaknya sudah segila itu.

"Aku tahu sekarang kau sudah mengerahkan semua anjing penjagamu. Tapi aku tidak akan berhenti, karena ini juga salah satu tindakanku untuk melampiaskan tekanan hidup yang kurasakan selama ini. Kau tidak akan mengerti Baek karena hidupmu selalu lurus tidak sepertiku. Selamat malam adikku tercinta." Lalu telpon dimatikan secara sepihak.

Baekhyun menatap ponselnya nanar. Dia masih tidak percaya bahwa Kris−kakak yang sangat ia percaya, mampu melakukan hal sekejam itu. Sambil menatap ke lantai, Baekhyun membayangkan bagaimana kakaknya itu menyiksa semua anak yang tidak bersalah tersebut. Kecamuk di pikirannya membuatnya terdiam beberapa saat.

Buru-buru dia menyalakan ponselnya kembali lalu mencari sebuah contact nomor. Jarinya mengetik suatu nama lalu telponnya terhubung pada orang yang dituju.

"Halo?" Suara serak Jongin menjawab khas orang kelelahan. Lelaki itu memang masih menetap di kantor.

"Jongin." Nada suara Baekhyun terdengar tak biasa. Ada sedikit penekanan di sana, Jongin langsung sadar bahwa ada suatu hal buruk yang baru terjadi.

"Atur pertemuanku dengan Lee Shang, dua hari setelah kepulanganku dari Paris." Perintah Baekhyun.

Jongin langsung mengerti maksud dari perintah kakak sepupunya itu, tanpa banyak bertanya ia langsung mengiyakan perintah Baekhyun lalu telpon ditutup.

...

Baekhyun berjalan ke kamarnya dengan langkah diseret. Pikirannya menerawang ke segala arah karena masih terguncang dengan kenyataan bahwa kakaknya adalah pelaku dari kejahatan atas kasus yang harus Baekhyun selesaikan.

Dunia memang begitu buruk, kenapa bisa-bisanya dia harus berhadapan dengan sedarah dagingnya sendiri. Baekhyun sadar bahwa pertumpahan darah untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan ini pasti terjadi mengingat anak yang diculik oleh Kris salah satunya merupakan kerabat Ratu. Baekhyun harus bersikap profesional dan tidak ada kata belas kasih dalam kamusnya.

Lelaki mungil itu bahkan hampir limbung saat merangkak ke atas kasur jika saja tangan kekar tidak menariknya dan menahan si mungil agar tidak terjatuh.

Si pemilik tangan menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukan, membuat punggungnya menabrak dada bidang Chanyeol. Si pelaku menghembuskan napas lega.

"Hampir saja." Syukur si rambut merah.

Baekhyun masih terdiam dalam posisinya dia masih belum sadar sepenuhnya akan kejadian barusan.

"C-Chanyeol." Cicit Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak membiarkan Baekhyun terlepas dari pelukannya. Tangannya melilit di sekitar pinggang si mungil. Deru napasnya bisa terasa di perpotongan leher membuat Baekhyun berdesir.

"Aku ingin tidur seperti ini." Ucap Chanyeol final. Lelaki itu benar-benar tidak membuat ruang untuk Baekhyun bergerak. Baekhyun berusaha keras untuk menyingkirkan kedua tangan kekar itu. Chanyeol sungguh mengunci tubuhnya hingga membuat Baekhyun kelelahan melawan.

"Chanyeol aku harus meminum obatku, kalau tidak aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Tidak ada obat malam ini, kalau kamu tidak bisa tidur maka aku akan menemanimu sampai tertidur."

Kalau perkataan tidak bisa memberi pengaruh maka tindakan akan menjadi pilihan. Baekhyun langsung menarik tubuhnya membuat ia terduduk lalu meraih obatnya di atas meja.

Tetapi sebelum si mungil meraih botol obatnya, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu meraihnya lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah kemudian menarik Baekhyun kembali ke dalam pelukan.

"Jangan melawan Baekhyun, tidurlah. Kau pasti bisa melawan ketakutanmu." Perintah Chanyeol penuh keabsolutan. Baekhyun tidak bisa berkutik dan mematuhi yang lebih dominan tanpa sepatah kata.

Untuk pertama kali dalam pernikahan mereka, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertidur sambil saling berpelukan. Dengkuran halus Chanyeol nyatanya terdengar seperti lagu pengantar tidur bagi Baekhyun. Hingga si mungil perlahan-lahan menutup mata menyusul Chanyeol menjemput alam mimpi.

Chanyeol sungguh sebuah teka-teki. Ia bisa menjadi sangat dingin dan tempramental. Namun saat yang bersamaan ia bisa menjadi sosok yang hangat. Tapi Baekhyun tidak ingin berpikir lebih lama, ia hanya ingin cepat tertidur. Dan untuk kali pertamanya Baekhyun merasa tidak terlalu kesepian karena masalah yang menimpanya.

...

Baekhyun terbangun dengan terkejut. Dia telah bermimpi. Sisian ranjangnya yang lain sudah kosong tapi masih terasa hangat, membuat Baekhyun menyimpulkan bahwa manusia di sebelahnya bangun belum terlalu lama.

Dia melihat lampu redup menyelinap di balik tirai. _Ini fajar atau senja?_ Tubuh Baekhyun terasa hangat dan sangat puas. Tidak pernah sebelumnya dia tidur sebaik ini ketika ia bahkan tidak meminum satu pun pil yang ia benci itu.

Sambil berusaha duduk perlahan di atas ranjangnya, Baekhyun kini sadar apa yang telah membangunkan tidurnya. Ia baru saja bermimpi aneh, dia bermimpi Chanyeol memeluknya dalam tidur dan entah mengapa itu terasa sangat nyaman. Ia bahkan jatuh tertidur sangat cepat.

Tapi Baekhyun tahu itu bukanlah mimpi. Hal itu bisa dia ketahui dari bau Chanyeol yang tertinggal di piyamanya. Bau citrus dan rempah-rempah. Mungkin itu karena mereka tidur terlalu berhimpitan semalam.

Atensi Baekhyun teralihkan pada pintu kamar mandi pualam yang terbuka. Sosok Chanyeol dengan celana training dan kaos hitam muncul.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun Baekhyun?" Tangannya sibuk mengusak rambutnya yang basah.

Lelaki itu kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih terduduk di atas ranjang dengan linglung, berusaha mengumpulkan sisa nyawanya.

"Maaf semalam aku memaksamu untuk tidak minum obat. Aku benci setiap kali kau meminumnya padahal aku tahu permasalahan tidak semudah itu." Chanyeol berkata penuh penyesalan. Ia menunduk dalam sambil menatap lantai.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, merasa tersentuh karena tidak pernah sadar bahwa lelaki itu sebenarnya cukup sering memperhatikan dirinya.

"Tidak apa, justru kau malah membantuku. Aku sudah sangat ketergantungan dengannya tapi kau bisa membuatku tertidur. Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih." Baekhyun berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat, tenggelam pada mata hazel Baekhyun yang sedikit menyipit karena tersenyum. Lelaki itu mengangkat tangannya kemudian memainkan poni Baekhyun yang menjuntai hampir menutupi mata.

Baekhyun tidak menunjukkan air muka yang terlalu berbeda, masih diam walaupun sebenarnya dia sedikit terkejut. Seingatnya selama pernikahan mereka, tidak ada kontak fisik selain punggung bertemu punggung atau berpegangan tangan. Mungkin ada satu tambahan baru−berpelukan, dan itu pun baru terjadi malam tadi.

"Aku tahu semalam kau baru mengalami suatu hal yang buruk." Jemarinya berhenti memilin poni Baekhyun lantas turun mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang lebih menirus karena jatuh sakit beberapa hari lalu.

"Bukan masalah jika kau ingin membaginya sedikit denganku. Walau kau mungkin belum mempercayaiku sepenuhnya." Tangannya semakin turun lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat. Tangan keduanya menyatu dalam genggaman.

"Setidaknya aku ingin mencoba menjadi tempatmu bersandar." Lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun dalam.

Chanyeol sepertinya punya bakat terpendam yaitu menjadi seorang cenayang. Entah bagaimana mata hitam itu seperti menyedot Baekhyun, menyedot segala rahasia dalam dirinya sehingga ia bisa mengetahu segala sesuatu yang si mungil sembunyikan.

Buru-buru Baekhyun melepas genggaman Chanyeol. "Itu tidak mungkin. Aku tidak lagi percaya pada siapapun kecuali diriku sendiri."

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku yakin." Jawab Baekhyun dengan penekanan.

Chanyeol hanya mendesah pasrah. Lelaki itu kemudian bangkit lalu meletakkan handuknya di atas kursi di dekat meja rias.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Turunlah kalau kamu sudah selesai berpakaian, aku tunggu di ruang makan."

Pintu ditutup meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam keterdiamannya yang panjang.

...

Keesokan paginya Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol tidak berangkat bekerja, pagi ini mereka telah dijadwalkan untuk terbang ke Paris menikmati bulan madu.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengemasi barang mereka masing-masing. Baekhyun hanya mengambil sembarang pakaian, tangannya bergerak meraih asal pakaian yang ada di depan matanya tidak sempat berpikir ini itu.

Lagipula barang yang ia bawa tidak akan banyak, dia hanya membawa beberapa potong pakaian karena terlalu malas membuat tas jinjingnya berat. Jika nanti dia sudah tidak punya pakaian ganti lagi, dia bisa membelinya di butik milik bibinya.

Selain itu Baekhyun juga membawa tas kecil berisi sabun cuci muka dan alat make up−bagaimanapun dia harus selalu tampil menarik, lalu buku untuk di baca ketika di pesawat, serta tak lupa kamera. Dia tidak ingin melewati kesempatan untuk mengabadikan foto-foto indah di Paris seperti yang ia lakukan pada kunjungannya terakhir ke tempat itu.

Dia sempat mengintip pada barang bawaan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu kurang lebih sama sepertinya, hanya membawa tas jinjing hitam berukuran sedang, kamera, tripod, dan speaker bluetooth? Ah benar, Chanyeol sangat suka mendengarkan musik.

Baekhyun selesai berkemas lebih dahulu daripada Chanyeol. Sehingga si mungil memutuskan untuk berjalan ke ruang tengah sambil memindahkan tasnya untuk menunggu Chanyeol.

Bosan menunggu, Baekhyun mengeluarkan piringan hitam dari kotak koleksi milik kakeknya dulu−karya Liszt yang sudah lama tidak dia putar. Diletakkannya piringan pertama ke atas _turntable,_ lalu jarum diturunkan di sisi B.

Lelaki itu menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa kulit berwarna hitam yang nyaman, memejamkan mata dan menikmati lagu yang ia putar. "Le mal du pays" adalah favorit Baekhyun. Lagu itu adalah lagu yang melankolis, Baekhyun selalu suka semua lagu-lagu yang bisa membangkitkan jiwa melankolisnya. Lagu itu bisa membuatnya merasa tenang tiap kali mendengarnya.

Baekhyun menatap ke langit-langit ruangan, kepalanya dipenuhi pikiran mengenai Chanyeol dan tentang apakah bulan madu mereka berdua bisa berjalan dengan lancar. Namun yang paling mengganggunya adalah bagaimana malam nanti dia harus menyerahkan diri kepada Chanyeol. Dan dia juga bertanya-tanya apakah Chanyeol juga terpikir seperti itu juga?

Si jangkung tiba di ruang tengah begitu lagu mencapai klimaksnya. Chanyeol datang dengan membawa tas jinjing hitam yang tadi telah ia lihat dan juga kamera yang bertengger di lehernya.

Baekhyun menelan ludah kasar ketika melihat Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup. Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan di matanya dengan tampilan kasual mengenakan sweater berwarna abu-abu polos, celana kain hitam yang lurus sebatas mata kaki, lalu dilengkapi dengan sepatu kets. Rambutnya di tata ke atas seperti biasa namun meninggalkan kesan tidak biasa bagi Baekhyun. Tampilannya yang seperti itu tidak pernah Baekhyun lihat sebelumnya.

"Ayo Baldev." Tangan Chanyeol yang kosong terulur untuk meraih tangan Baekhyun.

Namun Baekhyun menghempas uluran tangan Chanyeol sambil tersenyum jenaka. "Aku terbiasa berjalan di depan asal kau tahu saja." Lalu Baekhyun berjalan angkuh melewati Chanyeol.

"Heh, menarik juga dia."

...

Pesawat lepas landas persis pada saat sinar matahari pagi menyiram bandara. Cahaya itu menembus kaca jendela pesawat membasuh wajah dengan lembut. Pesawar menuju ketinggian tiga puluh ribu kaki membuat bandara serta kota London terlihat mengecil.

Perlu waktu dua jam perjalanan untuk menuju Paris. Begitu sampai di bandara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun disambut oleh pengawal keduanya. Seperti biasa Baekhyun dikawal oleh Jongin, Mark dan Taeyong. Mereka berdua telah berdiri depan pesawat, mengenakan setelan lengkap.

Sedang Chanyeol dikawal oleh laki-laki penuh senyum dengan matanya yang menyipit bernama Daniel. Selain itu ada juga seorang pria? Atau wanita? Entahlah tapi orang itu mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Luhan.

Pesawat yang mereka berdua kendarai adalah milik keluarga Chanyeol. Desain klasik dengan fasilitas mewah menjadi tawaran utama, tetapi tak lupa pesawat itu juga dilengkapi dengan pelapis anti peluru−mengantisipasi serangan yang bisa terjadi kapanpun.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk berhadapan dengan sebuah meja kecil yang membatasi keduanya. Selama perjalanan Baekhyun hanya tertidur di kursinya sedang Chanyeol sibuk membaca buku sambil mendengarkan lagu.

Sesekali Chanyeol mengintip dari sela-sela kegiatannya membaca untuk sekedar melihat keluar jendela atau melihat suaminya yang tertidur dengan sangat lelap.

Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun memiliki gangguan insomnia. Lelaki mungil itu juga sering terbangun di malam hari karena mimpi buruk sehingga jarang memiliki tidur yang berkualitas.

Si surai merah terkekeh geli setiap kali Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh dalam tidurnya. Lelaki itu tertidur setelah menegak segelas sampanye. Padahal sepanjang perjalanan menuju bandara Baekhyun berkata tidak akan tidur karena tidak ingin melewatkan pemandangan indah menuju Paris.

Tapi nyatanya lelaki itu malah langsung terlelap begitu pesawat lepas landas. Mungkin terlalu lelah karena jadwal pekerjaan yang terlalu padat.

Chanyeol memandang keluar jendela. Hanya gumpalan awan yang terlihat. Pesawat telah melintas ke wilayah udara Prancis. Beberapa menit lagi dia akan mendarat. Chanyeol menutup bukunya lalu kembali menyesap gelas sampanyenya. Semoga seminggu ke depan semuanya bisa berjalan lancar.

...

Cuaca di bulan April yang segar dan kering mengalir melewati jendela yang terbuka di dalam Mercedez-Benz. Mobil itu meluncur cepat melewati Gedung Opera dan menuju ke arah sebuah hotel berjarak sekitar lima belas menit dari museum Louvre.

Udara menerpa wajah Baekhyun yang sedikit dilonggokkan keluar. Dia memang meminta kepada supir untuk diperbolehkan membuka jendela. Di luar, kota itu baru saja memulai kegiatannya, para penjaja mendorong kereta gula-gula, para pelayan membawa kantong sampah ke tepi jalan, orang-orang sibuk berlalu-lalang, sepasang kekasih yang berjalan sambil bergelayut tangan diterpa angin.

Di sebelahnya Chanyeol duduk dengan tenang sambil memandang keluar ke arah jendela yanng bersebrangan. Lelaki itu tidak merasa terganggu karena permintaan Baekhyun ingin membuka jendela. Mungkin karena ia tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan Baekhyun karena nampaknya lelaki itu sedang dalam mood yang baik.

Hari ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berencana untuk makan siang yang tenang di salah satu restoran dekat museum Louvre. Chanyeol sudah mereservasi salah satu restoran dengan pemandangan yang indah.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di restoran yang Chanyeol maksudkan itu. Pintu mobil dibuka dengan sopan oleh pelayan restoran. Pelayan itu menyambut Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan senyum menawan nampak begitu terlatih. Di sebelahnya sudah ada seorang manager dan diikuti beberapa pelayan lain.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol turut membalas senyumnya. Dua mobil di belakang yang ditumpangi oleh pengawal Baekhyun dan Chanyeol turut berhenti. Mereka juga turut masuk ke dalam.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu Lord Armens." Manajer itu menyapa Chanyeol. Lelaki itu sedikit membungkuk hormat pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kau benar, sudah lama sekali aku tidak kemari. Baldev kemarilah, dia Leeteuk−manajer restoran ini." Chanyeol memperkenalkan Baekhyun pada lelaki penuh senyum tersebut.

Leeteuk kemudian mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk ke dalam, dia berjalan di depan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol−mengarahkan. Restoran tersebut dibuat dengan gaya Renaissance yang dilengkapi banyak benda-benda seni seperti lukisan dan patung.

Mereka diarahkan menuju lantai teratas restoran tepatnya menuju arah atap. Untuk mencapai tempat itu mereka harus naik ke dalam lift. Dan sesuai perkataan Chanyeol, restoran tersebut memiliki pemandangan yang sangat indah. Kita bisa melihat seluruh aktivitas kota Paris dari atap tersebut.

"Woah.." Baekhyun melongo takjub.

"Kau suka?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil membuka serbetnya menutupi atas paha.

"Iya, aku sangat suka." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar.

Matanya tidak bisa berhenti bergerak ke sana kemari, karena ingin melihat keseluruhan pemandangan. Dia bahkan sempat mengambil beberapa foto untuk diabadikan. Di kursinya Chanyeol tersenyum kecil merasa senang karena Baekhyun menyukai pilihannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau pintar juga memilih tempat indah seperti ini." Baekhyun memuji Chanyeol.

Lelaki yang dipuji terkekeh mendengarnya, "Aku berusaha keras membuat liburan kita kali ini menjadi berkesan jadi aku melakukan segala hal yang kubisa."

"Kalau begitu aku harus mengatakan terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu bukan?"

"Terima kasih kembali kalau begitu."

Seorang pelayan datang membawa makanan pembuka. _Croque Monsieur_ dan Crepe strowberi dihidangkan di depan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masing-masing. Mata Baekhyun nampak berbinar-binar menatap crepe strowberinya datang.

"Selamat makan." Keduanya menyendokkan makanan ke dalam mulut.

"Woah crepe stowberi ini sangat lezat." Baekhyun berdecak kagum.

"Kau benar." Angguk Chanyeol. Suasana hening sesaat karena Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sibuk menikmati hidangan masing-masing.

Restoran itu nampak lumayan ramai mengingat bulan ini adalah _high season._ Ada banyak pasangan lain yang duduk berhadapan di meja lain. Mungkin hanya ada dua atau tiga meja yang tersisa kosong.

"Sejujurnya aku sangat ingin mengenal dirimu lebih dalam Baldev." Chanyeol yang pertama kali membuka percakapan.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi, "Hah? Ingin mengenalku? Buat apa, toh kau bisa menyuruh anjing-anjingmu untuk mencari _background_ ku." Baekhyun berkata santai sambil mengedikkan bahu. Sesendok crape kembali ia masukkan ke dalam mulut.

"Benar juga, tapi lebih terdengar menarik jika aku mendengarnya dari sumbernya langsung kan?"

Baekhyun menopang dagu, lalu mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Benar juga."

"Kalau begitu silahkan Tuan Baldev?"

Baekhyun menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi. Tangannya masih memegang garpu dan sendok, sibuk memainkan potongan buah stowberi di atas piring.

"Baiklah.. jadi namaku Baekhyun Baldev? Okay, mana mungkin kau tidak tahu. Lalu.. aku sangat suka strowberi, aku benci timun dan aku tidak suka dingin. Aku pecinta musik, segala genre terdengar baik di telingaku tapi genre favoritku adalah musik _classic_ dan _jazz._ Oh, dan sekedar informasi saja aku dulu pernah bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Sehun, jadi jangan heran kalau aku sangat dekat dengannya, kami bersahabat."

Chanyeol menyipitkan mata lalu bertanya, "Jadi itu alasan kalian kelihatan sangat lengket?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menyesap winenya. "Yep, kau benar sekali."

"Tidak ada perasaan sama sekali dalam persahabatan kalian?" Chanyeol bertanya. Nadanya agak hati-hati tidak ingin terlihat menginterogasi.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Matanya nampak menatap kosong pada gelas wine di hadapannya. "Ada." Ujar Baekhyun. Mata hazelnya menatap Chanyeol dalam.

"Tentu ada." Lelaki itu kemudian menyunggingkan senyum sedikit. Matanya menatap ke arah langit Paris yang begitu jernih dan bersih. Hanya ada beberapa gumpalan awan yang nampak.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada Sehun di tahun kedua kami bersekolah. Saat ulang tahunku yang ketujuh belas, kami merayakannya berdua di salah satu hotel milikku. Hotel itu berada di dekat Sungai Thames, tidak ada yang terjadi sih. Waktu itu aku dan Sehun hanya bermain game sepanjang hari, saling bertukar cerita dan meniup lilin ketika tengah malam. Dan malam itu aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Sehun." Jelas Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang masih menyimak dengan saksama.

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan lalu melanjutkan ceritanya kembali. "Tapi Sehun menolakku."

"Dia bilang ada orang yang dia cintai dan meminta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas perasaanku. Aku ingat begitu aku pulang, aku menangis sepanjang hari. Sungguh konyol." Baekhyun tertawa geli mengingat tingkahnya ketika remaja.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol ikut mengangkat sedikit senyum. Diam-diam dalam hati dia merasa bersyukur karena adiknya itu tidak punya hubungan spesial dengan Baekhyun di masa lalu.

"Dan hari ini aku bertemu dengannya."

"Bertemu dengan siapa?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Dengan pujaan hati Sehun." Baekhyun berucap enteng.

Chanyeol menautkan alisnya. Mengingat-ingat siapa saja yang Baekhyun temui sepanjang hari ini. Setahunya tidak ada seseorang yang begitu menarik perhatian Baekhyun.

"Siapa orang itu?" Chanyeol bertanya pelan.

"Luhan, asistenmu. Astaga bagaimana kau tidak menyadarinya Chanyeol? Padahal Sehun dan Luhan sering bertemu. Kau pasti sangatlah tidak peka."

Ah, kini Chanyeol mengerti. Pantas saja adiknya itu selalu menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang tidak biasa. Tentu saja itu karena Sehun jatuh cinta pada Luhan.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Baekhyun bertanya. Jarinya yang indah bergerak menelusuri pinggiran gelas.

"Kurasa tidak ada hal menarik tentang diriku yang bisa kuceritakan."

Baekhyun kemudian nampak seperti berpikir-pikir. "Kalau begitu.. bolehkah aku bertanya tentang hubunganmu dengan Hyejin?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan pelan, suaranya terdengar seperti cicitan.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Tentu saja boleh."

"Kalau begitu, hmm. Bagaimana kalian bisa jatuh cinta?"

Chanyeol menopang dagunya di atas meja sambil mengusap-usapnya beberapa kali. " Aku dan Hyejin sebenarnya bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Tetapi hubungan kami dimulai ketika bertemu di studio pemotretan untuk mengiklankan produkku setelah sekian lama."

"Saat itu Hyejin adalah aktor yang akan menjadi model komersial produk baru perusahaanku. Sejak itu kami saling tertarik dan bertukar nomor telpon. Kami beberapa kali bertemu lalu.. jatuh cinta begitu saja? Aku yang menyatakan cinta padanya pertama kali lalu dia membalas perasaanku. Itu terjadi sekitar enam bulan lalu kurasa? Yah..begitulah ceritanya."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Lalu bersuara, "Beruntungnya. Kau pasti senang sekali karena pernyataan cintamu bisa diterima semudah itu." Si mungil menatap jemarinya sendu.

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun. Cerah di mata hazel itu sedikit meredup, apa Chanyeol salah bercerita tentang hubungannya dengan Hyejin? Apakah perkataannya melukai Baekhyun?"

"Baek−"

"Ah sudahlah. Lagipula kenapa kita jadi membicarakan ini? Ayo, Chanyeol kita ke hotel saja aku sudah kenyang. Lagipula aku juga lelah" Ujar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Baekhyun. "Kau benar. Kalau begitu ayo."

...

Sesuai makan bersama, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi menuju hotel. Butuh perjalanan sekitar dua jam untuk sampai. Mereka berdua tidak saling bercakap-cakap. Hanya memandang keluar jendela mobil, menikmati pemandangan yang tersuguhkan.

Semburat merah mulai terlihat, hari sudah mulai malam.

Sesampainya di hotel Chanyeol terlebih dahulu pergi untuk membersihkan diri, sedang Baekhyun sibuk menata barangnya.

Jujur, selama perjalanan Baekhyun merasa begitu gugup. Ia terus berpikir tentang bagaimana sebaiknya ia menyerahkan diri pada Chanyeol? Apa sebaiknya ia meminum obat perangsang, agar malam memalukan itu bisa dia lupakan begitu terbangun di pagi hari?

Tapi itu ide buruk.

Baekhyun sedikit terlonjak ketika mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Chanyeol keluar hanya dengan mantel mandi dengan rambut menetes.

 _Kenapa pula dia keluar hanya memakai mantel itu?_

 _Ah benar juga, lagipula pada akhirnya mereka berdua hanya akan telanjang.._

"Aku sudah selesai."

"Ah, i-iya." Buru-buru Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Lelaki mungil itu segera memenuhi bathupnya dengan air hangat. Segera menelanjangi diri lalu menenggelamkan diri dalam air hangat, berusaha menyingkirkan kegugupannya.

Chanyeol sudah duduk rapi di atas ranjang, beberapa lampu di matikan menimbulkan kesan sensual. Tanpa sadar rona merah menjalar di pipi Baekhyun. Dengan berhati-hati Baekhyun turut menghampiri Chanyeol lalu naik ke atas ranjang.

 _Inilah waktunya, Baekhyun._

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk saling berhadapan di atas ranjang tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun. Hanya saling memandang, menikmati keindahan satu sama lain. Keduanya hanya memakai mantel mandi tanpa memakai apa pun di dalamnya.

Hanya bunyi deru penghangat ruangan dan napas masing-masing yang memenuhi keheningan. Mereka berdua sudah seperti itu sejak lima belas menit lalu. Tidak ada yang berani memulai, mau itu Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun. Detak jantung keduanya sudah menggila seperti akan meledak.

"Chanyeol.. sepertinya kalau kita berdiam-diaman terus seperti ini aku akan mati dalam kegugupanku." Baekhyun yang pertama memutus keheningan. Wajahnya yang merah padam tertunduk menatap ranjang.

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, menarik dagu Baekhyun lembut memerintahnya untuk menatap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menurut, hazel bertemu dengan hitam jelaga.

"Lantas jangan gugup. Lagipula untuk apa merasa gugup?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan tenang.

"Entahlah, setiap kali aku berdekatan denganmu aku merasa jantungku tidak bekerja dengan baik, aku merasa wajahku selalu memerah aku rasa aku−"

"Sssh. Aku tahu, kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya." Jari Chanyeol terangkat ke atas bibir Baekhyun membuat si mungil terdiam.

"Entah mengapa aku merasa ingin merasakan sebuah desiran di dadaku, apakah egois jika aku hanya ingin memilikimu? Apa perasaan egoisku ini bisa diterima?"

"Aku pun memiliki perasaan yang sama." Chanyeol merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun menariknya untuk mendekat.

Baekhyun mengernyit tidak setuju dengan ucapan Chanyeol, "Kau berbohong!" Tudingnya.

"Dua hari sebelum keberangkatan kita, aku melihatmu. Aku melihatmu berkencan dengan Hyejin dan kalian saling berpegangan tangan.. kalian.. kalian berdua terlihat serasi dan bahagia.. dan aku benci melihatnya."

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun lembut lalu mengusap jemarinya. "Aku dan Hyejin sudah berpisah Baekhyun." Jelas Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam. Chanyeol bisa melihat bagaimana iris hazel itu bergetar. Namun ia tidak biarkan hazel itu pergi, selain menatap dirinya.

Si mungil membelalakkan mata merasa terkejut atas fakta yang baru terucap dari belah bibir Chanyeol. "A-apa? Tapi kalian berkencan aku melihatnya sendiri." Ucap Baekhyun mengotot karena merasa Chanyeol mengelabuhinya.

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi pada hari itu juga aku memutus hubunganku dengannya." Ujar Chanyeol tenang.

"Aku tidak tahu mulai sejak kapan aku turut merasa desiran yang sama sepertimu. Semakin aku melihatmu semakin aku ingin mengenal dirimu. Aku ingin melihat sisi dirimu yang gelap, kuat, dan lemah. Aku juga benci tiap kali melihatmu bersama Jongin atau Sehun. Aku benar-benar membenci diriku sendiri ketika mendapati kau pulang dalam keadaan terangsang tanpa sepengetahuanku ketika itu. Aku benci pada diriku sendiri karena tidak bisa menjagamu. Aku juga benci karena selalu membuatmu menangis." Chanyeol mencium jemari lentik Baekhyun dengan kecupan ringan.

Chanyeol meremat pelan jemari Baekhyun. Lelaki itu kembali mengangkat pandangannya dan menatap lurus pada Baekhyun mendalami hazel itu. "Semakin hari aku semakin paham, bahwa yang kuinginkan adalah membuatmu menjadi milikku seorang."

"Oleh karena itu, bolehkah aku mengikatmu malam ini? Bolehkah aku menyebut namamu dalam setiap rintihanku dan melakukan apa yang aku mau malam ini, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, terkekeh kecil. "Kau meminta izin tapi terdengar seperti memerintahku."

"Karena aku tidak menerima kata 'tidak' dan yah, aku terbiasa menjadi dominan."

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan malu-malu. Ini merupakan sinyal untuk Chanyeol.

Lalu tanpa panjang kata, Chanyeol segera membawa Baekhyun dalam sebuah ciuman panjang yang begitu lembut. Genggaman mereka saling bertautan. Tidak ada gairah di dalam ciumah tersebut, hanya ciuman lembuat dengan saling menyalurkan rasa kasih yang mulai memercik di hati keduanya.

Ciuman itu terputus. Wajah Baekhyun sudah memerah padam dengan napas terengah-engah. Chanyeol menarik kepala belakang Baekhyun dan mempertemukan dahinya dengan milik si mungil. Hazel dan Hitam jelaga itu kembali bertemu.

"Baekhyun, aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku sepenuhnya malam ini. Aku berjanji akan memperlakukanmu dengan sangat lembut."

Genggaman keduanya semakin mengerat. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Buat aku menjadi milikmu sepenuhnya Chanyeol."

 _ **Baekhyun meminta pada dirinya.**_

Chanyeol menyunggingkan sedikit seringai. Lelaki itu kemudian berbisik pelan di telinga Baekhyun, " _I'll make love to you all night, baby. Tonight I won't stop even if you ask me to."_

Chanyeol kembali membawa Baekhyun ke dalam ciuman dalam namun penuh nafsu. Baekhyun hanya diam menutup mata membiarkan Chanyeol memimpin ciuman mereka. Bibir keduanya saling bertaut hingga terdengar decakan dan erangan napas menggairahkan.

Dua belah bibir itu saling beradu, menceritakan masing-masing kisah di dalamnya. Tentang bahagia, takut, serta kekhawatiran akan perasaan jatuh cinta pada satu sama lain. Mereka saling bertukar cerita tentang apa yang keduanya takutkan tak bisa diraih. Keduanya kini berhenti untuk menatap rembulan di balik jendela, memfokuskan diri untuk menyalurkan rasa kasih pada satu sama lain.

Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Chanyeol. Tubuhnya sudah terpojokkan di leher ranjang, matanya terpejam rapat, sesekali membalas ciuman Chanyeol dengan kaku.

Setelah napas mereka habis karena saling bertukar rasa, Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun untuk rebah pada kasur. Ia kungkung tubuh mungil itu sedang decakan diikuti benang tipis saliva terlepas akibat ciuman yang terlalu bergairah.

"Baekhyun.." Panggil Chanyeol dengan suara seraknya.

Yang dipanggil menatap Chanyeol sayu dengan napas terengah-engah. Chanyeol sedikit merunduk lalu membenahi poni Baekhyun yang berjatuhan. Ia kemudian tersenyum lembut menatap kekasih hatinya. " _Kissing you is nice, the rest of you is paradise_."

Chanyeol kemudian perlahan menarik tali jubah mandi milik Baekhyun. Kulit seputih susu itu menampakkan diri, dibiarkan terbelai dinginnya udara. Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun, lalu turun mengecup kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun, halus mengelus rahang, turun ke leher.

Baekhyun melenguh kecil ketika Chanyeol berusaha untuk meninggalkan jejak cintanya di leher jenjangnya. Tangannya yang terbebas meremas seprai kuat.

Baekhyun menahan napas ketika bibirnya kembali bertemu dengan milik Chanyeol. Dua tubuh itu saling bergerak gelisah, seprai saling bergesekan lembut. Chanyeol dengan sengaja menggesekkan miliknya yang sudah mengeras ke paha dalam Baekhyun.

Membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan menarik ciumannya tanpa sadar. Chanyeol melembut, menunggu dengan sabar hingga napas si mungil kembali terpenuhi, ia kemudian kembali menjulurkan lidah bermain dengan milik Baekhyun.

Jemari Chanyeol membelai kulit putih Baekhyun dengan lembut. Ia mengusap kulit Baekhyun penuh kehati-hatian. Dalam hati ia beribu kali memuji betapa halusnya kulit Baekhyun. Kelopak mata Chanyeol memberat dan kerongkongannya terasa tertahan. Sungguh sulit rasanya menahan diri untuk tidak langsung menelanjangi Baekhyun tetapi berusaha untuk bersabar. Ia juga ingin membuat Baekhyun merasa puas.

Lembut, jemari Chanyeol membelai dagu Baekhyun, lalu turun ke selangka, mengusap kedua puting Baekhyun yang telah mengeras. Mengecup keduanya lalu turun ke bagian selatan si mungil yang telah berdiri tegak.

Chanyeol mengusap ujung penis Baekhyun dengan lembut, mengetuknya dengan berhati-hati membuat Baekhyun merintih.

Dengan gemetar Baekhyun berusaha menghentikan gerakan Chanyeol. Bukan karena ia merasa tidak siap, hanya saja dirinya merasa canggung. Namun Chanyeol menatapnya dalam, meminta izin agar bagian tubuhnya yang belum terjamah oleh siapapun dapat dimanjakan olehnya. Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun memberikan kepercayaan itu padanya.

Si mungil kemudian mengangguk. Respon itu dihadiahi dengan remasa Chanyeol yang agak sedikit lebih keras. Baekhyun membanting kepalanya ke samping. "Anghhh.." tangannya tak berhenti untuk terus meremas seprai putih.

Chanyeol dengan tak sabaran melepas jubah mandinya. Baekhyun membulatkan mata terbelalak dengan pemandangan yang tersuguhkan di depannya.

Baekhyun adalah seorang pecinta Apollo, ia sangat mengagumi akan kegagahan salah satu dewa mitologi Yunani tersebut. Dan apa yang tersuguhkan di depan matanya kini, mungkin sesungguhnya adalah gambaran nyata dari sesosok Apollo.

"Woah.." Baekhyun memuja tubuh Chanyeol.

"Senang dengan yang kau lihat?" Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum menggoda. Ia kemudian kembali menindih Baekhyun tangannya sibuk menyingkirkan helaian poni si mungil.

"A-aku merasa malu karena tubuhku tidak sebagus milikmu." Rona merah kembali menghiasi pipi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menciumi pipi gembil itu gemas. Ia sangat suka setiap moment dimana Baekhyun merona malu seperti saat ini.

"Kau itu indah Baekhyun. Apapun yang ada di dirimu itu indah, jadi kau tidak perlu merasa malu."

Tak lama kemudian permadani di sisi ranjang telah dijatuhi jubah mandi keduanya. Tak ada lagi celah bagi kulit hangat Baekhyun untuk melarikan diri dari sentuhan Chanyeol.

Ini adalah saat dimana gairah telah berada di puncaknya. Chanyeol dengan berani melebarkan kedua paha Baekhyun seperti bunga yang merekah. Menempelkan penis telanjang keduanya membuat Baekhyun menjerit. Jejak cinta Chanyeol tinggalkan di sepanjang paha dalam Baekhyun. Dua bola kembar itu Chanyeol kecup.

Jemari lentik Baekhyun yang tadinya terus-menerus meremas seprai, ia pindahkan ke punggung Chanyeol. Dengan berhati-hati ia cakar punggung lebar itu. Baekhyun juga sedang mengeksplorasi Chanyeol.

Tak ada ampun lagi bagi Chanyeol, jingga berubah menjadi kemerahan, kemerahan berubah menjadi keunguan. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol menandai setiap jengkal tubuh Baekhyun. Sehingga meskipun Baekhyun adalah bayangan, semua orang bisa melihat tanda cinta yang ditinggalkannya. Ketika Baekhyun hendak protes, kembali dicumbuinya bibir itu lagi.

Mulai dari leher, turun ke tulang selangka, ke dada hingga berhenti tepat di depan milik Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri tegak. Baekhyun menekuk satu kaki menunggu apa yang lelaki itu akan lakukan.

Chanyeol berlutut di sana dengan tanpa ragu meraup miliknya yang mungil. Mencicipi milik Baekhyun seutuhnya.

"Aahhnngg.. Ha-ahhh C-chanyeol."

Baekhyun terengah-engah, ia sibuk mengatupkan kakinya namun berulang-kali usahanya digagalkan oleh Chanyeol sehingga dirinya pasrah membiarkan kedua kakinya terbuka lebar.

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun bergetar hebat. Baekhyun melepaskan pelepasannya yang pertama. Chanyeol kembali merangkak ke atas Baekhyun. Tangannya mencari sesuatu di atas nakas. Lelaki itu membasahi lubang milik Baekhyun. Ketika rasa dingin dirasakan, Baekhyun terkesiap.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu Baekhyun Baldev." Chanyeol berbisik. Mata hitam itu mendalami Hazel milik Baekhyun.

Napas keduanya saling terengah. Setiap hembusan napas Baekhyun terdengar seperti sebuah alunan melodi yang Chanyeol bersumpah akan menukarkan apapun demi dapat mendengarnya setiap hari.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol Armens."

Lalu penyatuan yang paling sakral itu mereka lakukan. Chanyeol dengan pelan memasuki Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin membuat si mungil merasa kesakitan karena ia tahu kekasihnya itu masihlah seorang perjaka.

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol erat, membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang miliknya. Mereka berdua bersatu dengan selaras. Chanyeol menggeram rendah, sedang Baekhyun menggigit bibir menahan desahan.

"Jangan gigit bibirmu, aku ingin mendengar setiap suaramu." Perintah Chanyeol.

Ranjang berderit pelan. Chanyeol kemudian dengan berani mulai bergerak dengan tempo yang teratur. Naik, turun, seperti gelombang lalu sesekali berhenti untuk saling meraup napas. Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun agar si mungil mau membuka mulut agar ia bisa mendengar lebih banyak desahan.

Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa bercinta mampu membawa dirinya merasa terbang. Segala hal kini mereka lupakan. Yang mereka pikirkan hanya tentang dunia yang mereka isi berdua. Hanya ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun malam ini.

"C-chanyeol sebentar l-lagihh..."

"Aku juga sayang."

Keduanya bersama-sama meledak. Chanyeol memperdalam pelukannya pada Baekhyun. Ingin menembakkan seluruh cairan cintanya di dalam Baekhyun. Tidak sedikit pun membiarkan cairan itu menetes keluar. Biarlah Baekhyun menerima segalanya.

Baekhyun bergetar hebat merasakan betapa indahnya pelepasannya itu. Setelah tak ada lagi cairan yang tersisa Chanyeol ambruk di sebelah Baekhyun. Ia raih si mungil didekapnya dalam-dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Chanyeol."

Malam itu, adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol menyebut nama Baekhyun, bukan Baldev, dengan begitu banyak. Keduanya kemudian terlelap dalam pelukan hangat hingga tarikan napas mereka berada dalam satu tarikan yang sama.

.

 **TBC!**

 **A/N :**

Halo semuanyaa akhirnya aku balik heheyyy. Gimana menurut kalian chapter ini? Semoga yang dari kemarin nanyain moment chanbaek semua bisa terbalaskan di chapter ini yaaa hehee. Maaf aku lama huhu kehidupan sekolah itu bener-bener sulit :''

Jangan lupa untuk ninggalin review ya guyss hehee~ makasih untuk yang selalu kasih dukungan ke aku, makasih juga untuk segala masukannya! Tolong tunggu chapter yang selanjutnya yaaa terima kasih banyakk i love you guysss!


	15. Chapter : 14

**BLACK CODE**

….

Written By Ciellalee

" _Baekhyun." Panggil sebuah suara dalam dengan nada dingin._

 _Di atas kursi kehormatannya seorang pria berusia lebih dari setengah abad itu duduk dengan angkuh. Tangan kanannya menyangga dagunya yang terkulai malas, sedang matanya menatap tajam seorang lelaki kecil yang berjalan menuju arahnya._

 _Lelaki mungil itu berjalan mantap di atas permadani merah dimana sepanjang permadani tersebut telah dijaga oleh para ksatria. Ia mendongak menatap sang ayahanda lalu membungkukkan badan, memberi penghormatan pada yang lebih tua._

" _Ayah, Baekhyun Baldev sudah di sini." Baekhyun memberi salam._

 _Yang lebih tua berdehem. "Kau tahu kenapa aku memanggilmukan?" Tanyanya tanpa basa-basi. Lelaki tua itu bahkan sama sekali tidak punya niatan untuk sekedar bertanya tentang kabar putra bungsunya tersebut._

 _Baekhyun kemudian menegakkan badannya. Menatap lurus pada ayahnya. Si mungil menganggukkan kepala._

" _Tentang pernikahanku dengan Lord Armens, benar bukan?"_

" _Kau benar."_

 _Sang kepala keluarga Baldev itu terdiam beberapa saat. Dia mengubah posisinya duduknya. Kini kedua tangannya bertumpu pada lengan kursi. Matanya tetap menatap dingin Baekhyun._

" _Kau tentu paham betul alasanku menikahkanmu dengan Armens bukan? Katakan Baekhyun, apa tujuanku membuat permainan ini?" Ucap Lord Baldev. Sudut bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai kecil menunggu jawaban dari putranya itu._

" _Untuk membalaskan dendam atas seluruh pesakitan yang ditimbulkan oleh Armens pada keluarga Baldev. Untuk membalaskan dendam para pendahulu Baldev." Ucap Baekhyun lantang. Tak ada sedikit pun nada gentar di sana._

" _Lantas apa yang harus kau lakukan?"_

" _Buat dia jatuh padaku, setelahnya hancurkan hingga berkeping-keping."_

" _Lalu peraturan apa yang berlaku untukmu, anakku?"_

" _Tidak boleh ada rasa cinta, jadilah bertangan dingin, jangan pernah lupakan harga diri keluarga Baldev."_

 _Pria tua itu menyunggingkan senyum, sedang kepalanya mengangguk-angguk kecil_ _─layaknya seorang ayah yang bangga kepada anaknya._

" _Itu baru putraku."_

...

Baekhyun tersentak dalam tidurnya. Cahaya matahari yang meringsek masuk lewat celah tirai tipis, menyilaukan pandangannya. Sekujur tubuhnya bersimbah keringat, sedang jantungnya masih berdetak kencang.

Matanya menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Sebuah pemandangan kamar yang sama sekali tidak familiar baginya. _Dimana aku?_

Lelaki mungil itu berusaha untuk bangkit dari ranjang dengan terburu-buru, namun sayangnya ia kembali terjembab ke kasur.

 _Apa yang terjadi padaku?_

Sekujur tubuhnya terasa pegal. Bahkan tubuh bagian bawahnya sudah seperti mati rasa. Dan terlebih lagi pantatnya terasa.. perih? Entahlah Baekhyun merasa pagi ini dia tidak akan mampu berjalan dengan baik.

Tentu tak perlu waktu lama untuk lelaki mungil itu ingat bahwa ia telah melewati sebuah malam yang panjang dengan lelaki yang kini lengan kekarnya menindih tubuhnya.

Sekelebat bayangan tentang kejadian semalam langsung tercetak jelas dalam ingatannya.

"A-astaga.. bagaimana bisa aku lupa.." Baekhyun mendesah pelan. Kini ia sadar itulah alasan kenapa ia terbangun dalam keadaan telanjang dan sekujur tubuh yang terasa sakit.

Lalu Baekhyun kembali tersadar bahwa ia tidak lagi terbangun sendiri seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Seorang lelaki dengan telinga lebarnya nampak tertidur pulas di sisian ranjangnya yang lain. Lelaki itu melingkarkan tangannya erat di sekitar pinggang telanjang Baekhyun membuatnya tak bisa bergerak.

Karena hampir setengah tubuhnya ditindih oleh Chanyeol, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke dalam selimutnya.

Tubuhnya ia miringkan menghadap Chanyeol. Lelaki jangkung itu masih tertidur pulas, dengkuran halus terdengar dari kedua belah bibir ranumnya membuat Baekhyun tersenyum geli. Lelaki itu nampak seperti seorang bocah ketika sedang tertidur. Kedua kelopak itu tertutup rapat, sedang bulu matanya menjuntai indah.

Tidak bisa Baekhyun pungkiri bahwa Chanyeol memang luar biasa tampan. Tidak mengejutkan untuknya ketika mengetahui banyak Lady yang mengejar lelaki itu.

Dalam hati Baekhyun bertanya-tanya, apa yang membuat lelaki itu setuju akan pernikahan mereka? Apakah Chanyeol juga ingin balas dendam? Atau mungkin ia mengincar kekuasaan?

Atau mungkin..

Lelaki itu berniat untuk menghabisi seluruh anggota keluarganya dan mengakhiri sejarah Marquess of Baldev? Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha untuk menghilangkan pemikiran-pemikiran buruk tentang itu.

 _Chanyeol pastilah mempunyai alasan tersendiri._

Jemari lentik Baekhyun menelusuri pahatan sempurna wajah suaminya itu. Mulai dari mata, hidung, pipi, lalu berhenti di bibir. Ibu jarinya mengusap permukaan bibir itu pelan. Bibir atas kemudian bibir bawah. Dengan begitu lembut dan hati-hati. Entah sejak kapan dan entah karena alasan apa bibir lelaki itu kini telah menjadi favoritnya.

Lekat Baekhyun menatap wajah damai Chanyeol. Pikirannya sungguh berkecamuk. Begitu ingin Baekhyun balas memeluk Chanyeol. Namun entah alasan apa yang membuatnya kini hanya mampu berbaring dalam kecanggungan, membiarkan dirinya menjadi guling yang nyaman untuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sungguh membenci Chanyeol.

Lelaki mungil itu membenci seluruh hal yang melekat dalam diri lelaki itu.

Terlebih lagi..

 _Ia benci pada kenyataan bahwa ia sesungguhnya telah jatuh hati pada Chanyeol._

Pelan Baekhyun kembali usap pipi Chanyeol, "Kenapa kau harus menjadi seorang Armens.." Lirihnya.

"Jika saja.. jika saja kau bukan seorang Armens. Segala hal tidak akan serumit ini."

Sesak adalah menjadi hal yang saat ini memenuhi dada Baekhyun. Inilah sebabnya lelaki mungil itu benci mencampuradukkan perasaan pribadi dalam pekerjaan.

 _Atau bahkan dalam dendam kesumatnya._

….

Beberapa saat kemudian kedua kelopak mata si jangkung terbuka perlahan. Lelaki itu sedikit meregangkan kaki-kakinya. Lalu mengusakkan kepala pada bantal. Si jangkung tersenyum cerah begitu mendapati bahwa di hadapannya sudah tersajikan pemandangan suami tercintanya─Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

"Selamat pagi." Si mungil menyapanya terlebih dahulu.

"Hmm, selamat pagi juga." Chanyeol balik membalas disertai dengan dirinya yang semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, ayo bangun. Sudah pagi." Baekhyun mengingatkan. Kedua tangannya sibuk ingin melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol karena membuat dirinya sesak.

Merasa kesal tindakannya tidak diindahkan oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencubit kedua lengan kekar itu dengan gemas.

" _Oh my god, Baekhyun!_ Itu sakit." Refleks Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. Sedang tangannya mengusap-usap bagian yang dicubit Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Itu salahmu memelukku terlalu kencang. Aku jadi tidak bisa bernapas."

Kekehan terdengar dari kedua belah bibir Chanyeol. Suara bass dan seraknya terdengar begitu renyah di pendengaran Baekhyun. Entah mengapa hal tersebut mampu membuat Baekhyun merona.

Lelaki jangkung itu kemudian terdiam lalu menatap Baekhyun dalam. Tangannya meraih pipi Baekhyun lalu diusapnya perlahan.

 _Itu adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun._

"Terima kasih karena tidak meninggalkanku dan membiarkanku terbangun sendirian." Chanyeol berucap dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Sorot mata yang biasanya menatap tajam pada Baekhyun kini terlihat melunak. Baekhyun terhenyak dengan perkataan Chanyeol barusan.

 _Untuk apa lelaki itu berterima kasih padanya?_

"Hm." Balas Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu hanya membalas singkat, takut untuk salah berbicara.

Chanyeol menarik tangannya dari pipi Baekhyun. Lelaki jangkung itu menarik tubuhnya, lalu duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang seperti yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun. Matanya menatap menerawang pada lukisan yang dipajang di dinding kamar hotelnya.

Dia menghembuskan napas pelan. Kemudian senyuman kecil terbit di bibir ranumnya.

"Mungkin.. mungkin pernikahan ini tidaklah begitu buruk." Chanyeol mengatakan itu sambil menoleh pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

Baekhyun terdiam di tempatnya. Sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Chanyeol akan berkata demikian.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Ada hawa canggung yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti mereka. Namun Chanyeol mengerti, bahwa Baekhyun butuh waktu untuk mencerna kalimatnya barusan. Begitu pula Chanyeol, dia juga harus menata ulang hatinya untuk memberikan ruang yang telah kosong untuk Baekhyun.

Tapi Chanyeol mampu mencairkan suasana dengan begitu mudah.

"Baekhyun aku _ingin_ lagi..." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada mendayu─ingin menggoda si mungil. Mata bulat itu menatap sayu pada si bulan sabit. Dengan sensual Chanyeol mengusap pelan pada dalam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung merah padam. Tanpa ragu, Baekhyun menyikut perut lelaki itu. Lelaki mungil itu bahkan hendak bangkit dari kasurnya jika saja Chanyeol tidak mengingatkan bahwa lelaki mungil itu sesungguhnya sedang dalam keadaan telanjang bulat dan tubuh yang serasa ingin remuk.

Buru-buru Baekhyun kembali melesakkan diri dalam selimut tebalnya kemudian menatap tajam Chanyeol.

 _Aku akan membunuhmu!_

"Astaga, Baek─kau sungguh ingin membunuhku ya?" Chanyeol mengusap-usap perutnya.

"Itu karena kau yang mencari masalah duluan denganku, Armens!"

"Baik-baik, oke sayangku bagaimana kalau sekarang kita bangun lalu menikmati sarapan?"

….

Lima belas menit kemudian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun turun untuk menikmati sarapan.

Mereka memutuskan untuk makan di restoran hotel karena tidak terlalu malas mencari restoran lain yang buka di pagi hari. Di pintu restoran keduanya telah ditunggu oleh Luhan dan Jongin─tak lupa disertai dengan kepala Chef dan manajer hotel.

Manajer hotel memimpin beberapa bahwannya untuk memberi salam pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun─mereka adalah tamu kehormatan disitu. Lalu dilanjut dengan sedikit basa-basi menanyakan bagaimana pelayanan service di hotel itu menurut Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol yang tentu dibalas dengan _'semuanya bagus dan nyaman'_

Membuat si manajer tersenyum sumringan, bahagia tidak terhingga. Baekhyun yang memang biasanya handal dalam memuji, memberi beberapa pujian pada pegawai hotel tersebut dan mengatakan bahwa holteh ini memberikan pelayanan yang terbaik.

Mereka berjalan beriringan, mengarahkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk makan di salah satu kursi yang telah direservasi hanya untuk keduanya. Manajer hotel mempersilahkan keduanya untuk duduk kemudian izin untuk menarik diri mengatakan ada beberapa pekerjaan yang belum diselesaikan.

Perbincangan kemudian dilanjutkan oleh kepala chef yang mengenalkan beberapa makanan andalan mereka. Dan hanya selang lima menit hingga makanan yang dikatakan oleh kepala chef tersebut sebagai _makanan andalan mereka_ diantarkan ke meja.

Setelah mengucap beberapa patah kata penutup. Kepala chef tersebut memutuskan untuk undur diri lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol−serta tak lupa Jongin dan Daniel yang dengan setia menunggu mereka.

"Jongin, Daniel, duduklah. Kalian sebaiknya ikut makan bersamaku dan Chanyeol." Baekhyun menegur keduanya.

Yang disebut hanya saling memandang satu sama lain. "Akan sangat tidak pantas rasanya bila aku ikut makan bersama marquess Baldev." Ujar Jongin. Di sebelahnya Daniel turut menganggukkan kepala setuju.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Jika Jongin sudah menyebut namanya dengan formal seperti itu, sudah dipastikan keputusan dari lelaki keras kepala itu tidak akan bisa diubah.

Jujur Baekhyun sebenarnya begitu benci dengan sistem kasta yang bahkan berlaku dalam keluarganya. Maksudnya, Jongin jugalah seorang bangsawan meskipun dia saat ini menjadi bawahan Baekhyun−menurutnya Jongin tidak perlu berperilaku demikian.

Tetapi karena peraturan dan beberapa norma yang terikat mau tak mau Jongin maupun Baekhyun harus mematuhinya.

Maka mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus melanjutkan acara makannya. Seketika suasana kembali hening. Hanya ada bunyi gesekan antara pisau dan garpu. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang memulai percakapan.

 _Manner_ di atas meja makan ; jangan pernah berbicara jikalau makananmu belum habis.

Diam-diam Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu terlihat begitu anggun pagi ini. Ia memakai kemeja panjang satin berwarna _baby blue_ dipadukan dengan _ankle pants_ berwarna hitam. Rambut hazelnya ditata turun ke bawah sedikit menutupi matanya−membuat Baekhyun terlihat kecil dan menggemaskan. Belum lagi jari-jarinya yang indah, begitu telaten memegang garpu dan pisau. Ada beberapa cincin terpasang di jemari indahnya−cincin yang hanya dipakai oleh penerus kepala keluarga.

"Kau punya tangan yang indah." Chanyeol menyeletuk.

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya. Lelaki itu menatap si jangkung dengan heran, "Tanganku? Cantik?"

"Ya."

Baekhyun mendengus meremehkan. Ia meletakkan pisau dan garpunya di sisian piring. Lalu menatap miris pada jemarinya.

"Bahkan bila tangan ini sudah pernah digunakan untuk membunuh begitu banyak orang?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Mau bagaimana pun kau menggunakannya. Keindahan itu tidak akan hilang." Jawab Chanyeol dengan nada seperti kalimat pertamanya−dalam dan tegas.

"Aku pernah mencongkel mata seseorang menggunakan tangan ini." Baekhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya, berusaha menunjukkannya pada Chanyeol. Lelaki mungil itu menyeringai.

 _Chanyeol benar-benar tidak pernah menyaring perkataannya._

" _Well,_ aku tidak akan merubah pikiranku."

"Kau gila dan psikopat." Baekhyun berucap dengan memandang jijik pada Chanyeol.

Lelaki jangkung itu kemudian tersenyum kecil, "Begitu pula kau." Chanyeol mengatakannya penuh penakanan.

"Kita pasangan yang sangat serasikan, Daniel?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada riang berusaha mendapat jawaban _ya_ dari Daniel. Ia lalu menghembus napas pelan, lalu tersenyum dengan menunjukkan gigi-gigi kelincinya, "Tentu saja kalian pasangan yang sangat serasi, Tuanku."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh rasa kemenangan. Baekhyun mendelik tajam pada lelaki bernama Daniel tersebut. Dalam hati ia sudah menandai bahwa suatu hari nanti, ia pasti juga akan membunuh lelaki itu.

"Terserah kau saja." Ucap Baekhyun penuh rasa pasrah sedang Chanyeol terkekeh.

Mereka akhirnya kembali terdiam, menikmati makanan masing-masing sambil menatap pemandang di luar jendela. Di dekat hotel mereka terdapat museum Louvre dimana terlihat banyak orang-orang yang mengambil foto di sana. Lalu langit yang begitu biru dengan awan yang menggumpal, bergerak perlahan ditiup angin.

Diam-diam Chanyeol melirik pada Baekhyun. Sesungguhnya momen yang paling disukai oleh Chanyeol ketika sedang bersama Baekhyun adalah dimana ketika mereka duduk berdua, saling terdiam tanpa mengucap sepatah kata.

Karena ketika saat itulah Chanyeol dapat dengan diam-diam melirik lelaki mungil itu. Baekhyun selalu terlihat lucu ketika sedang makan, dia sangat suka ketika melihat bibir gembung Baekhyun dan bibirnya yang sedikit mengerucut ketika mengunyah makanannya. Dan entah mengapa, mau seberapa lama pun Chanyeol memperhatikan si mungil, dia pasti takkan pernah sadar kalau sebenarnya ia sedang diperhatikan. Entah Baekhyun berpura-pura tidak tahu atau ia hanya bersikap masa bodoh.

Ketika Chanyeol berkata bahwa jemari Baekhyun sangatlah indah. Lelaki itu benar-benar tidak berbohong. Bagaimana Baekhyun menggerakkan jemari lentik itu untuk memotong makannya, memegang garpu dan mengusap bibirnya menggunakan serbet. Dalam pandangan Chanyeol semua kegiatan itu nampak seperti _slow-motion._ Begitu indah dan cantik.

Apalagi ketika Chanyeol teringat akan bagaimana jemari itu _semalam_ mencakar bahu kokohnya−sebagai bukti pelampiasan hasrat. Bagaimana jemari itu terangkat mengusap pipinya perlahan. Dan bagaimana jemari itu−ah sudahlah.

Ini masih pagi dan Chanyeol sudah berpikiran sekotor itu. Baekhyun pasti akan membunuhnya jika tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Tapi Chanyeol benar-benar tidak berbohong. Semalam Baekhyun terlihat begitu cantik. Wajah, ekspresi, tubuh, desahannya. Semua begitu indah. Mungkin semalam adalah momen dimana Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun terlihat paling cantik−meski pada aktivitas apapun kecantikan itu tidak luntur dari si mungil.

Dan Chanyeol adalah seseorang menyukai semua hal yang indah dan cantik−salah satunya Baekhyun yang mungkin kelak akan menjadi favoritnya.

Chanyeol menggoyang-goyangkan gelasnya. Matanya melirik kembali pada Baekhyun yang masih dengan tenang menikmati hidangannya sambil menatap keluar jendela. Seteguk air Chanyeol telan, lalu lelaki itu menghembuskan napas pelan. Mata bulat itu menatap menerawang pada gelasnya.

 _Namun entahlah.._

 _Chanyeol tidak yakin bahwa pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun akan berujung pada akhir yang baik._

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sudah pasti mengetahui tentang bagaimana kelamnya masa lalu keluarga mereka.

 **Armens dan Baldev adalah dua keluarga bangsawan yang saling bersaing satu sama lain.**

Persaingan itu dimulai ketika kakek buyut Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling bersaing dalam berbagai hal. Seperti nilai akademik, kemampuan bermain kriket, catur, berpuisi, dan lain semacamnya. Awalnya hanya hal-hal yang masih cukup ringan.

Hingga pada akhirnya mereka saling bersaing dalam bisnis. Saling sikut menyikut untuk memonopoli pasar. Apalagi bisnis keduanya bergerak di bidang yang hampir mirip.

Belum lagi persaingan untuk saling berebut tanah kekuasaan dan juga politik.

Hingga akhirnya timbullah perasaan benci yang terus mengalir hingga keturunan-keturunan selanjutnya. Bahkan rasa benci itu akhirnya menimbulkan _pertumpahan darah._

Chanyeol ingat tentang peristiwa enam belas tahun yang lalu. Dimana ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, adik kandung Chanyeol−Guanlin yang bahkan belum genap berusia enam tahun dibunuh oleh ayah Baekhyun.

Sederhana saja. Alasannya adalah karena persaingan mereka. Lord Baldev mengetahui bahwa Guanlin merupakan anak kesayangan ayahnya. Dan untuk menggoyahkan mental ayahnya, Lord Baldev membunuh adiknya.

Chanyeol meremat celana satinnya. Perasaan kehilangan, sakit dan keinginan untuk balas dendam itu tentu tidak dapat dihilangkan dari dadanya.

 _ **Hingga akhirnya, ayahnya berhasil membalas dendam pada keluarga Baldev.**_

Ayahnya berhasil menculik Baekhyun dan kakaknya yaitu Kris.

Chanyeol ingat ketika itu Baekhyun masih sangat kecil. Ketika itu Chanyeol sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui apa yang ayahnya lakukan untuk menyiksa si kecil Baekhyun.

Lelaki mungil itu disekap di rumah pohon milik keluarga Chanyeol, begitu jauh dari perkotaan, tanpa listrik, berada di tengah hutan dimana di sana masih ada banyak hewan buas yang dapat dengan leluasa berlalu-lalang.

Chanyeol cukup kerap menghampiri rumah itu hanya untuk melihat si mata bulan sabit. Ketika itu Baekhyun terlihat sangat lemah dan ringkih. Tetapi perasaan untuk berbelas kasih padanya, _sama sekali tidak dirasakan Chanyeol._

 _Mengapa?_

 _Karena ayah dari lelaki mungil itu telah membunuh adiknya dengan keji._

 _Tentu tidak ada salahnya untuk balas dendam bukan? Darah dibalas dengan darah._

Tetapi entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa begitu tertarik pada Baekhyun. Walaupun si mungil pada waktu itu terlihat kotor, kusam, penuh luka. Tetapi ia begitu cantik. Chanyeol tidak bisa melepas pandangannya dari Baekhyun waktu itu, oleh karenanya ia berkata pada ayahnya bahwa ia−

"Chan.."

"Chanyeol."

Lamunan Chanyeol terbuyar. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang memanggilnya dan menemukan Baekhyun sudah bertopang dagu sambil menatap heran.

"Ada apa denganmu? Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali tetapi kau tidak mendengarnya."

Chanyeol tergagap. "A-ah.. aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu. Hmmm tentang pekerjaan." Bohongnya.

Baekhyun mendengus, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "Kau melarangku untuk memikirkan pekerjaan dan malah kau sendiri yang melanggar perkataanmu? Konyol. Seorang lelaki gentleman Inggris tidak mengingkari apa yang dia katakan."

Chanyeol dibuat salah tingkah dengan perkataan Baekhyun barusan. Buru-buru ia memutarbalikkan otak untuk menemukan alasan yang cukup bagus untuk membuat Baekhyun percaya pada kebohongannya.

"Hahaha, entahlah tiba-tiba itu terlintas begitu saja di kepalaku. Maafkan aku, tidak akan aku ulangi."

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya lantas bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Terserah. Ayo cepat pergi dari sini, aku ingin menghirup udara Paris."

...

Baekhyun menyesap dalam rokoknya, lalu menghembuskan napas berwarna keabuan ke udara. Asap itu mengepul di depan wajahnya, namun angin dengan cepat membawanya pergi. Ada rasa tenang tiap kali Baekhyun menyesap batang rokok tersebut. Zat adiktif dalam rokok membuat Baekhyun menjadi kecanduan.

Sesungguhnya Baekhyun bukanlah seorang perokok berat. Namun di saat-saat tertentu, ketika ia membutuhkan sebuah pelampiasan atas segala tekanan hidup merokok akan menjadi pilihannya. Dalam sehari jika ia sedang dalam keadaan _kacau_ mungkin ia bisa menghabiskan tiga sampai empat bungkus.

Tetapi semenjak Chanyeol masuk ke dalam hidupnya, ia sering turut campur dalam kehidupannya sehari-hari. Contohnya seperti sekarang, ketika Baekhyun hendak meraih batangan rokoknya yang ketiga, lelaki tinggi itu segera menarik bungkus rokoknya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah dengan paksa.

"Itu sudah lebih dari cukup Baekhyun Baldev." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada penuh penekanan.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan tak percaya. Sungguh, Chanyeol sudah melewati batas. Ia benar-benar terlalu menghendalikan hidupnya. " _What the fuck!?_ Chanyeol ini sudah keterlaluan! Kau terlalu mencampuri kebiasaan hidupku, memangnya kau pikir kau ini siapa hah!? _Just mind your own business Armens!_ "

Chanyeol menghela napas lalu berkecak pinggang. "Aku suamimu dan aku punya hak untuk mencampuri kebiasaan yang bisa merusak hidupmu sendiri. Merokok dapat merusak kesehatan."

Baekhyun dengan jengkel mengepalkan tangannya kuat, berusaha untuk meredakan amarahnya. "Aku sudah tahu itu, lalu kenapa? Saat ini aku membutuhkan itu. Lagipula kau juga merokok."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam. Jujur Chanyeol sangat membenci setiap saat dimana Baekhyun membantah perkataannya. Chanyeol tahu bahwa suaminya itu adalah orang yang keras kepala namun ia tidak tahu untuk mengendalikan seorang Baekhyun akan sesulit itu. Darah Baldev benar-benar mengalir dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau akan sakit Baekhyun. Dan satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui, aku tidak merokok sebanyak kau."

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan lantas menatap Chanyeol miris, "Wow, _It's kinda funny._ Seorang Armens memperdulikan aku yang seorang Baldev? Aku ragu kau anak kandung Duke Armens." Balas Baekhyun dengan nada meremehkan.

Chanyeol hanya menatapnya datar, menjadi orang yang emosi atau turut membalas perkataan Baekhyun dengan sebuah kalimat sarkas tentunya bukan menjadi sebuah pilihan yang tepat. "Aku rasa kita sudah membuat kesepakatan untuk tidak membawa masa lalu keluarga dalam pembicaraan kita?"

Kedua bola mata hazel itu Baekhyun putar dengan malas. Tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Chanyeol, itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin lelah. Akhirnya mau tak mau Baekhyun hanya bungkam tak berniat untuk membalas perkataan Chanyeol.

Si jangkung yang merasa bahwa Baekhyun sudah cukup _waras_ untuk kembali diajak berbicara, mengambil kesempatan untuk mendekatkan diri kepada yang lebih mungil lalu menarik jemari lentik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dengan sengaja meraih telapak tangan Baekhyun kemudian dengan lembut menautkan jemarinya−satu sama lain. Baekhyun agak terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka.

Namun Chanyeol tidak bergeming dan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya. Semakin Baekhyun melawan semakin Chanyeol mengeratkan tautan jemari mereka.

"Sebagai pasangan kekasih yang selalu disorot kehiduapnnya, bukankah akan lebih baik kita berjalan-jalan menikmati pemandang indah ini sambil berpegangan tangan?" Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Kau seperti remaja puber yang tidak pernah pacaran." Balas Baekhyun dengan ketus.

Chanyeol hanya terkikik kecil lalu menarik pelan Baekhyun agar mendekat ke arahnya−supaya Baekhyun dapat berjalan berdampingan dengannya. Baekhyun hanya mendesah pelan lalu menuruti kemauan Chanyeol.

Kedua iris sehitam jelaga itu melihat bagaimana si mungil tidak menolak apa yang dilakukannya. Sebuah senyum tipis ia sunggingkan. Lalu dengan berani Chanyeol sedikit merapatkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun lalu kembali berjalan beriringan.

Keduanya berjalan bersama dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Keduanya saling menyesuaikan langkah kaki, mengingat Chanyeol yang sangat jangkung pasti memiliki langkah yang lebih besar dibanding si mungil Baekhyun.

Seperti kebiasaan-kebiasaan mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya saling berjalan beriringan sambil berpegangan tangan melihat pemandangan tanpa mengucap sepatah kata, menikmati desiran halus yang terasa begitu menggelitik di dada keduanya.

Mereka saling tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Bukan apa-apa. Mereka hanya memikirkan tentang bagaimana sebuah sungai nampak begitu jernih? Mengapa semua orang yang datang berkunjung nampak begitu bahagia?

Hanya pikiran ringan semacam itu. Mereka menelusuri jembatan itu dengan langkah perlahan. Chanyeol sesekali akan menyerukan ekspresi kekagumannya, lalu Baekhyun akan segera menolehkan pandang ingin tahu apa yang dilihat oleh suaminya tersebut.

Ketika mereka berdua hampir berada di akhir jembatan, Chanyeol menggiring Baekhyun untuk merapat ke pinggir jembatan. Chanyeol menyenderkan punggungnya ke tembok jembatan sedangkan Baekhyun berdiri menghadap tembok tersebut sambil menatap aliran sungai.

"Kalau berjalan-jalan seperti ini kita rasanya sudah seperti pasangan biasa, iyakan?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan lembut. Bibirnya tercetak sebuah senyum tipis dan matanya menatap ke arah langit. Melihat awan yang bergerak lambat tertiup oleh udara.

Hari ini Chanyeol banyak tersenyum.

Jujur Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang terlalu ramah. Biasanya ia akan menatap semua orang dengan dingin dan sorot mata kebencian adalah sebuah ciri khas darinya.

Namun entah mengapa, setiap kali lelaki itu bersama dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun seperti membawa sebuah buncahan yang terasa begitu menggelitik di dada Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Baekhyun juga tidak seramah itu. Nada bicaranya juga ketus dan kasar. Serta jangan lupakan sikapnya yang dingin serta tidak mudah ditebak.

Chanyeol sendiri juga tidak paham kapan perasaan seperti itu muncul, mengapa dan bagaimana?

Tetapi yang jelas dirinya yakin bahwa perasaan itu adalah perasaan yang dapat ia katakan sebagai cinta. Itu tidaklah sama seperti ketika ia berkencan dengan beberapa wanita di masa lampau. Perasaan ini sungguhlah berbeda.

Karena Chanyeol merasa ia ingin melindungi lelaki mungil itu, ia ingin melihat Baekhyun tersenyum, ia ingin meruntuhkan dinding es yang selama ini telah dibangun oleh Baekhyun.

 _ **Ia ingin memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya.**_

Baekhyun balik membalas menatap Chanyeol, dia tersenyum kecil lantas kembali menatap aliran sungai.

"Aku.. juga berpikir demikian." Balasnya dengan perasaan tulus.

"Aku merasa berterima kasih dan sangat bersyukur kepadamu Chanyeol." Baekhyun menatap langit dengan pandangan menerawang, berusaha mencari-cari sesuatu dalam pikirannya namun tak menemukan apapun di dalamnya.

Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar perkataan Baekhyun barusan, "Kenapa kau harus berterima kasih padaku? Bukankah awalnya kau menolak keras rencana kepergian kita ini?"

Baekhyun terkikik kecil, mata sabitnya itu melengkung membentuk _eye smile_ yang bagi Chanyeol terlihat begitu cantik.

"Iya awalnya begitu. Tapi kau memperlakukan aku dengan begitu baik. Kau menyiapkan banyak kejutan yang menurutku konyol, tapi aku menikmatinya. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan melakukan itu semua."

Baekhyun menghembuskan satu napas panjang. Dia membalikkan badan kemudian menatap dalam ke arah Chanyeol. Mata hazel itu berusaha menembus si hitam jelaga. Ingin menyelami lebih dalam, mencari dasar atas semua perlakuan manis lelaki jangkung itu.

"Kau pasti tahu bahwa keluarga kita memiliki sejarah yang kelam. Dan kita hanya dijadikan tumbal oleh orang tua kita untuk memperbaiki jejak sejarah yang sudah terlanjur kotor tersebut. Kau pasti sadar bahwa aku dilahirkan untuk menjadi sebuah alat. Alat untuk membalaskan semua dendam kesumat keluargaku, begitu pula kau. Dan aku juga tidak akan pernah lupa atas semua kekejaman yang telah kalian lakukan hingga semua masa kecilku hancur berantakan. Karena rasa takut, rasa ingin balas dendam."

Keduanya terdiam. Kata-kata Baekhyun barusan begitu menusuk hingga ulu hati. Baekhyun benar.

 _Segala hal yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun adalah kebenaran._

Buru-buru Chanyeol hendak membuka mulut meluruskan hal yang ada, namun Baekhyun segera memotong.

"Kau dan aku.."

"Dilahirkan di sebuah lingkaran setan. Rekonsiliasi bentuk apapun yang ingin dilakukan oleh keluarga kita tidak akan membuahkan apapun. Pada akhirnya kita berdua tetap harus saling bertarung dan pertumpahan darah tetap akan terjadi untuk saling berebut kekuasaan. Aku sebagai penerus kepala keluarga Baldev dan kau sebagai penerus kepala keluarga Armens. Pada akhirnya kita memang ditakdirkan untuk saling menghancurkan−" Kalimat Baekhyun terputus, suaranya agak bergetar namun matanya masih menatap dalam Chanyeol. Ada sebuah ketegaran dan juga tekad kuat yang pastilah dibangun oleh lelaki mungil itu tak dalam waktu singkat.

Chanyeol masih diam. Sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk menyela perkataan Baekhyun.

"Jika saja.. jika saja.. kau bukan seorang Armens mungkin tidak akan begini jadinya. Jika saja kau bukan seorang Armens mungkin semuanya tidak akan jadi serumit ini." Baekhyun menggenggam erat tangannya. Berusaha menahan rasa sesak yang meluap-luap.

"Jika saja kau bukan seorang Armens, mungkin.. mungkin aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu tanpa ada rasa berdosa seperti ini. Mungkin kita bisa saling mencintai seperti yang kau bilang, _layaknya pasangan pada umumnya."_ Satu bulir air mata menetes diujung mata sabit itu.

Chanyeol terpaku di tempatnya. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Mulai besok, sebegitu kembalinya kita ke Inggris." Baekhyun mencicit, suaranya begitu kecil namun masih dapat terdengar jelas oleh Chanyeol.

"Mari kita berpisah Chanyeol Armens, mari kita saling membalaskan dendam sebagaimana hal ini telah digariskan pada takdir kita. Mari kita saling bertarung, seperti yang telah dilakukan oleh para pendahulu kita."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N :**

Halo semuanyaa! Aku kembali lagi!

Sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan banyak permintaan maaf atas semua kesalahan yang pernah aku lakukan, dan mintaa maaff yang sebesar-besarnya karena membuat kalian semua menunggu aku. DAAANN, aku juga mau bilang terima kasih karena kalian sudah sangat sangat sabar nungguin aku balikkk. Aku bener-bener terharu karena review-review kalian :'')

Maaf banget aku updatenya lama sekali karena aku itu emang masih sekolahh, jadi ada banyak hal yang harus diselesaikan di real life. Dan aku juga tergabung di banyak organisasi jadinya harus selesaikan tugas2 dan deadline dari mereka.

Selain itu aku juga sempet kehilangan ide dan moment untuk nulis karena stress yang tiada akhir. Kayak.. aku kehilangan feel buat nulis gitu? Tapi aku selalu berusaha untuk nulis kapanpun ada waktu luang.

Tapi aku bener-bener berterima kasih karena kalian sudah mau nungguin, sudah mau follow cerita ini, sudah mau review, aku bener-bener terima kasih banget.

Ke depannya tolong dukung dan doakan aku terus supaya bisa jadi author yang lebih baik dan lebih bertanggung jawab.

Dann beritanya seperti yang sudah kalian rasa-rasakaann black code akan sampai dipunghujung cerita dalam waktu-waktu yang bisa dibilang dekat? Wkwkw karena black code ini project pertamaku yang mau ENDDD, aku berusaha untuk nulis untuk endingnya dengan sebaik mungkin tanpa bertele-tele.

Dan terima kasih bangett karena para readersku ternyata orang-orang yang sangat kritis huhuu makasih banyak udah kasih aku masukan-masukann yaaa.

I love u guyssss!


	16. Chapter : 15

_**MARI kita sudahi kisah lara yang runyam tiada akhir ini. Lisan tak berani berucap**_ _ **bahwa ia sesungguhnya telah lama lelah dengan perjalanan cinta yang memang seharusnya tak pernah ada. Jiwa ini betah bersarang pada sunyinya gelap, membiarkan tubuh ringkih dalam dinginnya malam hingga perlahan tubuh ini hancur sudah bercampur dengan darah.**_

 _ **MARI kita tutup perjalanan singkat sebelum ia berlabuh pada akhir yang tak berarti. Pena seharusnya lekas di letakkan, jangan ada lagi hitam di atas putih yang kembali tertoreh.**_

 _ **NAMUN biarlah yang ada tetap ada, barangkali kau ingin kembali menyelami memori singkat tentang 'kita'. Biarlah yang ada tetap ada, barang kali itu bisa jadi saksi bisu bahwa kita pernah saling mencinta dan saling berbagi kebahagiaan. Biarlah yang ada tetap ada sehingga ia dapat menjadi bukti bahwa dua adam ini pernah saling berbagi suka dan duka bersama.**_

 _ **NAMUN kisah sehebat apapun itu, pasti akan ada akhirnya. Seberapa hebat penulis menuliskan kisah di novel, mereka pasti akan memutuskan pada titik mana akan muncul kalimat 'THE END'. Tak terkecuali dengan manusia. Setiap manusia pasti akan mengalami satu fase dimana mereka menemukan titik henti yang membuat mereka menyerah lalu berpikir bahwa 'ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menyudahi segalanya.'**_

 _ **BEGITUPULA dengan kita**_ _ **−yang selalu dikuasai oleh ego dan tak pernah mengenal akan arti cinta dalam arti sungguhan.**_

 _ **OLEH karenanya mari kita berhenti agar sayatan luka tak lagi menganga. Sebab nyatanya mencintai tak selalu perihal saling berjumpa, namun juga bersedia untuk saling melepas merelakan hati masing-masing agar tak ada lagi yang saling terluka.**_

* * *

 **BLACK CODE**

 **...**

 _Written by. Ciellalee_

* * *

Tak ada yang bersuara selama perjalanan. Masing-masing insan saling tenggelam dalam lamunan mereka sendiri. Yang satu hanya sedang memandang keluar jendela pesawat sedang yang satu sibuk membaca sambil sesekali meneguh segelas kopi di pagi hari.

Sesuai rencana pesawat lepas landas keesokan hari, meninggalkan Paris menuju London. Sudah cukup untuk liburan sesaat di tengah kesibukan keduanya. Bill−pilot pada hari ini menyapa ramah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dari speaker. Ia menyampaikan beberapa info mengenai cuaca, jarak perjalanan, dan beberapa informasi lainnya−sesuai dengan SOP yang telah ditentukan.

Begitu pesawat telah mengudara, Baekhyun merogoh tas laptop yang selalu ia bawa kemudian memutuskan meraih salah satu buku novel kesukaannya lalu menenggelamkan diri dalam bacaan. Sedang Chanyeol sedang tidak _mood_ untuk melakukan apapun jadi ia memutuskan hanya ingin melihat pemandangan langit. Mungkin dalam waktu beberapa menit ia akan jatuh tertidur setelahnya.

Setelah pernyataan tak terduga Baekhyun semalam yang secara tiba-tiba memutuskan ingin bercerai, keduanya sama sekali belum berinteraksi hingga pagi ini. Mungkin hanya beberapa kalimat sapaan seperti biasa−tak ingin terlihat canggung di hadapan bawahan mereka meski pada akhirnya mereka juga menyadari bahwa ada yang tidak baik-baik saja dengan 'Tuan Muda' mereka.

Tidak ada pertengkaran begitu Baekhyun mendeklarasikan dengan gamblang bahwa ia ingin berpisah. Begitu mendengarnya Chanyeol hanya bungkam, lalu menyeret Baekhyun kembali ke hotel. Ia terlalu syok untuk menanggapi Baekhyun. Bisa saja ia marah besar setelah mendengarnya tapi untuk apa? Dengan dirinya marah, bukan berarti masalah akan selesai.

Jadi lelaki itu memutuskan untuk membawa Baekhyun kembali ke hotel guna menenangkan pikiran. Sebab Chanyeol tahu persis, dalam keadaan emosional seperti ini dirinya tak boleh terbawa suasana dan harus mengedepankan akal sehatnya. Ia harus menyusun kalimat yang cukup baik untuk menanyakan alasan mengapa Baekhyun sampai memutuskan ingin berpisah dan memikirkan solusinya.

Alhasil sepanjang malam lelaki itu sama sekali tak tertidur. Kalimat Baekhyun terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja melarikan diri dari kalimat menyebalkan itu dengan minum beberapa gelas whiski lalu jatuh tertidur. Namun entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa bahwa memutuskan suatu permasalahan tentang cinta tak seharusnya dilakukan dengan melarikan diri ke minuman keras. Itu tidak etis.

Sebenarnya semalam mereka hampir bertengkar karena Baekhyun yang bersikeras ingin tidur pisah kamar dengan suaminya. Namun Chanyeol dengan kepala dingin mampu menenangkan lelaki mungil itu dan akhirnya mereka tidur di atas ranjang yang sama meski kejadian punggung bertemu punggung harus kembali terulang.

Chanyeol kembali menghembuskan napas panjang−entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya. Kalimat Baekhyun kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Ia sadar betul bahwa keluarganya dengan keluarga Baekhyun memiliki dendam yang sudah berakar dari generasi ke generasi. Dan alasan mengapa ia dijodohkan dengan Baekhyun adalah untuk mempermudah balas dendam tersebut. Karena dengan ia menikahi Baekhyun maka otomatis ia akan selalu bersama dengannya dan hal itu akan membuatnya lebih mudah mempelajari kelemahan-kelemahan Baekhyun beserta keluarganya.

Dan Chanyeol yakin seratus persen, Baekhyun pun memiliki pemikiran yang sama pula. Dan pada awalnya baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol, mereka berdua sama-sama mengetahui bahwa tujuan mereka dinikahkan adalah untuk dapat saling membunuh satu sama lain.

Tapi ternyata dugaan itu meleset. Karena tanpa disadari, perasaan cinta muncul ditengah-tengah keduanya. Sehingga rencana ketika mereka seharusnya sudah saling membunuh satu sama lain, malah gagal karena keduanya saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir dalamnya, kepalanya terasa sangat pening saat ini. Ia butuh tidur tapi tubuhnya menolak untuk itu. Segala hal kini menjadi sangat rumit dan dia tidak punya solusi yang cukup baik untuk menyelesaikannya.

Perlahan mata bulat Chanyeol kembali melirik ke arah Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu ternyata sudah terlelap dengan buku yang berada di pangkuannya. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu bangkit dari kursinya perlahan ia coba menyingkirkan buku itu, lalu meraih selimut dari kabin untuk menutupi tubuh ringkih itu.

Sejenak Chanyeol memandangi wajah tertidur pulas itu. Dengan lembut Chanyeol mengusap rambut halus Baekhyun, lalu turun ke mata, pipi, dan berhenti di bibir mungilnya yang merah merekah. Tanpa ragu Chanyeol mengecup bibir itu ringan, tak ingin mengganggu tidur suaminya.

Ia kemudian berbisik pelan, " _I love you."_

...

Chanyeol menegakkan kursinya tepat setelah mendengar lampu mengenakan _safety belt_ dinyalakan. Sebelum memasangkan pada dirinya sendiri, ia berjalan menuju Baekhyun lantas dengan perlahan menegakkan kursi lelaki itu pelan kemudian memasangkan sabuk padanya.

Baekhyun terbangun ketika bunyi 'klik' pada sabuknya terdengar sedikit terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang berada begitu dekat dengannya. Refleks ia sedikit memundurkan badan−berusaha menjauhi lelaki itu. Chanyeol segera menyingkirkan tangannya begitu melihat Baekhyun membuka mata lalu dengan canggung menjauh perlahan dari Baekhyun.

"Ah, maaf aku membangunkanmu. Aku tadi ingin memasangkan sabuk karena kita akan mendarat, tolong jangan salah paham." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Hn." Baekhyun menjawab singkat.

Chanyeol kemudian kembali ke kursinya lalu memasangkan sabuk pada dirinya sendiri. Lantas membuang muka menatap jendela.

Pesawat mendarat dengan mulus dan mendarat di bandara dua puluh menit kemudian. Pesawat itu langsung menuju parkiran pesawat pribadi. Chanyeol melepas sabuknya lalu bersiap untuk turun. Ia juga tak lupa menunggu Baekhyun berbenah mengajaknya untuk turun bersama.

Sudah ada enam mobil limousine yang telah menunggu dengan setia kedatangan Baekhyun beserta Chanyeol. Beberapa penjaga pun telah menutup ruas jalan utama demi menjaga keamanan kedatangan mereka. Persis di depan pintu keluar pesawat, tiga orang tukang pukul dan dua orang letnan menunggu kehadiran mereka berdua.

Begitu mendarat dari pesawat, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera diarahkan menuju salah satu mobil. Setelah keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut, rombangan itu segera melaju meninggalkan bandara lalu para penjaga pun dibubarkan.

Chanyeol menghembus napas lega karena dapat mendarat dengan selamat. Setelah ini, ia dan Baekhyun akan kembali ke mansionnya dan pembicaraan mengenai keinginan Baekhyun untuk bercerai pasti tak akan terhindarkan.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju London, Chanyeol sudah memikirkan apa saja yang harus ia katakan dan berharap jika Baekhyun turut merasakan apa yang ia inginkan.

Hati-hati Chanyeol melirik ke arah suaminya itu. Masih seperti tadi, Baekhyun hanya bungkam tak ingin mengucap sepatah kata pun. Matanya masih menerawang ke luar dengan pandangan lelah. Meski begitu tak ada yang bisa diperbuat. Chanyeol juga memutuskan untuk tidak mengusiknya, ia juga ingin memberikan ruang bagi Baekhyun agar dapat berpikir.

Setelah melewati perjalanan yang panjang, rombongan mobil itu akhirnya memasuki perkarangan mansion Chanyeol. Para pelayan nampak begitu sigap menyambut kedatangan keduanya. Tanpa menunggu perintah, para pelayan segera menurunkan barang dan mempersilahkan kedua tuannya itu untuk memasuki rumah.

Tak ingin membuang kesempatan, Chanyeol segera meraih tangan Baekhyun lalu menuntun lelaki itu menuju ruang kerjanya. Baekhyun hanya diam menurut. Dirinya sudah terlalu lelah dan ia sedang tidak mood untuk bertengkar dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun untuk duduk di sofa lalu mengunci pintu. Lelaki itu kemudian duduk di kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak ingin kita bercerai." Chanyeol membuka percakapan.

Baekhyun hanya menatap datar lalu berdecih. "Lantas apa kau pikir jika kau tidak ingin bercerai, aku akan dengan mudahnya mematuhi keinginanmu?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada mengejek.

"Tentu tidak, aku tahu kau pasti akan teguh pada keinginanmu. Tapi alasanku membawamu kemari, mengajakmu untuk berbicara adalah supaya kau tidak memutus segalanya secara sepihak. Aku juga memiliki hak untuk didengarkan olehmu." Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya lalu melipat tangan di depan dada. "Kalau begitu cepat katakan apa yang kau inginkan dariku!"

"Aku tidak ingin kita bercerai karena hal ini akan menimbulkan pertanyaan besar di publik. Aku dan kau memiliki pengaruh cukup besar dalam politik dan ekonomi, jika kita bercerai maka kestabilan itu bisa terganggu selain itu pandang publik pada keluarga kita juga akan memburuk. Tapi yang lebih penting−"

Baekhyun menggebrak meja lalu menatap Chanyeol penuh amarah. "Selalu seperti itu! Kau takut berpisah denganku karena takut kehilangan semua kekuasaanmu, Bajingan!" Urat amarah tercetak jelas di leher Baekhyun.

Namun Chanyeol tidak bergeming, matanya tetap menatap dalam pada Baekhyun. Sebenarnya mulutnya saat ini sudah gatal ingin balas sumpah serapah tapi ia tahu bahwa bertengkar bukanlah jalan keluar terbaik dalam kasus ini.

Setelah melihat keadaan bahwa nampaknya Baekhyun sudah selesai dengan amarahnya, Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya yang baru saja terputus. "Tapi yang lebih penting alasan kenapa aku tidak ingin bercerai adalah **karena aku mencintaimu.** "

Bola mata sabit itu melebar, terkejut dengan kalimat yang barusan dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol. Tubuhnya seketika terasa kaku dan bibirnya seperti kelu. Bagai disengat listrik, Baekhyun membeku ditempatnya.

"A-apa kau bilang?" Ucap Baekhyun terbata.

"Aku bilang aku tidak ingin bercerai denganmu karena aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol mengulang kalimatnya dengan mantap.

Baekhyun mengigit bibir dalamnya kuat. Tangannya sudah membentuk kepalan kuat dan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

"Cinta kau bilang?"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Kau bilang cinta!? Apa kau tidak tahu pesakitan seperti apa yang aku peroleh, hah!?"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah sepenuhnya, sedang matanya melotot tajam pada Chanyeol. Saat ini ia benar-benar telah naik pitam dan takkan segan mengirim bogeman mentah pada Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir aku bisa balas mencintaimu setelah tahu kau dari keluarga yang menculik dan menyiksaku ketika kecil!? Apa kau tahu Chanyeol Armens, bagaimana dahulu ayahmu menjadikan aku sandera lantas menyiksaku dengan tiada ampun!? Apa kau tahu apa saja yang telah keluarga Armens lakukan pada kami, apa kau tahu!?"

"Aku tahu!" Potong Chanyeol. Nada bicaranya juga ikut meninggi.

 _Lagi-lagi sorot mata menyedihkan itu, lagi-lagi ia menunjukkannya di depanku._

Baekhyun tersentak, ia mengernyit tak mengerti pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu bagaimana rasa sakit yang kau rasakan Baekhyun. Oleh karena itu, aku tidak ingin kita berpisah dan mari mengakhiri semua kekonyolan yang dilakukan oleh pendahulu kita agar kejadian itu tidak terulang. Maka untuk melaluinya, kita harus bersama agar bisa saling berbagi rasa sakit. Itu keinginanku Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengucapkan itu dengan senyum getir. Ia masih menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat.

Lantas Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu menarik kuat kerah kemeja Chanyeol. Membuat lelaki itu bangun dari tempat duduknya.

"Jangan sok mengerti tentangku! Bagaimana mungkin kita mau berbagi rasa sakit kalau kau bahkan tidak mengalami apa yang aku alami!? Kau juga seseorang yang berdarah dingin dan tidak pantas untuk berbicara tentang cinta. Tutup mulutmu bajingan. Luka dibalas luka, darah dibalas darah, dan nyawa dibalas nyawa. Kau terlalu naif Chanyeol." Tanpa ragu Baekhyun meninju wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol terdorong ke belakang lalu terjatuh ke lantai. Bibirnya robek dan darah segar pun mengalir dari bibirnya. Baekhyun terengah-engah, emosi sudah menguasai dirinya.

Tangan Chanyeol terangkat untuk menyeka bibirnya yang berdarah. Akan tetapi Chanyeol tidak tersulut amarah, ia justru kembali bangkit dan kembali berdiri menghadap Baekhyun.

"Lantas bagaimana denganku?" Ucap Chanyeol lirih.

"Lantas bagaimana denganku yang melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri ketika adikku dibunuh oleh ayahmu!?" Suara Chanyeol menggelegar menggema dalam ruangan.

Baekhyun melangkah mundur, menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya. "A-apa? B-bukannya Sehun adalah adikmu?"

"Sehun adalah anak yang diadopsi oleh keluargaku. Kami mengadopsinya karena tak kuat menahan kesedihan ditinggal oleh Guanlin−adikku dan anak bungsu dari keluarga Armens. Ketika itu aku melihat ayahmu membunuhnya, lalu apakah kau masih bisa bilang aku tidak mengalami pesakitan yang sama!?"

Baekhyun terdiam, matanya menatap lantai merenungi perkataan Chanyeol barusan. Ia sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun dalam keadaan terguncang, memutuskan berjalan menuju lelaki mungil itu lalu mendekapnya dalam pelukan. Baekhyun tidak menolak, ia bahkan membiarkan Chanyeol membawa kepalanya menyender pada dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku sudah berdamai dengan perasaan itu. Kini aku sudah menerima kesedihan itu dan kini aku sadar bahwa rantai balas dendam di antara keluarga kita tidak akan pernah terputus jika dari generasi ke generasi kita terus menanamkan rasa benci. Oleh karena itu mari Baekhyun, mari kita mengakhiri pesakitan dalam diri kita. Mari kita berdamai dan mulai belajar untuk mencintai serta memahami satu sama lain seperti janji suci yang kita ucapkan ketika upacara pernikahan kita."

...

Meski ketegangan antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah mulai surut, keduanya masih sama-sama belum berani untuk menatap satu sama lain. Yang mereka lakukan hanyalah duduk saling berpelukan di sofa tanpa mengucap sepatah kata.

Begitu jam menunjuk pukul satu siang, Baekhyun dijemput oleh Jongin. Lelaki itu mengatakan jika Baekhyun sudah memiliki jadwal rapat penting dan menyuruhnya untuk segera bergegas ke kantor. Chanyeol mengerti dengan keadaan Baekhyun lalu membiarkan suaminya itu pergi.

Selain itu Baekhyun juga berkata bahwa malam ini ia akan tidur di mansion pribadinya dan tidak akan pulang. Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Ia tahu Baekhyun butuh waktu untuk merenung oleh karena itu Chanyeol tidak memaksa kehendaknya.

Ini hampir selesai jam makan siang, maka tak heran jika jalanan cukup padat membuat mobil tak bisa melaju dengan kecepatan lebih dari empat puluh kilometer per jam. Baekhyun memandang ramainya jalanan melalui kaca. Meski begitu sebenarnya tak ada yang benar-benar ia lihat. Pandangannya juga tidak fokus dan otaknya terasa kosong. Tubuhnya terasa begitu letih−mungkin efek perjalanan dari Paris ke London.

Namun setelah melihat jalanan yang sepertinya bukan mengarah ke kantornya, Baekhyun mulai membuka suara.

"Kita ke mana Jongin?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Jongin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya mengalihkan pandangan dari berkas-berkas dokumen lalu menatap Baekhyun. "Kita akan ke markas." Jawab Jongin.

"Ke markas? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Jongin memutar matanya malas, lalu menutup dokumen-dokumen yang tadi ia baca.

"Apa kau lupa sebelum keberangkatanmu ke Paris, kau menyuruhku untuk menghubungi Lee Shang dan menyuruh anak-anak untuk berkumpul di markas. Jangan-jangan kau sudah melupakan tugasmu sebagai anjing penjaga Ratu." Jongin mengomel.

Ah iya benar juga, Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti lalu kembali menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tempat duduk. Matanya kembali menerawang dan Jongin yang melihatnya cukup terganggu dengan itu.

"Apa.. apa kau bertengkar lagi dengan Chanyeol?" Jongin bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Baekhyun meliriknya dari ekor mata lantas menghembuskan napas lelah. "Entahlah, aku tidak yakin kondisi kami bisa dikatakan sebagai bertengkar."

Jongin menghela napas kecil. Ia memutar badannya lalu menatap sepupunya itu lekat-lekat. "Bagaimana pun itu keadaannya, hal yang aku harapkan hanyalah kebahagiaanmu Baekhyun. Meski orang-orang di sana bilang kau adalah penjahat, tidak punya hati, tapi kau juga berhak untuk mendapat kebahagiaan." Jongin berkata dengan bersungguh-sungguh.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan kemudian mengusak kepala Jongin. Lelaki mungil itu kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih, Jongin."

...

Setengah jam kemudian, mobil langsung meluncur menuju lobi markas besar. Beberapa bodyguard serta kepala letnan telah berdiri di depan pintu masuk, membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun dan Jongin. Mereka memberi hormat pada keduanya. Baekhyun mengangguk kecil membalas salam kemudian melenggang masuk.

Bodyguard yang terdiri dari empat orang tersebut mengapit Baekhyun dan Jongin di dalam lift. Sudah menjadi tugas mereka untuk mengawal Baekhyun hingga ke ruang pertemuan. Meski mereka takkan sampai ke lantai ruang pertemuan karena lantai itu hanya bisa diakses orang-orang tertentu.

Ketika bunyi lift berdenting menunjuk pada angka empat, para bodyguard tersebut menunduk sopan pada Baekhyun kemudian keluar dari lift. Lantas Jongin memencet beberapa tombol yang berada di samping pintu lift kemudian alat sensor mata terbuka−menyensor mata Jongin dan Baekhyun. Setelah memastikan data akurat, lift kembali bergerak membuka akses menuju lantai teratas gedung itu.

Begitu pintu lift terbuka, Baekhyun membawa langkah kakinya cepat kemudian pintu ruang pertemuan terbuka dengan otomatis. Para peserta rapat langsung berdiri begitu melihat Baekhyun memasuki ruangan.

"Lagi-lagi kau terlambat Baekhyun." Suho menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun dengan berdecih kesal.

Baekhyun melepas kancing jasnya, duduk di kursi yang selanjutnya diikuti oleh peserta rapat. "Aku sibuk, Suho."

Lampu dengan otomatis meredup lalu layar proyektor dinyalakan. Jongin menyerahkan tablet yang berisi informasi-informasi penting dan beberapa berkas dokumen kepadanya. Para pelayan juga tak lupa menyajikan teh darjeeling di atas meja Baekhyun.

"Jadi, apa kemajuan yang bisa kudapatkan?" Baekhyun membuka rapat.

Layar proyektor kemudian menampilkan beberapa potongan foto kejadian saat di kediaman Baroness Charles. Foto itu diperbesar kemudian menampilkan wajah yang begitu familiar dalam ingatan Baekhyun.

Di foto pertama terdapat seorang pria yang terlihat tengah menarik keluar dengan paksa salah satu anak dari dalam kandang kurungan. Kemudian di foto kedua lelaki itu nampak seperti menerima cek atau uang−entah Baekhyun tidak yakin tetapi yang jelas lelaki itu seperti tengah melakukan transaksi dengan seorang pria bertubuh gempal.

"Aku telah menonton berulang kali rekaman dari kamera penyadap yang aku pasangkan. Lalu ternyata terdapat beberapa penampakan menarik yang tentu langsung mengarah pada siapa pelakunya." Xiumin menjadi orang pertama yang melapor.

Xiumin mengetuk layar gadgetnya lalu memperbesar foto seorang lelaki yang sudah dilingkari warna merah. Wajahnya nampak menyeramkan. Tangannya menggenggam seorang anak perempuan mungkin berusia sembilan tahun yang nampak ketakutan. Anak itu nampak seperti tengah diserahkan kepada lelaki gempal yang menjadi pelanggan dari pelelangan ini.

"Orang yang kutandai itu adalah Kris, sedangkan yah lelaki gempal itu adalah Baroness Charles. Menurut informanku dia adalah anggota tetap acara pelelangan ini. Dan di dokumen yang ada di mejamu sudah kuberikan data-data para pelanggan yang gemar mengikuti acara pelelangan anak-anak di bawah umur." Xiumin menjelaskan.

Baekhyun kemudian meraih dokumen dari atas meja, lalu membolak-balik lembaran kertas itu. Matanya membaca satu per satu data dengan hati-hati.

"Lalu bagaimana anak-anak itu bisa diculik? Apa mereka mempunyai strategi tersendiri sampai bau mereka bahkan tak bisa dicium oleh kepolisian?" Tanya Jongin.

Suho kemudian mengambil alih. Ia membuka beberapa data di gadgetnya lalu ia tampilkan di proyektor. Semua mata kembali tertuju ke layar.

"Itu mudah saja. Kalau kalian tidak lupa Kris adalah kakak kandung Baekhyun−notabenenya ia adalah seorang Baldev. Maka ia menggunakan seluruh koneksinya untuk berafiliasi dengan kepala Kepolisian."

Foto-foto dimana Kris tengah bertemu dengan kepala kepolisian, lalu dimana kepala kepolisian tersebut turut hadir di acara pelelangan. Semuanya ditampilkan di layar proyektor. Membuat Baekhyun terdiam kehabisan kata-kata.

"Tentu saja ia dapat dengan mudah memanipulasi rekaman CCTV, menghapuskan jejak penculikan dengan mudah." Suho menjelaskan.

"Aku juga baru saja mendapat informasi." Kini giliran Mark yang berbicara.

"Sepertinya anak-anak itu akan kembali dilelangkan di salah satu restoran terbaik di London dalam waktu seminggu ke depan. Katanya itu akan menjadi pelelangan terakhir yang dilaksanakan di London sebelum anak-anak itu kemudian dijual ke daerah Timur Tengah."

Jongdae terlonjak dari tempat duduknya. "Timur Tengah!? Wah, yang benar saja. Lalu bagaimana dengan kerabat Ratu, apa kau tahu bagaimana kondisinya saat ini?" Tanya Jongdae.

Mark menunduk lalu menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak yakin bagaimana kondisi kerabat ratu saat ini. Selain itu aku juga tidak menemukan anak itu ketika pelelangan di kediaman Baroness Charles kemarin. Sepertinya ia tidak dilelang sembarangan. Tapi aku yakin anak itu pasti akan dilelang saat acara besok karena mengingat daftar tamu undangan nampaknya berisikan bangsawan kelas atas, bahkan mafia-mafia kelas atas pun turut diundang."

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan, Baekhyun?" Tanya Jongin.

Baekhyun menghela napas kasar. Dia harus berpikir cepat sekarang, fokusnya sekarang bukan hanya bagaimana bisa menangkap semua orang yang terlibat dalam pelelangan ini namun juga disertai rencana penyelamatan anak-anak. Ia harus bisa memikirkan cara tercepat menyingkirkan mereka.

"Apakah aku juga akan mendapat undangan, Mark?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu buru-buru kembali membuka gadgetnya mengetik di laman pencarian mencari informasi apakah Baekhyun akan diundang atau tidak.

"Ah, iya kau dan Chanyeol juga akan mendapat undangan. Mengingat keluarga kalian adalah bangsawan gelap."

Baekhyun mengusap dagu, lalu mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bocorkan informasi secara sengaja kalau aku akan datang ke acara itu. Aku ingin semua orang yang terlibat dalam kasus ini juga muncul di sana. Sebarkan informasi bahwa aku siap bertanding dengan mereka dan akan menyiapkan jutaan dolar untuk bersaing."

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Baekhyun? Itu terlalu beresiko. Tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka juga bisa menyerangmu mengingat mereka tahu kau berasal dari keluarga kesatria dan kedudukan keluargamu masihlah abu-abu di dunia bawah tanah." Irene menatapku serius.

"Tentu saja menghabisi mereka semua." Jawab Baekhyun tegas.

Irene menatapku frustasi. "Tetapi tidak dengan seperti itu Baekhyun. Kita harus mengatur ulang pasukan kita, mengubah jadwal, lalu menentukan pola penyerangan, lantas mencari jalan untuk mengevakuasikan anak-anak, kita akan berkonfrontasi dengan para kelompok kuat dari underground−"

"Oh ya? Benarkah?" Baekhyun berseru memotong kalimat Irene.

"Lantas kau akan membiarkan mereka semua mengintimidasi kita? Aku sudah punya rencana Irene. Kita akan mengepung semua bejat itu di dalam satu ruangan untuk membatasi ruang gerak mereka lalu kita hancurkan mereka tiada ampun. Dan untuk anak-anak tenang saja, aku sudah memikirkan tentang itu. Lagipula Ratu akan sedih kalau mendapati mereka terluka barang seinchi pun. Jongin, sekali lagi bocorkan informasi itu lakukan sebaik mungkin dan jangan timbulkan kecurigaan. Orang-orang itu tentu akan sangat tertarik untuk bersaing dengan keluarga Baldev demi menaikkan pamor. Dan yang terpenting, musuh terbesar kita adalah Kris. Dia adalah kakakku dan aku yang paling mengenal bagaimana dia dibanding kalian."

Para peserta rapat mengangguk.

"Lalu Mark, siapkan pasukan terbaik. Selain itu aku juga ingin mereka dilengkapi dengan persenjataan terbaik. Ah, dan jangan lupa siapkan pedangku."

Mark mengangguk paham.

"Kemudian untuk detail rencana akan aku rilis beberapa saat lagi. Pertemuan dibubarkan."

Baekhyun menutup rapat kemudian melenggang pergi diikuti Jongin−keluar dari ruangan rapat. Para peserta rapat menunduk hormat pada Baekhyun kemudian mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang.

 _Kris, tunggu aku._

...

Sudah empat hari Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak kembali ke mansion Chanyeol. Mereka juga tidak mengabari satu sama lain. Terlalu gengsi untuk memulai pembicaraan, terlalu tinggi ego mereka untuk saling bertanya. Ada begitu banyak hal yang harus dipikirkan mengenai kelanjutan hubungan mereka.

Hal tersebut tentu membuat keduanya frustasi. Tekanan dalam pikiran mereka terasa terlalu berat dan perasaan rindu tidak dapat benar-benar tersampaikan melalui lisan dan emosi.

Chanyeol bangkit dari sofa, berjalan ke arah lemari tempatnya menyimpan minuman alkohol. Dia mengeluarkan botol vodka dari lemari lalu menuangkannya ke dalam gelas, lantas kembali ke sofa sambil memegang gelas itu. Kemudian ia kembali duduk sambil menekan pelipisnya selama beberapa saat.

Matanya terpejam, berusaha mengendalikan emosi dalam diri yang meluap-luap. _Tidak, mempertahankan hubungan dengan Baekhyun tidak akan ada gunanya. Kita berdua jelas berbeda dan usahaku untuk rujuk kembali dengannya hanya akan berbuah sia-sia._ Semua hal menjadi sulit karena masalah yang ia hadapi adalah perihal perasaan. Dimana ketika kita ingin menyelesaikan permasalahan tersebut maka logika dan strategi tidak akan pernah menjadi jalan keluar yang baik.

Dia tak pernah dididik untuk mampu menyelesaikan permasalahan seperti ini. Jujur jika boleh memilih maka Chanyeol lebih baik menyelesaikan ratusan soal tentang kalkulus dibanding harus memikirkan cara yang cukup baik agar hubungannya dengan Baekhyun dapat kembali seperti sedia kala.

Chanyeol kembali menuangkan vodka ke dalam gelasnya yang kosong. Ia mengangkat gelas itu kemudian menegaknya habis dalam sekali minum. Diletakkannya kasar gelas itu ke atas meja lalu terkekeh pelan.

Tak ada yang lucu memang, tetapi jika mengingat kembali kondisi dirinya yang saat ini sudah setengah mabuk karena tekanan yang membebani pikirannya, lalu minum sendiri di tengah malam seperti ini hanya untuk memikirkan masalah 'percintaan' bagi Chanyeol hal itu sangat konyol baginya.

Sekali pun tidak pernah Chanyeol membayangkan ia akan menghadapi masa-masa seperti ini. Toh sejak dulu ia juga tidak pernah punya permasalahan dalam percintaan. Baginya hubungan cinta hanyalah seperti permainan. Ia tidak pernah menjadi begitu depresi hanya karena putus cinta atau patah hati. Bahkan dulu ketika ia memutuskan untuk berhenti berpacaran dengan Hyejin−yang dulu sangat ia agung-agungkan dan sudah ia klaim kelak akan menjadi istrinya pun, Chanyeol dapat dengan mudahnya berkata _mari kita akhiri hubungan ini_ tanpa ada beban sedikit pun.

Namun kenapa harus Baekhyun?

Kenapa harus Baekhyun yang mengobrak-abrik isi hatinya. Chanyeol adalah orang yang tenang dan berkepala dingin, ia selalu punya cara tersendiri untuk menjalani hidup dan tak pernah sekali pun ia tergila-gila dalam hubungan percintaan.

Tapi kenapa Baekhyun dapat membuatnya demikian?

Kenapa laki-laki yang seharusnya sudah ia bunuh sejak lama, menjadi seseorang yang pada akhirnya menempati lubang kosong dalam hatinya?

Entah kenapa setiap kali ia menatap wajah Baekhyun, seolah-olah hatinya menjadi lega dan tanpa sadar ia sudah memaafkan hal-hal buruk yang pernah keluarga Baldev lakukan pada keluarganya. Setiap kali dia menatap Baekhyun, ia seperti melihat bayangan sesosok lemah yang bahkan tak dapat membuat cangkang untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Sorot mata itu memang dingin, tetapi entah kenapa setiap kali ia menatap Baekhyun lelaki itu seperti menyiratkan sebuah kesepian dan mengundang Chanyeol untuk menetap di sana. Barangkali rantai kebencian antara Baldev dan Armens memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk terputus melalui pernikahan mereka berdua.

Mungkin kakek mereka berdua juga sudah lelah melihat para generasi penerusnya saling membenci, saling berusaha untuk membunuh satu sama lain sehingga mereka menuliskan garis takdir bahwa senyatanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol harus dipertemukan untuk saling mencintai dan saling melindungi.

...

Chanyeol yang sudah hampir sepenuhnya mabuk berjalan dengan gontai berusaha untuk meraih gagang telpon lalu tanpa pikir panjang ia segera memencet tombol panggilan cepat untuk menelpon Baekhyun.

Perasaan rindu itu sungguh membuncah dan ia ingin Baekhyun ada di dalam dekapannya saat ini juga. Tak apa meskipun dia nantinya akan kembali menatapnya dengan sorot mata dingin itu lagi, yang terpenting saat ini Chanyeol benar-benar membutuhkan Baekhyun.

Tangannya menggenggam erat gagang telpon itu sambil menunggu dengan sabar dering demi dering, berharap dalam hati agar Baekhyun mau mengangkat telponnya. Meski ia tahu tindakannya cukup gila karena menelpon seseorang tengah malam seperti ini dan menyuruhnya untuk datang saat ini juga. Chanyeol sadar mungkin otaknya sudah miring atau bergeser. Walau demikian ia sungguh ingin mendengar suara Baekhyun dan melihat wajahnya. Dorongan hati itu meluap dan gejolaknya tak tertahankan.

Sudah deringan yang keempat dan Baekhyun tak kunjung mengangkatnya. Posisi duduk lelaki jangkung itu perlahan merosot dan tangannya melemas. Ia sudah kehilangan harapan. Mungkin Baekhyun sudah terlanjur membencinya. Jadi mana mungkin ia sudi mengangkat telpon dari lelaki yang sudah ingin ia ceraikan. Chanyeol merutuki dirinya yang begitu bodoh.

Lagipula esok hari ia sudah ada rencana untuk pergi ke mansion guna berbicara empat mata, sehingga untuk apa ia menelpon Baekhyun begitu larut. Ia seharusnya menunggu dengan sabar hingga esok pagi.

Lantas Chanyeol dengan berat hati hendak menutup telponnya dengan perlahan. Namun suara lembut itu terdengar. Suara yang begitu ia dambakan.

"Halo?"

Chanyeol dengan tergesa memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Hanya dengan kalimat sapaan dan Chanyeol sudah berdebar-debar tak karuan. Tiba-tiba tangannya berkeringat dingin dan bibirnya terasa begitu kelu untuk berbicara.

"Halo? Chanyeol ada apa? Mengapa menelponku malam-malam?" Nada keheranan terdengar dari Baekhyun.

Namun Chanyeol masih tergugu di tempatnya. Jantungnya masih berdebar-debar masih merasa takjub dengan kenyataan Baekhyun masih mau berbaik hati mengangkat telponnya di tengah malam seperti ini.

"Kalau kau tidak menjawabku. Akan kututup." Baekhyun mendesah kesal.

"A-aku ingin kau." Chanyeol mencicit pelan.

"Apa?"

"Baekhyun Baldev, aku menginginkan dirimu sekarang." Ucap Chanyeol. Meski kalimat yang dilontarkan Chanyeol nampak seperti perintah, namun ada nada putus asa di sana. Nada bicara penuh intimidasi yang biasanya ia lontarkan pada Baekhyun, terdengar lemah dan ringkih.

"Kau sedang mabuk?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, lalu menatap gelas bekas vodkanya tadi. "Yah, kira-kira begitu."

Setelahnya mereka berdua terdiam sesaat. Hanya hembusan napas masing-masing yang terdengar dan suara cegukan khas orang mabuk dari Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku menelponmu begitu larut. Aku tahu aku pasti mengganggu tidurmu. Aku sungguh menyesal. Maafkan aku, lupakan saja kata-kataku barusan." Chanyeol menghela napas kasar, menyesali kebodohan yang ia lakukan.

Namun di sebrang sana Baekhyun hanya diam tak kunjung menutup telpon.

"Aku akan datang dalam lima belas menit menit."

Lalu sambungan telpon terputus.

...

Seperti orang kesurupan, Baekhyun segera menyambar mantel tebalnya, meraih handphone lalu dompet dan tak lupa kunci mobil. Ia berlari menuruni tangga segera menuju garasi menghidupkan mobil.

Ia tidak memedulikan penampilannya saat ini. Ia tak peduli jika bahkan saat ini ia hanya mengenakan piyama dengan rambut yang berantakan ke sana kemari. Entah kenapa begitu mendengar suara Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan lelaki itu oleh karenanya ia segera memutuskan untuk pergi ke mansionnya.

Maureen−kepala pelayan Baekhyun, turut terbangun mendengar suara gaduh yang dihasilkan oleh tuan mudanya tersebut. Wanita tua itu segera mengikuti tuan mudanya begitu melihat ia berlarian seperti orang kesetanan, mengikutinya hingga ke garasi.

"Tuan muda!? Ingin kemana anda tengah malam begini?" Tanya Maureen.

Baekhyun menurunkan kaca mobil lalu menatap Maureen dengan wajah memelas. "Maafkan aku Maureen, aku benar-benar harus pergi saat ini. Ada.. ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Aku akan mengabari esok hari."

"Apa ada masalah di perusahaan? Kalau ada masalah di perusahaan kau bisa meminta Jongin untuk menanganinya." Mauren kembali berucap.

Baekhyun menatap setir kemudinya. "Ini bukan tentang perusahaan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku membawa pistol kalau terjadi apa-apa aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri."

Baekhyun menatap dalam Maureen berusaha memperoleh keyakinan dari wanita tua itu. Tentu Baekhyun paham bahwa Maureen begitu peduli terhadap dirinya. Namun Chanyeol membutuhkannya dan ia harus pergi.

Tidak mau berdebat dengan tuan mudanya, Maureen pun memutuskan untuk mundur selangkah lalu menghela napas pelan. Wanita tua itu pun menampilkan senyum bijaksana seperti yang selalu ia lakukan.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati ketika menyetir tuan muda."

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu segera mengemudikan mobilnya.

...

Sejujurnya Baekhyun tidak begitu mengerti mengapa begitu mendengar suara Chanyeol merintih menginginkan dirinya, ia bisa dengan mudahnya melunak lalu segera pergi untuk menemui lelaki itu. Dimana seharusnya saat ini ia dalam posisi tidak menggubris apapun perkataan lelaki itu, dalam keadaan apapun, dalam bentuk apapun.

Di luar nalarnya, begitu mendengar nada putus asa dari Chanyeol, tubuh Baekhyun langsung bereaksi dan kekhawatiran langsung menyergap dadanya. Sepanjang jalan dadanya berdebar dengan begitu cepat, persis seperti yang ia alami ketika dulu mendengar berita bahwa ibunya jatuh sakit.

Memang tak bisa Baekhyun pungkiri bahwa perasaan khawatir itu masih hinggap di sana. Perasaan peduli, perasaan menyayangi, perasaan cinta itu masih bersarang di sudut hati Baekhyun. Dan perasaan itu dapat membuncah kapan pun tanpa aba-aba. Namun Baekhyun terlalu takut untuk menerima semua perasaan itu.

Dengan napas berderu Baekhyun menginjak pedal gas begitu melihat lampu hijau menyala. Mobilnya menderu halus membelah jalanan sepi. Setelah melewati tiga blok, Baekhyun memutar setir dengan tangkas lalu berbelok ke kanan menuju kompleks mansion Chanyeol.

Begitu sampai di depan gerbang hitam menjulang yang menjadi penjaga mansion Chanyeol, Baekhyun berbicara beberapa kata di interkom lalu gerbang terbuka dengan otomatis. Empat orang bodyguard ditemani dua anjing penjaga menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun.

Setelah menyerahkan kunci mobil pada pelayan dan membiarkannya memarkirkan mobilnya, Baekhyun lari tergopoh-gopoh menuju kamar Chanyeol. Ia sama sekali tak menggubris sambutan pelayan yang terdengar lirih mengingat ini sudah terlalu larut malam.

"Tuan muda Chanyeol ada di kamarnya, Lord Baldev." Salah satu pelayan memberitahu.

"Aku tahu."

Baekhyun bergegas mengarahkan langkah ke kamar Chanyeol. Ia kemudian berdiri di depan pintu besar menjulang dimana disana terdapat dua orang penjaga.

"Tuan muda Baekhyun!" Buru-buru mereka menunduk menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun.

"Kalian bisa kembali ke kamar, aku akan menjaga Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun.

Kedua penjaga itu menunduk kembali mengucap terima kasih lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun. Perlahan Baekhyun mendorong pintu besar itu, setelah sebelumnya mengetuk pintu dan seperti dugaannya−tak ada jawaban.

Bau alkohol yang begitu kuat menusuk hidung Baekhyun. Ia melangkah dengan hati-hati masuk ke dalam kamar Chanyeol. "Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memanggil lelaki itu. Matanya tak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena penerangan yang begitu remang-remang. Hanya ada satu lampu tidur yang menyala.

"B-Baekhyun?" Suara serak milik Chanyeol terdengar.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya kemudian menemukan Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri dari kursi sofa−menatapnya dengan tatapan tak fokus, masih belum percaya bahwa orang yang sangat ia rindukan itu kini sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

Baekhyun berdiri di sudut kamar Chanyeol yang gelap, hanya memandangi Chanyeol yang berjalan dengan sempoyongan menuju dirinya. Yang bergerak halus hanyalah bulu matanya, ia nyaris tidak menggerakkan ototnya sedikit pun dalam waktu lama.

Tidak pernah sebelumnya Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dalam keadaan yang begitu menyedihkan. Dibanding terkejut Baekhyun justru lebih memilih kata 'menyedihkan' untuk menginterpretasikan keadaan Chanyeol sekarang.

Yang bisa dilakukan Baekhyun saat ini hanya terdiam−membeku, hingga tak sadar bahwa Chanyeol kini sudah berdiri menjulang di hadapannya lalu menarik Baekhyun pelan membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Ah~ Baekhyunku yang manis sudah di sini rupanya." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengusap-usap bagian atas kepala Baekhyun lembut.

Lelaki jangkung itu membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Baekhyun. Wangi harum dan manis menyerbak menggoda penciuman Chanyeol.

 _Bau khas Baekhyun yang akan selalu menjadi favoritnya._

Tidak ada kata balasan dari mulut Baekhyun. Bibirnya terasa kelu hanya untuk mengucap sepatah kata. Jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang dan Baekhyun merasa kesal ketika menyadari bahwa perasaan menyebalkan itu kembali membuncah di dalam dadanya.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya kemudian berbisik pelan di telinga Baekhyun−menghantarkan rasa gelitik baginya.

"Baekhyun, aku merindukanmu."

Setelah itu waktu terasa berjalan dengan begitu lambat. Chanyeol dengan lembut menarik Baekhyun untuk berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Mereka berada di atas tempat tidur seperti saat mereka dilahirkan ke dunia. Masing-masing saling merapatkan diri dan saling menghangatkan diri melalui pelukan.

Chanyeol menarik diri dari pelukan itu kemudian menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam. Tidak ada yang bersuara, hanya hembusan napas masing-masing yang terdengar. Iris hitam legam milik Chanyeol bertemu dengan hazel milik Baekhyun. Meski keadaan begitu hening, namun keduanya sama sekali tidak merasa canggung dan begitu menikmati keterdiaman mereka.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol membuka suara.

"Kau tahukan, aku sangat mencintaimu."

Anggukan kecil menjadi jawaban. Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum kecil. Lalu membelai pipi Baekhyun dengan perlahan. Dengan telaten ia singkirkan poni yang menutupi mata bulan sabit itu, kemudian dengan berani mengecup pucuk kepalanya dengan lembut.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak melihat suaminya itu membuat ia merasa begitu merindukan Baekhyun.

Kemudian Chanyeol menautkan jemari mereka ke dalam genggaman. Diciumnya punggung tangan Baekhyun lalu diusapnya halus. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, turut tebuai dengan perlakuan lembut Chanyeol.

 _Oh, Tuhan. Begitu rindunya aku pada sentuhan-sentuhan itu._

Kemudian dengan suara lirih Chanyeol kembali berbisik. "Baekhyun aku menginginkanmu. Izinkan aku memilikimu lagi malam ini." Matanya menatap manik Baekhyun bersungguh-sungguh. Ketika Baekhyun berusaha untuk mencari celah ketidakfokusan di sana. Ia gagal menemukannya. Ia takut jika nyatanya Chanyeol hanya terbawa suasana karena mabuk tapi ternyata tidak. Lelaki itu sadar terhadap apa yang tengah ia lakukan.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat seolah memaksa dirinya untuk segera mengiyakan permohonannya−meski begitu Baekhyun tidak merasa terganggu dengan hal itu. Ia justru menyukai sifat Chanyeol yang seperti itu. Kemudian tanpa ragu Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

Tanpa ragu Chanyeol kemudian menyibak helaian poni Baekhyun−mencium dahinya lembut. Ia kemudian berpindah mencium pipi. Pipi Baekhyun berubah merah merona. Ciuman itu lantas menjalar ke pelipis, halus mengusap rahang, kemudian dengan elok turun ke bibir.

Baekhyun menahan napas saat bibir mereka besentuhan, matanya terpejam karena gugup. Chanyeol lantas mengusap punggung si mungil lembut berusaha membuatnya tenang. Baekhyun dapat merasakan Chanyeol tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Begitu napas keduanya habis pangutan mereka terlepas.

Baekhyun nampak terengah-engah mukanya sudah memerah. Chanyeol kemudian bangkit dari posisinya, kini ia telungkup di atas si mungil. Ia tidak ingin tergesa-gesa dan menunggu bibir itu kembali terbuka di saat sudah tenang. Kemudian saat itulah Chanyeol menjulurkan lidah kembali saling berpangutan.

Dalam kegelapan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling meraba. Si jangkung dengan sengaja merapatkan tubuh lalu menggesek bagian tubuhnya yang sudah mengeras ke milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggelinjang hebat, erangan pun tak tertahankan keluar dari bibirnya.

Baekhyun mencengkram tangan Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk mengeksplorasi dirinya sambil terengah. Bukannya ia menolak namun sejujurnya dia masih bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Seolah-olah mengerti Chanyeol kembali mengecup bibir tipis itu kemudian berbisik bahwa ia bisa percaya pada dirinya.

Lantas dengan terbata melalui bibir, Baekhyun mengucap bahwa ia ingin menyerahkan diri pada Chanyeol meski itu terasa agak canggung. Si jangkung terkekeh kecil lalu mengusap kepalanya pelan sambil mengucap kata-kata cinta.

Perlahan Chanyeol membuka satu demi satu kancing piyama Baekhyun lalu menyibaknya pelan. Jarinya mengusap dada Baekhyun menjelajahi seluruh tubuhnya tanpa sisa dan merangsangnya. Puting Baekhyun telah meneras serta lubangnya sudah basah lembab menginkan Chanyeol. Napas mereka saling bertautan hingga saling menyatu.

Jemari tangan Chanyeol seperti tremor−bergetar begitu hebat. Baekhyun pun akhirnya berinisiatif meraih tangan itu lalu mengecup jemari suaminya yang begitu panjang. Ia kemudian sedikit bangkit dari posisinya lalu berbisik agar ia tenang.

Bahkan Chanyeol menutup matanya saat menarik pelan celana Baekhyun. Ia baru membuka matanya saat Baekhyun sudah telanjang sepenuhnya. Si mungil terkekeh kecil mengingat betapa gugupnya Chanyeol. Ia teringat bahkan di saat malam pertamanya ia tidak sampai segugup itu.

 _Ternyata dia juga bisa gugup._

Tak lama kemudian pakaian keduanya telah saling berjatuhan bertumpuk di pinggiran ranjang. Titik-titik keringat mulai bermunculan serta jantung berpacu begitu cepat. Chanyeol terhenti sebentar menatap mata hazel Baekhyun, menyelaminya dalam. Jemari mereka saling bertautan. Chanyeol kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun dan penyatuan mereka dilakukan.

Chanyeol membimbing miliknya yang sudah mengeras dan menegak untuk masuk ke dalam Baekhyun. Begitu merasa milik Chanyeol meringsek masuk ke dalam dirinya, Baekhyun menahan napas−guna menahan jeritannya lalu meremas seprai begitu kuat.

Seolah tersedot ke dalam ruang hampa udara, kemaluan Chanyeol masuk tanpa adanya perlawanan sedikit pun. Ia membiarkan miliknya masuk ke dalam bagian Baekhyun yang terdalam tetap seperti itu tanpa bergerak dan hanya memeluk Baekhyun erat. Mereka bersatu dalam napas yang selaras.

Setelah merasa Baekhyun cukup tenang, Chanyeol bergerak perlahan. Naik turun dengan begitu indah. Ia menggoyangkan pinggangngnya dengan begitu tangkas. Ranjang turut berderit, suara Baekhyun desahan terdengar begitu menyegarkan membuat Chanyeol begitu bersemangat.

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol erat sambil membelai tubuh itu lembut. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Chanyeol lalu sesekali mencuri ciuman dari bibir tebal itu.

Baekhyun bergetar hebat. Tubuhnya seketika terasa hangat. Lalu ketika gerakan Chanyeol kian memburu, semakin berani ia pun ejakulasi. Ia bahkan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil menjerit. Jeritan orgasme penuh kepuasan yang pernah Chanyeol dengar. Tak lama kemudian hasrat dalam tubuh Chanyeol ibarat ombak besar yang melanda lalu datang tanpa pemberitahuan. Ia menumpahkan semuanya di dalam Baekhyun.

Ia memosisikan tubuh Baekhyun agar sedikit naik ke atas sehingga air mani yang ditumpahkannya tidak mengotori seprai. Ejakulasi yang begitu dahsyat dan ada banyak sekali air mani yang disemburkan. Baekhyun menatap sayu. Menerima dengan sabar semua milik Chanyeol hingga reda.

Tanpa mencabut kesejatiannya dari dalam tubuh Baekhyun, Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sisian ranjang yang lain. Mereka berbaring saling menghadap satu sama lain. Lalu merapatkan tubuh agar tak saling kedinginan dan juga agar penyatuan mereka juga tak terlepas.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya Chanyeol." Ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan begitu tulus.

"Kalau begitu mari kita berbagi kebahagiaan bersama hingga akhir hidup." Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan penuh sayang.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum lalu memejamkan mata. Setetes air mata lolos dari matanya. Mereka pun akhirnya jatuh tertidur sambil berpelukan begitu erat.

 _Tuhan, kumohon berikanlah kebahagiaan tiada akhir untuk kami._

...

 **TBC!**

 **A/N :**

Haii, Ciellalee kembalii! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku balik ya hehehe. Maaf untuk keterlambatan update ini huhu. Sebenernya aku udah niat bulan Desember lalu mau update tapi malah kehambat dengan masalah ini-itu. Semoga kalian memaklumi.

Oh iya, katanya daerah Jabodetabek lagi banjir yaa, kalian pada kena banjir gaa? Bagi yang terkena banjir hati-hati yaa semoga cepat surut dan semoga keluarga kalian sehat semuanya. Terus mengingat ini lagi musim penghujan, jangan lupa minum vitamin dan pakai baju yang hangat supaya ga sakitt.

Gimana nih update-an kali ini hehe. Semoga kalian suka yaa. Oh iya kalau misalnya ada dari kalian yang masih bingung dengan ff ini, kalian boleh kok menyampaikan pertanyaan di kolom review atau langsung PM ke aku nanti akan aku jawab.

Mohon tinggalkan review untuk mendukung aku supaya lebih semangat jadi author yaa. I love you guysss makasih untuk semua supportnyaaa


End file.
